A new Powerpuff joins up
by charizard30
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls face a new challenge where they lose a series of times to a certain group of boy villains, but one villain will change his ways and join the girls to save the world, who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is charizard30 here and I brought you in a brand new story from one of the best Cartoon Network shows ever, the Powerpuff Girls, who I'm sure everyone remembers because of the new reboot that most say it sucks, but I bring to you the original show's characters and consider the events from before. On this story one of the villains of the show will become a good guy and will help the sisters fight crime and save the world, if you stay tuned you might find out who. The events of it take place in the year 2009, four years after the end of the original show and somehow the Powerpuff Girls don't physically age, but that is for another day. Even though they don't age physically, the other characters do, except for the villain that will change. The girls are chronologically eleven though and still kick it. But enough, enjoy this story and may you all have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Powerpuff Girls are defeated!**

The Narrator begins telling the story by narrating what he usually does in the beginning " The city of Townsville, a busy, peaceful and wonderful place that hosts normal attacks and assaults by monsters and strangely nothing happens today, but it doesn't matter, because the city is home to the legendary group of the Powerpuff Girls constituted by the sisters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, let's see what they are doing now at their home, who is also home to their creator and surrogate father, Professor Utonium."

Then a shot turns to the Professor's home where the girls were having some free time doing their hobbies. Blossom was writing some notes for the improvement of the house, Bubbles was doing some drawings of animals and Buttercup was playing one classic game: GTA San Andreas for Playstation 2. She was already on one of the hardest missions of the game, Wrong Side of the Tracks, where CJ and Smoke have to chase down a train and shot rival gang members, it wasn't going to well, for Buttercup was already on an anger moment with her face red after her fifth try and she shouted at the screen " I HAD TO FOLLOW THE TRAIN? I WAS FOLLOWING THE DAMN TRAIN SMOKE, YOU SHOOT WORSE THAN A STORMTROOPER AND YOU NAG ME FOR IT? IT WAS YOUR JOB TO SHOOT THEM!"

Blossom was already tired of her sister's ranting and she put an end to it and warned her " Hey Buttercup, me and Bubbles and trying to do our things, so we would appreciate if you kept your voice down, and it's just a game, perhaps I could do better than you.". Buttercup felt challenged and with a same challenging look she proclaimed " Bring it on, think you can do better?"

Blossom liked challenging everyone and proving them wrong and with a reply she said " Of course I can, I have the better playing instincts here, so yeah.", so the challenge begins and Blossom to the very surprise of Buttercup manages to do the mission and complete it at her first try, completely humiliating the tomboy girl. So Buttercup was slightly angry but managed to calm down and dropped her jaw when her sister completed one of the hardest GTA missions in existence.

Bubbles even watched their competition and giggled at Buttercup's lose even confirming " Wow, you really suck at GTA games Buttercup, even I tried once an I did better than you.". Buttercup also felt taunted by Bubbles and she was about to counterattack when the Professor called them from upstairs " Girls, the hot line is ringing, I think that it would be best to tell you since you are distracted arguing, so stop it."

Blossom made a gesture to stop but still suggested a rock-paper-scissor to see who would pick the phone, as per usual Bubbles lost the game and went up to pick the phone. Turns out it was the Mayor of Townsville asking for the aid of the Powerpuff Girls by telling " Bubbles, thank God you picked the phone, this is a real emergency, it's very serious!". Bubbles was already expecting something stupid coming out of the Mayor's mouth and she asked " Is it to open a pickle jar? Because if it is, we aren't up to take it, you ask for Miss Bellum to open it.".

But the Mayor seemed serious about it and he related " Mojo Jojo is destroying the city of Townsville, it's really bad!", despite that happening Bubbles wasn't worried at all and even told him " But Mayor, you should know that Mojo isn't really a big deal to us, his machinery is no match for our power.", but the Mayor seemed serious on this issue and kept persisting claiming " This is different, this time Mojo has company of three other villains and they are destroying and terrorizing our city, they are on the Townsville Mall."

Seeing that they had no other choice, Bubbles agreed to it and went to warn Blossom and Buttercup of Mojo's attack by saying " Girls, Mojo is attacking the Mall and he's got dangerous company by what the Mayor said, we need to hurry up and you need to stop arguing over some game.", Blossom stopped but Buttercup insisted by looking in a Sharp way at Blossom with a "This isn't over" look, still she agreed to go to the Mall and stop the attack, the Powerpuff Girls flew to the Mall breaking the door of the house. The Professor went downstairs and he changed to having a tired look on his face and he thought " _And that's more money laid to waste to fix the door._ ".

* * *

 **On midflight to the Mall:**

While the girls were on their flight to the Mall, they thought about the opponents that could accompany Mojo and Blossom suggested some by listing verbally " Maybe it could be Fuzzy Lumpkins, he can be considered pretty dangerous when angry, but maybe he's not dangerous at the level the Mayor was talking. Is it Princess? Or maybe the most probable one is HIM, I mean he is the devil himself and he's the most powerful villain he have faced so far, but after some little effort we can beat him, or maybe... no, this isn't possible, could it be them?".

Buttercup and Bubbles were getting to the point and even Buttercup was starting to become worried as she spoke " You mean those filthy, stupid and good for nothing boys?" and Blossom replied that by saying " Yes, I'm afraid so, I'm talking about..."

Before Blossom could finish it, a shot changed to the mall showing shadowy figures and when they revealed the Narrator finished by telling " The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer and Butch. Those nasty boys are robbing several stores of the mall and terrorizing people with the help of Mojo Jojo, who also happens to be their original creator and surrogate father, this is horrible indeed.".

Mojo Jojo was causing havoc and panic as he had on his right hand a proton gun and on his left hand an iron long sword, with the gun he was breaking parts of the building and with the sword breaking stuff that he didn't consider valuable enough, while stealing other valuable objects. After a few minutes he was preparing to make a speech and began " Citizens of Townsville! I Mojo Jojo proclaim myself the new leader of this Mall, soon to be the ruler of this city and then the world, without the help of the Rowdyruff Boys I couldn't have done this."

Brick, the red leader spoke to Mojo " Hey Mojo, you know that we are only helping you out because we can destroy and steal things, right? You can rule the world as long as we get to do nasty things and fight the Powerpuff Girls, speaking of which, where are they?"

Butch was already shaking with the itch to fight and he asked " Yeah, when will they arrive? If those weak girls won't arrive soon, I will start to beat on some people to satisfy my desire to fight.". Boomer however wasn't paying attention and was thinking of other stuff and on his mind was food as it was on his head " _Man, I'm really hungry. That Coca-Cola and taco wasn't even enough for a chow at lunch, I have to sneak on this fight and only fight after eating._ ".

Brick noticed that his brother was distracted and he hit him on the shoulder, following Butch also hitting Boomer but on the top of the head and Brick angrily spoke to Boomer by saying " Hey Boomer, I asked you a question, how do you expect us the defeat the Powerpuff Girls? We got rid of one of our weaknesses but we have to defeat them in a certain way."

Boomer had to get out and he suggested " Maybe we can defeat them the way they did on our first fight again them, by kisses, they killed us with their cooties, maybe we can't kill them, but they can be grossed out by our cooties and germs and we win for the first time in ages." Brick was thinking straight about it and gave his opinion " Hey, not bad at all, maybe you are not so dumb after all."

Boomer agreed and he made an excuse by saying " Well, you know, I think I'm gonna go steal some weapons to fight the girls, I'll be right back.", his brothers were suspicious that he would do that when they could fight them, but considering everything Brick let him go and Butch reminded him " Hey, make sure the weapons are cool, like guns and long ranged weapons, and steal them like you said."

Noting that, Boomer left the area of their vision range and in secret went out of the Mall to go to the local Chinese buffet restaurant, Suki's( It's the one that appeared on the beginning of the episode " Makes Zen to Me".)

Meanwhile, the girls managed to arrive to the Mall and settled on the ground locking their eyes onto Mojo Jojo and pronouncing what they usually tell him " Not so fast, Mojo Jojo, what are you planning this time?" and Mojo was actually glad they came and explained " Ha ha ha, you arrived, I Mojo Jojo plan on defeating you girls, but this time it's different, I have brought with me the Rowdyruff Boys."

Brick and Butch turned around and that made the girls surprised by making them scream " The Rowdyruff Boys? We thought this smelled bad, what in the devil are you doing here?" and Blossom was noticing on the missing member and appointed " Hey, where is Boomer? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?". Brick immediately answered by stating " Well, our brother actually went out to rob some cool weapons so we could use against you sissy girls, and even if that fails, we have another plan that will make sure you are defeated."

Buttercup didn't as much believe that and suggested " We'll see about that, but let's see if we can beat you in a fair fight hand to hand, let's go."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Suki's:**

Boomer pawned all of the valuable things at a shop before going to eat and as he entered he was surprised that no one was watching him and they were eating normally. That didn't matter, because Boomer went into the attending stand and a waiter gave him a proper greeting and asked " Hey, aren't you one of those evil Rowdyruff Boys that go around destroying everything around?"

Boomer actually talked him off with his honeyed words " Actually, I'm just here on my peaceful moment, so don't worry, now can I get my table?", so the waiter kindly escorted Boomer to his table, only to find a surprise when Boomer asked for an appetizer ten bowls of ramen noodles. But still he went to ask for the cook to make the noodles.

Boomer also pre ordered the main course, since it would take a while. He ordered five boiled ostrich eggs, three whole plates of rice and a huge roasted pig to eat, the waiter was beginning to think it was strange and was shocked to see that a little boy could eat what was enough for 10 people on the restaurant, but still he had to bring the orders to the cook, so he could get paid.

At the Mall, the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Brick and Butch got on, Blossom and Buttercup rounded to fight Brick alone, since they knew they were weaker alone, and Bubbles fought Butch one on one. Brick managed to handle like normal even though he was on a numerical disadvantage, as he managed to block at least 40 percent of Blossom and Buttercup's attacks, and the other 60 percent, he didn't take serious damage. Blossom then made a huge bat out of her ice bat which seemed to make more heavy damage on Brick and left him angry.

While at that, Butch was pounding Bubbles and was having a more easy fight, Bubbles started with her thunderclap attack which affected Butch a bit and shook the entire Mall, but soon Butch recovered and when Bubbles was coming at him with her punches and acrobat attacks, he activated his shield to protect himself. After the barrage of attacks stopped, it was Butch's turn and he used a full power punch to Bubbles' body and it left her bruised and after a few other attacks with laser eyes and kicks, he left Bubbles crying on the floor.

As the fight kept going, Boomer was already eating his ramen noodles at Suki's he grabbed the first bowl and ate everything in an instant, following that, he was eating the other nine bowls and he ate all of them in five minutes, everyone at the buffet was watching with surprise at him for eating that much in so little time, he stopped satisfied with his appetizer, but then he noticed something tasty on the menu that looked liked a sundae.

Boomer asked " Hey, what is this tasty thing on the menu?" and the waiter saw what he meant and explained " Ahh, that my boy is our most delicious dessert we have, we call it Yum Yum Dragon Sundae, it's a sundae mixed with various flavors. The main ones are mango, peach and cherry, and at the top we have a piece of Dragon fruit."

Boomer was already drooling and agreed to have dessert and added " Oh, and can I please take out this order plus the other ones that I asked for before this one?" and the waiter listened and nodded his head in a positive manner, making his way to the cook.

The fight was continuing on the mall, as both sides were being pounded equally, and after some minutes it was getting boring, Brick and Butch only got minor bruises, 1st degree burns and little frostbites from Blossom's ice attacks. While that, they all had the same, only Bubbles had burns from her reflected thunder attacks, Blossom had her bow torn and Buttercup had her hair also messed up and a few more serious bruises.

Butch was looking at Brick and they had a nodding conversation to signal their plan to kiss the girls, so they went ahead but the girls were finding it strange what they were doing, then they saw the boys coming to them and dodged every attack from them, only to receive kisses on the cheek by them.

Brick and Butch backed out but nothing happened after a few seconds as it was normal for the sisters, Butch impatient asked himself " Why isn't this working? You should be grossed out by our kisses." and Brick added info " Yeah, weren't you supposed to be afraid of cooties from boy kisses, huh?"

The three girls began to laugh and Blossom began explaining " Ha, your kisses don't affect us anymore, we learned the truth and we know that boy kisses don't have cooties, if you were around that time when we didn't maybe you could have got far, but this is pathetic."

Buttercup had a grin on her face and she told " Well, since you two are on a numerical disadvantage and we have no visual weaknesses, we can try to stop you now."

Brick stopped paying attention when he heard the outnumbered part and asked himself and Butch " Speaking of which, where the hell is Boomer? Wasn't he supposed to be back with the weapons by now?" and Butch even added " Yeah, when he gets here, he's going to get it for ditching us for a long time."

When Butch finished his sentence, luckily for them, their brother appeared in front of their faces with the boiled ostrich eggs, the plates of rice and the roasted pig on his hands, while the Yum Yum Dragon Sundae was balanced on his head and that made Brick angry, he went to his brother and asked " Hey, where have you been? You were out for an hour, where did you get that food and where are the weapons?"

Seeing that Brick was angry and was on his limits, he made another excuse by saying " Well, I couldn't find any weapons that are cool and second, I got this from Suki's, it's my lunch and I can't fight with my stomach empty, so I have to eat first."

Brick was hesitating on whether to begin a verbal fight with him or to join in and eat and he spoke his decision " Hey, can I have some of the roasted pig that you are having? Seems delicious." and Boomer heard what Brick said and instead he began to get angry himself and warned him " Brick, you may be my brother, but if you touch my food or anyone else, I'm getting angry, okay? So back off and let me eat."

Brick was for the first time afraid of Boomer and that gave him an idea, so Brick got back to Butch and whispered on his ear the plan, on the girls side Bubbles was looking at Boomer eating so much and so fast and she changed her face to a warm face and on her thoughts she was thinking " _Wow, he eats more than his brothers or even Buttercup, it's kinda cute though, he eats like a cute dog, I..._ ".

Soon she was interrupted when Buttercup yelled " Hey Bubbles, what are you waiting for? The boys are already attacking us and you aren't doing anything at all, what if you were attacked while distracted? Ouch, ouch, this is unfair, the boys are beating on me while I scold you, you have to act fast." and Buttercup was overwhelmed by Butch who was beating her, throwing her into the ground and paralyzing her for a few seconds.

Brick then went straight ahead to Blossom while distracted and punched her in the face repeatedly until he got her a black eye and bruises until he also threw her to the ground and made a hole on it. Meanwhile, Boomer finished his main courses in the 10 minutes of the fight and picked up the Yum Yum Dragon Sundae and was about to enjoy it until Bubbles was seen falling in the direction of Boomer and fell on top of the Sundae and spilled it on the floor.

Boomer saw what happened and beginning to get angry he asked " Who did this to my sundae? Who did this?", Bubbles was about to explain of who did it, but Butch interfered and explained " She decided to ruin your meal and went to spill it on the floor and ruin your fun.", Bubbles was about to correct their statement " Listen Boomer, please, they are lying, it was them who..."

But before she could finish, Boomer pushed her with a punch that threw Bubbles against the Wall and broke through it and he was getting really infuriated and shouted in anger " Don't talk such nonsense to me, I trust my brother's statement and I wasn't looking, so if they tell this it's true, NOW I'M REALLY MAD!" and after finishing his sentence he powered up and a dark blue aura surrounded his body shape lines and he began having more power flowing through his veins and shouted " You girls are gonna pay for your insolence, I'm gonna crush you."

Blossom and Buttercup were starting to be more cautious now that Boomer was powered up, they were even feeling the wind he caused with his powered up anger, so Buttercup wasn't giving up and with a serious look challenged Boomer " The hell you are, we are the ones who are gonna stop you for hitting our sister that hard, come Blossom, let's hit him."

Blossom agreed and said to Boomer " Let's see how you fare against the two of us on your own, let's roll.", Boomer then grabbed his chopsticks that he brought and went flying full speed on the direction of Buttercup, first she threw two strong punches against Boomer but he dodged them and also did an air backflip to dodge a kick from her as well, and it was his turn, so he threw multiple punches to the body of Buttercup and also the head, only two punches broke some of Buttercup's bones and with the other, he hit and affected her larynx and also made her bleed on the supposed place where her nose is, his next move was throw her with his chopsticks to the next wall, he did it and he broke that wall.

Next Blossom went straight to Boomer and extended her arm to punch him, unfortunately Boomer grabbed her hand with the chopsticks and holding her into the air, he threw a series of attacks that burned and bruised Blossom to the point of bleeding and finished by headbutting Blossom to the ground.

The next move was of Bubbles who got up from the ground and also made her moved to attack Boomer, and Boomer used his x-ray vision to see her weak spots and with the chopsticks hit her on the neck, the forehead and the heart, that weakened Bubbles to the point where her eyes turned white and drool came out of her mouth, next falling unconscious.

Blossom and Buttercup got up after that beating and they attacked Boomer with punches, but he blocked them all and grabbed on the hair of both sisters and slammed them against eachother, kicking them to the ground later.

Later on, Brick and Butch were kind of amazed and afraid of Boomer's new strenght and Brick was already planning on how to use the strenght against the Powerpuff Girls the next few fights and he explained to Butch " Let's make this frequent, we will offer Boomer some food, since he eats a lot and we will blame it all on the Powerpuff Girls, he's so naive that he wouldn't even think if what we said was true."

Boomer was fighting the three girls at the same time and he didn't even take a hit so far, but he was getting tired of fighting and he pronounced " I'm tired of playing these games, I'm going to finish this right now, okay? By doing my new technique that I learned, Bruce Lee himself used this one, it's called the One Inch Punch, it's so powerful that you won't know what hit you girls."

So Boomer walked up to Blossom and he extended his arm and stood at the distance of 1 inch from her body, then he in an instant created an impulsive move where he applied explosive energy with his hand that affected Blossom's lungs and heart and it input massive damage on her, making her heart stop and falling into cardiac arrest, before you knew it Buttercup also fel victim to the One Inch Punch and the same that happened to Blossom also happened to her.

Bubbles in a sudden stood up and recovered her sense, only to see her sisters lying unconscious and she sensed they were on cardiac arrest, so she went up to perform CPR that she learned and was faced by Boomer in the proccess who was preparing to use the One Inch Punch on Bubbles, but he changed his mind when he saw her shaking in fear and he powered to his normal state and said " Today I will spare you Bubbles, I am not really mad anymore and also you need to recover, I wouldn't want to fight anyone unless they are at full power, also I think you're cute."

That last part made Bubbles blush a little and she replied " Thanks Boomer, I will never forget what you have done, I...", Bubbles was interrupted when she was hit heavily by Brick's laser eyes, which charred and burned her all up. Boomer was even shocked that his brother did that and he uttered in shouting " Noooooo! You maniac, you burned her all up! Damn you, goddamn you all to Hell!"

His brothers were surprised that even Boomer had a reaction like that and asked " Hey, why are you like that? We were supposed to hurt the girls." and Boomer even added " Yeah, but not this far, I mean, I lost control back there, but I was going to spare Bubbles and you burned her all up, this isn't how we do.", Brick ignored what he said and even was surprised from his One Inch Punch move and told him " Hey, that move you did there was cool, we misjudged you bro, from now on you shall be respected more by us and you will help us defeat those sissy girls, alright?"

Boomer wasn't liking the idea of that, but he still agreed to that, meanwhile the Professor had to cal an ambulance to get the girls to the hospital, the question is, will they be okay just in time? Will they find a way to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys? And mostly, Boomer seems to become less evil than we normally see, will something happen? Find out next time.

And so the Narrator began to work on his closing speech as he began saying " Wow, I can't believe this, the Powerpuff Girls have been badly defeated? This hasn't happened in centuries, will they recover from this? I have no choice but to say that the day has been doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys, especially thanks to that bastard Boomer, I can't believe this."

And everything closed with the end sign appearing on the screen.

* * *

 **Wow guys, this is the longest chapter that I ever wrote in one of my stories, I put a lot of work into this. Anyways, the Powerpuff Girls have suffered a very humiliating and heavy defeat by the Rowdyruff Boys and Boomer seems to have a lot of power now and has signs of changing of morale, what will happen next? Find out on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	2. The painful defeat of the Rowdyruff Boys

**Hey everyone, this is charizard30 here with a new chapter of this story, as you read on the first chapter, the Powerpuff Girls had to face a problem with Mojo Jojo where he was accompanied by the Rowdyruff Boys, the number two enemies of the girls. However, there was one problem in the end, Boomer went nuts when he thought his food was ruined by Bubbles and went on a rampage where he defeated alone the three sisters. He decided to spare Bubbles but his brothers burned her up and sent the Powerpuff Girls to the hospital, will they be okay and what will they do about the Rowdyruff Boys? Stay tuned to find out, and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The painful defeat of the Rowdyruff Boys!**

A shot follows up close to a destroyed Townsville at broad daylight and the Narrator starts by uttering "The city of Townsville, it's completely ruined! Mojo Jojo did all of this with the help of the Rowdyruff Boys, now they are robbing and hurting most people of Townsville, amazing how they managed to do this in a week's time."

The scene now changes to the Townsville hospital where everything is almost ruined on the outside and the Narrator continues "Unfortunately for the past week our heroes, the Powerpuff Girls, were hospitalized for the beating they took from the Boys, let's see how they are doing."

On the inside of the hospital, the view changes to the room where the girls are at and the Professor is by their side, the girls have been in a coma and are being taken care of by the doctors.

The Professor has red and swollen eyes because the last week he's been crying for the state that his daughters were in, and he finally stopped crying when the girls woke up and found out that they were in the hospital.

The Professor hugged his girls and asked "Are you okay girls? Thank God you are awake." And remembering what happened Blossom replied "Yes, we are fine Professor, it's amazing that we managed to recover from these injuries in a day.

The Professor stopped and face palmed his head before explaining "Well Blossom, it wasn't a day exactly, you were in a coma for a whole week, and you and your sisters have been under treatment, I am impressed that you recovered from your injuries in such little time, you are fine, Bubbles seems to able to move just fine, and I don't know about Buttercup."

Buttercup opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't speak and Bubbles seeing that state reminded "Oh, Buttercup seems not to be able to talk, maybe she is still affected by what Boomer did to her larynx and it affected her speaking abilities."

Buttercup nodded in response and went to pick a pencil and paper and wrote "I may not be able to talk, but I am all recovered from my injuries and we can all go home and be in peace."

The Professor wasn't happy when Buttercup spoke of that subject and told them what happened "Well, not exactly, you see, after you were dispatched by the ambulance…"

* * *

 **Flashback (One week ago):**

The Powerpuff Girls were just dispatched to the hospital on an ambulance and the Rowdyruff Boys were celebrating their first real victory against the Girls, they had never truly won in the end before.

Mojo was also pretty satisfied with his boys and he told them "Well, you taught those girls a lesson, huh? Now that we don't have any real nuisances on us, we can rule Townsville by ourselves, and soon the world. But I Mojo Jojo am going to be the emperor of the world, you were great helpers."

Brick really didn't care much and wasn't listening much but warned him "Fine, rule the world, but if you meddle on our affairs of evil, we will kick your ass to the Moon, you hear me?"

Everyone stood quiet for a few seconds until the four began to laugh to each other, Mojo then said to them proudly " Now that's it, my children are like how I like them: violent and threatening, now we better make haste, we have more stores to rob, more people to hurt and more things to destroy and conquer.

Boomer wasn't liking the idea of many things getting destroyed and asked a favor to his brothers and Mojo "Hey, could you please not destroy the food restaurants, I still want places where I can eat in peace."

Brick and Butch didn't hesitate to respond since they formed a plan "Yeah, don't worry bro, we won't, because we also want to eat more than what we cook at home, which is basically crap as we don't cook so well."

Butch even added " But we won't eat one type of food, vegetables, me and Brick don't like them at all and you have to eat what we eat, okay?", Boomer prepared an argument to that " But I don't dislike vegetables at all, they are nice."

Brick then hit Boomer in the head which hurt him and warned his brother "You may have won our respect for defeating the girls, but we are still your brothers and we are supposed to stand together, understood Boomer?"

Boomer seemed not to have much of a choice and agreed to their term, next to it Mojo pronounced "Well then boys, let's take this city all to ourselves.", then Mojo started firing guns all over the place and the boys started to fire hand blasts to destroy and hurt people, panicking was heard all over town and soon after, it was turned into a chaotic town.

* * *

 **(Flashback ended)**

The Professor ended his part of the story by saying "Well, that's what happened, I saw the whole thing and was not happy because the city was defenseless and still is, so if you say you are better, then you have to stop the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo and save the day.

Bubbles agreed to the bargain but still was worried because of the reason of their defeat from before and asked herself "But what will we do about them? Seeing that they used Boomer to defeat us, unless we can see if this works against them, we can do nothing to win."

Blossom also agree with Bubbles and calmed her sisters "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a solution to this like with everything, but even if we manage to win against Brick and Butch, Boomer is still left and if he fights he will probably drop his food since he is so clumsy."

Buttercup wrote in her paper "Well, I don't care what we do, if we can manage to whup those boys and teach them a lesson I will be proud to be part of the group, now let's get flying, shall we?"

The three sisters all agreed and as usual they broke something with their flying, this time the roof of the hospital, the Professor wasn't with his usual attitude when the girls break something and thought to himself " _Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? The building is already quite destroyed. I just want my babies to be safe._ "

The girls were already on the skies of Townsville and were wondering where Mojo was until they heard an explosion from the Townsville Harbor and went to check it out, when they landed they saw the Rowdyruff Boys making a mess of everything, destroying, robbing, stealing food for them to eat and even hurting people, except for Boomer who was only eating what he stole.

Of course the girls were already going to fight and Brick stopped them only to say, "Come on then girly girls, we will win without the slightest doubt.", a fight started between the two Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls, only Boomer was left out to eat in peace and he even thought "I _don't care what my brothers do, I really don't want to fight them anyway, I don't know why but I don't want to fight and hurt them badly._ "

Of course they were matched hand on hand and the fight was getting boring, so the brothers used their newest technique and Brick changed his form and turned physically into Blossom, while Butch turned into Buttercup.

The two boys went straight to Boomer and messed with his dessert, Cesar salad, by throwing it into the ground and smashing with their feet, the boys immediately fled and behind a building they transformed back to normal and appeared again to the view of Boomer.

Boomer was on the verge of madness and he did what he has done last week, the dark blue aura surrounded him and he was angry, but this time he seemed to control more his anger. When he went straight ahead to Buttercup he gave her blows that could be blocked by her, despite being only some, as the others didn't give her injuries nor bruises, but instead only hurt her.

Blossom also went to attack Boomer, but he dodged her first attack and he kept attacking with a series of consecutive not full powered punches, they did manage to hurt Blossom though and he grabbed her arm and put pressure enough and twisted it to make an Indian burn.

Bubbles was a bit scared as well because she thought she would be the next target, Boomer went straight ahead for her and extended his hand to make his One Inch Punch move, Bubbles cowered a bit but instead Boomer took out a party hat and some confetti popped out to Bubbles' head.

Bubbles opened her eyes and just found Boomer mocking her by opening his mouth corners with his hands and waggling his tongue to make a mocking face, next thing flying to the air and just laugh without control.

Of course Bubbles was surprised and angry that he didn't do anything at all and was about to smack him but he continued to mock her by making funny dances and patting his butt in a mocking way and there was one thing that changed everything, Boomer showed his butt also in a mocking way.

Bubbles began to wide open her eyes, in an instant then beginning to drool from her mouth and losing focus as the eyes were rolling and she had a naughty smirk also showing, Bubbles immediately turned her back to him alone with her thoughts " _Holy shit, he has such a big butt, and a cheeky one as well, I just want to give it a puff-puff._ "

It got weird because at the final thought Bubbles began to have a nose bleed and began to laugh in a pervy way.

Her sisters topped her and they thought it was strange that Bubbles could get that easily distracted without seeing the motive.

Boomer saw how Bubbles reacted to that and he thought that he needed to do more scenes like that, so he began by stripping out his blazer and ditching it, he began doing seductive poses with his body and face.

Bubbles began to let out more drool and her nosebleed just got bigger and it seemed more pleasing to Bubbles until Boomer did a killing move, removing his pants and leaving him only in his underwear.

It just got real for Bubbles, she was all red in the face and hands as it was visible, her laugh got louder, more drool came out and she had the biggest nosebleed ever where she was launched like a projectile and went flying until she stopped on the City Hall.

So noticing that her sister went launched there, Blossom and Buttercup went flying full speed to her and they weren't looking happy with Bubbles because they were covered by her nose blood.

Buttercup started by writing in a paper "What the f**k? What was that you did? We saw you looking at Boomer in a weird way." And Blossom added info by scolding her "Yeah, what did you do this time, you little pervert?"

Bubbles regained her rational senses and seemed to correct at first "No girls, you thought it all wrong, I'm not a pervert." ,Blossom seemed skeptical about it and asked "Don't play dumb with us, what are you then?"

Bubbles began to laugh in a lecherous way again and replied "Well girls, I'm a super pervert." , with that response Blossom and Buttercup dropped to the ground in a surprised way and Blossom goy up as she in a still angry way told her "Damn it Bubbles, you just openly admitted what I proposed before."

That ended because Blossom studied about their powers and abilities and thought of a plan while she turned her frown into a smile "Bubbles, you are a genius, I just know how to use your lecherous attitude to beat those boys."

Buttercup wrote on her paper "You are, but how are we gonna do it?" and Blossom didn't bother to explain and said that when they arrived to the pier they were gonna see, after that they went to the pier again.

Boomer was picking his clothes and he was still on his powered anger state somehow, his brothers congratulated them and Boomer told "Well, it wasn't a big deal, I just saw how much of a pervert Bubbles is and took advantage of that."

Butch then asked "So what are gonna do now big guy? You get to choose now.", Brick even asked more " Yeah, whatever you want, you wanna eat more or maybe we can play a stolen video game or…"

Brick was interrupted by the arrival of the girls and he added more "Or maybe we can beat those baby girls again by taking advantage of your anger state and the weakness of Bubbles."

Boomer would gladly do what they proposed and he began stripping his clothes again which made Bubbles have a nosebleed again and drool dropping from her mouth.

Blossom immediately turned Bubbles' nose up and it soiled up Boomer, he couldn't see anything and soon came in Blossom who told him "Well Boomer, time to do something I didn't think to do before, kick you in your male package, if you know what I mean."

She finished that joke with a very powerful kick to the groin, that move made Boomer feel the bitterest pain a man could feel and that kick paralyzed him, he wasn't able to move at all.

Bubbles then snapping out of her mind did the same thing to Butch and Buttercup did the same to Brick, they somehow couldn't dodged those attacks and they also fell paralyzed on the ground in intense pain.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all celebrated their victory and Bubbles even was surprised of what she could do and even spoke "Well, looks like my own my weakness turned out to be our strength and I didn't think of hitting them in their dicks."

Buttercup wrote again in her paper and this time it had this written "Just shut the f**k up Bubbles, we had a setback at first because of your lecherous attitude, I hope you learned a lesson with that."

Bubbles replied to that "Nope, I didn't, still am the super pervert I am and I'm damn proud of it." And even Blossom was smiling at that and told her "Well, don't listen to Buttercup, you didn't actually do half bad, now let's head back home to tell the Professor the good news."

After finishing with that sentence, the three sisters went back home to tell the Professor about their victory.

But things just got also updated at the pier because the boys recovered from their male package injury and Brick and Butch managed to stand up and with the pain still on their minds Brick was angry and he ranted about what happened "I can't believe they thought of our biggest weakness we have until now, those bitches are gonna see what's coming to them next, they are…"

Butch was looking at Boomer and he pulled Brick's blazer for him to look at Boomer, he did that and both were surprised to see Boomer glowing in a white aura while recovering and standing up and after that stopped the brothers were all shocked to see that and Butch asked " Hey Boomer, what just happened to you? You were glowing all white and you managed to recover better than we did."

Boomer had a smirk on his face because he knew what happened and began to explain "Ha, I just discovered this a few weeks ago while on a training session, I was near death and when I recovered it seemed that I just got stronger. When I recover from a near death situation I just get stronger now."

Brick was amazed that his brother was able to do this but he got suspicious and asked "But wait, this wasn't a near death situation, it was just a kick to the groin, how did that happen?"

Boomer had an explanation to that and he continued "Well, Mojo told me that to prepare ourselves for these situations, seems like an injury like this could kill a man if they had hit hard enough, and they paralyzed us. So even though it wasn't a heavy near death experience it still counted, and well, I received a life boost."

Brick was kind of skeptical with that but believed and said to Boomer in amazement "That's f**king cool man, we could really use your new strength to beat the girls, but I'm kind of scared, I can feel your power and it's even bigger than mine or Butch's power, but screw that, this is good, we can handle better against the Powerpuff Girls more easily, now let's go home so we can think of a plan."

So the boys went flying straight to Mojo's observatory and the end approached with the Narrator beginning "And that's it, this city is more doomed than it is, but still the girls managed to do great by defeating the boys."

Afterwards the screen of hearts appeared with the Narrator saying "Well, the girls haven't won yet, the battle for the freedom of Townsville has just began, but still, the day was saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls."

Bubbles appeared having a nosebleed and drooling from her mouth and it fit what the Narrator was about to say next "Especially Bubbles"Jiraiya" and her lecherous attitudes, but still stay out of trouble, okay?"

The end sign appeared indicating it was all fine.

* * *

 **So that's it guys, pretty funny the scenes of Bubbles being a pervert, am I right? And her attitude was like Jiraiya's attitude, the deceased master of Naruto, and we discovered what might be a problem for the girls, Boomer has a life boost that can improve his power when he is in a near death situation, but we have another time to worry about that, for now the girls win and we will see what happens on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	3. The devilish nemesis appears

**Hello everyone, this is charizard30 here with another chapter of the Powerpuff Girls new storyline I am writing, this will probably be one of my last chapters before I get back to school, which will be next week, so I may not upload for a time. Anyways, last chapter the Powerpuff Girls recovered from their defeat and went right to see if they could defeat the Rowdyruff Boys, but the lecherous attitude of Bubbles got them defeated temporarily until they used that to their advantage and defeated the Rowdyruff Boys, in the end the boys discovered the true unique ability of Boomer. Whenever Boomer is in a near death situation he gets a boost of power and he gets more powerful after those situations. This time one of the girls' biggest enemies will return hired by the boys to defeat them, who will it be? Stick with me to find out more, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The devilish nemesis appears!**

The Narrator begins with his usual opening narration "The city of Townsville, a city destroyed by Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys just a week and a half ago, but that is slowly recovering thanks to the work of the Powerpuff Girls, and they seem to be at the Professor's house, let's see what they are doing now."

So the shot turned to the Professor's house and inside the girls were just doing their chores at a supersonic speed as it is usual for them to do. When they were done they went to the table to get their lunch.

It was clam chowder that the Professor made because the girls liked some seafood in a while. But they eat at a normal rate though. The Professor decided to make a converstion matter by starting "Well girls, I as a man didn't like you using your manner of defeating the Rowdyruff Boys by hitting them in the boy package, but I'm glad that you are okay, and Buttercup here seems to have recovered from her larynx injuries, right?"

Buttercup wasn't angry or revolted and responded in a happy way "Yeah Professor, it was a bummer writing in a paper for three days instead of speaking but it's all fine now.". The Professor was happy as well and he tried to make a joke "But hey girls, you know, the most common element in the universe is manium, right?"

The three girls only blinked without response to the Professor, he thought the girls didn't get it and explained "Didn't you get it? I made a pun with helium and relate it to what we were talking about."

Bubbles explained with a reply to the Professor "Oh no Professor, we got it, but…", Blossom ended the sentence by saying " We just didn't think it was funny."

The Professor lowered his head in disappointment and then he thought of another joke "Hey, what about this girls, I…" and before the Professor could finish, Buttercup barged into his speech and in her ranting manner she interrupted "Oh shut up Professor, you won't say anything, funny, you won't get this far with women at this rate."

And of a sudden her sisters laughed of the joke that Buttercup told and they gave each other a hi five, with the Professor in disappointment again, and also a silhouette of him appeared on screen with a bandage on his head and a message saying "Professor Owned Count: 1"

After that joke, they all finished their lunch quietly and went to their bedroom to go on their computers and go on social networking or playing video games.

After half an hour, Blossom had a feeling and she went to the bathroom to think about things, after a while she got back and then her feeling has come true and called her sisters to stop what they were doing and told them " Get up Bubbles and Buttercup, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten is being attacked by the Rowdyruff Boys."

Buttercup had her mind blown and asked "What? How the hell did you know that it's being attacked? The Powerpuff Hotline didn't ring by the Mayor calling."

Blossom cleared her mind by telling "Well, it wasn't the Hotline, the Mayor just put a message on Twitter with a photo.", following that Blossom showed the Mayor's Twitter page with a photo of the children being attacked and a message appearing " OMG, Powerpuff Girls HLP them, the city is in trouble again."

But Blossom was thinking also on Twitter and told to herself out loud "But I really shouldn't have introduced Twitter to him.". Next thing, dozens of photos of the Mayor either eating or doing awkward things with pickles appeared and messages like "LOL! Just at a bunch of pickles at lunch." or "I just took a walk with my pickles."

Blossom even added "Thinking about it, I also shouldn't have introduced Facebook to him as well.", more photos on the Mayor's Facebook page appeared with him and pickles and messages of the sort he had on Twitter, surprisingly some photos had likes and comments from his friends.

Blossom was going to say another statement of the same type "Or also…" and Bubbles interrupted and yelled "We get it, the Mayor has a pickle fetish for years and all of us know it by now, let's get moving."

It was done, as the three sisters went flying through their windows to the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

* * *

 **On Pokey Oaks Kindergarten:**

The children were all being terrified by the presence of the Rowdyruff Boys, but they were fearing mostly Brick and Butch. Boomer was only making terrifying faces to scare them, not beat them like his brothers.

Ms. Keane was terrified of the boys beating up and terrorizing her children and she was getting hopeless until the girls arrived and she said "Oh girls, thank goodness you've arrived, the boys are terrorizing the children and we need your help to stop them."

Blossom spoke for the group "No problem Ms. Keane, these boys aren't troublesome to us at all now, we managed to defeat them the other day and we can do it again, let's go now."

Bubbles was looking at the place and even stated what was on her mind "Ah, our old school, I miss those days when we went here, but it's great that we have Ms. Keane still teaching us at the Elementary School."

The girls then went to encounter the Boys and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup pronounced respectively "Not so fast…", "…Rowdyruff…", "…Boys!"

The boys weren't worried at all with the girls appearing and Brick, Boomer and Butch also pronounced respectively "Well, look who is here….", "…the Sissypuff…", "…Girls.".

Brick also spoke for his group when he said "You girls might have won last time, but you have no idea what happened when you punched us in the nuts. You doing that was a huge mistake, because something good for us happened."

Blossom was wondering what it was and in an implying tone she asked "What do you mean? It doesn't matter what happens to you because we always win in the end, I can't imagine what it was that made you look content, we demand you tell us."

Boomer spoke for himself this time and told them "We are never going to tell you, it's more fun for you to discover for yourself when we defeat you."

Buttercup was getting impatient and when Boomer finished she herself threatened the boys "Well, if you aren't going to tell us then we will make you tell us, the hard way.", on the end of that Buttercup smashed her fists together.

However before Buttercup could attack, Butch also had his announcement to do " Well girls, this time you won't be fighting us, instead you will be fighting against one of the most feared villains in Townsville that you know, it's the devil himself, I present to you HIM!"

After that announcement a pink smoking spiral appeared on the sky and then it uncleared revealing HIM in his normal form and when he touched the ground he said to the girls in an effeminate voice " Well girls, glad to have met you again, I've come by the request of the Rowdyruff Boys to have my fun by causing chaos and destruction to everyone, ta ta!"

The girls quickly changed their faces to angry faces and Blossom uttered to HIM "You, how dare you to even show your face around here? You know that we will kick your ass and you can't do anything about it, then why bothering even coming here?"

HIM quickly changed his face and voice to an evil tone and came closer to the girls to shout at them "You think that just because you can save the day every time that you're around and are the heroes of this city you can defeat me? Well, think better, because I am the devil and I decided to power up here on the Earth so I could finally beat you, how about that?"

Buttercup added another statement "Just because you think you powered up you can beat us? Well, I'm gonna smash your teeth and make you swallow them for lunch, and I just might add my special knuckle sandwich."

Bubbles even giggled at the attitude of HIM and asked "Do you have a death wish? Because we might have lost against the Rowdyruff Boys, but I'm sure you are weaker than them, I mean we beat you more easily than we did at beating them."

HIM continued with his evil voice "Well, you shall see what it means to lose again, because I don't think you can beat me, now let's fight so we can see if you are better than me, bring it on."

Brick added for his boys "Well, fight them at your will HIM, because we will watch the fight while we eat some good popcorn, yes? Now you best give it your best shot so you don't disappoint us, okay?"

HIM nodded his head in agreement and he made the first attack, he launched his right claw at Buttercup, but she grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground, also making him move and destroy a bit of the ground." HIM was surprised at the girls and even stated while on his effeminate voice "Well girls, not bad at all, now it's my turn again and see if you can dodge this."

HIM then began by using his telekinesis and launched a huge rock at Bubbles, but she wasn't fast enough and it eventually it her causing a little scratch to her face, HIM was really humored at what he did and he did more attacks like laser eyes, and it burned Blossom. With his claws he scratched and teared part of Buttercup's clothes. That angered Buttercup even more now and she attacked HIM with an electric beam, but HIM blocked with only one of his claw and even deflected at Buttercup her own attack, charring her up and putting her K.O for a while lying on the ground in pain.

After that was done, he went for Blossom, she used her ice breath to freeze him and it seemed to work at first, but HIM was then free of it and broke it in pieces. Blossom tried to punch him and she landed but few of them and the others were either blocked or dodged. It was HIM's turn and he used his mental control to control Blossom's mind and he made her hit herself and aim laser beams at mirrors just to be deflected at her and burning her, until Blossom was almost out of combat, HIM used his energy to form a ball of smoke on his claws that turned to be an attack of a smoke energy ball that was aimed at Blossom and hit her, causing her to go unconscious.

It was Bubbles' turn and she first used her supersonic scream to confuse HIM and she did it successfully making his ears confused and she took the opportunity to unleash a barrage of punches and kick that hit HIM in the chin, legs and chest. It managed to hurt HIM a little, then Bubbles also successfully managed to hurt HIM even more by constantly launching electric blue energy balls at him.

HIM was truly getting angry and he told in a threatening tone to Bubbles on his evil voice " Not bad, not bad at all, your supersonic scream managed to get me in the ears and even distracting me, but it's my turn now. You are finished now."

And HIM wasn't joking at all, because he unleashed his full fury when he went flying at full speed against Bubbles, he made flying attacks that made her scratches and even bruises, the attacks were so fast that even Blossom and Buttercup couldn't see him attacking, making Bubbles seem like she was hit by an invisible force.

When HIM finished with his attacks, he knocked Bubbles with a kick to the ground and she was also unable to fight like her sisters and all hope seemed lost when HIM was forming an energy ball filled with their suffering forming a ball with negative energy and he uttered with his effeminate voice " Well Powerpuff Girls, say goodbye because I am going to extinguish your pathetic little flames that are keeping you alive, my job will be complete and I will be truly happy then."

When HIM was about to finish the girls the Boys made a cut to his finish, Butch punched him in the mouth, Brick burned him will laser beams and Boomer punched HIM in the stomach to hurt him.

HIM was even surprised with the attitude of his boys and he in an angry tone and on his evil voice uttered "You, how dare you do this to me? The person who has brought you back from the dead, but why did you hit me?"

Brick explained in his cocky attitude "Why did we do this? We might have let you toy with them for a while, but if anyone is going to finish the Powerpuff Girls, it's gonna be us, got it you bitch?"

And without further speaking, the boys began beating up HIM by pushing him and kicking him on the ground, then they picked him up and electrocuted him, burned and bruised him on the face.

The last move before they let him alone was Boomer punching some of his teeth out and throwing HIM against a building smashing it.

HIM wasn't mad even after what they did to him, he was rather impressed and told them in his effeminate voice "Not bad boys, not bad at all. You managed to whup my ass, the complete opposite of what the girls did to me, but enough of this now, let's see if you can hold on your own against my final form."

HIM began to transform and he got bigger and more terrifying that before(Note: The form I'm talking about is the form that HIM assumed on the episode Speed Demon, if you haven't seen the episode I recommend you do.).

HIM changed his face to an evil grin and his voice also changed being on his evil voice all the time and with it he threatened the boys "Well boys, you should have let me finish the girls when you had the chance, now I'm the one who is gonna kill you and send you back to Hell again, you little mother*******."

The boys weren't scared at all and even began to laugh and Brick opposed against HIM by telling "Ha, first of all your last insult didn't affect us because we don't have a mother, and second do you think you will beat us just because you changed your form? You don't scare us anymore HIM, and my boys are going to get you, let's go."

Boomer and Butch went right ahead to fight HIM, but unfortunately for the boys, they were getting their asses whupped and HIM was making a profit of enjoy against the boys and Boomer tried to punch and kick HIM on his body, face and arms and he managed to do some damage because of his natural strength and abilities, but he failed to do serious damage and soon the damage was returned to Boomer because HIM used his psychokinesis to hurdle Boomer in the air and then beat him up on midair with just his mind, Boomer managed to then snap out of his psychokinesis and he made a baseball bat out of raw electric energy to beat up HIM and he did more damage this time, bruising him and also making him a nosebleed. However, soon Boomer was knocked out by HIM when he performed a full powered punch and two normal kicks to hurt Boomer even more and launch him to the ground.

Butch's turn was next and he managed to do slightly better than Boomer because of the moderate training he got, he even used his tongue to hurt HIM when he extended it and smacked HIM multiple times on the head, it still didn't hurt HIM that much, then Butch prepared to spit and he swirled the nose snort on his tongue and when he was finished he threw it up and hit HIM on the chest, it even managed to make a burn on him. But unfortunately HIM also prepared himself to spit on Butch and he swirled nose snort on his tongue as well, Butch didn't manage to avoid the spit and it hit him really hard, making his burns worse than HIM's burns and he knocked out Butch.

Brick was getting angry and desperate at the same time and he decided to enter in action by throwing a laser beam with his eyes at HIM, he blocked Brick's attack and got into a brawl with him of fast attacks being made by each, they seemed evenly matched, but HIM was still suppressing his power and he eventually grabbed Brick's arms and put them on his back and put pressure on them to hurt him, HIM dragged Brick by the arms a bit further and in the end he punched Brick leaving him two black eyes and also throwing him at the ground to make him defenseless.

HIM was satisfied with his work and even told them in an evil laugh "Ha, ha, ha, looks like the Rowdyruff Boys are now defenseless and you've been beaten by what you called a weak villain. Well, after I'm finished with you I will finish the Powerpuff Girls and there's nothing you can do about it."

Boomer got up and even with his injuries managed to be fine and he replied to HIM's speech "Not yet, because there is still one trick up my sleeve and you will soon see what I mean.", afterwards he punched himself on the chest multiple times until eventually he put enough power to trespass through his own chest making a fatal injury, it was a hole that he made on the thorax and he was losing a lot of blood, he was feeling weaker and weaker until Boomer himself fainted, but before that he said to his brothers "You probably know why I did this, so hurry up and treat me quickly before I die."

The girls got up and saw everything that happened, they were such in a state of shock that they couldn't even speak and their irises just shrunk and their pupils were only showing, they were also wondering why Boomer did that, on what their minds thought it was suicide.

HIM was even surprised and disappointed that he lost one kill and with a tone with both these emotions he talked to himself "Well, I wasn't expecting that, your brother committing suicide, but still it's one less of you to worry about, now I will finish you off."

Brick saw it was a misunderstanding and cleared HIM's mind "Boomer is not dead you idiot, he's just in a near death state and when we get the chance to heal him, you will know the taste of defeat once again."

HIM wasn't really believing what they were saying and he uttered "Well, then I will finish you two off because I don't believe you. I'm going after you now." And HIM was preparing his negative energy ball attacks until Brick stepped in and challenged him "Well, I will be your opponent this time. Butch, you have healing abilities, cure Boomer with them and with his fast healing factor he should be ready in about 5 minutes."

Butch nodded his head in satisfaction and he started by extending his hands and he launched a healing beam to Boomer's thorax, while that happened Brick began by fighting with HIM and the two began to go at each other blocking each other's attacks and surprisingly Brick started by making the first hit that hit HIM's throat.

HIM was getting angry at Brick and he also made his attacks, he managed to make a cut on Brick's left leg and he grunted in pain because of it, because he was distracted he got more hits from HIM, kicks from his boots and laser beams, telekinesis and psychokinesis Brick was seriously injured and barely could move, he tried to punch Him but HIM dodged the attack.

Brick was motivated by that and for a series of times he managed to hit HIM with his punches and kicks and he bruised HIM on the claws and body. HIM was serious on his work and payed the attacks he suffered back.

Brick was already panting all over the place and also bleeding from the nose, mouth and even ears, he looked at Townsville's clock tower and saw that it's only been 2 minutes since he started fighting, he was starting to get desperate and because of it he was starting to cry, he looked at Butch and warned him "Hey Butch, I'm near death and it's only been 2 minutes, how's Boomer feeling?"

Butch reported what he was seeing "Well, the hole on his thorax has already closed, all that's left is for him to heal his thorax injuries and he's ready.".

Brick was somewhat glad to hear that and he thought to himself " _Three minutes left, it seems like an eternity on the state in which I am and how powerful HIM is, but I will handle it. I have to give my best shot at him._ "

So Brick went forward in the direction of HIM and they began brawling again appearing matched, they went like this for a minute until two minutes were left for Boomer's healing. Unfortunately HIM's turn to attack first was this one and he threw Brick to the ground and kicked him multiple times like a gangster does.

Brick endured this for another minute and still was alive, but even more injured than before, he had his eyes swollen, his nose was broken already and he lost some of his teeth and he bled more from his mouth as well, his body was also swollen.

Boomer was beginning to wake up and he looked at Butch who calmed him down and told him "Calm down brother, you will be fine, okay?" and Boomer nodded his head in agreement and calmed because speaking would make the situation worse.

Brick was already on the verge of death by the hands of HIM, he couldn't walk anymore and his flying was very slow because of the damage done on his lungs. It was only 30 seconds until Boomer would be fully healed and Brick was already begging for his life.

HIM told to Brick in a mocking manner "Well, well, well, looks like you are the pray and I am the mighty lion who will tear up your flesh and eat it, come and get me now you snail, think you can get me? Oooooh!"

HIM continued like this for half a minute, that gave enough time for Boomer to recover from his injuries, Boomer got up and he powered up with a white aura standing around him, he powered up so badly that he caused an earthquake and part of the ground that was standing around the knocked out Powerpuff Girls began to crack and their skin began to turn white with paleness from Boomer's power up.

Boomer was looking at HIM with a grin and still angry, he then spoke to HIM "Ha, you have no idea what you're up against HIM, you're full of shit, you know that? You know what I say to you? This."

Boomer then raised his hand to HIM, he didn't understand what he meant with that insult, since Boomer has no visible fingers. Boomer saw that and he put on a rubber glove, he then did what he wanted and showed the middle finger of his right hand to HIM.

Then HIM was getting mad and was boiling with anger both because of this insult and because Boomer wasn't dead and wanted revenge on him, he then prepared his own speech "Well, you're a cocky one, aren't you Boomer? Well, don't worry, I'll make sure your death is painless, making that gesture was a big mistake, now come get it."

HIM then went at full speed against Boomer preparing for an attack and Boomer wasn't moving or intimidated at all by his speed, after a few seconds of charging against Boomer, HIM wasn't happy because of him hitting Boomer. Instead he was full of pain and shocked because Boomer stood on the same place and his fist was piercing his stomach and a lot of blood was leaking and HIM could barely stand up.

HIM managed to speak and he asked Boomer in terror "What? This is impossible, how could have you gotten so strong after you were healed? I demand an explanation to this."

Boomer had the same grin as before and he told HIM "Here HIM; take this guide and it will all be explained." And Boomer tossed to HIM a guide that was titled "Powerpuff Girls: The series official guide."

HIM began reading the section that contained Boomer's info and he went into a section that was marked by a pen and he read out loud "A few weeks ago Boomer discovered his new power, whenever he is in a near death situation he is powered up and gets stronger."

The girls got into an even deeper state of shock and they began getting cold drops of sweat coming through their faces, HIM was getting those cold sweats coming through him as well and Boomer decided to finish this fight with a speech "Looks like I knocked you into a corner now huh? No one would explain that from innocent Boomer, am I right? Well HIM, you're going to know how it is to have a man all over you insides."

Even HIM made a WTF face to him and uttered "What the hell?" and Boomer interrupted HIM by saying "No homo, don't try anything funny.". And after finishing that he launched a projectile of blue energy that pierced through most of HIM's internal organs and sent him flying far away.

His brothers were really impressed that Boomer managed to defeat HIM in just a melee hit and a firing hit and they went to him to congratulate him and Brick suggested "Well, I say that now we just go and finish the Powerpuff Girls, yes?"

Boomer made an excuse not to hurt the girls "Well, I would do that but despite all my energy that I recovered, that move wasted my stamina, I don't think I could finish them."

Brick was getting suspicious of his brother's speech but he believed him and said for himself "Well, I'm out of luck, with the state I'm in I can't even move to finish them, would you do the honors Butch?"

Butch was forming a grin with his face and he replied "With pleasure dear brother, I've waited for this moment a long time ago."

The girls were slowly recovering from their beatings and they even speak now, they were still terrified by the boys and Buttercup who normally doesn't show fear, did this time and she said in a terrified voice "N-n-no, p-p-please h-h-have m-m-mercy. I c-c-can't f-f-fight b-b-back."

Butch was ready to show no mercy and he formed a ball of electric green energy on his left hand and was preparing to launch it at the enemy, but he became tired and the ball faded into nothing.

Butch even told the girls in a tired voice "Well lame girls, looks like we are all out of stamina, so if you don't mind us, we will get going and we will leave you alone, but next time we can we will destroy you, goodbye."

After Butch was done with his speech he and his brothers went flying, with Brick on Butch's back because of his condition.

The girls were all relieved that they were spared and they themselves went home after everything was better.

* * *

 **Back on Professor Utonium's house:**

The Powerpuff Girls were recovered from their shock state and were back to normal, Professor Utonium was better now with his daughters better and he asked "So girls? What really happened in the end? It isn't usual of Boomer to end villains like this so easily.".

Buttercup seemed to be in fear and she even stated "Yeah, right? This is a power so big I was speechless, and after how he obtained it, it got worse."

Blossom even added "Indeed, he gets more powerful with every near death situation, so we have to ease up on him and not let his brothers heal him.", Bubbles added her own statement to the subject "Good thinking, If I may say, that boy has so much strength within him and he didn't even train for real his entire life, he has much talent, too bad he isn't on our side."

Bubbles hid her thought well and she thought " _He is pretty cute and funny though, he has been sparing us every time we encounter him, what's the big idea?_ "

Professor Utonium was worried for the girls' safety and he made a big announcement "Well girls, your training will begin as soon as I finish building my gravity chamber, it can go up to 10 times the normal gravity of Earth, and so it will be enough for your bodies to handle."

The girls were happy to hear the news and the three spoke at the same time "Yay, thanks Professor, this is so exciting for us, maybe we can teach those boys a lesson, and you're the best dad ever."

The three girls all hugged the Professor and the Narrator ended his part by saying "Oh boy, Boomer sure has become much stronger over the course of these fight, and the girls will also be able to keep up with them once they train in the Professor's gravity chamber."

The Narrator changed his tone to an embarrassed tone and he said "Well, even though this happened, it wasn't quite what I expected, this is so wrong of me to say and to admit, but the day was saved not thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, but thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys."

The Boys' image appeared on the normal heart screen with them back to normal and with smiles on their faces, the Narrator even ended by saying "This really is the first time I've seen those naughty boys do something nice.

The end sign appeared on the screen and it went black.

* * *

 **Wow guys, so much has happened through this, Boomer defeated HIM on his final form and the girls were in such a state of shock that they have to train on a gravity chamber, how strong will they be? And will they defeat the Rowdyruff Boys so soon, find all that on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	4. Gender Swapping Part I

**Hey guys, it's me again charizard30 here again to entertain you as best as I can. Okay, so what we read on last chapter was that the Rowdyruff Boys hired the devil HIM to do their job of defeating the Powerpuff Girls, in which he succeeded, but the Boys got into his way because they wanted to finish the girls, Brick and Butch were losing so Boomer inflicted pain on himself. Butch cured him while Brick was beaten to near death, Boomer gained a life boost and easily defeated HIM and sent him back to the Underworld leaving a major injury on HIM. Meanwhile the Professor decided the girls needed more training and decided to build them a gravity chamber so they could train, what will happen next? Find out on this chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Gender swapping Part I**

The Narrator began his initial and cheerful speech "The city of Townsville, it's getting better now that the city is being rebuilt back to normal even though it is by Mojo Jojo's goons, we're at the mid of September and the Autumn is a beautiful part of the year, the people of Townsville seem to go happily by the streets on their way to work, or leaving their children on school. Speaking of which, our favorite girls must be having class on the Elementary School of Townsville, let's go check on them."

So the girls were on their Math class with Ms. Keane and they were having a lecture on the part of equations with variables and were doing exercises on their main books so they could see if they got the subject.

The other class members were going normal on the exercises and finished them correctly, the girls finished the exercises faster than the others. Blossom finished first with everything correct and all the steps correctly, Bubbles was the second to finish with only a few steps incorrect, still the final results were correct. However, Buttercup was the one that had most problems, she was the only one who didn't finish the exercises and the ones she did were all wrong.

Ms. Keane was passing by and saw the problems that Buttercup had with the exercises and tried to offer help "Huh, Buttercup? Are you having problems with the exercises?", Buttercup admitted her problems and told in an angry tone "Yes, I just can't do this right, I hate Math, it's just so difficult that I can't do anything right."

Ms. Keane took a look at the exercises and was slightly surprised to see what she has done and gave a warning to Buttercup "Buttercup, it's okay to get wrong on some exercises, but every of them are wrong? This is an attitude of a kid who doesn't study and you have really serious problems, if you can't get better on our first test next week and if you get anything below a "C" we are going to have to get you a tutor."

Buttercup gasped at the sound of that and she plead in a worried and nervous tone "No, please, I can't get a tutor, they are the worst, last time I got one he made me do so many difficult exercises that I almost barfed, it was like walking the Sahara desert without using my flying powers and without water and food."

Ms. Keane was looking disappointed at Buttercup but still showed compassion and she replied to Buttercup "Okay, I trust you will study and give an example like your sisters, right? Or else you will have to get the tutor and we call your father to school."

Buttercup understood the message with a nodding of the head in agreement and suddenly the Powerpuff Hotline rang with the nose flashing the usual red light and Ms. Keane let the girls pick the phone.

This time Blossom picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Ms. Bellum's voice on the phone when she asked for her help "Blossom, thank God you picked the phone, Princess Morbucks is attacking the city with the help of her firearms and her titanium suit.".

Blossom immediately replied back to her "What? That's not that big of a deal for us, but if you picked the phone up, where is the Mayor at?", Ms. Bellum tried to explain Blossom by telling her "Well, you see…".

* * *

Ms. Bellum's phrase was interrupted when there was shown on the screen part of the city of Marseille at night and the Mayor was on a coffee shop drinking a cappuccino while he had a French red beret on his head and was smoking through a long pipe that had tobacco burning.

The Mayor was suddenly approached by a man with a baguette on his left hand who wore a black coat, white boots and he had a gruff aspect, the man came by and began talking with the Mayor "Bonsoir mon ami,un certain temps, non?(Good evening friend, quite some weather, no?)"

The Mayor was looking dumbfounded at the man but still replied to him "Why hello friend, I didn't understand what you said, but it's nice to talk to the folk here.", the man changed his look to a seductive one and told to the Mayor "Je vous trouve attrayant, Est-ce que vous voulez aller à la discothèque? (I find you attractive, do you want to go to the disco?)"

The Mayor wasn't understanding what the man was saying and not seeing that he was gay he asked "Hey, do you want to take a walk through the park to see the things that go around?", the man wasn't understanding what the Mayor was saying and he kept trying to seduce him "Après la discothèque, nous pouvon aller à ma maison et parler de politique. Je vois que vous êtes un maire. (After the disco, we can go to my house and talk about politics. I see that you are a mayor.)"

The Mayor was still dumbfounded with the man but he still agreed with a nodding and he proposed "Well, after the walk to the park, maybe you can show me the landmarks and other places around here, I am after all a tourist.

The man thought he was agreeing with his seductive talk and he went deeper by saying "Je vais faire beaucoup de choses coquines à vous. (I'm going to do so many naughty things to you.)"

The Mayor was looking enthusiastic not knowing his true motives and he asked "Can we visit the History Museum first, that would be great, let's get going then." And the Mayor and the man went walking unknown to the Mayor that he was going to the disco.

The Narrator spoke his part on this "Oh Mayor, what have you gotten yourself into? You don't know his true motives, do you? You don't know the naughty things he is going to do with you, tough luck, because we are going to go back to Townsville where the Powerpuff Girls are attending to Miss Bellum's phone."

* * *

A shot showed back the girls' classroom and Blossom being angry about the Mayor's vacation and shouting at Ms. Bellum "The Mayor is on vacation in France? But when did he get time to do that in the first place?"

Ms. Bellum was getting more desperate every second and she interrupted and begged "That's not important right now, you have to get to the Hall where Princess is attacking and fast, I beg of you, and the city is counting on you."

Blossom hanged up the phone and told her sisters "Hey girls come on, Princess is attacking the city Hall and we are the only hope of the city."

Bubbles wasn't worried at all and she even asked "What does Princess want now? Doesn't she know that we can beat her up quickly and that we have saved the town many times already?"

Buttercup also added "Well, hope she's hungry because I got a full package of my famous knuckle sandwiches."

The girls stopped their statements and went flying through the open windows on their classrooms.

At the Townsville Hall Princess was causing chaos and mayhem when she fired her guns and reduced trees and even parts of the building to dust. That stopped when the Powerpuff Girls arrived to put an end to that.

Princess changed her face to a smile because of the girls arriving, she then told them "Ah, finally you're here, I am so happy to see your faces around here, especially for you to witness your defeat by my hands."

Blossom put a frown on her face to that and she warned her "Well Princess, you better be prepared, because we are not going to go easy on you, like every time we face you, you are going to taste defeat."

Princess soon changed her face to an evil grin and she began to do an evil laugh as well while telling "Don't worry, you are the ones who will taste defeat, because I have a new weapon that may change your appearance and I know what will happen next, you will be too weak to fight me."

Bubbles said her statement "Well, we have another info regarding you, in the end of this fight we are going to f**k your face up, you know that?". Princess became slightly surprised at what Bubbles said and she even said in the same surprised tone "Oh my, I never imagined that cute little Bubbles would say such a bad word I heard just now."

Buttercup added a comment to that "Well, it's more tolerable to say those words at this age and besides, it's better when we use it against bad guys like you, you piece of shit, go shove this up your royal ass. You like it now?"

Princess was getting boiled with anger by hearing those insults and she shouted to them "VERY WELL, YOU ASKED FOR IT NOW, TAKE THIS. MY DADDY MADE THIS JUST FOR YOU.". At the end of that sentence Princess took out a pistol that launched a black laser beam and it went towards the girls.

They couldn't dodge that beam and the most bizarre thing happened at that instant, the girls' bodies began to change, they got bulkier and taller as well. Their suits just ripped apart and everything was replaced with a new suit. The suits were blazers like the ones the Rowdyruff Boys wear each girl with her respective color on the blazer. But it didn't end like that, because the girls all felt a huge pain on their throats and their crotch, unknown to them they suffered major appearance changes and their voices were deeper than before which was confirmed when Bubbles began to speak "Huh, big deal princess, what did that laser beam do? It only made us feel pain for a while, nothing much now."

Blossom was the first to notice and her voice was deeper now "Hey Bubbles, what happened to your voice? It seems deeper than usual and you seem to be bigger and with different clothes."

Buttercup noticed Blossom's changes as well and she told her "Blossom, you look different as well, but your hair is still the same as before, what happened to you and Bubbles?", but Buttercup looked at a mirror that was nearby and noticed the same changes to her as well and she noticed her new blazer and before she noticed her new deeper voice.

They all began to scream, but as expected their screams are also deeper now, Blossom in panic asked Princess "Princes, what have you done to us? We look different." And Princess was with a grin because of the effects and threatened them "Well, you better surrender now, because you will soon see more effects of my gun and you will see that you are weaker."

Buttercup was already angry at Princess for stating all those things and she herself threatened Princess back "Well, you are the one who will back out, even though we changed appearances we can still kick your f**king ass."

Princess was getting amused by all of the threats the girls were making and she herself challenged them by saying "Well girls, okay, do it as you will, I think that I will defeat you, tell you what, I will fight you fair this time. No more weapons, I will fight using only my fists as weapons and you will regret coming her to face me."

Buttercup was brash enough to make the first move, but she was moving so slowly that Princess was actually seeing her attack and she even blocked it with her left hand, next Princess did her attack and unfortunately she unleashed a barrage of attacks that hit and hurt Buttercup badly leaving bruises on the face and on the new shown muscles of her arms.

Buttercup was mad at Princess because she managed to hit them and went to make a plan with the girls, Blossom started by suggesting her part "Well Buttercup, looks like your brash attitude didn't work, so here's the plan: I am going to distract Princess and Buttercup and Bubbles are going to attack her when they get the chance. I am going to mock her, so I guess this better work."

Bubbles and Buttercup agreed and went to their positions, Blossom made her part and went to distract Princess, and she originally planned to mock her with insults and taunt her, but she went too far and she decided to go straight forward to attack Princess directly, Princess was already expecting that, as she saw her coming and she grabbed Blossom's arm and slammed her multiple times on the road.

Bubbles and Buttercup were supposed to hit Princess on the back but instead they were arguing over who should attack first and Bubbles was the one that was arguing by yelling to Buttercup "No, you haven't got the material to attack first, didn't you see that when you failed to attack Princess first?"

Buttercup was yelling even more and she counter attacked "You know what? F**k you Bubbles, you are too soft to even attack, I am more adept for this job, damn it sister. I have more urge to say you know what? For me to say "F**k this shit.", because I can't take any more of your shitty attitude, and I wanted to say that you cry like the bitch you are."

The two sisters kept arguing like that for five minutes insulting each other and cursing a lot on the arguing, the one that cursed more was Buttercup because of her rude attitude. Blossom was getting owned by Princess and she was beginning to bleed, she saw her sisters fight and she called their attention "Bubbles and Buttercup, what are you doing? You were supposed to attack Princess and what are you arguing about?"

Bubbles began by telling her part of the story while in an angry tone "Well, I should attack first, I'm not as brash as Buttercup and I can control better my speed so I can hit better Princess." And Buttercup counter attacked by telling her part "Well, I wanted to attack first because Bubbles is too soft on her attacks and I don't care how brash I was, I f**king deserve to be first that this piece of shit here."

Bubbles was getting madder than before and another brawl began between the two sisters with a physical fight this time, meanwhile Princess took the chance and began to beat up Blossom mercilessly.

After ten minutes of fighting, Bubbles and Buttercup were exhausted because of the fighting between each other and Blossom was beaten by Princess until she could barely move. At the end, Princess was victorious and she even said in satisfaction " Ah, my daddy is a genius, he paid for engineers to build this weapon and you guys have no idea what it has done to you, but you will see later on, now let's take you home, shall we?"

Then Princess grabbed the girls by the hair and hurting them, she carried them home. When they arrived, Princess threw the sisters against the windows to crash them and for them to enter in the most painful way. When she finished she said goodbye and left while doing an evil laugh.

The girls managed to stand up despite the broken glass on their skin and pain, but they did it very slowly. By accident Bubbles decided to check if her crotch was fine and that snapped her mind, she grabbed it again and again only to discover she had a dick, so the only thought coming to her head was this one " _My girl parts are gone, and I have a penis, that must mean that me and my sisters have been turned into boys by Princess. Oh, but touching a dick, it's…_ ".

Bubbles was beginning to show her pervert attitude again but this time she was reddening in the face badly and she began sniffing while her eyes were white because of her distraction, her sniffing was getting louder and her attitude was getting more visible, until she snapped and had a nosebleed so big that she flooded the entire house and some of the blood flow went out of the windows.

Soon Bubbles was confronted by Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor when they shouted in an angry tone "BUBBLES!".

Five minutes passed until the "boys" cleaned all of the bloody mess that Bubbles caused and on the end, all of the Utoniums were standing in the girls' room to talk about what happened. Blossom and Buttercup were all wondering what to do about their problem and Blossom started to speak "Well, it seems like that laser beam turned us into boys, this is very bad, it seems that instead of beating Princess easily, we got that part when she beat us easily, but how?"

The Professor knew how they were defeating because he was a man and he gave his theory "Well girls, because you still prefer to be called by that, I have a hypothesis. It seems that you lost first because of your muscles, they make you physically stronger but they slow you down because you're not used to them, second it seems that your brains were also affected, because you seem to think less about what you do and you prefer to solve problems by brawling, and finally you seem to fight between each other because naturally some boys tend to fight often and…".

The Professor turned his face into a frown because he was seeing his girls fight between each other and he tried to break it up, but he got accidentally slapped by Blossom in the face and it was a powerful one, because it sent him flying out of the room's windows to hit the walls of the Snyder house, making a hole in it. The Professor silhouette with a bandage on his head appeared on the screen again and this time it was showing in a text: "Professor Owned Count: 2.". Buttercup interrupted the course of the events to ask the Narrator "Hey, Blossom just slapped the Professor back there, doesn't that deserve another count as well?". The Narrator realized his mistake and he added "Well, you're right Buttercup I suppose I should change the 2 to 3, so I will do that, goodbye.", Buttercup left the screen and the message changed to "Professor Owned Count:3.".

The Professor came back five minutes later with minor bruising on his head, but now he had to pay for the wall he made on the Snyder house, forgetting that for now the girls, because it's best to call them that, stopped fighting and payed attention to the Professor "Well girls, don't worry because I can make a gun like the one Princess used against you."

The girls were glad to hear that and they turned their frowns to smiles, but it was reversed to a sadness frown when they heard the addition of the Professor "But unfortunately it will take about a day or two until I can complete the ray, so you have to live like boys for a while."

Bubbles asked "But Professor, even though it's not that bad if you get used to it, what do we do about school? What if they see us like this? We can't afford to look like this.", after that she began to cry because of the stress put on her.

The Professor helped them out by explaining "Don't worry, you don't have to worry about school, I am your legal guardian as well, so I will take care of the absences by writing that you are sick, you caught a cold and you have high fever and can't get out of the house."

Bubbles was back to normal with a smile on her boy face and Buttercup asked "But we still have to save the city from Princess, it will take a while to get used to our bodies and kick her butt. How do we defeat her?"

The Professor had an answer to her question and he even stated his answer "Well, then I have good news, you can train your bodies on my new gravity chamber, it would take you a week to get used to your bodies with the adaption you have, but with the chamber you can get used to your bodies and it will take about two days if you do everything correctly and get to ten times the normal gravity of Earth while adapted to the others."

The girls gave a huge hug to the Professor and they went downstairs to the laboratory to see the chamber, it looked like a steel dome but outside were the controls to it, on the lab everything got out of usual because the Professor felt the house shaking. Turns out it was Buttercup and Bubbles having a burp debate of who would give the loudest and best burps. Each made the house shake and create minor fissures on the ground because of that, thank Bubbles because she created a burp so loud that she shook the house and made the job better, as she created earthquakes that made more fissures and even holes on the laboratory's floor also knocking down some machines, Buttercup saw that she couldn't win so she gave up and Bubbles jumped in joy while mocking Buttercup by making mocking faces to her, showing her boy butt and other gestures that were offensive to her sister.

The Professor was scared because of what Bubbles has done and he gave advice "Well, you better control your little fights and burps however, or we will be homeless in no time, okay?".

The girls followed his advice and just entered the gravity chamber, the Professor pressed some buttons and put it on the normal gravity so their bodies would get used to it and move faster.

However, they didn't know that one of Princess' bots was watching what they were doing and it had a camera attached to its eye that was sending film footage to her T.V. Meanwhile while Princess was watching everything they were doing she had a grin on her face and thought of a plan, she went to see her father King Morbucks who was sitting on his armchair and silent.

Princess came into the trophy room and begged "Oh Daddy, please lend me some money, I have a new plan to finally be victorious on my fight against the Powerpuff Girls, I want to hire some goons to help me with it, I will need some snatchers to be stealthy and infiltrate the home of the girls, they won't know what hit them."

The King stood on his chair pondering what he should do, but her daughter's bratty attitude wouldn't give him any choice and he gave a stack of money to her. Princess was even more content of her financial support and because she could put her plan in action, Princess slowly began laughing in an evil tone and it got louder until the camera panned out of the mansion and her laugh was still heard.

The Narrator began his final narration as he said "Oh boy, that Princess is up to no good again, what does she want to do with those snatchers? That is what we are going to see in a little while."

The screen in hearts appeared and the Narrator continued "Well, the day isn't doomed because Princess stopped her attack after she defeated the "boys", but the day isn't saved as well, because they couldn't stop Princess. But one thing is certain, the fate of Townsville is going to be decided again and we are counting on the Professor and the "boys" to do the job."

Next thing the Professor and the girls on their boy forms appeared on the heart screen, the Narrator finished his work by saying "Well, that gravity training better work and it has to be fast or we are done for, go Utoniums."

But this time the end sign didn't appear, instead a new sign appeared saying "To be continued.", following by the close up of the screen.

* * *

 **Wow guys, a lot has happened here and now, am I right? The girls had their genders swapped by Princess, with a hilarious moment of Bubbles when they found out about it and the Professor is going to guide them to become accustomed to their bodies and minds so they can defeat Princess. Meanwhile she is planning to do something nasty to them so they can have their victory soiled, will she succeed or will the girls defeat her again on an outstanding fight? Stay tuned and you will find out on next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	5. Gender Swapping Part II

**Hey everyone, it's me again charizard30 here with another chapter of my most recent story. So I guess you figured that I had to divide the previous chapter in different parts because it's too long, so you will be seeing more of the male Powerpuff Girls on this chapter. But anyways as you all saw on last chapter, the girls were turned into boys by Princess Morbucks because that way they would get weaker on account of some attitude changes and physical changes. So the Professor completed his gravity chamber where the "boys" will train so they can get more used to their bodies while the Professor works on a device that can reverse what Princess has done to them, however Princess has something on her mind that will ensure that the girls will stay like that forever, what will it be? Find out on this chapter and enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Gender Swapping Part II**

The Narrator began with his usual narrative by saying with enthusiasm " The city of Townsville, a now better and still bustling place as it's been all along, where the Powerpuff Girls are living, but they still remain boys as we last heard of them, if I recall they were training on the Professor's gravity chamber, but I heard that they were at the park, let's check up on them."

So the girls were out on the park and they were on the swings and being pushed by the Professor, at the end they all shared giggling and laughs of happiness with the Professor. When they went to sit on a bench the Professor reminded his daughters "Well "boys", it's best to call you that in public, I think you have done some great progress on your training and you deserved this park walk because of that, but it's time to walk home now."

The girls of course were a bit sad because of their return home and Bubbles asked in sadness "But why are we going now? I mean, this is one of the little moments where we get some free time with you, and we were really enjoying it.", Buttercup took the chance to propose to him "What if we go shopping? We can shop for good quality food up there and some kick boxing equipment since we can use that to train as well."

Professor in a nodding showed that they couldn't do that and he reminded them "But "boys", you still have more training to do, it's impressive that you are already used to the 7 G's of gravity in just a day and a half, but you have to complete your training by going to 10 times the Earth's gravity, by the end of the day you probably will be ready to fight crime again, and besides this is one of the best inventions I came up with and it's not breaking like some of the others."

The girls put a comprehension smile and Blossom told the Professor to remind him as well "And besides that, you still have that gun to reverse the effects of Princess' gun that you have to complete, you said that you should complete it by tomorrow, right?"

The Professor nodded his head in response to Blossom's phrase and all the four headed home so they could get stronger.

On the Professor's home the camera panned to the lab where the gravity chamber was active, the girls were using it and they were doing a training where they had to dodge laser beams out of sentinels at eight times the normal gravity of Earth. Blossom and Bubbles seemed to be doing better than they thought because they were dodging and even grabbing lasers without getting hurt only to throw them again at bigger speeds to dodge them, but Buttercup wasn't doing so well, because she was getting burned a bit by some lasers hitting her on the account of not being able to dodge or block them.

Her sisters were partially responsible because of the force they input on their throws that hit Buttercup on the forehead and burned some of her hair. It became even worse and Buttercup decided to stop when one of the lasers hit her on her penis that her male body had.

Buttercup got out of the gravity chamber in a lot of pain grabbing her boy parts while lying sideways on the ground and she began to curse "Ow, bitch. What caused this or did one of you do this? Because I'm in a lot of pain right now."

Blossom realized she was the one that did that by accident and looked away for a while and scratching her head and then in an apologizing tone she tried to apologize "Hey man, sorry Buttercup, I guess I have to control better my thinking and see where I am aiming, still we managed to control better our brains and see things better, so I am sorry Buttercup, I will try to do better next time."

Buttercup was beginning to enter an anger state where she could go berserk but then calmed down not to destroy anything and upset the Professor, so after that calming Buttercup wasn't mad anymore and smiled at her sister to show that it was okay and she added "Luckily we won't have these stiffs any longer after the Professor finishes his work, plus I can't get mad at you if it was an accident, so it's cool, but I better make my training session alone to have a better focus."

Even Blossom agreed but Bubbles cut through and begged her sister to stay with her because Buttercup is her favorite training and sparring partner but Buttercup explained that she wouldn't want to be hurt more by Bubbles by accident and she didn't want to hurt bubbles by accident, Bubbles understood that and gave a hug to her sister.

Then Bubbles saw that her sister's attitude has changed despite being a boy and added her statement "Hey, it seems like your attitude is getting better at the end, it's more pleasurable to be around you.". Buttercup put a frown on her face to prove Bubbles a little bit wrong and she warned her "Don't push your luck, okay? I will still have a bit of a bad attitude whether you like or not, but I'm not so violent anymore, so that's not bad."

Buttercup then went inside the gravity chamber to train for an hour, after that hour she came out of the chamber and wasn't so bad as before, having no clothes torn off and she had less burns now, she was feeling fine after that training and suddenly the Professor called them for lunch, the girls immediately went to sit at the kitchen and the Professor put on the table four bowls of soup for all while they waited for the main course.

The soup seemed a little too liquid and Blossom took a chance to make a joke "Hey Professor, this soup is too liquid, what is this? This food looks like horse sperm, am I right girls?", the girls all began laughing until their stomachs hurt except for the Professor who was upset and defended his food by stating "Hey Blossom, I appreciated if you could respect me, it took me a lot of work to make this soup and I don't think that is funny."

Blossom kept going on and reinforced the joke "I'm sorry but it's the truth, this soup looks like horse semen, you put too much water on the soup and now it's the mess it is, you are terrible at cooking soups.", the girls all laughed harder than before with the reinforcement and the Professor changed to a long face while lowering his head in sadness. A silhouette of him with a bandage on the head appeared and it had again the counter we know "Professor Owned Count: 4".

Blossom saw that the Professor was sad and she felt empathy for him and she tried to cheer him up "Hey don't worry Professor, I was just joking, despite this soup looking too liquid it doesn't look like horse sperm, despite you don't knowing how to make a soup, we still eat it because we like you."

The rest of the girls smiled to show they were sorry and the Professor got his hope and happiness back up and they all began to ate their soup, then they went to eat the main course, fried rice with broccoli and cod, which the girls all enjoyed.

After lunch the girls went to complete their training for the day each with a training program, with surprise the girls finished their training and they went up until 10 times Earth's normal gravity and the only thing left to do was for the Professor to finish his gun to make the girls back to normal.

After dinner the girls were watching a bit of T.V while the Professor was finishing some touches and at 10 P.M the Professor came upstairs and he told the girls "Well, I'm almost finished and tomorrow I can get you back to normal, time to go to bed though, goodnight girls."

The girls all said simultaneously goodnight and went flying to their room to go and sleep, putting on new pajamas, because their normal ones wouldn't fit since their new bodies were so bulky.

After two hours passed the Professor was on his lab and he fell asleep before he could complete his work, but something dark was going on. A shadowy figure appeared outside of the window of the lab, the figure was unscrewing the screws on the window and he infiltrated the house and the lab. The figure proceeded to lurk around the shadows and he crouched and without the Professor noticing he stole the unfinished gun.

The Professor immediately woke up when the figure hid itself again and with cold sweats from having nightmares the Professor reminded himself "Oh boy, I have got to stop working on my inventions so late."

Then he became very pale when he saw that his invention was gone and he wondered "Oh my God, I think someone just broke into our house, the gun is gone and I know the girls' couldn't do it, they don't know how to deal with it, I…"

The Professor suddenly stopped and his whole body froze when he heard footsteps from the shadows, the shadowy figure we saw earlier slowly came out of his hiding place behind the gravity chamber. The Professor was horrified when he saw that the figure revealed itself as a robotic version of Jeff the Killer from the Creepypasta legend (Announcement: If you don't know the Jeff the Killer Creepypasta you can search for it online and know the story of him, you can also check his image if you want, but be warned, the image can horrify and terrorize many of you because of its aspect, if some of you don't cope with this well, I suggest you only search for the story).

The Professor was crying from seeing the robot's face that copied Jeff the Killer's face: the hair is burned down and completely black, the face is all white and his eyelids removed from place and the scariest thing that is there is the permanent red and creepy smile carved on its face. The Professor was still standing paralyzed with fear on his chair and stood like that for one minute until the Jeff robot said his catchphrase in a creepy way "Shhh, just go to sleep."

That snapped the Professor's mind and he began screaming in panic with all the force he had and the robot came at him with a club and the camera panned out of his lab only for the Professor to be heard scream in pain as he got attacked five times by the club. Each one went for the Professor Owned Count and in the end the usual silhouette of the Professor appeared with the bandage on the head and the counter was shown again "Professor Owned Count: 9".

After the beating the Jeff the Killer bot dragged him around the lab and he kidnapped him when he took him out of the window and out of the house the robot activated his jets and transported the Professor on his back while he was flying.

Buttercup woke after the Professor screamed and in a scared tone with a worried face she tried to wake her sisters "Blossom, Bubbles, wake up, I think the Professor is in trouble, girls?", but Buttercup had no answer, her sisters were snoring which meant they weren't going to wake up so soon, but Buttercup had an idea to wake each up.

Buttercup approached Blossom and she whispered to her ear while impersonating the voice of Ms. Keane "Blossom, I hate to say it but you got an "F" on today's Sciences test, I was expecting much more of you."

Blossom woke up with her eyes wide open and with cold sweats, she woke up and she yelled "What? I can't have a bad test, I…", Blossom realized she was in her bedroom and returned to normal after seeing Buttercup in front of her, Blossom looked at Buttercup in a repressive tone and asked "What do you want Buttercup? I was having a wonderful dream where I travelled the world to study everything around me."

Buttercup explained "Listen, I think the Professor might be in trouble, how could you have not hear him scream? You have supersonic hearing you know." And Blossom replied to her by saying "Well, I seemed to be in a deep sleeping state, and you weren't because you were all worked up with the training, so it seems that Bubbles is also in a deep sleeping state."

Bubbles was still seen snoring on her sleeping state and Buttercup went to wake her up but Blossom decided to have her turn and knew how to do it, Blossom also went up close to Bubbles and yelled at her "Hey Bubbles, there is a bunch of cute puppies being drowned by Mojo Jojo, you better stop him."

Bubbles woke up in an agitated state swinging her fists all around her, fortunately Blossom dodged and backed away, Bubbles shouted while on her agitated state "How dare you do that to those puppies Mojo? You are going to get a piece of me when I get to you, you hear me?".

Like Blossom, Bubbles also stopped when she realized she was in the bedroom and said to herself "What? It was all a dream huh? Then what is this all about, huh?" and Blossom and Buttercup explained the situation, Bubbles was worried about the Professor too and they found out that his lab was messed up and their theory was true, making them gasp and cover their mouth with their hands.

Blossom was already asking herself "Who did this? Who could have successfully broken into our house and take away the Professor away from us?", Bubbles noticed more things missing but mostly she noticed the missing gun and she went to call her sisters and tell them what she saw "Oh my God, the Professor's gun is missing, the kidnapper must have taken the gun so we could not get back to our normal selves, but who would do this?"

Buttercup made up her theory and she revealed it "Well, I only have one candidate in my head, Princess Morbucks, she doesn't want us to get back to our normal genders, but we don't have enough proof so we can blame and get after her and beat her ass.".

Blossom was looking around for evidence that could support Buttercup's theory and she found a metal plate that was dripping with blood from it, it was a coincidence that the metal plate had inscribed this message "Owned by Morbucks robotic corporation, built by Princess Morbucks herself."

Blossom opened her eyes wide and said to herself in surprise "Wow, that's pretty convenient, I never expected to be like this out of Princess, but this is a proof." And she signaled her sisters to come with her and they knew where to go, to Morbucks manor.

When they arrived at the manor Blossom gave advice for them to be stealthy, so they did. They went flying to stick to the roofs or to stay in the shadows should cameras be hidden and they successfully managed to get past the main corridor and were looking for the Professor near Princess Morbucks' room. They were searching for a minute until they heard a loud voice that seemed like the Professor's voice, but was cursing against his kidnappers "You little spoiled f**ks, you should be ashamed of what you have done to me. My girls will kick your asses when they find you and you pieces of shit you know your places."

The screen changed to the lab that was on the left side of the girls behind a door, the Professor was on a cage and a guard of the Morbucks manor was standing there guarding him and he had to hear the Professor's gibberish which he continued "You are all dumb***** who don't know any better than the rest of us, you think you are all better and you rule everything. Well, then shove your cocky attitudes up your f**king asses, you little sons of bitches."

The Professor was interrupted when Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup barged by force into the lab by breaking the steel door and pronouncing "Not so fast, you captured our dad and we came to rescue him and take him back home."

The guard wasn't worried at all with the girls and he even faked to be in panic and told them in a false panic tone "Oh no, it's the Powerpuff Girls as boys and more trained, please don't hurt me, I'm just a loyal guard and have nothing to do with this kidnapping."

The girls were frowning to the guard when they realized that was a false panic tone and they threatened him "Let go off our dad, or you will be taking and eating our own homemade knuckle sandwiches, if you know what we mean."

The guard then replied by telling them "I don't think so, first you have to go through the Professor's kidnapper, who is actually a character you might know, so I introduce you Jeff the Killer's robot.".

The girls were horrified by the aspect of the robot looking like Jeff the Killer and the robot said in a creepy tone "Hey girls, I look beautiful don't I? Because if you don't think I'm beautiful, I am going to slice you up and then you will go to sleep.", the last part was said with the robot pulling out a knife made out of obsidian that could hurt more people and hurt the Powerpuff Girls even.

Bubbles looked more afraid than her sisters because she is easily scared by supernatural beings that look horrible and she began to cry with fear and even told what she felt to the robot "You beautiful? You look horrible, you demented psychopathic robot, who is Jeff the Killer anyway?"

Buttercup knew the story very well and explained how she did "Well, I normally can take these stories because I don't get scared that easily and the story is like this, there was a boy named Jeff and his family that moved to a new neighborhood…"

The Narrator interrupted when he frame stopped the image to say "Okay viewers, this part is pretty boring so we will time skip ten minutes ahead until Buttercup has finished telling the story, if you want the full story check online you lazy bums."

Buttercup told the full story and her sisters were horrified by that and Blossom asked "So you say that it isn't known where Jeff is but he is still out there? Of course that is fictional but how did you manage to do a robot like him?"

The guard explained "We got his memories and made him look like the real Jeff by inputting his attitude and everything, but one difference is that it doesn't murder everyone, it obeys its master, the Morbucks, and it kills everyone who gets in their way, so kill these fiends Jeff."

The robot obeyed and he quoted his killing phrase "You lied, you said I was beautiful, but now I am the one who is going to make you beautiful and then you will go to sleep." And at the last line he pulled his butcher obsidian knife and went straight for Bubbles.

Bubbles yelled because she was going to be attacked, so she tried to dodge his knife and then she went to do a barrage of punch attacks and she was successful, she dodged the knife and she managed to do some damage to the Jeff robot and bend his face.

The girls were surprised to see that happen and Buttercup asked "But, how did you do that? Jeff the Killer is supposed to be an expert in armed and unarmed combat and he's fast, our speed has increased since our training but I didn't think we would be able to hit it, great job Bubbles."

Blossom heard what Buttercup said and she knew how it wasn't strong enough and explained "Well I will tell you how it happened, I mean we are talking about Princess here, she isn't very good with machinery and so this robot is weaker than us, if we were talking about Mojo it would be a bigger problem, but we can beat this guy, are you ready?"

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement and the three went straight ahead to the Jeff the Killer robot, he tried to attack each with a knife but he missed every turn with them dodging it easily and throwing a blow after each dodge.

Blossom was the one who successfully disarmed him and that made the robot angry, he went on the same rhythm of attacks and he still didn't manage to hit them, the girls however were pounding the Jeff robot, breaking some of his body plated parts and the face was beginning to get messy and disfigured.

After two minutes of pounding to the robot the girls were glaring in victory at the robot who was almost destroyed, his face was destroyed and his final words were heard from his voice box " I could have made you beautiful.", after which the robot exploded and messed the whole lab.

The guard was shocked that the robot failed on its mission, before he could be beaten he bailed with a saying "Well, screw this crap, I'm outta here, goodbye." And of course the girls could have gotten after him but they decided to let him live.

The girls went to free the Professor and after Buttercup broke the cage with her hands, the Professor hugged the girls and thanked them, telling afterwards "Oh, while you were fighting that demonic robot, I was able to sneak up some instruments from the table and I've been able to complete my gun, you can return to normal now.".

The girls all yelled in wonder and joy because they were going back to normal and Bubbles stated "Well, it wasn't so bad being a boy, now I understand why boys are always looking at fashion magazines, they are whacking to the women there, but for me I wacked one for men, you know, I'm still a girl.".

The rest of them were all with their eyes wide open because of her statement and Buttercup asked the Professor in surprise "Uh Professor, what does Bubbles mean with that?", the Professor was trying to protect Buttercup's innocence about that and he answered "Well, it's best for you not to know, not yet.", and next the Professor turned to Bubbles and scolded her "And you little miss, I think you better not say statements like those in front of me or your sisters, okay?"

Bubbles understood the Professor and she nodded her head in agreement, the Professor was smiling again and he pulled out his gun to aim at the girls, they underwent a transformation again where their bodies were getting less bulky and the girls were feeling again pain on their groin area, the final thing done was to turn their blazers back to PPG's dresses. In an instant the girls were back to normal and they were girls again as it would seem.

They looked at themselves for a while and concluded they were back to normal, Buttercup touched herself in all parts and she said in conclusion "Everything is back to normal, I feel my girl parts again and I feel stronger than when I was a boy, even before we turned into them."

Blossom and Bubbles all saw that as well and agreed with Buttercup, next thing Blossom tried to explain their new strength "Well, it seems kind of logical, I mean with the new gravity training we have undergone and with ourselves returned to normal we have more power than before, but it's sad for me to say that despite ourselves being stronger we still can't surpass Boomer on account of last time."

Everyone around Blossom heard that and were disappointed for not being able to surpass Boomer. Suddenly they were interrupted by Princess arriving yelling with her bratty attitude "Hey, what's happening here, don't you know that I want to sleep? I will ask daddy to cut your salary for this month and I will sue your asses you know, because I…".

Princess began to get all agitated when she saw the girls returned to normal with grins on their faces and Bubbles said to her "Hi Princess, long time on see, huh? Well, at least on our normal forms, am I right girls?".

Blossom went to say her part "We beat up your little killer robot and the Professor went on to complete his gun and we are back to normal to our normal strength, even stronger than before because of our training.".

The hello from the girls was complete with Buttercup in a glad and threatening tone "Now that we are back to normal we can kick your ass, and we will put you where you belong, in prison, let's go girls."

Princess was already screaming in panic, before she knew the girls were already rounding up on her and she was being beaten by them, after we saw her getting beat up without mercy, the screen was changed to Princess being thrown into a prison cell and she couldn't speak because she was chained up, but muffled sounds came out of her mouth.

Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, the girls and the Professor were all outside of the cell and Miss Bellum was congratulating the girls "Well done girls, you did a great job by catching Princess when you went back to normal, now she won't be seeing her daddy for a long time, we talked to him and he wouldn't lay any support to her because he is tired of doing everything for her. She will have to get out of this alone, he's kind of a nice man if you get to know him."

The girls never knew of this side of King Morbucks and Blossom noticed something wrong with the Mayor because he was shaking and his hair was all messed up, so she asked Ms. Bellum "Hey Ms. Bellum, what's wrong with the Mayor, he hasn't spoken to us since we saw him now."

Ms. Bellum looked away for a while, she then tried to explain to the girls "Well, it's kind of a long story, but let's say that the Mayor won't be going in a vacation trip alone for a long time, he's in a state of shock and he hasn't spoken since he came back, he…".

Ms. Bellum was interrupted when she heard the Mayor speak while stuttering "The m-m-man w-w-wasn't a guide at all, h-h-he took me to his a-a-apartment and he did stuff to me. H-h-he licked my bald head and g-g-grinded against me, he hasn't done anything that might have shocked me further, b-b-but it was h-h-horrible.".

Ms. Bellum was seeing the curious looks of the girls and she whispered incomprehensible words to our ears but that the girls heard and at the end Bubbles laughing warned the Mayor "Hey Mayor, indeed you have to be careful with the people you choose, you have to go on vacation with Ms. Bellum, she understands French, or with us, because I understand multiple languages."

The Professor also added a little joke to the bunch "Well, looks like you have to be careful next time Mayor, else you might end up with a man living in your house and sharing a bed with you and your wife wouldn't appreciate it, am I right everyone?"

This time all of the presents laughed except for the Mayor who was still in a state of shock. The Narrator intervened on the moment to say his final narrative words "Oh Professor, this time you really nailed it with that joke and the Mayor will have to rest for the night so he can return to normal, but our girls did and that is how we like them."

The usual flashing hearts screen appeared with the Narrator saying his usual phrase that he does every time "And so once again the day is saved, thanks to our beloved Powerpuff Girls, boy we sure missed you while you were boys.".

Finally the end sign appeared on the screen before the screen went black.

* * *

 **So this is it everyone, probably this is the last chapter I'm publishing before I stop for a few months because I'm going back to school for real tomorrow, today is just presentation day. Now I have an extra to say, the voice actors that I imagined to play the male Powerpuff Girls are these: Roger Craig Smith, who is best known for playing the voice rolls of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ezio Auditore da Firenze, as Blossom's male form; Samuel L. Jackson, who is best known for playing the role of Mace Windu on the Star Wars franchise, as Bubbles' male form and John DiMaggio, who is best known for playing the voice rolls of Bender Bending Rodríguez, Jake the Dog and Marcus Fenix of the Gears of War video game series as Buttercup's male form. Also as an extra, the voice of Jeff the Killer's robot is provided by Adam Driver who is known best for starring as Kylo Ren on the new Star Wars film, The Force Awakens. Now back to the story, as you saw the girls as boys trained so hard that they have become stronger than ever, they beat easily Jeff the Killer's robot and rescued the Professor to be returned back to normal. Now that Princess is in jail and the girls are back to normal, more dangers and crime fighting adventures wait for them, what villain will they face next? Stay tuned to find out and until next time, charizard30 out.**


	6. Mojo Jojo's Downfall Part I

**Hey everyone, I said that I wouldn't be able to write in a few months due to me being in school, but I still manage to get some time and take care of the problem. I plan to do this in a two part chapter like the last one, this two part chapter will mark the end of the first main saga of this story, the Villains of Townsville saga which as you see focuses on the most powerful villains of Townsville, and this is only one of my three main sagas. As you remember on last time, the Professor was kidnapped during his work as he was about to finish his gender swapping gun, but the girls managed to intervene and defeat the Jeff the Killer robot, who turned out to be the kidnapper. The Professor managed to return the girls back to normal and defeat Princess to put her in jail, the Mayor also learned a valuable lesson of who to choose people to spend time with in foreign countries. On this chapter you will see that the final villain they will face is Mojo Jojo, let's see how this turns out, so enjoy the chapter and please leave a review, I have been getting so little reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mojo Jojo's Downfall Part I**

As per usual, the Narrator began his narrative in an enthusiastic way by telling what was happening "The city of Townsville, a city that is slowly returning to normal and the presence of villains is becoming less visible, and yet everything is as the same, and it's under attack by a monster and it's a cyclops."

Next a shot of the city appears and a monster is breaking the city buildings with one of his hands that looked like a mace and it was destroying everything it saw, causing chaos in the city. But that was stopped when the Powerpuff Girls arrived and the Narrator continued "But here come our hope now, the Powerpuff Girls who are sure to save the day, especially with the new training they have undergone before and when they got back to normal two days ago they have become better superheroes as well, they are pounding the monster right now.".

Another shot was shown with each of the girls smashing the cyclops' eye and teeth and then knocking him down unconscious to the ground, while the girls were then cheered by the crowd that were relieved that the threat was over.

The Narrator changed subject and he told on a narrative perspective "Well, seems like our favorite heroes just came in and saved our rear ends by defeating the cyclops and returning things to normal, they all did this three times this day as we can see by this.".

When the Narrator pronounced the latter part a shot of each of the girls was show with Blossom defeating a big horned monster with five eyes, Bubbles defeats a reptile monster with her size, but he was still as dangerous as the others, finished with Buttercup defeating an ice monster having a little bit more difficulty than her sisters.

The city was all praising and cheering for the three super heroines, after taking all of the fame for them, they flew to their home to see Professor Utonium who was expecting them.

The Professor was outside of his home waiting for his girls to come and he was looking euphoric with their arrival even screaming with excitement, the girls wanted to know why he was like that and he told them important news "Girls, this is great, I've just received 10,000 dollars for inventing and using that gun of gender reversal on you because it allowed you to save the day."

The girls put on a cheerful face expression themselves and Blossom asked in curiosity "And what are you going to do with the money? Buy more weapons and tools for your inventions?", Bubbles asked also with curiosity "Are you going to buy us a pet? I would like two puppies, or maybe a dog, it's fine with me.", Buttercup also asked her question "Will you buy a set of gym instruments? I could use weights to lift or a bag to practice my boxing.".

The Professor was still giggling with the news and the silliness of his girls and he corrected them by explaining "Well, not exactly girls. You see, I'm going to do the better for the world and I will donate all this money to charity and help the starving people in the world."

The girls were also happy about this and they said at the same time "Well done Professor, we couldn't think of any other way to spend better the money you've heard, so when are you going to give it away?".

The Professor replied back to the girls and he revealed "Well, the truth is that I don't have the money yet, I will receive it today on my bank account and I will then cash it up and finally will donate the money all for a better cause, even though you are super heroes, I want to do my part and make the world a better place.".

The girls all thought the Professor was doing a good thing for the world and even Buttercup stated "Well, you outdid yourself with that gun, we won't be receiving this amount of money in a good while? Anything else happened?"

The Professor replied to his daughter "No Buttercup, nothing else stunning happened today, now I suggest you all come inside and rest for a while because you fought against three monsters today, so you need your rest.". So the sisters all went back inside with the Professor to enjoy the rest of their day.

1 hour later:

Buttercup was enjoying her PS3 by playing one of the most recent FPS games, Killzone 2, who everyone says is one of the best FPS of all times. Buttercup was stunned with the graphics and the story of the game, she was also marveled and was drooling about the weapons and combat.

Meanwhile Bubbles was taking a nap on the couch, however she snored very loud and was deep asleep. Her snoring was kind of bothering Buttercup with her gameplay, but she didn't complain because she can ignore everyone around when playing video games.

But that was proven wrong when Buttercup heard Blossom screaming and Bubbles woke up and the two asked each other simultaneously "What is going on? We should check out on Blossom because she sounds desperate.".

So they agreed and went to their room and saw Blossom shaking in terror and she had cold sweat coming out of her forehead, in a low voice of tone she made a request to her sisters "Bubbles and Buttercup, please close the door. The Professor can't hear anything of what we are going to talk about.".

So Bubbles went to gently close up the door and when she did that, Blossom was shaking even more than before and she began to rant in a shout "I can't believe I fell for this shit, I was just scammed by an e-mail saying that I had to give money for charity and then I would be thanked, but turns out I was f**king scammed when that douche bag that sent me that e-mail said he scammed me and I would never see the money again."

A shot turns to the outside of the bedroom and a gas begins to leave the Professor's lab, then we turn back to the bedroom where Blossom was still ranting about the loss of the money "And the worst thing is that it was the f**king 10,000 dollars that the Professor received that were scammed, he's going to murder me if he discovers that it was me that lost the money to a scammer, Bubbles was the one to be expected to fall for this f**king crap, not me.".

Bubbles walked right onto the ranting of her sister and interrupted by telling in her self-defense "Well Blossom, it seems that it isn't only me that is naïve and gullible as you thought I was, you fell for this.", right next to the last statement Blossom continued to rant "Cut me your crap Bubbles, you are the most f**king gullible of all of us, the Professor is supposed to believe you fell for this and not me, I'm the smart one and it's dumb of me to do what I did.".

Bubbles continued to defend herself with her speech "Blossom, I say again that I'm not the only one to fall for these kind of things, there are others you know, and you are to blame for this for being so naive to fall for this scheme.".

Blossom didn't care of what Bubbles was saying and she continued her ranting "Big talk for someone who just 3 months ago fell for a scam to save animals from extinction and cost us 50 dollars, dammit.", she then threw in anger some crayons on some of Bubbles' drawings and then continued "This f**king sucks, you know that?".

Blossom paused for three seconds only to continue ranting some more "You know, I know that this is not the first time I demonstrated flaws, but this one is one of the worst things I have ever done, and now I can't turn back, you see.".

Blossom stopped for another moments before saying "F**k this, f**k this shit and f**k me for believing I could make the world a better place just by sending money through an e-mail, I should have known this was a scam, I can't even…".

Blossom was interrupted when she saw a gas coming through the bedroom and Bubbles and Buttercup looked at that too, but apparently nothing happened and Buttercup wanted to speak so she asked in what soon was seen in a high pitched voice "Well, what do we do now?" and noticing that her voice was high pitched in an angry and shocked tone, Buttercup asked "What the hell? What happened with my voice? It's not like this.".

Blossom when she uttered a word noticed that her voice was high pitched and added in a normal tone "Well, I don't know, but Professor is the one that knows about this, but I can't tell me of what I have done or I will be grounded for an entire year, he…".

The Professor barged inside the room and also in a high pitched voice he asked in curiosity "Tell me what Blossom? I'm curious now, you see.", Bubbles saw the Professor standing in front of them and lied to him in a higher pitched voice "Well, it's nothing important, we were just discussing who would clean up the room tomorrow.", Bubbles also remembered to ask the Professor "But hey, what has happened with our voices, and yours as well?".

The Professor had the answer to that problem and explained in a worried tone "Well, unfortunately I had a helium gas leak on my lab and the helium has spread all over the house and until I get this fixed I'm afraid we have to stay with these high pitched voices for a while.".

Bubbles began to speak by revealing "Well, I'm sorry that we can't help you but we have to tell you something important.", the Professor couldn't help but laugh a little and asking at the same time "Tell me what?", Blossom got angry and warned Bubbles "Don't you dare do that Bubbles, we have to keep this secret.", the Professor began to laugh a bit more and he continued "We will have to wear masks so we can't die of over inhaling helium, I have them in my lab, we can check them.".

Buttercup also stated her part "Good, I don't want to die because I still have so much to live and I have so much more of Killzone 2 to play.". The Professor finally snapped on his mind and began to laugh hysterically while saying in an hysterical way "I'm sorry, but I can't avoid it, your voices are so funny, I can't even hold myself without laughing, this is hilarious.", that was checked when the Professor lied on the ground and laughed uncontrollably. It was seen that it would last for a long time and the silhouette of the Professor with a bandage on his head appeared and the counter was updated "Professor Owned Count: 10".

So the girls all stopped for a second and Blossom in her still high pitched voice made an announcement "Well girls, looks like we have our scammer right here, I'm not surprised at all and you probably will not be for it is Mojo Jojo that did this to us.".

They were as Blossom expected and Buttercup incited everyone to go by yelling "Then let's go and kick some simian ass sisters, Mojo's got to pay for what he's done to Blossom and in truth more to the Professor, and then we will give that money to charity, and we will be more happy about it.", so it happened with the three girls each getting out of the bedroom windows and going in the direction of Mojo Jojo's lair.

Mojo was laughing on his usual and evil way and he had a grin of satisfaction on his face and was talking to himself "Well Mojo, let's see if this worked, if the Powerpuff Girls get here, I will be sure to defeat them and if I do I get away with 10,000 dollars and my plans to conquer Earth will succeed and after that I will invent something with my fabulous brain that will give me immortality and then I will be the strongest in the universe and no one can stop me, hahaha!".

Mojo's evil laughing was stopped when the girls broke into the observatory and they put on a fighting face to say their catchphrase of Mojo fighting with each of the girls saying "Not so fast…", "Mojo…", "Jojo!".

Mojo wasn't even afraid of the girls and he tried to intimidate them "Ha, you are the one who should be intimidated by me, because I got stronger than before and there is still one thing that I haven't shown to you, it's this of course.". Mojo decided to show his new ability to the girls as he began floating in the air and the girls gasped in shock and put their hands to cover their mouths.

Blossom was the first one to ask how Mojo got it "Hey Mojo, how the hell did you learn to fly? Is it because of a gadget or some other stuff you built and you will use against us but in the end it will fail, huh?"

Mojo was quite proud of his achievement and he denied that with a nodding of the head and explained "Well, I wasn't exposed to any kind of rays or anything I invented, I just learned to fly somehow, after I was in danger of life where I was falling almost to my death, I saw my life flashing through my eyes and then I flew, just out of nowhere, and now I can fight more easily you girls.".

The girls were all laughing out loud until Buttercup stopped and she told him not to underestimate them and added "You can't beat us, not in a fair fight of course. Who do you think you are to go around scamming our money and then use it to do your evil bidding and whatever you want? You should know what you get yourself into when you face us, now take this for all of us.".

Buttercup was the first to attack Mojo with a karate chop to his neck, but this time Buttercup opened her eyes wide in a shocking state to see that her basic attack didn't affect Mojo at all, and Mojo was still with his grin on his face that his tolerance worked and he grabbed Buttercup's face and put pressure on her so it could really hurt, Mojo then uttered in a classic game of words "Well, let's play a little game, it's Monkey See Monkey Do but on the fighting version, let's see how you fare.".

Bubbles was a little curious even though it was dangerous and she herself stated "Ooh, that's nice of you, me first, me first!" and with that she started when crouched and kicked Mojo but he dodged so Bubbles had the same look as her sisters had and Mojo still was grinning and he made the same attack that Bubbles did but this time it hit her and hurt her a little, so Mojo was mocking her and the girls "That's the best you can do? But I'm handling well the game and you aren't because I'm the monkey and I can do what I see, while you are just pawns to this game, I believe it's Blossom's turn.".

Blossom didn't even bother to talk and went at a great speed to beat Mojo, she threw two punches which he blocked with both hands and then Blossom tried to head butt him but he dodged, Mojo then proceeded to copy her moves and managed to hit her and bruise her as well.

Even Blossom herself was at a shocked state and she wasn't intimidated herself and signaled to all her sisters while saying "Ah, you bruised us individually, but I would like to see you fight all of the three of us simultaneously, let's go girls.", after that last sentence, the three girls went out against Mojo and they attacked him so fast that even to our eyes it wasn't visible, however Mojo seemed to dodge all of the attacks and even copied them, the girls dodged some of the copied attacks but some they didn't and they were getting more bruised and part of their clothes were torn, Mojo was even humming a tone to himself before starting to sing while he was attacked and was returning the attacks "Three little super girls and a monkey are playing on an observatory, Monkey See Monkey Do is the best game ever when it comes to fighting and I'm ruling it like a ruler measuring length.".

That singing ended when Mojo kicked Blossom's face and made her bleed from the nose, after which he said in a satisfying tone "Ha, got you bitch, now this.", he punched Blossom and threw her on his observatory floor seeming like he defeated her, next came Bubbles and Buttercup who accidentally head butted each other when going for Mojo, but he dodged and their heads smacked together knocking them down as well.

Mojo was pretty satisfied with his victory and he said in a sarcastic tone "Well, the strongest heroes of Townsville, too bad, with this I won the game, it's a shame because I was enjoying playing the game and now it's over, but don't worry, I will finish you before you ever remember this.".

So Mojo was about to finish them with a gun and he was surprised to see that the girls still stood up and Mojo asked in a shocked and surprised tone "But, how? I thought I finished you all with my new combat skills.".

Blossom was the first one to talk by saying to Mojo "Congratulations Mojo, you managed to bruise and make us bleed. But just so you would know, we were only using half our power against you, so I guess that victory is taken from you now, am I right?"

Mojo was pale and he added "What? You mean that wasn't your full potential when I pounded you? Well, that changes things, doesn't it?" and Buttercup nodded in agreement with a grin on her face and she in a threatening tone said "You are going to get them now you filthy monkey, let's get him.".

So her sisters heard Buttercup and the three all went against Mojo one more time, this time Mojo was not with a grin and instead a terrorized face with him, the girls attacked him one more time and they were owning Mojo, even though he managed to dodge some of the attacks he was hit by most and even he was starting to bleed himself, so Mojo was tired of all that was happening to him and with an angry look he wanted show his new technique and he yelled at them "Take this, the one new attack I haven't shown yet, because it is you that I was waiting for so I could use it, now take a look of this, the Double Monkey Fruit attack."

With that said, he fired two beams on the ground and then picked two energy balls, when he picked them up he threw them at Blossom and Bubbles but they dodged it and Bubbles started to pick on Mojo "Oh, did little Mojo miss us? Seems like the little monkey has to practice his aim, because you failed.".

Mojo wasn't over and was still smiling at his attack and added "Oh, did I Bubbles? Did I fail, because I don't think so, now you will have to face a terrible surprise.", Mojo proceeded to clutch both his hands and Bubbles was struck in the back by the two balls and a cloud of smoke appeared with Mojo acting happy because the attack worked, but he was soon proven wrong and changed his facial expression to a disappointed face when he saw Bubbles was still like she was untouched.

Bubbles patted on her back and went to clap sarcastically and proceeded to say in a sarcastic way "Well done Mojo, well done. I needed that for my back, now could you do my shoulders next? I need a massage to get the stress out.".

Seeing that his attack didn't almost affect Bubbles he lowered his head in disappointment and then in the next instant he put his head back to normal and he was desperate, so he uttered with a desperate tone "Well, you give me no other choice then, desperate times call for desperate measures as they use to say, with this.".

Mojo extended his arm to show a syringe with a substance in it, in curiosity Blossom asked "What is that Mojo? Don't tell me that that little thing is your last resort? What is that supposed to do?".

Mojo didn't stop to answer and injected himself with the syringe, he grew bigger and more muscular than before and after a minute of changing, he finally answered after buffing up "Oh, and by the way, those were steroids I had, you know what this means? You're going to be crushed.".

Mojo wasn't kidding when he was the first to attack Buttercup and with one full blown punch hit her on the lungs and she felt a huge amount of pain, then spilling blood on the floor on the account of that and slamming both his hands on Buttercup's head and putting her down.

Blossom and Bubbles were all paralyzed with the shock and without saying anything Mojo continued what he said previously "Well, as I said before, this means that you're pretty f**ked right now, you know that?"

The Narrator confirmed this and he proceeded to say "Oh man, I think Mojo is right, our favorite superheroes and in a big pile of trouble with the muscular Mojo, what will they do to stop him and save the day? Well, that is supposed to be seen."

The screen changed to the usual hearts screen and the Narrator finished "But once again folks, the fate of the day is about to be decided and it depends on this fight, go and teach that filthy monkey Mojo a lesson, we count on you.".

Everything ended with a sign appearing and saying "To be continued".

* * *

 **Wow guys, so now we just saw that after a long and tiring day, the girls are struck by tragedy when Blossom was scammed of 10,000 dollars by Mojo Jojo and worse, they found out he has new powers and strengths and he gave them a hard time on half of the girls' power, everything turned before Mojo used steroids to power up and the girls seem to be in trouble, what will happen next? Find out on the next chapter, charizard30 out.  
**


	7. Mojo Jojo's Downfall Part II

**Hi guys, I know you probably were expecting a chapter recap, but I want to save time by just saying that this chapter is the final chapter of the first main saga of this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review, if you please.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mojo Jojo's Downfall Part II**

So the Narrator started his narrative while a shot of Townsville appeared "The city of Townsville at the middle of the afternoon, normally attacked by monsters who try to defile the peace of this city. Everything looks as normal as in a normal city, but on Mojo Jojo's lair the Powerpuff Girls are trying to find a way of defeating their long time nemesis Mojo Jojo. He managed to find a way to use steroids to power himself up and the girls seem to be in a big heap of trouble."

At the end of the sentence the scene changed to Mojo's lab where he was all muscled up on the floor and Blossom and Bubbles were staring without doing anything thing to him, Buttercup got up from her beating of before and she also stared at Mojo without doing anything.

The silence was finally broken when Mojo started by saying "Well, well, well, looks like I'm the boss now am I not? I am the titan and you are simpletons. I am evil, I am huge and I, Mojo Jojo, am going to smash your cute little heads on the floor and wipe out your blood from with them."

Blossom was the next to speak and she stood in a fighting stance and challenged Mojo "Bring it on, your stupid monkey piece of shit." after Blossom challenged Mojo, he proceeded to make the first attack and he hit Blossom in the throat and that damaged her to the point when Blossom spit blood on the floor. Blossom was angry about that and in a fury threw herself against Mojo and he was also the first to attack, but this time Blossom dodged Mojo's attack and grabbed his arm and twisted it to then throw him against the observatory wall.

Blossom was looking satisfied and mocked Mojo to attack her, Mojo charged against Blossom only for her to hit him with two laser beams coming from her eyes, they burned a bit Mojo but he was fine and continued his charging. Mojo finally threw a punch to Blossom's body and she blocked it with her hand and threw three punches to hit Mojo's face and then a huge body slam of Mojo's body against the floor, Blossom finished using her ice breath to freeze Mojo.

Blossom was quite sure it was the end of Mojo and had a grin of arrogance on her face, but soon it turned to a frown and she gasped in surprise when Mojo broke free of his ice prison and he went berserk and as he did, he screamed and squeaked like when a monkey is enraged and he grabbed hold of Blossom with one hand and slammed her repeatedly on the ground before throwing her to the floor and stomping her several times with his feet until he broke three of Blossom's ribs and threw her against her sisters to hit the floor.

Mojo was quite happy about all that's happened and he laughed in an evil way before saying in a cocky tone "Ha, nice try jackass! But I'm now stronger than before and it seems your ice powers didn't stop me, now who's next to face the mighty Mojo?"

Blossom seemed to be in a very painful state and with a very weak voice she ordered Buttercup "Buttercup, please go and avenge me, make that evil doer taste his own banana flavored medicine, get it?" Buttercup got the message and giggled a bit before holding her sister's hand and nod her head in agreement to avenge her before flying in the direction of Mojo.

Then with a smirk on her face in a fighting position Buttercup taunted Mojo "You're going to pay for what you did to my sister, and you're going to taste my knuckle sandwiches Mo Joke, you just got owned, ha!" Mojo was not angry at with that taunting at all and he even took his turn to say his own sentence "Well, seems like you recovered quite quickly from the beating I gave you earlier, no matter now because at the end of our brawl you will be crying... like a bitch."

Buttercup was the one that was angry this time and she threatened Mojo " Did you call me a bitch? You know, if you do that again I will f**king murder you, you know that?" Mojo was getting arrogant and he uttered again "It's so typical of you to say those threats to me, but I say again what I said before, like a bitch."

That was the limit for Buttercup and she launched herself with a kick to hit Mojo's leg and it did hit Mojo's leg, but he didn't fall over and instead got back up and punched Buttercup on her right eye, giving her a black eye. Next thing Mojo does is grab Buttercup's face with one hand and slam her on the floor and dragging her along with the floor destroying a bit of the floor and at the end Buttercup was bruised in the face and bleeding from her mouth.

Buttercup entered an anger state and went all out against Mojo punching him several times in the face and kicking him on the chest several times as well, seeming like he got hurt Buttercup showed a little smile on her face and she gasped in surprise when Mojo got up and acted like he wasn't injured and he wasn't.

Mojo took the chance to make a joke "Thank you kind madam, may I have another bag for my tea of "I'm about to kill you all"?" Buttercup saw that she failed to even harm seriously Mojo, she only input minimal damage on him and she began to cry with all the desperateness, Mojo wasn't still seeing her cry and he told her "Well, seems like I am the superior here and your brawn didn't beat my brain, and as I said I defeated you and again, like a bitch."

Mojo finally noticed Buttercup crying and in a suprised tone and joking tone he said "Oh my God you're actually crying, that's hilarious, hahaha! I've made the toughest Powerpuff Girl cry, but enough now, I have to finish you off."

Buttercup was angry at what Mojo told her and she herself replied in an enraged crying tone "Shut up Mojo, I'm not crying and if there's someone who will be beaten, it's gonna be you, take a hold of this."

At the end of that statement, Buttercup was swinging her arm to attack Mojo and unfortunately Mojo he grabbed it and started to make a game of words when he made Buttercup hit herself with her arm and he constantly said "Stop hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself?" At the end of that game, he threw Buttercup to her sisters and she was dragging to the ground until she stopped knocked out.

Mojo had again an evil grin on his face and then said "Ha, like a bitch, I told you so Buttercup. Now I believe that dear, cute, little Bubbles is next, but what can she really do against me?" Bubbles was the next to make a speech of her own "Well, I like it being me, because I can test my latest attack and it's cute, I have to do it for all the animals and other living beings on the planet." At the last part, Bubbles stood on her fighting pose.

Mojo was standing still and not saying anything for five seconds until he said "Well, looks like this kitty gained some claws and became a lioness, but let's see if you can scratch well enough. Come at me then."

Bubbles didn't stop and extended her arm and stood still for a minute until Mojo asked "What are you doing? You know, you make an easy target for me to hit, you shouldn't have waited this long." Mojo was charging against Bubbles, but slowed down when he saw Bubbles with a serious look on her face and a light started to appear on Bubbles' hand and she yelled "Wonder Unicorn Beam!" and with those words spoken the light started to reform and turned into a light blue beam attack. Mojo started to get worried and put his hands in front to defend himself since he wasn't going to dodge.

This time Mojo was struggling to slow down the beam and was stuck in that struggle for half a minute, and he moved the beam with his hands to hit the wall and then pierce it and the beam disintegrated into nothing. Bubbles was shocked and speechless of what happened and was gawking at her failure and she said in shock "What? I can't believe this, that was my best and strongest attack and last resort and it failed, what kind of monster are you?"

Mojo had a small victorius smirk on his face and he replied to Bubbles "I'm your worst nightmare, which is a whole lot of bugs for you. Now any last words before I send you to Down Under?" Buttercup was the one to speak, since Blossom was unconscious and spewing blood forming a pool and Bubbles couldn't speak because of the shock, so Buttercup stated her words "Well, you might defeat us this day, but we will train harder until we can find a way to beat you and you will pay."

Mojo changed his face to an evil grin and extended his arm to form a ball of energy on his right arm and he spoke his own words before going to finish them "Well, I hope you all suffer and my reign of terror continues. For Buttercup especially I say to her this before attacking, ...like a bitch."

Everything seemed lost for our favorite super heroines, until one of the observatory's walls was pierced and a hole was carved in the wall, while a cloud of smoke formed before coming a silhouette, but it couldn't be seen who it was.

The screen turned to the girls and Bubbles stood her head and zoomed her view only to see a pair of tight black pants and some round sneakers, but her view was focused in one spot, and her thoughts revealed that spot " _Oh my God, what a fine and perfect ass he's got, that ass could grind on me at anytime, what a fine masterpiece."_ At those thoughts Bubbles began to have a nosebleed to show her perverted attitude and suddenly stopped having a dumbfound face when she got in sight who broke into the observatory.

Turns out it was Boomer and when it was revealed, the Rowdyruff Boys theme played in the background and Bubbles was gawking at Boomer and she took the chance to make a pun "Wow, this was a surprise, you might say it was... an explosive surprise."

Without any allies to understand the joke, a cricket was heardin the background and it stopped when Buttercup's voice was heard "I get it Bubbles, that was really..." Buttercup was interrupted by Bubbles who pushed her out with these words "Just shut up Buttercup." Buttercup wanted to say something but laid out a sigh in sadness.

Boomer was staring at Mojo and didn't speak for a while until 5 seconds later he uttered "Hey Mojo, I heard that you talking about food just a few minutes ago, so where is it?"Mojo was with his eyes wide open in surprise to hear that from Boomer and told him "Oh, hello Boomer. It's good to see you son, but could you get back another time? I'm kind in the middle of something, you see."

Boomer turned his head to see the girls weak except for Bubbles who wasn't hurt physically but on her mind because of her attack failing, Boomer didn't seem to care about what Mojo was saying and he insisted "But Mojo, I came all the way from my house while I was eating and I expect some food now that I am here." Mojo was getting annoyed by Boomer and he still insisted with countering "But nothing, I am your father and I order you to wait for me to finish the Powerpuff Girls and then we can get something to eat."

Mojo was about to shoot the ball of energy at the girls when Boomer stood in front of him and was frowning at him with his mouth and eyebrows, and he threatened Mojo "Listen Mojo, you have a lot of nerve talking about food and make me come here for nothing. You better give me the food before I break your neck."

Mojo was getting a lit bit afraid of Boomer and he made an excuse for Boomer to leave him alone "Look Boomer, I can't give you any food, I don't have anyone to pay me child support because I'm an evil guy and you steal every food you eat. Besides, I have too many taxes to pay and the money I scammed pays up for my debts, now let me finish the Powerpuff Girls."

Without any delays, Mojo launched the energy balls at the girls and Boomer was quick enough to stand in front of the girls and with his right hand slap the energy ball out to hit the wall and the girls were surprised while Mojo was angry with his plans getting foiled by Boomer and he scolded Boomer "How dare you disobey your own father? I am doing what I am supposed to do and you interrupt me? I will spank you when I'm done with these pussies."

Boomer was still frowning as he was before and he added to his previous statement "So you really made me come here for nothing, huh? Sorry Mojo, I don't care if you are my father. I will be the one to spank you and it's now, so brace yourself."

Boomer was throwing himself against Mojo to attack him and Mojo grabbed Boomer's head and lowered his pants to spank him on the butt, it was hurting a little bit for Boomer and he was screaming in pain, so to get away with that, he bit Mojo on his penis and Mojo held his tongue until he let out a loud scream of pain and let go off Boomer.

Mojo was rubbing his crotch because of the pain and Boomer was rubbing his butt, after a moment Boomer was the first one to speak in a revolted and angry tone "Hey, you spanked my butt, not cool at all." Mojo was next to speak in anger "And you bit my dick."

Boomer did the same thing to say "You spanked my butt several times." following that, Mojo said as well "You bit my f**king dick, you dick." Boomer was looking to Mojo with a frowning and he asked "Where is my food Mojo? You forgot to tell me where it is, and besides me and my brothers will be the ones to finish the Powerpuff Girls if we get the chance."

Mojo was also frowning to Boomer and showed no fear and scolded him "You will certainly not, me and the girls have been enemies almost since they were born and you are only their enemies since you were born, seven months after them. So you obey your father or you're grounded."

Boomer was steaming with anger and he continued to be a menace to Mojo and told him "You're not the boss of me, and you are certainly not my dad. I can kick your ass easily and I do whatever I want, and I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Mojo grunted and sniffed at the sound of that and he repressed Boomer by telling him "Then you are not my son as well, a good son would never attack his father. Brick and Butch are still my sons, but you are not." And ignoring anything else, Boomer just attacked Mojo and he got bruised on the cheek on the account of that.

Then the two just attacked each other for a little while and Mojo took a few hits and Boomer dodged all of them, finally after two minutes of brawling Boomer grabbed hold of Mojo and made him sit on the ground. Boomer extended his hand and then proceeded to slap Mojo in the face and he left a red mark of his hand on the face and Boomer continued to slap Mojo repeatedly and left him many red marks on the cheeks and even left some cuts on Mojo's face. He kept telling Mojo each time he slapped him "Say you're sorry, say you're sorry and I might let you get away with this."

Mojo was begging for mercy and Boomer stopped slapping him and Boomer heard what he had to say and Mojo was already in tears "Okay Boomer, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore, I will not finish the Powerpuffs either."

Buttercup took the chance to get back at Mojo with her mocking him "Well, look who is crying now, and might I say, like a bitch, bitch!" Mojo was growling at Buttercup for that, he turned to Boomer who was smiling at him and Boomer told him "Good. I was getting bored as well with all of this, I'm done, be good and don't screw up with me like this again, I'm leaving."

Mojo wasn't happy with that and he outraged about it "You can't do this to me, Mojo is supposed to be the strongest by now, I can't let you get away with this, I..." Mojo stopped the sentencein the middle and with a smirk formed a yellow ball of energy on his left hand, it was his Monkey Fruit attack.

Mojo caught the attention of Boomer by telling him "Hey Boomer, I forgot. Here is your dessert, a piece of fruit." Boomer stopped in mid air to turn around and ask in curiosity "Ooh, what is it? Is it a banana, orange or..." only to see that a ranged attack coming to him and he couldn't dodge ot, even so he wasn't hurt by it and wiped his face like he was wiping dirt. He then got angry and yelled to Mojo "This isn't fruit, this isn't fruit at all, you're going to pay for this, Mojo Jojo."

Mojo saw Boomer coming at him and yelling in anger while coming down and Mojo still had an evil smile on his face and took the oppurtunity to test his attack, he put both his hands up and formed a huge yellow ball of energy the size of Mojo himself and threw it at Boomer saying before "Here Boomer, this is your super dose of fruit you need to grow up."

Boomer saw the Super Monkey Fruit attack coming to him and he didn't even flinch, instead to Mojo's shock, he grabbed the ball with his two hands and he told Mojo in a game of words fit to what he was about to do "Okay Mojo, let's play a game called Kickball, I'm sure you are familiar with the rules, so let's say I play first and you are to catch it, now do it!"

That was followed by Boomer kicking the attack with such a force that when it headed towards Mojo he was standing still without doing anything and dropped his jaw and was in panic, he couldn't dodge or block and when he got hit, he went up and flying to Townsville prison where the roof was broken by Mojo and he stopped in a cell where he was unable to move on the floor and uttered his defeat words "Curse you Boomer, you won't get away with this!"

Boomer looked at the empty observatory and put his feet on the floor to walk to the knocked out girls and pick all them up with his hands and carry them back home, a minute later Boomer was in front of Professor Utonium's house and layed on the ground with his feet and put the girls down on the floor.

Blossom was still unconscious and Buttercup was bleeding out of her mouth while Bubbles was still up and she got up, they looked at each other for a while and Bubbles smiled to Boomer while whispering "Thank you Boomer, you saved us. I sense you have a good heart within you." Boomer smiled with a frown on his eyebrows to represent a serious smile and he replied "You're welcome, even though I did this for food at first, I think I wanted to save you are your sisters as well. But I'm not ready yet to follow your path, I need some time to think, until then, truce?"

He extended his hand to wait another one and Bubbles looked for a while to later give another smile and she extended her hand to give Boomer a hand shake and then tell him "When me, Blossom and Buttercup see you the next time, we won't attack you specifically, we are at peace for now."

Boomer layed another smile and with that last one he didn't say another word and began to fly in the direction of his house. Bubbles was gawking and with her eyes twinkling in a sense of wonder as she saw Boomer fly away.

Buttercup took another chance to do an antic and she taunted Bubbles "Ha, Bubbles has got a boyfriend, Bubbles has a boyfriend, Bubbles has a boyfriend!" Bubbles blushed in embarassment and frowned at Buttercup saying "Shut up, Boomer is just a probable ally we might have in the future." Buttercup tried not to laugh and in a normal tone she said "Yeah, you're right. He's your husband!" Buttercup told that last sentence in a tauting way.

Bubbles wanted to scold Buttercup but she ignored with a sigh and the two sisters grabbed each other's shoulders and dragged Blossom inside the house.

The Narrator began his closing narrative "Well, this was certainly a plot twist. Seems that this time our super heroes were defeated by Mojo and Boomer instead defeated him and it was him who saved the day, oh well, I still have to do my job."

He coughed a bit before the ending screen of hearts appeared and when it did, the Narrator said his final words "So it seems that for the first time ever, the day was saved by one individual hero or villain, or whatever. The day was saved thanks to Boomer, this Rowdyruff Boy is so mysterious."

Everything ended with the screen showing The End sign.

* * *

 **Well guys, this was the end of the Villains of Townsville saga, the second main saga will happen next and it's called the Boomer saga and as you guess it will focus around Boomer. It's also the first time that the title will begin to make sense as it will show the villain who will join the Powerpuffs, I'm not going to do the final recap so all I have to say is, charizard30 out.**


	8. The ultimate prophecy and a rescue

**Hey everyone, as you all saw on the last chapter of the Villains of Townsville saga, Mojo Jojo took some steroids so he could get stronger and face the Powerpuff Girls. He was succeeding until Boomer came into his laboratory and defeated the evil monkey, putting him in jail and ending his reign in Townsville for a little while. Now a new saga will begin where Boomer will be the main focus and we will discover who is going to be the main villain who will soon join the girls, but enough for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The ultimate prophecy and a rescue**

The first thing we see is a shot of the city of Townsville in a normal state and the Narrator begins with his initial narrative "The city of Townsville, a quiet and now normal city now that Mojo Jojo is in prison, it was all thanks to Boomer who was never expected to save the day. The Powerpuff Girls are still recovering from the fight they had the previous week, so I guess we will save what there is to be seen in the city."

The shot was taken into the hideout of the Rowdyruff Boys, a moving screen showed a working man opening a sewer lid, the movement continued within the sewers until it reached a door that opened and revealed a full furnished room, like a house.

This is the Rowdyruff Boys hideout and Butch was on the couch lying and doing nothing, while Brick surprisingly was playing chess with Boomer. It was Boomer's turn and he had to turn the game in his favor, so he moved a knight to threaten the king.

Brick was smirking at him and he said to him "Brother, you just made a big mistake here, you know that?" Boomer was not seeing his point and asked "What do you mean Brick, it seems I am winning against you."

Brick was holding a taco on his left hand and secretly threw it on the ground just below Boomer's feet and Brick like he knew nothing gave him an hint by saying "Oh Boomer, I just saw a taco below the chair you are sitting?"

Boomer was already drooling and looked below to see his taco and grab it, for a few seconds he was distracted and he didn't see that Brick changed the pieces except for the king and knight played before.

Before Boomer knew it, Brick moved a queen and with a victorious voice, he shoved up Boomer's throat his victory "Ha, checkmate, bitch!" Boomer was quick to realize and he frowned in frustration and then in an angry tone to confront his brother "Dirty cheater, I now know what you did, you eluded me with this taco and made me think the board was like this so you could cheat your way into victory!"

Brick was still smiling with his eyes closed and he told Boomer "You lost, you now have to face it." Brick then changed to a WTF face and dropped a sweat in an anime style when he saw Boomer eating his taco without paying attention to Brick's bragging and Boomer then proceeded to say "This is a really good taco though, thanks." Brick finished with a face palm before calling everyone to lunch.

Half an hour later, the boys were already on the streets and they were walking on the street like everyone else, without anyone looking with fear at them. Butch was looking at the stores and was dull and thinking " _This is so boring, these stores we rob are always the same as normal. We could destroy another building or two, but it will all be the same for us. I wish we had somewhere else to rob, or beat up people._ "

Butch stopped his thoughts when he saw the History Museum of Townsville and he pushed Brick's shirt a bit to point him the museum while telling what was on his mind "Hey Brick, maybe we can steal some historic artifacts or even break them so we can piss the employees or even get them fired, what about that?"

Brick was holding and rubbing his chin with his hand in a thinking position and he smiled to reply to Butch "Eh, sure why not? This is really something new for us, right? What do you think about this Boomer?"

Brick and Butch were looking at Boomer who was standing and doing nothing, it didn't seem like it, but he was thinking about the whole thing in a deep thinking " _Wow, this is the first time that I don't want to rob or do anything like this, but I don't want to lose my brothers respect, not yet. I just have to play along for a little while._ "

Boomer turned his normal face to a content one and began jumping and yelling "Yeah, this will be fun, right? I wanna, I wanna do it, so come one, stop wasting time and let's go." Brick thought his brother was getting insane and slapped him in the face and warned him "Do that one more time and I have to take you to the mental hospital, now let's go, we shouldn't be waiting any more time on this."

So the three brothers went inside the museum into the reception where the receptionist was standing and as he saw the boys coming, he stood to greet them "Oh, good afternoon my good young men, what can I do for y…"

The receptionist was afraid and shaking because now Brick was holding him up by the air by the collar of his shirt and Brick threatened the receptionist "Tell me where some artifacts are for us to steal, or we will beat you up, or maybe destroy one of those vases you have up there."

Brick was pointing at a Chinese vase and the receptionist began letting out cold sweats when Brick let him go and was pointing at the Chinese vase. The receptionist was panicking and was on his knees begging "Wait, please do not do that. That is a rare Chinese vase of the Ming Dynasty that belonged to one of its Emperors, if you destroy that my supervisor will fire me for sure, please don't do it."

Butch approached in a bad way to the receptionist and extended his arm to form a ball of energy on his hand and scream to him "WHERE IS THE DAMN CORRIDOR? IT HAS TO CONTAIN VITAL STUFF, OR THAT VASE IS DEAD!"

The receptionist was even more afraid and crying because of it and he finally fell to his fear of the situation he was in and he told them the info "Okay, okay, you win! You are looking for a corridor that is left of the end of the one I'm pointing at, the one in front of me, but be aware, that item is very valuable indeed. It will leave you shocked."

Brick gave on his attack to the vase and he left with a serious face, Butch was also with the same face. Boomer however had a shocked face to what his brothers just did, but didn't say anything not be beaten by his brothers, so he just went forward with them, after a minute of walking they finally got to the door that the receptionist mentioned.

The door had a sign on which was written "Warning! Prohibited any entry of unauthorized personnel, only the owner of the museum may enter!" Brick was reading the warning and Boomer tried to warn his brothers "Brick, Butch, don't do it! I have a very bad feeling about this, this object that might be here might be dangerous, and we may never be the same again."

Butch was going to punch Boomer in the face, but Boomer grabbed his arm with his left hand and Butch was surprised of that happening and Boomer let go off his arm as he walked away like he was being pushed and Boomer warned them again "I have a bad feeling about this, I think it's best that we let this go and just steal that Chinese vase of before."

Brick was also going to slap Boomer in the face, but was also stunned by Boomer blocking his arm with his opposite arm and then throw Brick to hit the door. Brick was angry when Boomer did that and he himself scolded him "I don't care if you just blocked by arm, I am the leader of this group and you still have to do what you're told, now let's get our asses inside, NOW!"

Boomer cowered a bit over the last scream and didn't say anything, so he and Brick and Butch entered the room when Brick opened the door. They were walking through a corridor as dark as the night, and their eyes were their only visible parts of the body. But as they walked, beams of light appeared and it was for another half a minute until they arrived to a scroll that was sealed with a stamp like on the days of old.

Butch was looking at it like a common paper and he asked "What is that thing? I thought we were going to find a valuable item, instead we just found a piece of paper." Brick was frowning and he explained "Well, just because it's a piece of paper it doesn't mean it's worthless. These are scrolls that were written in old times, maybe they are worth just enough, for us to come here. Let's have a little peek to see what secrets this holds."

Brick then proceeded to open the seal of the scroll and then opened the scroll, but Brick dropped his mouth to see that there was nothing written on the scroll, he passed the scroll to Butch who was angered to see that there was nothing written on the scroll and threw it on the ground to stop at Boomer's feet.

Boomer asked "Can I have my turn to see what is in here that had you two so angry?" Brick was going to tell Boomer what he saw but Butch covered his mouth with a smirk, Brick then understood what Butch wanted and smirked at well.

Boomer was the one to open the scroll and this time some strange symbols appeared that Boomer couldn't read, he then said to his brothers with his statement "I can see some letters here, I don't understand why you were complaining before, because I think…"

Boomer opened his eyes in surprise when he felt an earthquake and he was teleported out of the room. Brick and Butch were also surprised about what happened, but didn't seem to care that their brother was missing and they shrugged their shoulders and Brick ordered "Well Butch, now go and steal that Chinese vase we saw earlier, it seems precious, then we get back to the hideout. It seems Boomer isn't going back to us so quickly." Butch agreed and they proceeded to leave the room and do what they planned.

Boomer appeared with white candle lights around him and he seemed like he was in space, because the gravity seemed like it was nonexistent and he was floating without using energy. Boomer was thinking to himself " _Whoa, this was some trip. I wonder where I am, it seems like I'm in space, I can't see anything except these_ _lights._ "

Boomer was marveled and stunned when he saw a figure appear in front of him, it brought more light to the space he was in and the figure was a tall elder man, with a long white robe and a big white beard, with a bald head and green eyes.

Boomer was still stunned and he exclaimed to himself "Oh my God!" the figure began to speak in a deep and loud voice "Oh yes, that is right, I am the Christian God that the Christianity reveres, you are the first mortal alive that I've ever spoke to in thousands of years!"

Boomer was still amazed and dropped his jaw to the surface of the space they were in and his eyes were so wide opened that they were like black dots, he returned to his normal face and he spoke to God "Wow, you exist? I have so many questions to ask? Why did you allow the Inquisition to happen? Did you really create Earth in six days? And did you create Man?"

God was silent for a few seconds to answer "Well, it's complicated to answer the first one, but I didn't create the Earth, and I didn't create Man. Those hypocrites of yours that is the Roman Catholic Church just made that up, I just exist to create balance between the realm of the living and the dead, everything that exists all happened according to the scientific purposes that were studied and proved."

Boomer smiled a bit to speak next "I knew it, but let's get to business then, why am I here? And why could I read the words in that scroll when my brothers could not, what happened on that corridor?"

God finally smiled when he asked and he explained to him "Because they are not worthy to speak to the almighty God, they have evil in their hearts and I still sense a bit of good in you. And also because you will play an important part in a prophecy I wrote that exists since the first _Homo sapiens sapiens_ first walked the Earth."

God paused for a moment to see that Boomer had a lot of questions and he continued "Well, it's like this: I predicted that in a certain time in the future, a warrior would appear. But it's not just any common warrior. It's a warrior that will surpass any other living being in the Universe, that warrior will be even stronger than me and other gods he encounters. I call this warrior the Chosen One. The scroll you found has the means to find out who is the Chosen One, and it had words written in the gods' language, I was translating the words that were in there, and you have to find the second part of the prophecy."

Boomer asked in a confused tone "But wait, where can I find the next piece of the prophecy? I don't have hints to what is going on, and besides, how am I ever going back to Townsville?" God had all the answers to the questions he just asked and replied to answer them all "Well, I have translated all the words on the scroll and I even will give you a map, but my time is running short, I can only speak to you for a few more moments, as soon as I return to Heaven, you will return and when you find the second part of the prophecy, I will speak to you again."

God then proceeded to clap hands and then a very bright light that almost blinded Boomer appeared and without noticing, he was soon back to Townsville just outside the museum and he deducted that Brick and Butch were back to their hideout and he was walking towards there.

As Boomer walked to his house he said to himself in a curious way "I wonder what God, the almighty Lord meant by all of that, I understood that there is a warrior that is supposed to surpass all other living beings, including the gods themselves, but who is that warrior I ask? And where is the second part of the prophecy? I don't have time to search for all that today, I have to get back before my brothers get angry with me." Boomer was still walking as normal to his house until he saw a huge fire that was overtaking an entire city block, he heard people screaming that were on fire and were in panic over it.

Boomer in an instant flew to the place of the fire to check everything out. He saw that the color of the fire wasn't normal, half of the fire was crimson red and the other half forest green. He recognized the color of the fires and he exclaimed "Brick and Butch, that's got to be it! I recognize these colors anywhere, but I pity the people. They don't know that this fire can't be put out by any means that the firemen use, I will have to put the fire out before more people get hurt.

Boomer was standing in front of the flaming block that still held people inside. With enough bravery he went inside to the surprise of everyone who thought it was shocking that a Rowdyruff Boy would even try to save people when the other two were responsible for the fire. Boomer went inside the crimson red half and inside he rescued twenty people, who he proceeded to put outside the building.

He also went to the forest green block and he rescued more people inside and he was going to leave until he heard a cry for help and he followed the voice to see a little boy trapped under some wooden beams. A boy with fair brown hair and green eyes with a yellow T-shirt with a bear and some cargo shorts was crying for help " Help me, I want to see my mommy and daddy again. I don't want to die like this."

Boomer was seeing the boy crying for help and his natural instinct would lead him to leave the boy alone, however Boomer acted by destroying the wooden beams with an energy beam coming from his hand and grabbed the boy to put him under his arm and he left the building.

Boomer finished everything by blowing the fires out with his super breath, unfortunately his super breath did more than just put out the fire, it completely destroyed the buildings by blowing every part of the block out and reducing it to rubble, which he covered his mouth and uttered in the end "Oops. my bad everyone."

After 10 minutes, the firemen and the police were on the local cleaning out the rubble that Boomer caused and Boomer was standing in front of the firemen chief William Todd and Boomer was rubbing his arm in embarrassment for destroying the buildings and he tried to apologize "Listen chief, I'm sorry for what I did to the buildings, it wasn't on purpose you know?"

The chief who was on his mid-forties didn't seem angry about that and he congratulated Boomer "Not a problem young hero, you did what had to be done, and the entire block is thankful and is happy thanks to you, and witnesses say that you saved this little boy here, am I right?"

The boy he saved earlier was on his knees and thanking Boomer and after some seconds, Boomer asked "What were you doing inside little boy?" The boy replied "Well, I was playing inside that building. I scaled it and was playing with my ball inside, but I saw two other boys like you coming. They had laser beams coming out of their eyes and that was just enough for this building to be flaming, how fortunate for you to come and save me. My name is Daniel by the way, but you can call me Danny."

Boomer was smiling to Danny and he also introduced himself "Well, my name is Boomer and it's nice to meet you, but you have to go home, because your parents might be worried." Danny smiled and nodded his head in agreement and chief William shook Boomer's hand and went to get Danny home and he entered his car to drive Danny home.

Boomer didn't say anything but waved his hand and he thought to himself " _Wow, I've never heard so many wonderful booing in my life. Wait a minute, this isn't booing, this is cheering and it's way better than booing. I must get home now, I can't let Brick and Butch know about what happened."_

At the end of that thought, Boomer just went flying to his home while the people were still cheering.

The Narrator proceeded to say his final narrative "Wow, I can't believe this. We just met the almighty God and I think I might not be stronger than him. If I fought him, I would lose for sure. The Ultimate Warrior, the Chose One, also confusing. And Boomer just saved a city block from doom, now this is too much to take in a day's time. Time to get to the final words."

The background changed to the usual hearts flashing and the Narrator said his final words "So it seems once again, the day was saved thanks to Boomer." Boomer proceeded to appear with a smile and his hand up, the Narrator continued "Well Boomer, you son of a gun, how I envy that you save the day while the girls stay at home."

The screen changed from Boomer appearing to the usual "The end" sign and the screen faded until it was black.

* * *

 **Well guys, I'm kind of lazy to do recaps so I'm just going to say that I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I am busy with school. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review so I can be glad. Goodbye and have a nice day, charizard30 out.  
**


	9. A turn of events

**Hey guys, it's me again. So on last chapter, the Rowdyruff Boys were going to rob something on the street and on the Townsville History Museum they found a scroll. Boomer was the one to unveil its secret and a prophecy was heard from God that a really powerful warrior would appear. And in the end, Boomer saved an entire city block from doom and a little boy as well. On this chapter, Boomer's life is about to change forever, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A turn of events**

The Narrator began his initial narrative with a shot of Townsville appearing at the afternoon "The city of Townsville! Whose inhabitants are quite agitated and surprised of Boomer's action of saving the day and a city block just an hour ago. Let's see how everyone is reacting to this."

As Boomer was flying down in the streets, people were cheering for him and he was waving to them and Boomer thought to himself " _Wow, these people really love what I did. How come only saving a city block could bring such fame? I feel like I'm the Pope and I'm visiting Townsville!_ "

Still Boomer was smiling and waving to the people and he proceeded to fly a little faster. To the image was added a little sliding message and the news symbol on the right and the message was telling "Breaking News! Local villain just came out of his shell and saved an entire neighborhood from its end!"

The image just backed off to the T.V of Professor Utonium's house and the Powerpuff Girls were facing the T.V and were seen on their backs. The image just turned to show them turned to the screen with Buttercup so shocked and stunned that she had her jaw on the floor and putting it back to normal she said " Wow, now this was pretty unexpected girls, who would have told that Boomer had an heroic side?"

Blossom reacted in a non-surprised manner and she stated "Don't know how, but it doesn't matter. If he's not destroying anything in the process, that's fine with me, what do you think Bubbles?" Bubbles was lost on the image and her eyes were shaped like hearts but she still replied in a sweet tone "I think it's beautiful, this side of Boomer is really so pretty. I just want to nibble on those rosy cheeks of his."

Buttercup was raising one eyebrow and the other was down with her saying to Bubbles "Man, you really are weird. But still I have to agree with you. Maybe he can become an helpful ally in the future."

Professor Utonium was entering the living room and he turned off the T.V to order "Girls, you have to go to school now. You still have classes in the afternoon and you will be late if you don't hurry up."

Bubbles snapped out of the T.V and replied "Yes Professor, we will. But I do hope that Boomer saves animals or even he might save us again, especially me." At that last part she put her eyes shaped like hearts and Buttercup and Blossom changed to disgusted faces and signaled Bubbles to come and they flew away.

Professor Utonium was thinking and was euforic while thinking " _This is it, I was looking to make a son for so long. I mean, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are pretty good. Still I wanted a son and this might be the perfect oppurtunity to get one._ "

 **At the Rowdyruff Boys hideout:**

Brick and Butch were bored waiting for Boomer to come home, he did it and Boomer was still happy about before. Brick was mad and he showed that when he approached Boomer and slapped him in the face. Boomer was rubbing his face because of the slap and in a curious tone he asked "Ouch, why did you do that for?" Brick was still mad and he replied "Well, besides the fact that you were gone for three hours, you didn't bring any stolen objects."

Boomer narrowed his eyes and asked another question in concern "Just out of curiosity, did you happen to see the afternoon news?" Brick was not mad anymore but still replied on a violent tone "We don't watch the news you idiot. Because we don't like the issues on it, the T.V of the days of now suck."

Butch wanted to speak his part and he did "Anyways, what happened after you read that scroll?" Boomer was back with his smirk and he told "Well, it wasn't a big deal, I just met God! The Almighty Christian Lord."

His brothers were really shocked and kind of skeptical about that and Brick asked Boomer "Get out! You're lying, but you still are a person and you have the right to speak, go ahead." Boomer cleared his throat and continued "Well, you really are such fussy brothers. God told me of a prophecy that a warrior would appear at some point in time and that warrior would be unbeatable. It would even surpass the gods at some point. The Chosen One is the name of the warrior."

Brick was still skeptical about all that Boomer told and he opinated "Interesting story Boomer, but that is only a legend and a bunch of superstitions, sure we might be the closest beings to that Chosen One. But learn this Boomer, that is just a legend and we don't deal with superstitious bullocks. You're a moron Boomer, right Butch?"

Butch agreed with him and replied "You said it bro, high five mantaining the "Boomer is naïve and a moron" principle." At the end of that, Brick and Butch gave each other a high five, while Boomer lowered his head in sadness and disappointment.

However, it was soon found out that Brick had other thoughts on his mind " _He, fooled them I did. Thinking like Yoda I am right now, because funny it is. Anyway, I tricked them. I know I am the ultimate warrior. They just don't know it yet. Even though me and Butch took a block from Boomer before, we were distracted. With so much training we have undergone, we must be ahead of Boomer."_

Brick stopped his thoughts for a moment to see Boomer breaking a punching bag with ease and Butch clapping. Brick opened his eyes wide in surprise and shock, at the end he showed fear because he was having cold sweats.

Brick returned to his thoughts " _Still he's so strong and natural talented that he might surpass and turn against us, well. I see that I have no other choice, before Boomer can turn against us, I have to kill him! But Butch can't know of this, yet. Maybe he will be ready one day."_

Boomer was talking to Butch "So what's next for our line of plans?" Butch replied "Maybe we can put the entire city on fire, what we did before was nothing. Therefore, for more fun we have to flame a bigger place. This is going to be so great."

Butch changed his look as well to the look that Brick had before and he became lost on his own thoughts as well " _Oh no, Boomer doesn't look so excited about this. It seems as though he doesn't want to commit felonies. It seems as though he wants to foil our plans. This one was fake, but he might foil a real one, one day. I have no choice, before he wants to go against us, I have to kill Boomer. But I bet Brick would be pretty mad if he heard that, I don't want to hear from him."_

At the end of that thought, he narrowed his eyes and he got weirdly close to Boomer, until their eyes were 5 centimeters away and Boomer looked at his brother in a forced smile because he was thinking Butch was crazy. Without holding anymore, Boomer broke the silence and he asked "Okay, what the f**k are you doing?"

Butch tried to disguise himself and he lied "Nothing, let's just proceed with the plan and go burn down some buildings, huh?" Boomer agreed by nodding his head even though in a forced way and the three brothers opened the manhole cover to the street and proceeded to go to the Townsville Hall.

 **On Townsville Elementary School:**

It was the recess of the afternoon. Blossom and Bubbles were rope skipping and Buttercup was speaking to Mitch Mitchelson. The screen zoomed in to Buttercup speaking and Mitch was saying "Hey Buttercup, I got a new set of t-shirts that my mom bought on her trip to Germany, wanna see them?"

Buttercup was smiling and in a happy tone she replied "Sure, why not? If a monster attacks though, you know I have to aid my sisters." Mitch was smiling a bit as well and he told "Sure, but what is that of Boomer, one of the Rowdyruff Boys, rescued a bunch of people from a fire and a little boy was rescued. A kindergartener, how did a villain put that idea in mind?"

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, but no one is stronger than aunt Buttercup here and I can beat any one." Mitch was dropping a sweat and he reminded Buttercup " Says the girl who was beaten by Boomer himself and he also beat your sisters at the same time."

Buttercup turned her smile into an angry frown and began speaking louder "What?" Mitch was getting nervous and he continued "And didn't you tell me that Mojo Jojo beat you the last time you fought him and only Boomer defeated him?"

Buttercup was steaming with anger and she managed to calm down and told in an ominous tone "I'm going to club you Mitch!" Mitch was scared of Buttercup and couldn't speak and just let Buttercup continue "I'm going to club you to death like you were a little baby seal begging for mercy. Because clubbing cute seals is easier, but I will never harm a seal! You are the cute seal that I will club."

Mitch turned his face to a dumbfound face and he asked "Are you threatening me or are you coming on to me?" Buttercup returned to being angry and shouted "I don't know, both maybe? What does it matter? No one says that I'm not the strongest, because I..."

Buttercup was hit on the head by Blossom and she in anger asked "Ouch, why in the f**king shit did you hit me in the top of the head?" Blossom was frowning and scolded her sister "You didn't hear us when me and Bubbles called you at first, so I had to do this."

Bubbles supported Blossom with her own statement " Yeah, stop flirting with Mitch and let's go save the day! The Rowdyruff Boys are attacking Townsville City Hall and we are the only ones who can stop them!"

Buttercup grunted at the last part and said "Fine, let's just beat them and then we can get back to class." Before she left, Buttercup approached Mitch and tried to apologize " Hey Mitch, sorry about before. You forgive me, right? I would never harm an innocent person. You might not be the most innocent, but you are alright, we cool?"

Buttercup extended her hand to clash fists with Mitch and he gladly accepted it. At the end of that, Buttercup flew to reach her sisters while Mitch was waving goodbye.

At the front of Townsville City Hall, Brick and Butch were causing mayhem by hurting people and burning mailboxes and pickle carts with their fire breath. The Mayor was outside watching what seemed slaughter to him and the Mayor was desperate and yelled in lament "No! Why did this have to happen? Those pickles never had the chance to be in my stomach and make me feel good!"

The Mayor was enraged about what the boys did and he was shouting as he was charging a fist attack in the direction of Butch. Butch was seeing the Mayor coming and without worries extended his arm. The Mayor didn't see that coming and crashed against Butch's arm, knocking out some teeth and blood, in the end though he was knocked out.

Butch was laughing at that, Boomer however was walking towards the Mayor to aid him. Butch was peeking around to see if Boomer or Brick were watching and Butch began forming a forest green ball of energy on his right hand and was preparing to launch it at Boomer with Butch having an evil grin on his face.

However he stopped when Boomer turned his back around and saw Butch hiding his hand behind his back. Butch tried to disguise his attempted murder by saying "Sorry Boomer, my mistake. Looks like there is nothing else to destroy here and rob, I will just look somewhere else."

Boomer was looking for a few seconds and replied "Okay, but please let me be alone for a moment, I need to check if there is anything else to treasure for us and make our house more cool? You get it?"

Butch understood and left the scene, he was going to wait a little bit more to make another shot of murdering his brother.

The image turns next to Brick at the Townsville City Observatory on a hill to see Brick stealing and treasuring telescopes and destroying some very expensive microscopes in the process. He didn't leave any scientist unharmed, unfortunately.

Boomer arrived at the scene to be shocked at the huge pile of beaten up scientists and destroyed objects. Boomer walked into the fainted scientists to hold one in the arms and ask "What happened here? Who did this?" The scientist in a weak voice replied "It was a big red menace, the boy that has that hooligan hat. His name is Brick I think, please help us."

Brick walked right behind Boomer without him noticing and with an evil grin pulled out of his hand, and he formed a huge crimson red aura that covered all of his hand and he was walking towards Boomer to try and murder him.

Brick also hid his hand and it returned to normal when Boomer turned around and saw Brick on the same situation as Butch was before and to disguise himself, he ordered with a bossy tone "What are doing here? Get to work and destroy the rest of this stuff so we can get home and enjoy ourselves."

Boomer understood but as soon as Brick left, he also left and he was trying to hide himself and his trail. Brick and Butch encountered on the City Hall again. Brick was about to speak to Butch until he heard a boy down on the ground. It was Danny, the boy that Boomer saved a few hours ago. The boy was booing and he booed more " You stink you bad boys, but your brother sure doesn't." Brick raised an eyebrow and his tone of speaking and asked "Boomer? What about him?"

Danny was still angry and he explained "He saved me a few hours ago from a weird and supernatural fire. He is a real hero now, unlike you." Butch was getting enfuriated with that and in a menacing tone he said "That son of a bitch betrayed us. He stopped our fire and saved a bunch of people when he isn't supposed to."

Brick then took his turn to speak "That dirty little bastard will see what is coming to him. We have no choice, we have to kill him for treason." Butch reacted at those words by telling "Another reason to kill Boomer? What gives?"

Brick also opened his eyes in surprise and raised his tone "What do you mean by having another reason to kill Boomer? I'm killing him because I believe I am the Chosen One of God's prophecy and I am afraid that he might surpass and betray us."

Butch was smiling because he had the same objective and he explained "I want to kill Boomer because I feared he might just betray us. But I was afraid you wouldn't approve, but seems like you do now and we will pretend to be on his side for now."

At the end they both laughed evily until Boomer arrives and Boomer asks "Hey, were you talking about me just now?" Danny saw Boomer and he smiled and hugged him to say after "Boomer, thank gosh you arrived. Your mean brothers were plotting against you."

Boomer was starting to get angry and he looked at Brick and Butch with his angry look and yelled while asking "Is what Danny saying true, what are you plotting against me?" Brick was looking anxious and he finally revealed "Well, looks like there is no need to hide it anymore. We were planning to kill you."

Butch continued his brother's sentence "You betrayed us by saving this boy's life and other people's lives and you put out our fire. Besides, we don't think you are Rowdyruff Boys material anymore and since you know well what we did, we have to kill you."

Boomer was really impressed and shocked in a bad way with their brothers and he continued to get angry and shouted a bunch of curses at them " You mother*******, you are so f**king dead. Then come and fight n***rs, I dare you to do it!"

Boomer was about to fight them until the Powerpuff Girls arrived and each of them said "Not so fast..." "Rowdyruff..." "Boys!"

Brick and Butch were smirking and they pronounced "Well, looks like you sissy girls arrived just in time to see us execute our brother, Boomer."

Bubbles was with her legs crossed while standing and she tried to flirt by winking her eyes to Boomer and he didn't understand very well why she was doing that. Bubbles also kissed her hand to blow it to Boomer and he still didn't understand but still smiled at Bubbles, with her smiling back.

Blossom and Buttercup weren't understanding what Brick and Butch meant and Blossom asked with peaking curiosity " Executing Boomer? What do you mean? What did he ever do for you to stop caring for him?" Buttercup remembered that she saw Boomer on the news and she reminded Blossom "Unless it's because of Boomer's big rescue that he made and was on the news. He put out his brothers' fire and he rescued a bunch of people."

Blossom remembered and uttered "Oh yeah, that's right. But on our morale of course that was a good thing to do and he shouldn't be killed for that, but you are Rowdyruff Boys, so we are not surprised."

Brick looked at Danny in a menacing way and he quickly disappeared in front of their eyes to then go in front of Danny and his hand was surrounded by a red crimson aura and he used his hand to impale Danny on the chest.

Danny was speechless with all the pain he was feeling and without realizing he was spilling blood and soon fainted from all the blood loss. Boomer was the first to gasp at that event and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gasped next.

Bubbles then in anger talked to Brick "How dare you do this to a little boy? You might have just killed him, yoy know?" Blossom was the next to speak "Don't you have any mercy in your hearts? We will get you for this." Finshing with Buttercup stating "You will take a taste of the fist of justice, my knuckle sandwich of justice is up."

Everyone turned to see Boomer who was so upset that he was crying and he made his speech with an enraged crying voice "You little pieces of shit, I will make you eat your own brains for you to see what you have done. You will taste my fist because I'm also going to skull f**k you with a condom I will make out of your guts!"

Blossom was going to speak "Boomer, we can take these chumps out. You should take care of Danny, he's still alive and you might take him to the hospital,..." Blossom was interrupted by an enraged Boomer who yelled with an ordering tone in it as well "I have issues with them that I have to take care of. You are the ones who need to take Danny to the hospital. NOW!"

Blossom was getting afraid of Boomer and he replied "Yes sir, come on Bubbles and Buttercup. Let's take this kid to the hospital." Bubbles and Buttercup agreed and all of the three sisters took Danny by his body and flew him to the hospital.

Butch was smirking with an appearance of being evil and he announced "Prepare to feel not only the taste of defeat, but also the pain of death." Brick was also standing still and he stated "I am going to enjoy this. It will be like child's play to me."

All of the three were standing and waiting for something to happen. However the Narrator interrupted by telling his narrative " Wow, brother against brother. Who would have told that it would all end like this? This will be the fight of good vs evil."

The Narrator then cleared his throat and continued now with the background being of the flashing hearts "So it seems like once again the fate of the day has to be decided and it's all on this fight. Go on Boomer, avenge Danny and teach your brothers a lesson."

The usual end message appeared with this time saying "To be continued" and next the screen fading.

* * *

 **Well everyone, as usual I will not do recaps on the end. I will only do it on the next chapter. But I do say this: Please leave a review, it would be pretty nice. See you next time, charizard30 out.**


	10. A vengeful brother

**Hey guys, it's me again to bring another chapter. So last time I published a chapter, Boomer just finished saving a bunch of people from a fire that his brothers started and his brothers were plotting to murder him on account of their own reasons. Then the brothers were terrorizing Townsville with their mean attitude, except for Boomer. At the same time they were trying to kill Boomer until the Powerpuff Girls arrive and Brick impales Danny, the boy who Boomer saved and that turned Boomer against Brick and Butch. Can his angry feeling make him avenge his new friend's injuries and defeat Brick and Butch? Find out on this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A vengeful brother**

The Narrator began as usual his narrative of the beginning "The city of Townsville, unfortunately it was partly destroyed due to the attacks of Brick and Butch on the city. However, one Rowdyruff Boy put apart his ways and rebelled against them, Boomer who is now fighting his brothers, let's see how it's going."

The shot was still the same for the city of Townsville, except a huge explosion and smoke came out of the area of Townsville City Hall. The camera zoomed in to see Boomer fighting Brick head on and they were brawling without any effort at all. Until now it seems that they have only been clashing fists.

Brick made his first successful move, he punched Boomer in the face and Boomer got back at him by ducking and making an uppercut on Brick's chin. Brick also paid back with another kick and punch to Boomer's face.

The two just got into another brawl where they seemed to be equal on strength and they were fighting across Townsville until they stopped at the Townsville Mall where they crashed the front door and were brawling inside and that freaked people out.

Boomer was the one who finally untied everything when he kicked Brick on the throat and then proceeded to do a series of fast punches, which sounded like machine gun shots but he used his hands.

Brick was already filled with dirt on his clothes and were a bit torn, he was soon thrown into the ground with a hand slam from Boomer's part.

Butch was the next one to get in scene and he launched a punch in the direction of Boomer which Boomer blocked with his hand. They proceeded to another fist brawl that was destroying stands all over the mall.

Boomer broke the brawl by making an uppercut that his Butch's chin, following with a punch to the eye and he also managed to punch Brick on the leg. Butch was the next and he tried to punch Boomer, but his enemy brother dodged the punch and then counterattacked by making Butch punch and kick himself on the groin.

Butch was covering his groin with the pain and he in an evil tone said "So that's how you're gonna play, huh? Let's see if you like this, you piece of shit."

Butch grabbed a bunch of razor blades from the ground and threw them to Boomer's eyes and that really hurt him, and made his cover his eyes in pain and yell in pain "Ow, my eyes! I can't believe you just did that, I can't see as well, it's like walking into Mojo while he's taking a shower!" Boomer stopped talking when he was hit by one of Butch's energy balls from his hand. That wasn't the only one, because there were more coming that hit him and bruised him a bit. After the energy ball waves, Butch went at full speed to Boomer's direction and then he threw a super punch that was according to his speed and that launched Boomer straight into the ground.

Boomer stood up and recovered from his injuries, but he had a black bruise on the account of Butch's super attack. After a while Boomer was angry and he asked "Why did you do that? You big cheater!"

Butch had a frown on his face as well and replied in his defense "Me? You just made me hit myself in my crotch. You are the biggest cheater instead, you should burn for all this!" Boomer was still arguing and he threw another argument of his "Don't come at me with your bullshit, didn't you all cheat on our fights and raids we have done on the places of this city?"

Butch was already steaming with anger and he shouted in anger "You're dead Boomer, deader than we already said you were going to be, now take a look at this!" Butch then launched himself at Boomer and since he already saw Butch coming, Boomer moved a step to the right and Butch instead hit the wall, knocking himself out and laying on the floor.

A few seconds later, Butch opened his eyes and he was angry of that move, later came Brick who was also angry because of what Boomer has done before to him and he and Butch were facing side to side.

They were whispering to each other's ears and then they announced "Boomer, let's be honest now. Just now we weren't fighting at our full potential, so we are now going to show you what we can do, ready Butch?" Butch replied "Ready, let's show this traitorous son of a bitch what we can do."

The two brothers screamed and auras with their respective colors surrounded them and the whole mall was shaking, walls crumbling, the windows of all the shops shattered and the people were afraid of them. Although Boomer didn't show fear he was pretty impressed that his two brothers could do more than what they have showed so far.

Brick and Butch stopped powering up and they both stated "Here we are, we powered up now. See if you can defeat us now, or even hit us as well. Because we are at 80 percent our full power. So bring it on."

Boomer also made his statement while angry "You don't scare me at all, even though you are at 80 percent your full power, I will defeat you. Teryaaa!" Boomer was shouting a war cry and he didn't spare any strength to hit them, he prepared a fist punch against Brick. It hit Brick and Boomer was smirking at the sign of that. However that stopped when Brick lowered his head and still had the same expression of seriousness as before.

Boomer opened his eyes wide in shock and surprise when he saw that his attack didn't work and it was Brick's turn, he grabbed Boomer's collar of his blazer and mercilessly beat him on the face.

It continued like that for a few seconds and next Brick threw Boomer in the air and he descended into Butch's way who had a smirk on his face. Butch lifted his knee and with a great force hit Boomer's torso with his knee. That made Boomer scream in pain before hitting and making a hole on the ground with his impact.

Boomer was looking at his brothers who were laughing of the team attack they made and Boomer didn't spare, while they weren't looking he headed straight to Butch and punched him in the face. That hurt Butch, and Brick turned around to see what happened but didn't see Boomer's head butt. Boomer's head butt bruised him on the head. While they were stunned by that surprise attack Boomer brawled with them at the same time and threw all he could: punches, head butts, biting and all that he could do to hurt them.

Before they could realize that, they left the Townsville Mall and were fighting on their way to the Townsville Hospital where the Powerpuff Girls were on the outside and Danny was inside being treated by the doctors.

The girls were on the outside of the surgery doors. Blossom was looking down reading some National Geographic magazines, Buttercup was asleep and Bubbles was looking down on the floor with a nervous look and was very thoughtful and on her thoughts were these words " _Mmmm, this isn't normal of Brick and Butch to do. I mean, they are evil, but I never expected them to be evil up to this point. I did like Boomer standing up to this Danny kid he saved. I feel like he's not really evil, ever since he saved us from Mojo he's been changing for the better._ "

Blossom was looking at her side to Bubbles and Blossom too was thinking " _Bubbles seems to quiet, I wonder what she's thinking. Whatever it is, I do hope that this Danny kid will be alright. And I didn't want to say this but Boomer is doing a greater good, what will he do next? And Buttercup seems too awfully quiet as well, I wonder if…_ "

Blossom changed from a thinking look and it turned into a frown when she saw Buttercup snoring and asleep, Blossom then proceeded to pull out Buttercup's right ear and she woke up and was asking while in pain "Oww, why are you doing that for? I'm not doing anything bad, am I?"

Blossom was putting up more effort into her frown to tell and warn Buttercup "You were asleep of course, do you know how disrespectful that is when we are in a hospital and we are waiting for someone who is attending to surgery?"

Buttercup wasn't liking Blossom pulling her ear and still hurting she said "Disrespectful my ass, why can't I sleep here? And who are you to boss me around with that matter?" Blossom pulled with more force and even twisted Buttercup's ear up to the point where she screamed and the corridor they were in heard that scream. Buttercup begged "Okay, you win! Maybe you are right after all. If I was on his place I wouldn't like when the people who brought me here would just sleep, thanks Blossom."

Blossom was smiling and hopeful that everything would be fine until they heard a huge explosion from the outside and Blossom went to the windows to check out. Turns out it was Boomer who just blocked an energy ball from Brick.

Blossom called her sisters "Hey Bubbles, Buttercup, come see this! It's Boomer and he's fighting Brick and Butch, come and see it." So Bubbles and Buttercup were on the window watching the whole fight and Bubbles was lost on her thoughts with her eyes shaped like hearts and looking at Boomer and she whispered "Our hero, more specifically my hero." Bubbles sighed after that in wonder while her sisters looked at her in with awkward faces.

Boomer was outside fighting his brothers and it wasn't going so well for him, he was receiving more blows than those that he was giving with success and Boomer was already bruised all over his head, eyes and even was bleeding from his nose.

Brick and Butch were lowering their altitude until they landed with their feet on the ground, Brick walked to Boomer who was injured and Brick stopped right in front of him and Boomer lifted his head and spit on Brick's face.

Brick was getting mad but he held back his anger and just told Boomer "Well, so this is how were are going to play, huh, though guy? We developed a new ability and I will be the first to show it to you. Ready?"

Without saying anything else, the screen went black in a second and then returned to what it was before without apparent changes, everyone from Boomer to the Powerpuff Girls were just standing while the wind blew in the background to fit the moment.

Boomer wasn't frowning and instead staring at Brick and after a few moments of silence he asked "Okay, what the f**k just happened? Can you please tell me?" Brick was grinning with an evil look at Boomer and he uttered "Just wait and see for yourself." At the end of the sentence he snapped his fingers and Boomer felt a bunch of invisible forces hitting him very hard with the forces being seen only as brief lights. He got his so fast he was spinning on the account of that.

Boomer hit the ground and stood up for Brick to tell him "What was that you might ask? Well, let's just say it was the work of my new ability, I and Butch can stop time now for 1 second and we can move freely on that time skip to do whatever we want."

Butch was the one to speak next "I can explain what happened because I'm immune to the time skipping. Brick stopped time for that second and he threw three punches to you head and kicked you so many times in your torso and chest that he made you spin, you see that? You can't do anything to stop us now."

Boomer wasn't taking defeat so well and he spoke "I don't care if you can stop time, I can still kick your asses and teach you a lesson not to bother me or anyone else. Now prepare for the menace called me."

Boomer launched himself against Butch only for the screen to go black for a second and returning to normal with Butch snapping his fingers and Boomer receiving a blow to the back of his head.

He tried to attack his brothers repeatedly but they just proceeded to stop time and attack Boomer when they snapped their fingers, after a minute of this. Boomer was getting exhausted and was looking with a serious frown to Brick and Butch who were looking at him with an evil smile.

Brick extended his arm and hand and started to form a crimson red energy ball on his hand and he was pointing at the Townsville Hospital. Boomer was seeing how that was going to be and he gasped and opened his mouth in preoccupation to then become angry and an aura of his color surrounded him and he yelled "NOOOOO!"

Brick fired his energy ball at the Hospital but Boomer came in front and grabbing the ball with his hand, Boomer disintegrated it. Brick was surprised instead of being angry and he uttered his speech while sarcastically clapping his hands "Well done Boomer, you truly keep impressing me and Butch. But let me tell you this, I can't be defeated because I am the Chosen One by God to be the Ultimate Warrior, that is my destiny and you can't deny it!"

Boomer then defended his point of view "You can't be the Chosen One, you jump to conclusions very quickly you know. Any one of us here including the Powerpuff Girls can be the Chosen One, only time will tell us who is it!" Brick instead of arguing told a little joke as a menace "Hey Boomer, spell "me"."

Boomer spelled the word and Brick replied "You forgot the "D" in it." Boomer the affirmed "But there is no "D" in me." Brick concluded the joke by replying in a menacing tone "Not yet!"

Brick saw that Boomer didn't understand the joke and he began to tell while the camera zoomed out the girls watching the fight without them or anyone hearing and Blossom was wondering "Hey, what is it that they might be saying to each other? I can't hear what they say. They must have created a sound proof field of some kind for our supersonic hearing not be able to reach them."

The camera zoomed in to see a shocked, shaking and sweating Boomer who was traumatized by what Brick told and he yelled "That is absolutely sick, why have you told me that? And it was supposed to be a menace? Oh, I just can't believe you…"

Boomer was interrupted when the screen was black again, but this time we managed to see the time skip and within Brick and Butch were walking in the direction of Boomer, really slowly and Brick said "Well Boomer, it was a fun ride. It really is a shame that you have to die. But you betrayed us, and besides you can't defeat the Chosen One."

Butch continued by stating "I am going to be the sidekick of Brick. I rather have him rule the world, than you trying to stand by us and doing only robberies or breaking and destroying stuff. Now we will finish you off with our own moves, and we are going full power right now."

With that said, Brick and Butch powered up again and after that, they walked faster to meet Boomer and Brick reached Boomer and with his hand extended he began to form the same red aura of before and his hand was glowing in crimson red.

Brick uttered "This is the attack I've been trying to use to kill you, the Red Hand Sword. Hope you like it." After that, Brick penetrated and impaled Boomer's stomach with his Red Hand Sword and removed it without any holes on Boomer's stomach."

Butch was the next one to make his attack and his fist was glowing in a forest green aura and he named the attack "This is the Green Brick-Breaker attack, hope you like it Boomer." Butch then proceeded to make a fist attack on the same place as Brick pierced Boomer and it penetrated Boomer without leaving holes.

The time skip was concluded and both brothers dodged Boomer's attack and stood right behind him and before they snapped their fingers, they uttered "Sayonara, weakling. It was nice to know you."

Brick was the first to snap his fingers and then a hole opened in Boomer's body and pierced his stomach area, which made him spit blood and scream in pain. Then Butch snapped his fingers and Boomer felt another huge amount of pain. His stomach hole got bigger and he saw blood flowing out of his body and he spit more blood.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground moaning with the cold of his pain and weakness and was grunting on his own pain as well. Brick was the one to come to him and he was preparing to finish Boomer off by forming a crimson red ball of energy on his left hand, Boomer was shaking with the fear and he stopped when he saw Brick backing down his attack and his position and then hearing these words coming from Brick's mouth "We will spare you today because we once called you brother, but remember this. The next time we meet eye to eye we will kill you."

Butch was grinning with an evil smile and he told him while laughing "Hahaha, this was truly a wonderful show. And by the way, Brick told you that dirty joke so you could be distracted and we could finish you off, you are so easily distracted. Bye, for now!" at that last part Butch switched his tone to a scary tone and both he and Brick flew in the direction of their home.

Of course the girls saw everything that happened in front of their eyes and they were already crying for the defeat of Boomer and Blossom was the first one to speak in shock "I can't believe this. Our only hope of getting rid of a great evil for good, and it's been defeated."

Buttercup was the only one who wasn't crying and in a serious tone she was indifferent and she said "I don't care, he didn't seem capable of beating his own brothers. I should have been the one to get there."

Blossom and Bubbles were still crying and Bubbles slapped Buttercup in the face and she told what was on her mind "I can't believe these words are coming from my own sister. You are a Powerpuff Girl and yet you are indifferent to this situation. Besides Brick and Butch winning again, a possible redeemed villain is severely injured and you are just here? LET'S GO AND HELP HIM!" Those last words were yelled in supersonic screams that shattered all the windows of the corridor they were in and Buttercup and Blossom covered their ears before.

Buttercup was still with the serious frown and she declared "Fine! Just not to hear any more of your voice that makes my ears bleed, we will help him get back on his feet." The girls flew through the windows and were near the knocked out Boomer, carrying him to the Professor's home.

A few hours later at night, Boomer was seen lying and sleeping on the couch of the Professor's house with a blanket on top of him. Boomer woke up with the Professor in front of him and the Professor greeted "Greetings Boomer, looks like you're finally awake. What do you want?"

Boomer was looking around to see if he was there and he asked "What happened? How long have I been unconscious?" Professor knew what happened and he explained "Well Boomer, after you were mortally wounded, the girls brought you here to our house. They only brought you here though, I was the one taking care of you. I covered you with a blanket and made you chew your painkillers and everything else."

Boomer was still with the face of the type that he didn't get it and had a lot of questions, so he continued with his questions "But why did you do this? I thought villains like me weren't supposed to be in the heart of the operations of superheroes. And why did you take care of me?"

Professor tried to answer the best he could "Well, I know we are not supposed to take care of villains, and that is true. What I'm saying is that we sensed that you don't have the material for being a villain anymore. You saved my girls from Mojo, then you saved those people and that boy Danny from doom. And now you fought for the sake of your friend who is being taken care at the hospital, his parents arrived and they are next to him, the girls must be getting home right now…"

Just 5 seconds later, the girls appeared through the door and they announced their arrival and went to see Boomer who was getting better and the three simultaneously told "Hey Boomer, hope you feeling better now. You will be on trial right now to see if you really had a change of heart, we will be judging you by your actions and you on the inside."

Boomer stood up from the couch and he said "Thank you, I can't believe you were so kind to me. You know, I never really expected to be here on this house with my clothes on and without imprisonment, because last time I was here things went the way I was talking before."

Blossom naturally was the first one to speak "Well, you saving us and the rest was a really good introduction of your heroism. But can you still keep it? Let's see, you have to get stronger, you are already strong enough with natural talent and abilities, but without much training you can't protect the world from evil, as it was shown before."

Bubbles' turn was next "I also welcome you to stay at our house, I hope you have a good stay. However, since we don't have enough single beds you will have to sleep on the couch until we have or you leave for another place. But don't worry, at least I and Blossom will be good for you, and Buttercup will be good too, right?"

Buttercup looked the other way and she replied "Hmph, don't really count on it, smart guy. And besides having to sleep on the couch, you will have to scavenge for your own food. Don't expect for us to give you food, copy that tough guy?" at the end of the sentence Buttercup grabbed Boomer by the blazer collar and that made Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor scold her with a frown and with a hand gesture told her to put Boomer down and she did that but still not satisfied.

Without saying anything else, the Professor walked next to him and in a sorry and disappointed look he told Boomer "I'm sorry, but unfortunately Buttercup is a bit fearful. Just take it easy on her, okay? But still I'm sorry that I can't give you dinner. But while Buttercup isn't looking, I can give you some leftovers from dinner, bye now."

The four Utoniums left the room with Boomer staying alone by himself in the living room and he turned on the T.V, he then noticed a slight change to his body. It was his stomach that just finished regenerating all the cells that were missing and he went back to normal and he felt a slight power raise.

At 9:00 P.M the Professor left Boomer with the leftovers from their dinner of beef stew and peas, Boomer ate it because it was hungry, but it still wasn't enough. He was still hungry as his now restored stomach could tell and the Blossom was looking but couldn't do anything because of Buttercup who was carefully watching what was happening, even though they were watching the movie "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers", which they haven't watched yet.

Bubbles was the one who pitied him the most and was a bit sad that a living being didn't have nothing to eat and could starve to death, so she had an idea to do after and she managed to sneak into the kitchen and until the time for them to go to bed she was in secret working something on the kitchen for an hour until the Professor told them to go to bed at 10:00 P.M.

Half an hour later Bubbles woke up from her pretend sleep and sneaked up on the kitchen again this time to pick up a delicious cake with cyan blue frosting and berries on top of it, she went to left the cake at Boomer's side and she saw him not sleeping and she surprised him to putting her head in the front of his view and saying "Peekaboo!"

That made Boomer do a backflip and a body twist to stop on the floor to say to Bubbles "God, you scared the living flame out of me, what is it that you want? Don't tell me you've come to tease or threaten me like Buttercup."

Bubbles was already shaking her hands in a negative way and she answered "No, in fact I've come to give you this, one day when me and the girls were fighting a giant ogre, an elf gave us this recipe to a cake, it's the Spiritual Cake. It's different from other cakes, the taste depends of how pure your soul is, with just a bit dependable on your cooking talent."

Boomer was getting happier and he pushed her to continue "Sounds delicious so far, go on." Bubbles was also putting a smile to her face and she continued "The more pure your soul is, the better the cake tastes. And just to motivate you, you should know that between my sisters my soul is the cleanest one."

Boomer threw himself onto the cake and shoved bits up his mouth until he ate all the cake and Bubbles giggled at his cake belly he had. Boomer got up and thanked "Thank you Bubbles, that was so good. It's way better than those soggy cooks of the Professor, am I right?" Both of them began to laugh at the end of Boomer's sentence.

The Professor upstairs opened his eyes and he was putting a sad frown on his face and he muttered to himself "I can't believe that another person thinks my food isn't good, and Boomer said that was not bad. Awww…" He lowered his head in sadness and a silhouette of the Professor appeared with a bandage on his head with the updated message "Professor Owned Count: 11"

The scene turned back downstairs with Boomer continuing to talk this time in a serious tone "Your kindness with me is the best thing that happened today, after those bastard brothers of mine just hurt a friend I made, they are going to pay for this and for the other people they might hurt in the future."

Boomer was going to cry but he held his tears and Bubbles was sensitive about that and asked "What's wrong Boomer? Why aren't you crying for your friend? I thought it was normal to cry at those situations." Boomer still had the same enraged and sad look on his face and he explained "Brick said crying was what sissies and weaklings do. Every time I cried either Brick or Butch hit me."

Bubbles was angry because of that fact and she tried to change Boomer's mind "I can't believe it, what they said is just a bunch of bullshit! It's not bad to cry, I cry almost all the time something bad happens to me or other loved ones, and that helps me ease the pain. You shouldn't hold your tears or else the subject that bothers you will torment your soul forever, besides you already cried before, am I right? You cried when you and your brothers were resurrected and we emasculated you to defeat you, remember that?"

Boomer was looking up lost on his thoughts and he remembered and told what he wanted to "Yeah, I do remember. Now that I look back into it, I and my brothers cried like a bunch of bitches! And it wasn't bad at all." Boomer then recalled back to the memories of today when he remembered Brick and Butch and all the terrible things they have done and he started to let out his tears out and he cried silently.

Bubbles lowered her eyelids in comprehension and she told him with determination "That's it, don't hold anything back. Just imagine a bunch of puppies drowning by the hands of your brothers and other more people being hurt and it will help."

Boomer kept on crying for 5 minutes until he stopped and said win anger "Brick, Butch. They will pay one day for everything they have done. I just have to face them tomorrow and kill them and then peace will be restored once again."

Bubbles was getting worried and she tried to warn Boomer "Don't, you heard them well. They will not spare you next time you meet them. You may have gotten stronger because of that Life Boost you received when you were fully healed. Still I think that you need to really train if you want to teach them a lesson."

Boomer was listening and he heard the voice of reason that Bubbles had and he once again thanked her by saying "Thank you Bubbles, Blossom may be the voice of reason between you, but you also learned something from her, right? Anyways, I almost let my foolish warrior pride overtake me. I like you, you're not like your sisters. I mean, Blossom is not the bully that Buttercup has been to me, but she doesn't pay much attention to other people. I have a request that I would like to make of you."

Bubbles was getting her hopes up and also her smile was put back on and she asked "What is it?" Boomer then was kind of embarrassed to ask and it took him a while to put up words but he asked "Since you were so kind to bring me this cake and relieve me of all my pain that I had, would you like to be… friends with me?"

Bubbles was thinking straight for a minute and she kept smiling while blushing a bit on her cheeks "Sure, why not? If you saved us once and saved the day once, then you are worthy of being my friend. Please promise we will never stop being friends while you are still proving yourself."

Boomer also put his smile back up and replied "It's a deal then, I will learn everything I have that you might teach me as well." Both then grabbed each other's arms and shook them in sign of their friendship. Bubbles then saw that it was 10:20 P.M and she said in a hurry "Well, got to go. Or else my sisters will get angry with me for staying up until late."

Boomer understood well and he bowed before her to say "Goodnight as well, I couldn't sleep before because of the pain. But now I can thanks to you, see you tomorrow friend Bubbles." Bubbles smiled at all the politeness and she also bowed and said "See you tomorrow as well, friend Boomer. Sweet dreams."

Then without saying anything else, they both followed their own ways and Boomer soon was fast asleep and Bubbles was as well on her side of the bed in the bedroom.

The Narrator began with his final narrative by telling "Ha, the feeling of turning from evil to good is just wonderful don't you think? And the signal of a new friendship turned around. I wonder if Boomer is going to make more friends on these coming times."

The scene changed from Boomer being asleep to the usual ending screen of flashing hearts and the Narrator saying "Well, the day wasn't saved, but I have to say other things as well. I have to say that a new potential recruit will be trained thanks to the Powerpuf Girls!" At the ending of the sentence the Powerpuff Girls appeared with Boomer having a serious look on his face and Buttercup glaring with anger at him. The Narrator continued "Boomer, you better watch out for Buttercup, she can't be playing nice with him at first."

The end sign appeared before the screen went black.

* * *

 **Well guys, with this the official life of Boomer will change and soon he will be getting mental training from the girls and other new characters that are soon to be revealed, if you stick to me you might just find out who they are, please leave a review if you can. I guess I will see you later, charizard30 out.**


	11. The real training begins

**Hey guys, as you may remember from the last episode Boomer went on against his brothers on his own and he was okay, until they used their ability to stop time completely and impaled him to mortally wound him. The Powerpuff Girls proceeded to bring him to their home for him to heal himself and stay there for a while. When Boomer was being bullied himself by Buttercup and wasn't getting proper treatment, Bubbles came in and fed him with a Spiritual Cake. Bubbles helped Boomer relieve himself of the pain and they swore to become friends. What will happen on this episode? Stay with me to find out, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The real training begins**

The Narrator began with his usual narrative he takes at the beginning and he zooms in to the Professor's house and says "The house of Professor Utonium, a normal house of the suburbs at the first view. But when you get inside you see that the Powerpuff Girls are just being lazy and watch the Saturday morning cartoons, and it's already been a day since Boomer offered to stay with them, let's see how things are doing."

The image zoomed inside Professor Utonium's house where the girls were watching old episodes of Cartoon Network series that were cancelled, they were watching The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The episode just ended and each of the girls made a comment on the episode with Blossom starting "Well, it wasn't all bad this episode, I mean, I like how Grim helps Billy and Mandy. I feel sorry for him to take those two kids."

Bubbles was the next to speak "In my opinion, Grim is also the best character and the most patient. To take care of a boy that is a complete moron and a cynical girl, it takes a lot of patience."

Buttercup was the final one to speak and in a happy and excited tone "Well, I like this show and all, but I really am hoping for the new show that is coming on April next year, Adventure Time, I hear it just might be one of the best shows Cartoon Network has to offer."

Blossom and Bubbles agreed with her and Buttercup remembered one thing "Hey, speaking of which, where has that coward we call Boomer gone to?" Bubbles was a bit angry by that and countered it "Hey, Boomer is not a coward! He's just trying to be stronger than he is now to get revenge on both his brothers."

Blossom tried to give another reason to support Bubbles "Bubbles is right Buttercup, we aren't better than him because are just here standing and watching cartoons and we are not fighting Brick and Butch who are our biggest threats now. Are we cowards now, Buttercup?"

Buttercup was without words and was stuttering "B-But I… what did I… Forget it, you win this time Blossom and Bubbles. But I still don't like Boomer though." Blossom was getting a little worried and she asked "But why do you hate Boomer? What has he done? I know that he has done many bad things in the past, but me and Bubbles already forgave him for most of the bad things he has done. Why can't you accept that he has changed?"

Buttercup still kept saying in her defense "I do forgive him for most of the bad things, but he's stronger than me and I am supposed to be the strongest out of the inhabitants of Townsville, besides he took away the Professor from me."

Bubbles was still angry and she asked "But why do you say he took the Professor from you? He still loves us no matter what." Buttercup was also frowning and raising her voice she stated "It's been a day and the Professor is taking well his stay, he said to us that he once wanted a son as well. He wanted to use the formula that he used to create us, but the ingredients that were used in a boy formula were only obtained by hurting living beings and he didn't want to do so, so he made us."

Blossom face palmed and she supported her argument by stating while scolding "Buttercup! You already know that the Professor doesn't regret having us, we made that mistake once of believing that he said we weren't good enough. And what's the problem? He lived part of his life with three girls, us! It's normal that he wanted a son in the midst as well, if you can't accept that, maybe you will over time!"

Buttercup was speechless about that and without any more words she went to the bedroom and slammed the door so hard that she almost broke the door. Blossom and Bubbles shrugged shoulders in frustration and Blossom told "Buttercup has been more aggressive than normal, we have to do something about her and Boomer."

Bubbles agreed with her but then asked "Speaking of which, where is Boomer? We haven't seen him since 8:00 A.M this morning." Blossom was rubbing her chin with her right hand and she lifted her hand with a smile to indicate she remembered and she replied "He must be in that new training room the Professor finished building a few days ago, but he must be fine though."

They thought that until they heard a boy scream coming down the stairs and it was Boomer who was screaming, he suddenly bashed heads with both Blossom and Bubbles and the three got up rubbing their heads because of the bashing.

Boomer was shaking and he spoke "It was truly horrifying, who had the idea of putting a scary genie inside the training room? The devil?" Bubbles was the first to ask in curiosity "What happened? What evil genie?"

Boomer was going to explain but he saw the time and he yelled to himself in panic "Only two hours? Time really passes quickly in the training room, it's been two days inside." Blossom and Bubbles were all silent and Boomer began by explaining "Well, it was like this…"

* * *

 **The training room (two days ago, on the training room time of course):**

Boomer was inside a really empty space with only white inside and a chamber where there were a few beds, a fridge and a sofa. Boomer was walking through the empty space to explore it. Boomer suddenly jumped and got scared when a man appeared right behind him and he turned around to see a man with a black turban with a diamond embezzled on the center, pale skin and a red dot on his forehead. The rest of his vestments were of a red sleeveless coat and a light blue shirt, following puffy white pants and some red curved up shoes.

The man formed a creepy smile with his mouth and he greeted Boomer in a creepy way "Hello, what are doing on my territory?" Boomer was standing still for a few moments until he replied in a scared tone "Hello, my name is Boomer. I'm looking for a man to train with, Professor Utonium said I would find him here."

The man was still smiling on a creepy way and he told Boomer "Then I am the one you are looking for, my name is Shez Badam. I am genie who trained many people in the past since 500 years ago, Professor Utonium by randomness opened up a door that leads to this place."

Boomer was calmer right now and he asked his questions "First of all where are we? And second, how is it…" Boomer jumped again when Shez ordered him in a bossy and shouting tone "Shut the f**k up bitch, you're just a maggot compared to me! I am the boss of this chamber and you only obey to me and you only ask questions when I give you permission to do so!"

Boomer was opening his eyes wide in fear and shock and he replied while shaking and stuttering "Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir! Tell me what we are going to do now, please." Shez changed into a normal facial expression and he uttered "Good, but remember this. I'm not here to make your life easier. Instead I'm here to make it even more difficult than what already is, so you better prepare yourself, because you are my bitch now!"

Boomer was still scared of him and he without thinking asked "Wait, what do you mean with what you just said?" Shez was frowning his brows and exhaled air from his nostrils in frustration and the screen zoomed out to see Boomer being thrown in the air while screaming.

A few seconds later Boomer returned with a lump on his head from the slap he received and Boomer let Shez talk and this time Shez had a normal smile, but spoke in a creepy tone "Well, see what happens when you ask questions without permission? Let me tell you this, I'm training you by using your biggest fears against you, are you ready to begin?"

Boomer was this time with a normal frown but still scared and he uttered "I don't know, I don't know if I'm ready yet." Shez was changing his face to a scary smile and he explained in a creepy tone "Well, now it's too late to change your mind, bitch! We will begin with you facing yourself."

Boomer was lowering one of his eyebrows in curiosity and he implied "And by that you mean using a clone against me, I suppose." Shez nodded his head in a negative way and he changed his physical appearance to look just like Boomer, except his eyes were all black and that was putting Boomer in a not so comfortable mood.

Shez explained in his scary tone "Well, I'm going to use every move you can do on yourself, and you will never hit me no matter what you do. Try to touch me, hahaha!" Shez laughed that last part in his creepy tone and Boomer in a nervous laugh was still full of himself and stood on his fighting position and with his fighting look he told with determination "Well, we will see about that, see if you can avoid this!"

Boomer launched himself against Shez but he blocked his attack and Boomer was surprised, but still wasn't so impressed and threw more punches and even elbow mashes but Shez blocked them, all and this time Boomer was more impressed.

Boomer stood back a few meters and he launched a bunch of energy balls in the direction of Shez and to his unfortunate luck, Shez swallowed them all and that left Boomer paralyzed with fear and he was an easy target for Shez to attack him, unfortunately Boomer wasn't looking for the attacks and he was hit by every one of them, the time skipped with a few more shots of Boomer getting either punched, kicked or being hit with ranged attacks and some slaps.

At the end it has already been a day inside the training room and Boomer was exhausted and with some of his clothes torn and in an exhausted and desperate tone of voice he tried to state "I hope this was worthy, because I didn't hit you once!"

Shez was smiling and laughing in a creepy way to Boomer "Hahaha, it was worthy, at least for me of course. I made you my bitch now and you have to do what I say, or else I have to send you flying again like yesterday, would you like if that had to happen?"

Boomer stood still in silence and Shez assumed he understood and he continued "Good, now what you are going to be fighting is a huge cockroach, I'm turning into one and you will have to fight me."

Boomer was already shaking with fear again and he tried to tell "But Shez, I'm really afraid of cockroaches, I don't know if I am ready to…" Shez was frowning again and he yelled with a sinister voice to Boomer "Bitch, you do what I tell, because you are a puny maggot inside this room! I'm your master, but also your worst nightmare!"

Boomer was getting even more scared than before and he stood on his feet and made a continence with his hand touching his forehead and he yelled "Yes sir, then I'm ready for your second test in combat!"

Shez returned to being normal and he announced "Well, I'm going to turn now then. You better be prepared for this then." Shez proceeded to turn into a cockroach which disgusted Boomer to the point where he almost puked.

Shez after transforming said "Well, I'm going to attack you right now. Try to hit me." Boomer was very afraid but without saying anymore words he attacked Shez again, but he dodged the attack and Boomer was attacking with a bunch of eagle kicks and some breakdancing kind of attacks. Unfortunately Shez was dodging all of the attacks.

Shez was attacking by extending one of the cockroach arms he had and that scared Boomer, he even let out his soul in the form of a ghost and he screamed in a very high pitched scream and then proceeded to run.

A few images were shown with Boomer running away from Shez's cockroach form and not fighting back, as the images were showing over time, Shez on his normal form appeared on the screen getting bigger and laughing in a very creepy and sinister way.

The time skipped to the next day when Boomer was more exhausted than before and he was staring at Shez who was on his normal self again, he was smiling in a creepy way like the usual and Boomer began to have hallucinations with Brick assuming Shez and Butch on the floor.

Boomer was lost on his thoughts and yelling hysterically in them " _Well, I hate this place! Shez is such a creepy genie and I can't fight him right, how long have I been inside here?_ " Since they were images created by his mind, Brick and Butch's images replied to that "Two days, most hated brother."

Boomer was looking around him to consider what he has done so far and he uttered "Oh, hell no! I'm out of here now. Please tell me the exit Shez!" Shez was smiling in a non-creepy way this time and he told "Well, since you put me in a good mood by letting me torment you, I will tell you. It's between those two beds, there's a hidden door in the gap between them on the wall."

Boomer was smiling in a forced way because of him still being scared and he said "Okay, don't worry! I may consider coming back here after some time, I will look forward to your return. Please come back."

Boomer was reaching for the door handle and he waved goodbye to him while still forcing a smile. After the door closed, Shez formed his creepy smile and he uttered "Bye!"

* * *

 **Present:**

Boomer was finishing telling everything "Well, those were two hellish days in there, it seems that one hour in here is one day there. But I won't be coming back inside so soon." Blossom and Bubbles were still not saying any word and after a while Blossom was curious about Boomer's fear of cockroaches and she asked "Hey, since when are you afraid of cockroaches? I thought you loved eating cockroaches."

Boomer explained "Well, would you believe it started after you put me in that laser cage and Bubbles pretended to be me and she ate a cockroach? Well, it was shortly after that when Brick put a cockroach on my pants while I wasn't looking and it was creepy."

Bubbles agreed with Boomer and she herself stated "Looks like that's two of us who are afraid of cockroaches. Still what are you going to do now? It seems like you are exhausted and your clothes are torn."

Boomer replied to the question "Well, I'm going to take a bath on the tub and I will then go to take a walk, I didn't even get to really train while in there. And I'm going to take bath salts." Blossom was making a weird face and she uttered "What? Are you talking about…" Boomer interrupted her and he told "I was talking about putting some of those minerals on the water tub, I hear that those are good for your skin and you feel better, so see you later."

Boomer then went upstairs and Blossom and Bubbles were alone, then Blossom proposed "Well, looks like it's just you and me now Bubbles. We have to let Buttercup let out so steam on the bedroom. Wanna get some training under work?"

Bubbles was distracted with Boomer and she told while not paying attention "What's that now? I was distracted looking at that perfect ass of his. He looks really hot after his training, I just want to lick his sweet little head. And he looks kind as well."

Blossom was looking with an awkward tone at Bubbles and she implied "Bubbles, I feel like you have a crush on Boomer. Why won't you come clean?" Bubbles was still blushing on her cheeks and she tried to unmade Blossom's sentence "What are you talking about Blossom? I don't have a crush on Boomer, he just is a very nice and changed boy who seems to have renounced his evil ways. And I also think he's cute, if you say otherwise we will not get along you and me."

Blossom was face palming but not wanting to argue because she knew Bubbles didn't like arguing, she stated "Suit yourself, let's go outside to train okay? WE wouldn't want to waste any time."

Bubbles got back to herself and she replied "Fine, it's such a beautiful day outside you know, but let's stand on an angle we can train without doing any actual damage, okay?" Blossom agreed and both sisters went outside.

After ten minutes, Boomer was already all wet and was in the girls' bedroom drying himself and he put on some new and mint clothes. After Boomer did that, Buttercup appeared out of the closet and she in an angry tone greeted Boomer "Oh, hello Boomer. Have you been enjoying your bath and bath salts as much as you enjoyed being in the training room?"

Boomer frowned at Buttercup and he replied "Oh, hello Buttercup. I've enjoyed my bath, yes. And for your information I hated the training room. There was a really evil genie inside who used the things I fear the most and it's been truly horrible."

Buttercup was still making an evil grin with her face and she stated "That's good to hear, but you listen to me well, don't get in my way or you'll be turned into toast for breakfast. I don't like you hanging around here like this is your home, so next time you enter this bedroom unauthorized, you are going to get a taste of my knuckles sandwiches."

Boomer was licking his lips in a sign of thinking it was food and he asked "Oooh, sandwiches, and where? Are they tasty Buttercup? I hope they are, because when you stand in a room for two days where you haven't really accomplished anything, you really are in a mood for some food."

Buttercup was frowning in anger and she first spoke in a calm tone "Well, it's not food I'm talking about, it's about some knuckle sandwiches that are made with your own FISTS!" at that last part she raised her tone in voice and without Boomer seeing, Buttercup punched Boomer in the mouth, making him bleed a little.

Boomer wiped out the blood from his mouth and when he saw it, he frowned and a bit enraged he asked "Why did you do that? This was not a sandwich, this was not a sandwich at all you little…" Buttercup evidenced her smirk and she explained "This is our house, the Professor is only for us three and no one in Townsville is supposed to be stronger than me, do you get what I am saying?"

Boomer was still angry and he told "What are you talking about? If no one in Townsville is supposed to be stronger than me, then why did Brick and Butch defeat me in fair combat? And note to yourself, I'm stronger than you, so that is supposed to make you at least the fourth strongest in Townsville."

Buttercup was still angry and she shouted even more to Boomer "Well, Boomer I'm really getting tired of your shit, you better not make any more trouble or I will have some serious trouble with you over here, hear that you coward? Chicken."

Boomer was getting really angry with Buttercup's attitude and over sudden the image was zoomed out of the bedroom and into the training site where Blossom and Bubbles were sparring for a bit.

They stopped when they saw Buttercup outright thrown while she was screaming and they saw Buttercup crashing to the Moon. Bubbles was crossing her arms in and was glaring at Blossom while saying "Well, I told you that this was going to happen."

Blossom already had her response to counter Bubbles' statement "Well Bubbles, this was never a matter of "if" it was going to happen, it was a matter of "when" it was going to happen my dear Bubbles. Now Buttercup is on the Moon and she will have to go back here herself."

Boomer was then seeing flying out of one of the windows and he was going in the direction of Blossom and Bubbles who weren't really surprised to see what they did and Boomer apologized "Hey girls, sorry about that. But Buttercup was getting them coming though. I never really wanted to hurt anyone now."

Blossom was looking at his with reason and she herself stated with her reason "It's fine, but if you really could not hurt Buttercup, we would appreciate it, just ignore this Boomer. I hope that with time she can come to her senses and accept that you are living here and you are on the path to be good."

Bubbles even added "It was funny though to see Buttercup being launched by that to the Moon, you're funny, do you know that?" At the end which Bubbles giggled and Boomer blushed a bit and he thanked and asked "Hey, can I join in with your training please?"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at him an in unanimity they uttered "Sure, why not? We can teach you a few things, and in turn we can teach you a few things, can you do that?" Boomer was smiling again and he replied with enthusiasm "Sure, where do we even start?"

Blossom then suggested "We can start by doing some mental training and reflecting on the purpose of everything that we think about, we will meditate the three of us." Boomer agreed with that and the three proceeded to float in the air, sitting with their legs crossed and standing on a meditating position without saying anything.

Meanwhile on the Moon's surface, Buttercup was battered and bruised from the attack she took from before and was unconscious. She opened her eyes and was looking around her to see she wasn't on Earth. She in panic yelled and called for help "Hello? Anyone there? Please help me, I don't want to be here anymore. This is really annoying, but I'm not going back yet, so this is it. Hmph." At that last part Buttercup frowned her eyebrows and sit on the soil with her arms crossed.

The Narrator began to say his final words with a punchline "Oh Buttercup, now this is what I call having your head on the Moon, literally of course, not figuratively. This was really one of the best moments I've ever seen."

The Narrator cleared his throat before continuing "But anyways, I am proud to say that even though the day wasn't saved because there was no need to, something else happened." The screen changed from Buttercup being angry and sitting on the Moon soil to the usual hearts screen and the Narrator finished "So it seems that the real training is going to begin, thanks to Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer. And partially thanks to the Professor who I'm sure his training room will be used in the right way sometime in the future."

The end was signaled with the normal ending sign being shown and then the screen turning to black.

* * *

 **Well guys, sorry there hasn't been any crime fighting on this chapter. But don't worry, because there will be more crime fighting in a further chapter of the Boomer saga even though it's not against Brick and Butch, but it will be exciting anyways. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review. And with this I say, charizard30 out!**


	12. Boomer's new mentor

**Hey guys, it's me again here to bring you another chapter. So as you all saw on the last chapter, the girls were all on their house while Boomer was training in the Professor's training room, Professor Utonium opened a portal to a different dimension and things didn't go too well for Boomer. Buttercup however wasn't moving at all and still had her feud with Boomer. So she learned her lesson the hard way when Boomer launched her into the Moon for her to stay a while in there. Blossom and Bubbles began training with Boomer and they first were meditating to undergo some mental training. Now something in this chapter will happen, Boomer is going to get a new mentor. Stick around and find out who it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Boomer's new mentor**

The Narrator was the first character to ever speak and he began by saying "The city of Townsville, it's as normal as it is and with the Powerpuff Girls on the Elementary School, the only thing that's left is to see how Boomer is doing at Professor Utonium's house. Let's see how these two are going."

The screen just changed inside Professor Utonium's house where Professor Utonium was doing the dishes after breakfast and Boomer was sitting on the sofa watching a T.V program on the National Geographic Channel about the wildlife of Eastern Europe. Professor Utonium finished washing the dishes and entered the living room to see Boomer watching the T.V program and he himself joined Boomer.

Then Professor Utonium asked "Hey Boomer, what are you doing? This isn't usual of you to see T.V programs like this. Who or what influenced you?" Boomer was looking at the Professor and with a smile he replied "Well, Blossom suggested for me to see these programs because it's best to have some knowledge for you, and Bubbles recommended me as well because she said I would like to see the animals."

Professor Utonium was surprised with this attitude of his and he brought upon an issue that happened before "Hey Boomer, I know Buttercup was bullying and teasing you and all that, but she's my daughter and I don't like it when people hit her like you did." Boomer turned his smile upside down into a frown of sadness and he lowered his head in shame and tried to apologize "Well Professor, that's it. I'm sorry about that, I really mean it. I didn't want to hit her, but she was really making me mad, you see. What have I ever done that she is so upset about?"

Professor was beginning to get sensitive to him and he tried to reason "Well, besides all the jealousy, she must be mad about all the things that you and your brothers did to her and to her sisters all those years ago, but don't let her get to you. She must see with time what you have become."

Boomer was hearing what the Professor was saying and he himself stated "But that's just it, even though I am a changed man Buttercup doesn't seem to get along with me, unlike Bubbles is getting along with me."

Professor was seeing how Boomer was and he took the advantage to mess with him "Hey, I hear Bubbles has a huge crush on you Boomer, you're a very lucky boy if you two end together you know, she's very sweet and friendly."

Boomer's face was beginning to get all red and he tried to unmake that "She, a crush on me? That is completely absurd Professor, if she did have a crush on me I would surely have noticed by now. Wouldn't I?"

Professor Utonium was smiling to Boomer and he told him "Just kidding Boomer, I'm just having so much fun. And this is such a wonderful time we are spending together, isn't it?" Boomer agreed with a neck nodding and head nodding and he remembered an issue he heard of before and he asked "Hey Professor, is it true that you wanted to have a son despite you having three perfect little girls?"

The Professor immediately replied with assertion "Yeah, I remember. It all started many years before the girls were born with me creating them. It began when a really evil alien came to our planet to kill all mankind. I don't remember his name or his face, but I do remember the four men who inspired me to create a son."

Boomer was with his arms crossed and smiling and with happiness he said "Go on Professor, I'm listening." The Professor was really surprised that someone was paying attention to one of his stories and he continued "Well, there were these four men who came from outer space and…"

The Narrator spoke when the image zoomed out to make the outside of Professor Utonium's house visible "Okay, so the story that Professor Utonium is going to tell Boomer is going to take a while and it would be boring to hear everything now, so you just assume that Boomer heard everything and will skip a few hours on to the night."

The image soon turned out to the same, except this time it was already night time and Professor Utonium was finishing telling his story and he finished with a sad tone "Despite all the inspiration they gave me, I couldn't create a boy because the ingredients needed would harm living beings and I would never harm living beings. So I gave up on the project and I started working on the original project I had first on my mind."

Boomer was going to tell one of the options he had on his mind "I will take it that it was the girls who were your first pet project." Professor responded and continued with his opinion "Yes, that's it. And it seems that despite you being created by Mojo Jojo, you turned against him and then against your evil brothers and companions. Now I have my chance to raise and bond with the perfect son."

Boomer then was about to talk when suddenly he was interrupted by the girls with Buttercup announcing in a rude way "Hey Profs, we're home, now where is dinner for us?" Professor was getting angry and was already scolding Buttercup "Hey, you watch the way you talk young lady. I'm your dad and I don't tolerate so much the way you sometimes to talk with other when you apply that to me."

Buttercup soon realized of her mistake and made a bowing to apologize and she was again on her normal tone "Sorry, I didn't realize the tone of voice that I was using to talk to you. That won't happen again."

The Professor was really glad to hear that and he said "Good, now dinner is on the table, spaghetti with meatballs, hope you girls enjoy it." Blossom thanked him by saying "Thank God! We had a tiring day despite everything. First it was HIM who appeared to fight us, but even on his normal form he thought he could beat us. But we defeated him so easily."

Bubbles even added "With the training we have been doing, even on his final form he couldn't reach our feet. And not even Fuzzy Lumpkins has been a challenge. We launched him to his home with just one punch, from me."

Boomer was still happy and he stated his opinion "Well done, with the training me, Blossom and Bubbles have been doing we've becoming stronger every day. Even though Buttercup doesn't do any training, she's pretty good too."

Even with that, Buttercup was still holding a grudge and she wanted to argue with him as she began "Well, you have some nerve, saying that I don't train. Why don't you die far from this place and…"

Boomer countered with a vein visible on his forehead in a sign her was also going to do something violent and he threatened Buttercup in a subtle way "Well Buttercup, I said you were doing a good job even without trying, it's a compliment you know. It would be a shame if I ended the little flame you had within you called life."

Buttercup was getting afraid of Boomer, she was shaking over all the places and she changed her face to a nervous one and changed her sentence "I mean, thanks. I got it the first time, this was only a joke, you get it, right?"

Boomer was calming down seeing that Buttercup was speaking in a nervous way and he still warned her "Well, don't worry because I will not hurt you. But be more careful with the way you talk to me and to the others on this house, huh?"

Blossom was looking happy of Boomer threatening Buttercup and demonstrated that by blowing a raspberry with her tongue at her, and even Bubbles giggled at that entertaining image.

Boomer was then smiling again and he announced "Well, now that this is taken care of, we can maybe grab dinner, huh? I could eat." Everyone else was stunned and they fell to the floor in surprise, but they couldn't do anything else about that and they just went to the kitchen to eat."

Boomer was seen eating his spaghetti and meat balls so fast that the rest of the people on the room were staring at him without eating and they were sweat dropping like on anime as they saw Boomer finishing everything quickly and then he just gobbled up his throat the rest of the spaghetti and meatballs there were on the pot.

Boomer as soon as he finished up his dinner he uttered after burping "Man, it was a pretty good chow. Thanks Professor." Bubbles was still with an awkward face and she told him "First, how do you manage to eat so much without vomiting or stuffing up your belly? Second, you shouldn't burp so loud at the table. It's not very polite you know."

Blossom was reminded of a scene by Bubbles and she countered her statement "Look who's talking, just last week you let out a burp so loud that the entire neighborhood heard and you messed up the entire dinner table."

Bubbles was kind of embarrassed by that and she replied "Oh that's right. Sorry about that, I forgot to say that. So I guess this time I will let you go Boomer." Boomer was smiling like he was being flattered and he blushed in the cheeks saying "Oh, you don't have to overdo it Bubbles. But thanks anyways. Now where is dessert?" Everyone proceeded to fall of their chairs in surprise and Professor Utonium proceeded to say in his surprised tone "What? This wasn't enough? I don't have anything else to feed you."

Boomer was seeing that it was true and he told following by asking "Well, this was still enough if you can't give more. I respect that, now for me not to be bored can I please be excused of the table?"

Professor was really inquisitive and he asked "Why are you asking that? I thought not to be rude you should stay on the table." Boomer was seeing that he needed an excuse and he lied with the last part being true "Well, I'm really tired Professor. I mean, your story really bored me today."

Professor Utonium opened his eyes in surprise and he uttered "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Boomer then explained "Well, the truth is that your story today really bored me. I only listened to part of it. I only heard that you wanted a son and four men inspired you to do it, sorry to say it. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings at first."

Professor Utonium dropped his jaw to the table and he was stuttering "B-b-but I, I c-c-can't…" Buttercup took this advantage and she mocked the Professor "Ha, you just got pawned Professor. Boomer totally owned you just now."

With that spoken, a silhouette of the Professor appeared with a bandage on his head and with the owned message counter showing "Professor Owned Count: 12" The Professor recovered from his stuttering and in a reprehensive tone he scolded him "Fine, I don't care. Boys who tell me that my stories are boring shouldn't be talking to me. Now go to bed."

Boomer was seeing time on the clock and he talked to himself in a low voice "Well, this is so late to me. I can't believe I really have to do this. Still I could watch T.V if the Professor wasn't so careful."

Boomer proceeded to say goodnight "Well y' all, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow and peace out." At that last part he raised his hand and went to sleep on the couch." The girls were all looking to each other and the Professor, at the end they shrugged their shoulders and they just continued to eat.

The time skipped when it was already dark and Boomer was already in bed, like everyone else and was twitching while mumbling "Brick, Butch… Where are you? Danny will be avenged, I've got to…" As that last part was going to be continued the image was changing and we are now in the inside of Boomer's mind, more concretely on his dreams.

The Narrator entered and said his cue "The city of Townsville, as depicted in Boomer's head. Everyone is happy, look at Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum and all the kids of Townsville. The Mayor is even greeting our new hero. They are shaking hands and, what's this?"

Boomer was interrupted with hand shaking everyone's hands and over sudden Brick and Butch appeared with an evil look and were creating balls of fire on their hands and threw them on the direction of Townsville. It caused a huge fire who was spreading throughout the city and Boomer was gasping in shock and was beginning to be afraid of what would happen.

Boomer then saw all of the Townsville citizens he was greeting being kidnapped and Boomer followed them to his former hideout, still hideout of Brick and Butch only and Boomer saw the citizens of Townsville all tied up in ropes and that even made him angrier and he was going to hit his brothers, or so what he called them.

But Boomer changed his mind when he and Butch held hostage the Powerpuff Girls, each one they tortured, they crushed each bone of their bodies and they outright killed Blossom and Buttercup with their bare hands, because they ripped apart their limbs.

Boomer was already crying at that horrible sight, but it got worse when Butch grabbed hold of Bubbles and tried to make Boomer snap, they made a hole on Bubbles' chest with an energy ball which made Boomer really start crying.

Brick was about to finish her off with his Red Hand Sword and as Brick was about to do it, Boomer woke up and he shouted out loud "NOOOO!" He was breathing in and out very heavily and also having some nervous and cold sweats.

Boomer calmed down after a few seconds and he muttered to himself "Oh, I see. It was just a dream. Good, but I still can't sleep. I'm too traumatized by this nightmare, maybe I can..." Boomer was surprised to see Bubbles standing by his side and with her mouth covered in surprise and he tried to speak to her "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I must have over reacted to a dream I just had."

Bubbles was inquisitive about Boomer's dream and she asked in concern "Are you okay? It looks like you had a bad dream. What happened?" Boomer was so frightened that he couldn't move and he only uttered "I can't say, it's too terrible. I don't want to talk about it."

Bubbles heard the last part and with a hunch she tried to guess "You know, my sixth sense tells me that it's probably all about Brick and Butch isn't that right?" Boomer nodded his head in agreement and he said with anger "Yes, you're right. Those sons of bitches ruined everything, they also represent a danger to the community of Townsville." Boomer took a pause to sigh in lament and he continued "Who am I kidding? I can't even protect you or the citizens of Townsville anymore. If I can't do that, then I don't deserve to live."

Bubbles was seeing how sad he was and she tried to cheer him up "Hey, just because you couldn't win this one time, doesn't mean that you have to kill yourself. Look, me and the girls have lost a bunch of times and we didn't kill ourselves. Look, if you want to get back at your brothers you have to try your best and before that, you have to protect the city of Townsville."

Boomer wiped off his tears and he replied "Thanks, I guess I let my pride overtake me back there. But I don't seem to get stronger with physical training. What am I gonna do?" Bubbles wasn't seeing how things should work out and she proposed "Well, you can ask Blossom tomorrow. She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and she might know what to do. But don't cry now Boom Boom, we're here and we're your new friends."

Boomer was seeing how well treated he was being and he uttered "So you're giving me nicknames now are you? Very touching, really. But I really like all my new protégés now. So you moved me." After all of that they gave each other a brief hug and Boomer said "Well, since I can't sleep I might as well take a bath. It will cool off my mind."

Bubbles was smiling to him and she replied "Okay Boomer, I'm going to bed because I'm tired. See you tomorrow, okay?" Boomer waved her goodbye and he went on to prepare his bath.

Boomer turned on the lights of the bathroom and he proceeded to light up some candles around the bathtub. Next thing he did was to spread some rose petals on the bathtub and the camera turned to the ground where you could only see Boomer taking off his shoes and his clothes without looking at him completely nude.

Boomer managed to put himself on the tub and he was relaxed and with his arms spread across the borders of the tub. He was deep lost into his thoughts as this was on his mind " _Now this is what I call a relaxing bath. The bath tub that I used on my former home with Brick and Butch was all filthy and it didn't have any salt minerals or petals. It sucked, but now I'm on a pretty cool place. I guess Bubbles is a pretty friendly gal, and a really cute and pretty one as well._ "

After he thought that he began to blush a little and he continued with his thoughts " _Well, I really like Bubbles though. I just don't have the guts to tell her, maybe one day I will. But for now I must focus on finding my new life purpose, get my revenge on my brothers and go even deeper in the mystery of this Chosen One. With all that has happened I forgot about that prophecy, maybe I can focus on that as well._ "

Boomer's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Blossom coming on the room and she was seeing Boomer on the tub and asked "Why are you taking a bath at this hour? Don't you know that you might just be spending more water than the necessary at the wrong hour?"

Boomer was already getting annoyed and he warned Blossom "Blossom, this is not the best time for you to be talking to me. I'm trying to relax after a nightmare I had and I'm not really in the mood, now please get out and go back to sleep."

Blossom was also getting annoyed and she stated "Well, I can't really sleep as well because you screamed so loud on the account of your nightmare. I play an important part on the light, water and electrical billing along with the Professor. And you really are starting to annoy me. You are the person who is making us waste more money on food, water and training equipment. Do you have any idea how hard for us to make money with the current economy? Let me tell you something…"

Boomer snapped at the last moment and interrupted Blossom "Shut up Blossom! Stop being such a nagging little bitch that you are and leave me alone, you bossy, arrogant little punky bitch! I'll annihilate you if you don't leave!"

Blossom was glaring at Boomer like he has done nothing wrong and for 10 seconds no one said anything until Boomer ordered her "Leave now, didn't you hear me before?" Blossom was still not moving and she uttered "You stood up to me."

Boomer immediately replied "Well, so what? Buttercup does that to you a lot, it shouldn't really surprise you." Blossom was still with her same look as before and she uttered more "But she doesn't do it with such anger, I should be steaming with anger and be hitting you, but I'm not. I'm actually respecting you even more than before."

Boomer changed his look to a curiosity look with one of his eyebrows raised and he implied "But you shouldn't be respecting me with what I have done. Whatever do you mean by what you said?"

Blossom changed her look to a look of determination and she told Boomer "I sense that you have a lot of power, I can tell you that you may not be getting stronger lately because your mind is still weak. With this speech that you threw against me I realized that you have to control better your attitude. You can't win every fight with only anger on your arsenal."

Boomer calmed down and he closed his eyes and looked down with deception and he stated supporting her argument "It's true, I won almost all my fights until now with only anger at my disposal. Bubbles said that it would be best to ask you to tell me why I'm not getting stronger."

Blossom seeing that it was her time to shine, explained "As I said before you rely too much on anger to win and your mind is weaker than your body. What I'm saying is that you need mental training to raise your power, I can teach you."

Boomer raised his eyebrows in surprise and he asked "Are you really sure? How can you do it?" Blossom was full of herself and she explained further "Well, I have a well-trained mind you see, the meditation we did the other day allowed us to raise our powers a little bit. You didn't notice that, but it happened."

Boomer was still fascinated with all of that and he offered to be trained "I will be trained by you then, will you do it? Will you train me in the ways of the mental fighting?" Blossom was happy now and she replied "Sure, according to the philosopher John Rawls everyone deserves to get liberty of equality in opportunities like everyone deserves a chance to be free. This is the simplest way I can tell you that."

Boomer was glaring and he said "Well, I got a little bit of it. Thanks for teaching me, so this means we are friends now?" Blossom nodded with her head in agreement and they both shook hands with each other.

After that, Boomer began to levitate and get out of the tub, unfortunately Blossom was there when he did that and looking away she warned him with an embarrassed tone "Oh dear, you better cover yourself, isn't that right?"

Boomer noticed what she meant and he soon covered his junk with embarrassment and blushing a bit because of it. Then he went at a supersonic speed to put on some pants and without saying anymore words he went to sleep on the couch as well as Blossom sleeping on the bed.

The Narrator then began speaking his final words when the both left "Oh Boomer! Looks like your junk had to get some fresh air but on a bad time, am I right? Anyways, seems like Boomer's journey of enlightenment is about to begin. Will he manage to do it on his own?"

The scene then changed to the usual flashing hearts and the Narrator proceeded to the words on this scene and he said "So once again, the day has been saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! And mainly to Blossom who will train Boomer on the mind, hope they do things right!"

Afterwards the end message appeared and the screen faded into black.

* * *

 **Well guys, this was it. I think that maybe on the next chapter there will be crime fighting again, don't worry about that, but now please leave a review and charizard30 out.**


	13. An apology professed

**Hello everyone, it's me here to bring you the next chapter. On the last one, Boomer and Professor Utonium seemed to be getting closer with their relationship as father and son. Boomer had a nightmare about Brick and Butch that was tormenting him and it stopped when Bubbles was about to perish, we saw that Boomer seems to have a crush on Bubbles and in the end Blossom agreed to train Boomer's mind. Let's see if our new found hero can manage to hold it. Now please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: An apology professed**

The Narrator as per usual began with his initial words of the narrative "The city of Townsville! It's so vibrant and cheerful that all citizens are singing, just listen! However there are a few citizens who are not singing, but it's not because they don't like it. They are very busy practicing."

The shot then turned around to the house of Professor Utonium and the Narrator continued "Why I'm talking about the Powerpuff Girls who are very busy training so they can still protect our very own city from usual evil doers! But one Powerpuff isn't training and we all must see who it is!"

The image was amplified when the camera zoomed inside the house where Buttercup was destroying the bedroom by throwing all the clothes to the ground or by flipping over their dresser and burning the bed with her laser beams. After leaving the room in a mess Buttercup put herself on the ground with her knees and was putting her hands over her face in frustrations and was shaking and thinking to herself "I can't believe all of this happened, Boomer is already been on the house for a weekend he topped me in almost everything I remember, except I am the only one who can curl the tongue. I was the toughest fighter around until he came along and ruined everything! And now my sisters became friends with him and they won't let me inside a room where he is at because I will bully him."

Buttercup was still angry over that issue and she added talking out loud "And now I've been having some issues and I can't win my fights on some monsters on the account of Blossom and Bubbles usually helping me out. Not even I can win even with the comfort of my lucky blanket."

Buttercup then went to the closet to get her lucky green blanket and she stroked and kissed her blanket while mumbling "I still love you... You are the only thing I couldn't trash, ever." After a minute of doing that, she realized it was ridiculous and threw the blanket in the closet and she thought to herself "Well, I Better check on to what those two girls that I call sisters and that dumbf**k that I call Bonehead are doing."

Before she could go downstairs, Buttercup quickly cleaned the bedroom and it looked like she never destroyed anything because all was back to normal. Buttercup went downstairs only to find her sisters and Boomer almost passed out because their pupils and irises weren't visible at all and they were just standing and doing nothing.

Buttercup was with her arms crossed and throwing a glare as she was never worried and she yelled "Hey, if you can hear this you are just a bunch of stinking boneheads to me. What is mental training good for? For me it's worth nothing, this kind of training is for weaklings and sissies only!"

Buttercup stopped her yapping when she heard the Powerpuff hot line ringing in the living room and seeing she was the only one available she went to pick it up and uttered "Hello? Is that you Mayor?" She got her answer when the Mayor replied back "Ah, here you are Buttercup. This is so unusual, normally one of your sisters answers me, you normally don't answer the phone."

Buttercup was looking with despise to her sisters and Boomer who were still on the same state as before and she explained "Well, they are busy right now, but don't worry. I can fill the part for those two as well, I am feeling very confident today. But putting all that aside why are you calling us?"

The Mayor continued with his cry for help by saying "Well, you see. Townsville is being attacked again by a monster who is on the train station, and that monster seemed very familiar to me. If I feel that, then you must know that monster."

Buttercup was narrowing her eyes and she implied "I'm guessing that for you to tell me that, this monster has a name that we remember, no?" The Mayor was seen on his office nodding his head in agreement while saying "Yes, I think that his name was Steve if I recall correctly."

Buttercup held her chin with her right hand and was rubbing it to think and she opened her eyes to say slowly "Wait a minute… Steve is that monster who…"

* * *

 **Flashback (A few years ago):**

Note: The flashback goes back to the episode "Super Zeroes" (Season 3, Episode 7B), the flashback will pass the exact moments from the episode, except the graphics are different, just imagine the flashback having remastered graphics with HD quality, used from the special episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!". These graphics aforementioned are the ones I'm using on this story to give it a more modern look if this was airing on TV.

On the flashback a huge, blue monster was standing in front of the girls and he was yelling "STOOOOP!" The girls stopped attacking the monster as Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny and Mange played by Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup respectively and each one proceed to utter in order "Huh? Wha…? Huh?"

The Monster spoke out his opinion following with kneeling "Better heroes, huh? Listen, girls. My name is Steve. I'm a monster. I've been coming here for three days, causing all sorts of damage to your town. And what do I get? Two days of no-shows, and now this. A flag girl who does rope tricks, some rabbit, and Little Miss Darkness who's afraid of a little sun." He referred to each of the sisters in their respective order: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Buttercup as Mange replied back "Hey! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The image panned to Bubbles as Harmony Bunny "We're superheroes!" and finally with Blossom saying "Real ones!"

Steve continued with his speech "Yeah, well, that's great and all, but-but, what am I supposed to tell the guys back on Monster Isle?"

The tentacle creature from the episode "Bubblevicious" was shown and ready to attack the city and being pounded by the girls until he's thrown away and an island was shown, as that happened Steve explained "You see, when a monster visits Townsville he must fight the Powerpuff Girls. And if he can hold his own he's a hero!"

The frame turns back to Steve as he lectured the girls in the respective order of Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom "Now this new bit is just not gonna cut it. Sure, you didn't have a thirst for vengeance, stickers with your face on them or souped-up vehicles. 'Cause you didn't need 'em! See…"

He took the costumes to the girls and they were back on their normal clothes and Steve continued "...even if you take away the costumes, props, and angst, you still have all the bravery and courage it takes to save the day. So what do you say?"

That was followed by him knocking over a building and uttering "Powerpuff Girls?" and the three girls glanced at each other quickly with Blossom announcing "Let's get him girls!" The three girls take off and the frame turns white as a means to indicate the flashback ending.

* * *

 **Present day:**

Buttercup was finishing with her memory and she said to herself "Oh yeah, without Steve we would not be able to be ourselves and we would get stuck with our stinky and lame alter egos we were playing. And he was right, we are stronger and faster with us being ourselves."

Buttercup was taking a deep breath and was looking to her sisters and Boomer to then reply in frustration to the Mayor "Well, seems like I'll be alone on this one Mayor, but I don't need my sisters to fight a puny little monster who means nothing to me now. I will be on my way."

With that she hung up the Powerpuff Hotline and proceeded to fly away from home, but the image was panned to the seemingly unconscious Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer who were still doing mental training and we are inside their minds now.

There was nothing else to be seen on their minds, everything was as dark as the night and only Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer were seen standing on their feet and were already panting and Blossom was telling to the others "Not bad, not bad at all. Bubbles was able to control herself, still you have a little bit to learn even though you have already improved a bit Boomer. You can't hit me when you are taunted."

Boomer was panting and wasn't liking the sound of that and he defended himself "Still I can hit you when I'm calm, all because of the mental training you gave me, am I right Bubbles?" Bubbles was looking to the other side and she reminded Boomer "Well, Blossom is right, I have to admit it. You can't hit us when you are being taunted."

Boomer was getting annoyed by all this and he went on at full speed against Bubbles only to be surprised by two energy balls fired. Fortunately he dodged the energy balls but was surprised on the back when Blossom hit him repeatedly until he was forced to give up.

Blossom was glancing with the "I told you so look" and she reminded him of that "I told you so, you couldn't hit me when you were angry. We have to practice that a little bit, isn't that right Bubbles?"

Bubbles replied "Yeah, don't worry Boomer. I'll go easy on you because I think you're cute and I really like you, okay?" Boomer was already blushing again, and so was Bubbles but it was interrupted when Boomer stopped in surprise and he uttered "I can sense a huge amount of energy coming from out of the house, I'm going now?"

Blossom was surprised about that happening and glared at him while asking "Hey Boomer, since when can you sense vital energies? Me and Bubbles have been doing our training and coping with it better than you and we didn't gain that ability, the f**k?"

Boomer just replied with a short answer before leaving "Well, you know me. I can learn things fast if I have enough time and skill to do so, so ta-ta. I'm leaving to fight the one with this energy."

Boomer faded and the screen just zoomed out of their mind room and Boomer was already conscious with his pupils and irises visible and he shook his head to clear himself and he thought to himself " _Wow, the energy I just felt is really big. And I know it's not Buttercup's energy, but whose energy is this? I can't believe I just felt this, but if it will give me a good fight I must go._ " Boomer looked back with a warm look and he added "I apologize if I have to leave like that and on the middle of the training, but I have to check this out. I hope you stay well for long enough." Boomer then proceeded to fly off the house and he was going in the direction of the energy.

At the center of the city, Buttercup was fighting with Steve. Unfortunately she was losing, she took energy beams from Steve and she had a hard time taking his punches and elbows mashes. Steve finished a combo when he slammed Buttercup to the ground with both his hands.

Buttercup stood up in anger and panting a bit, to utter "Impossible, how could such a weak monster have improved in all these years? I should have been able to kick your ass back to Monster Isle.

Steve let out evil laughs for a while until he spoke "Heh, you don't know half of what I've been through, Buttercup! I was right after all, we should all be ourselves and we work at 100 percent when we are ourselves!"

Buttercup was frowning seriously at Steve and not following, she motivated Steve to explain "Well, I want to know what happened with you, just tell me now." Steve was more serious and calm and he explained everything "After you and your sisters kicked my keyster to Monster Isle, I began forming some strategies and plans to beat you three and it seems to have worked. Where are your sisters, by the way?"

Buttercup was not looking at Steve while still frowning and she replied in an upset tone "They're meditating or some shit similar to what I've told you. They're busy, but I still can beat you back to Monster Isle, you'll see."

Steve was trying to hold his laugh, but he then burst into laughter only to later stop and tell "You defeat me alone? We've not been fighting for so long and you're already almost begging for help, you don't admit it, but with your body language and on the account of what I did to you, you need help."

Buttercup let her pride overtake her and she just went flying in the direction of Steve, only to stop in fear when she saw him transform into a spider which put Buttercup pale in an instant and barely speaking she uttered with fright "A giant… spider? I… can't do…any of… this, goodbye now." Buttercup proceeded to then flying away from Steve as she was only screaming and Steve ran after her, destroying buildings and roads across the way.

Then the screen turned to Townsville's hardest labyrinth located just on the forest area and inside the labyrinth the scene changed to the walls being dark blue and the leaves were gone and instead were dots on the paths of the labyrinth. It kind of reminded Pac Man games with Buttercup's head representing Pac Man and Steve as a spider being the ghost.

Buttercup was yelling and running away from Steve as she walked within the labyrinth and she stopped after a while to grab the dots and throw them to Steve, but seeing that it didn't work she continued running away and eating the dots and after a minute of running Buttercup stopped.

She wondered to herself with concern "How? These dots are supposed to hurt a bit don't they? With my super strength that I possess I should have been able to hurt you, right?" Steve was looking with a dumbfound look to Buttercup who then proceeded to look serious and he pointed out "He, how should you hurt me if what you're throwing at me are just flowers?"

Buttercup was still seeing dots but then her vision was fixed and she saw tulips on her hand and some petals on the ground and seeing that she ate some of them, she washed away with her hands in disgust and she remarked "Note to self, I've got to stop playing too much Pac Man video games, or I am going to have a grossed out stroke or something like that."

Buttercup immediately opened her eyes in surprise to see that Boomer was behind her and was watching the labyrinth thing and she put on her angry look and asked with brutality "Hey, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me? And also, how long have you been there?"

Boomer was smirking in amusement and he replied while giggling in disguise "Well, now that I can sense energies with Blossom's training, I'm now able to find you. Second, I'm here to see to who the energy that I felt belongs to, since it's not you Buttercup. And I've also been here since this whole cat and mouse chase began."

Buttercup was suddenly not angry anymore and with her panic face she begged for help "Please Boomer, help me. This monster, Steve is kicking my ass and I could use some help from a strong guy like you to defeat him."

Boomer was whistling pretending not to hear and he was mocking to Buttercup "Oh, I'm sorry, did I listen correctly? You need my help to kick some monster's butt? I thought you would not take help of anyone except from his sisters, so I guess you think I'm stronger than you."

Buttercup was touched by his commentary and she was getting furious and replied to defend herself "I'm not saying you are stronger than me, it's just that I need more strong people to help me, no one is stronger than me. And besides, why aren't you helping me?"

Boomer still kept ignoring Buttercup and he counter attacked "Well, first of all, I don't help people who bullied me for most of the time when I was around them and they were mean to me, and second, I thought you said yourself that you were going to beat this monster by yourself."

Buttercup was getting really annoyed by what Boomer told just now and she kept arguing "I can't believe this, please don't be that guy you are being, stop being suck a dick to me now." Boomer then passed from being calm and he shouted with an annoyed voice "Well, If I get my apology delivered and somehow you manage to prove me that you are worthy of being sociable with me and maybe I can help you out, are we clear?"

Buttercup was not giving up and she still attacked "Well, I'm never going to apologize for what I did. You are an intruder that deserves to be out of the house and if you like to prove otherwise, then help me."

Boomer was now ignoring Buttercup to put her mad and he said with a sarcastic tone "Well, then it seems like this monster is not my problem, am I right? Until I get my apology received I'm not helping, and it has to be meaningful, or else I won't accept it."

Steve was tapping with his left foot on the ground with impatience and he reminded "Well Buttercup, if you are done arguing with your friend here, I suggest that we proceed with our fighting, no?"

Buttercup spit on the ground after finishing the arguing and she proceeded to fight, but unfortunately she was losing as it could be seen when images were shown of Buttercup getting punched, attacked by Steve with his knee mashing her head and by slamming and some images of Buttercup grossing out by the cockroach he turned into.

After a few minutes of fighting, Buttercup already had some of her dress torn and was bruised and panting all over the place. Before attacking Steve again, he himself launched two spit balls out of his mouth only to go and hit Buttercup's eyes.

Buttercup rubbed her eyes in pain and after opening them, we didn't see her irises green, instead they were grey and were visible, Buttercup was not noticing at first and she taunted Steve for a bit "Ah, that wasn't nothing, wha- wha? You coming after me, bitch? Because you don't…"

Buttercup wasn't seeing anything at all and she stuttered in panic "I-I can't see. I-I'm blind, I can't believe you blinded me, how could this be when you only threw two spit balls at me?" Steve was crossing his arms and grinning evilly and he explained "Well, it's easy to tell you. I just added a little bit of acid substances and now there is no way you will recover from this so fast."

Buttercup was filled with rage and she was steaming, but at the same time she was bleeding from her eyes and she was screaming in pain and she asked in pain "What? What… is happening to me?! Why am in such a huge amount of pain?"

Steve was still with a serious look and he continued to tell "Well, it's still the acid talking. If you feel rage or other feelings like that, your condition will only get worse, so if I were you I would keep calm."

Buttercup instead of getting more angry calmed down and was cripple walking towards a tree and bashed her head against it, she rubbed her head to ease everything and all of a sudden, Boomer came near her and he was mocking her "Well, looks like big Buttercup has some flaws, am I right? You were blinded and now you can't see."

Buttercup wanted to rage out and before she did that, she opened her blind eyes and saw every moment of her life when she was mean to the others, especially to Elmer when he still ate paste and she came into her senses and she uttered "I'm sorry."

Boomer was also surprised as well and he spoke "I beg your pardon? Did I just hear you say that you were sorry for everything that you have done to me?" Buttercup was beginning to cry which was unusual of her and she revealed while crying "The truth is that I admire you man, you think that I hate you, but it's not true. I guess I was overtaken by my foolish pride as well and I just let myself get away and treat you badly."

Boomer was also crying with the commotion and he asked "But why do you admire me so much? What have I done that is so special? Please tell me."

Buttercup replied while still crying "Well, you are stronger than me and you've made quite an example of yourself when you saved Townsville and you stood up to your own brothers when they hurt that friend of yours, I admire you, man!"

Boomer was getting touched by this and he remarked his motive "So, does this mean you are really sorry and we will get along just well?" Buttercup nodded her head in agreement and she tried to reach for Boomer's hand and he reached his own, making them giving each other a handshake.

A miracle happened when that handshake happened, because Buttercup's vision has gone back to normal and she deduced "Oh my, I guess that this love and apologizing restored my vision back to normal. Steve told me that feelings like rage would only make it worse, but the reverse makes it all better. Thanks for your understanding of my feelings!"

Boomer was smiling to Buttercup and they then traded combat glares and they nodded their heads in sign of their work and Boomer headed alone in the direction of Steve and making an heroic speech "Hello there, my name is Boomer. I'm your opponent now and you are going to pay for disturbing the citizens of Townsville and hurting and crippling my new found friend."

Steve was looking at Boomer with a dumbfound face and he then remembered something about it and he said it "Hey, aren't you one of those Rowdyruff Boys villains that always were jerks to everyone? I heard of your work."

Boomer continued talking "Well, I am not a Powerpuff Girl, but now I am not a Rowdyruff Boy anymore: I'm just a normal hero who does his job almost every day. I changed my ways of thinking and I'm working with the good guys now. So I'm going to rock your world."

Steve was still not surprised and he launched a punch at Boomer, but he dodged and instead of surprise, he was enraged and without thinking he just kept attacking Boomer and Boomer dodged every attack and Steve already destroyed part of the forest.

Then Steve stopped and he was paralyzed with fear and shock, it was Boomer's turn and he kept punching Steve many times, he finished the barrage of attacks with a kick that made Steve fall to the forest soil and make a hole shaped like him on the soil.

Boomer was looking at Buttercup and they nodded their head, for Buttercup to tell afterwards "Let's finish him, shall we?" Boomer agreed and he replied "Yes, we are going to finish him off and send him back to where he came from."

Boomer stood on the ground side to side with Buttercup and they started forming energy ball with one hand each. Boomer was with his blue energy balls and Buttercup with light green balls, after a few seconds of charging they launched the balls in the direction of Steve. But before the balls could hit Steve, they merged and formed a super energy ball that was half light green and half blue.

Steve was narrowing his eyes and his teeth mouth was forming a nervous smile and slowly he uttered "Holy ..." And before he could finish that he was hit by the huge energy ball and he was launched back into Monster Isle while shouting the rest "SHIIIIIIT!"

Buttercup was standing up by herself and she apologized again "Listen Boomer, I say again that I'm really sorry about everything I did to you. I became the thing that I hate the most as a Powerpuff Girl: being a bully that is. Do you forgive me?"

Boomer was being emphatic and he replied "Yes, I forgive you my friend. You are not my enemy, but we can still be rivals, am I right?" Buttercup was also smiling to Boomer and she agreed with him to say "I accept, but we will get along just fine. We do seem to have some things in common you know. We are both prideful and we like to fight, but I don't seem to be getting much stronger, can you please help me with that?"

Boomer was still smiling and he replied positively "Of course, but you have to train your mind to get stronger, you know. You don't have to just do physical training, you know."

Buttercup didn't say anything and they both headed back home while the Narrator was giving his opinion "Alright, seems like teamwork and friendship were just enough for these two to get along and to defeat one old nemesis, the monster Steve will not be back any moment soon now! Townsville will appreciate all of this!"

The Narrator cleared his throat and he was doing his final narrative "Speaking of which, I have to do my part of the job. So it seems that the day was saved thanks to Buttercup and Boomer and their teamwork!"

Boomer and Buttercup were shaking hands like before in partnership and the Narrator continued "Well, those two better keep it that way, so we can all have our peace and quiet!"

Everything was finished when the "The End" sign appeared and the screen went black.

* * *

 **Well guys, this is the end for this chapter everyone. As I said to you, there was a crime fighting on this chapter and I kept that promise, now for the next chapter Boomer will be helping Buttercup on her mental training and another part of the prophecy of the Chosen One will be found but where could it be? Find out next time, please post a review and charizard30 out.**


	14. Boomer goes to Mount Neverest!

**Hey guys, it's me again to bring to you another chapter of the story. So on the last chapter we saw that an old acquaintance of the girls, a monster named Steve has terrorized all of Townsville and Buttercup wasn't holding on her own, so Boomer had to enter only after Buttercup apologized. Together they defeated Steve and now peace is back and they are friends. As I said, more of the Chosen One's prophecy will be heard on this chapter, stick around to find out what it's about. Now please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Boomer goes to Mount Neverest**

The Narrator as always begins with his initial narrative "The city of Townsville, where people appreciate hard work and are really glad and excited when they do their work. Whether it is in the construction site, the Hospital or the Bakery!" As the Narrator said each job, construction men, doctors and bakers were all doing their jobs and humming happy tones to confirm what the Narrator was saying.

Then the Narrator continued "And even Townsville City Bank, where Professor Utonium is accompanied by his girls to pay the IRS and his car insurance! Let's check on them right now, shall we?"

The camera panned inside Townsville Bank where many people were inside happily taking care of their business and the Professor was waiting seated reading the newspaper while Blossom was reading a book about Physics, Bubbles was playing with Octi and Buttercup was asleep because of the boredom.

After 15 minutes, all of them were still doing what they were doing before and Buttercup woke up, rubbed her eyes and saw that she was still on the bank, with a tired and upset look she said "Professor, can't this go any faster? I hate going to the bank, it's so boring you know? Why do adults need to do this kind of stuff?"

Professor put down the newspaper and he raised his chin and explained "Well Buttercup, taxes are really important to pay, if you don't do it, then you will have serious debts, you might get kicked out of the house you know."

Buttercup was not worried at all and she asked "And… what is that supposed to mean?" Professor added more info "You won't have a bed to sleep in, you can't take baths anymore, and you certainly can't eat anymore."

Buttercup was with her serious face and she replied "Professor, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I can handle well by not sleeping on a bed, second I don't like baths and finally I can handle myself on the streets."

The Professor was getting annoyed but he calmed himself down and he attacked with his last resource "Well, if you think that way… You can't see T.V or play videogames anymore, capito?"

Only with those words was Buttercup starting to lose it and she in denial yelled "NOOOO! NOT THE T.V, AND CERTAINLY NOT MY VIDEOGAMES AS WELL, I'LL TEAR APART WHOEVER TOUCHES THEM!"

Blossom, Bubbles, the Professor and everyone around the bank stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Buttercup. She was feeling very embarrassed and she blushed in embarrassment as well.

Buttercup then proceeded to apologize "Sorry everyone, didn't mean to disrupt everyone." She then seated and was very quiet, the Professor kept reading his newspaper and he put it down to ask "Now that I remember, where the hell could Boomer be, girls?"

Bubbles holding Octi, replied "Well, I overheard him saying that he isn't in Townsville now, I think that he went to Mount Neverest to see the super heroes of A.W.S.M. Boomer's the real awesome hero among them though. I admire that on him."

Blossom stated what she thought "You know, I overheard him talking on his sleep that he is after the second part of the Chosen One's prophecy that we have been hearing from all this time along."

They were standing still thinking for about a minute about his actions and Buttercup uttered "Well, I'm sure that my new bro will be fine, he can handle himself against those mean men." They agreed and returned to wait with patience for their turn on the bank.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Mount Neverest:**

Boomer was walking on Mount Neverest's top and was on the courtyard of the Rotunda of Seclusion. He was standing still and he thought to himself " _I wonder if these losers can be of any use to me. I deduced that this mount is connected with the prophecy, I mean… This place is a place where Gods used to come until these jerks as the girls call them, came along. We'll see what they can tell me._ "

Boomer stopped with his thoughts and knocked on the door of the Rotunda, Major Glory went to open a hatchet and he asked "Who dares to disturb our peace?" Boomer was smiling to Major Glory and he introduced himself politely "Good afternoon Mr. Major Glory, my name is Boomer and I've come here to see the men of A.W.S.M."

Major Glory was not in a good mood and he tried to get Boomer to get away "Listen, we don't normally associate with others, and we don't have time to deal with little brats like yourself, so if you would please just leave it would be just what we needed."

Boomer was getting disappointed and he tried to explain "But please Major Glory, I came here knowing from the Powerpuff Girls that you exist and you might help me with that I look for, could you maybe…"

Boomer was suddenly interrupted by the hatchet closing and various locks being unlocked and the door opened with Major Glory and the entirety of the A.W.S.M league welcoming him with Major Glory beginning "If you had told me before that you were friends with those girls, we could have let you in sooner, welcome friend to the Rotunda of Seclusion."

Then followed Ya-Mon by talking on his Jamaican accent "Hey there, mon and welcome to the A.W.S.M league, mon!" Down Unda Mate "Hello there mate, me and my boomerang both welcome ye to our men only league."

Mucho Muchacho followed speaking Spanish "Hola niño, bienvenido a la liga A.W.S.M (Hey kid, welcome to the A.W.S.M league)." The rest of the heroes like Valhallen, Mandingo and E-male greeted Boomer and they got altogether to bow themselves, with Boomer replying with his bowing.

Major Glory then proceeded with his speech "Well, as a welcoming present you may ask all the questions that you want, so what did you say your name was, Booster?" Boomer was a bit annoyed and he replied "It's Boomer actually, and I've heard of a prophecy written by the almighty God himself about the Chosen One by him."

Valhallen switched from his relaxed attitude to a tense attitude and he shouted "No that is a nasty attitude man, that prophecy is this league's biggest secret. Being that this dude here is a god, he vowed that all gods have to maintain that prophecy a secret."

Major was seeing where this was going and he in a disappointed look told Boomer "Sorry, but if Valhallen says what he just said, then I can't tell you of this prophecy, unless…" Boomer was listening closely on what he was saying "You do what your friends have done in the past, you will do three tests to prove your worthiness. The first is the test of the strength on which you have to test your strength against Big Ben here."

Big Ben stood up and he walked in the direction of Boomer to bow to him and to say "Well, it will be my pleasure milord, to test myself against thou. Shall thou accept this challenge?" Boomer also bowed and he replied "Yes milord, thy challenge will be accepted by me." Big Ben was smiling and he was impressed "Well, you really are polite. Now on to the real business."

Big Ben started by lifting two stacked buses with only one hand, Boomer wasn't doing anything at all and Big Ben stopped what he was doing and he asked with an annoyed tone "Hey, just what in the Queen's name are you doing? Aren't you supposed to lift something after I lift another one?"

Boomer was with his calm attitude and he explained "Well, I thought to myself that maybe it's best to save my full strength when you show your full strength. So go on, don't mind me until we are at full potential."

Big Ben was staring at Boomer and only blinking and he continued by lifting with both his hands a huge stainless steel vault the size of a castle. Big Ben then proceeded to lift Mount Neverest, but this time he didn't have trouble lifting it with both hands, unlike when he first met the Powerpuff Girls.

The final lift off came when Big Ben stood in the middle of two mountains of the mountain chain and this time he was using his full strength as he lift both mountains with both his hands and was shouting and sweating all over the place.

Boomer saw that Big Ben was finally giving all that he had, so was Boomer going to show his max potential when he punched the ground of the base of the mountain chain and the fissure spread breaking part of the tectonic plate where the mountain chain was at. Boomer then went deep underground and lifted the segment of the tectonic plate he broke and the whole mountain chain was lifting up to at least ten meters.

The A.W.S.M league all felt an earthquake and even they weren't surprised because they thought it was Big Ben. Big Ben also began having some struggle keeping both mountains up and after a few seconds he lost balance and the two mountains fell on him.

Big Ben was being carried around by Boomer in one hand, Big Ben now was covered in bandages while he was moaning with the pain he had, Valhallen took the chance to make a pun "God save the Queen? It's more like God save Big Ben, cause you need some fixing up to do on your bell." At the end which he laughed.

Major Glory was very surprised like the other members of the team and Major made his speech "Well done Boomer, looks like you managed to knock down our English patriot over here, like your lady friends did once many years ago."

Boomer was quite sure about himself and he bragged "Well, I do believe that I am now stronger than them, so take what I just said." Major Glory was hearing that and he announced the next test "Now the next test I'm going to bring about is the test of speed. You will be testing yourself against our friend E-male here."

E-male stood up and walked in the direction of Boomer, he made a bow just like Boomer and he greeted "Konichiwa my friend, shall we begin with our Gigabyte race around the world? But unlike the computer, this download shouldn't take much to complete."

Boomer didn't say anything and they both went to the starting positions and E-male started running around the Earth's equator. Boomer once again seemed not to do anything and only a moving blur could be seen on Boomer's pose.

E-male got to the finishing line a few seconds later and he was full of himself while saying "Ha, I didn't see you move at all, and I guess my 7 second record still stands still, looks like I'm the superior…"

Ya-Mon interrupted E-male with the time he saw on the digital chronometer "Hey mon, looks like you're wrong, no? This little mon here topped your record and it looks like you didn't notice."

E-male spit out in shock and surprise when he saw on the chronometer that for E-Male it marked the usual 7 seconds, but for Boomer it marked 0.7 seconds. Everyone was surprised as well and Boomer explained "For your eyes it seemed like I wasn't moving at all. But I had time to complete one lap and still do nine more after the one lap, I guess I did ten laps in total."

Major Glory asked with curiosity "And, Boomer? One more question, was that your full potential you showed back there?" Boomer was smiling and he added "Well, to tell you the truth. This wasn't my full speed at all, I was just slowing down so your chronometer could mark the time. Seems like the sensibility is very little for what I can do, this has a minimum of only 0.1 seconds."

Major Glory was intrigued that Boomer managed to do all that and he announced "Well, you passed these two tests, but there is still one more for you to complete. It's the surprise one that I told you of."

Major Glory was covering himself with his cape and he said "Now I present to you, the ultimate challenge that this league has ever offered so far, you will get…" Boomer was joining his two hands together and waiting until Major Glory broke the ice "TO FIGHT ALL OF THE MEMBERS OF THE A.W.S.M LEAGUE!"

Boomer was already jumping with excitement and he spoke "Fight everyone, oh boy! I always loved a good fight, I hope you guys can entertain me as long as possible, because I'm itching to begin!"

E-Male was the first to begin and he uttered a fighting catchphrase "Well, I'm going to leave you in such a terrible state, that you will have to do a reboot to your life systems. Let's commence."

E-Male started by disappearing on thin air and reappearing behind Boomer for a surprise attack but E-Male was injured when Boomer mashed his elbow against E-Male's mouth, knocking some of his teeth out and putting him out of combat.

Major Glory seeing how this was going, signaled the other members to attack. Mandingo, Down Unda Mate and many others were going to attack. But Boomer defeated all of them with only one hit. All of the members of the justice league were all surprised, except for Valhallen.

Valhallen was being very arrogant with his words and he told "Well, you are in for a big surprise young dude. You may find that you will not be able to see me coming, now check this. Teleportation!" As soon as he finished the sentenced, Valhallen teleported and disappeared into thin air and Boomer didn't see him coming behind his back and breaking his guitar on his head.

Boomer rubbed his head in sign of having a little pain and while he was looking behind, Boomer exclaimed "That really hurt, you will pay for this!" Out of nothing, Boomer had a ball of blue energy and he reached Valhallen's chest with his hand and the energy ball made contact launching Valhallen to hit the walls and being knocked out.

Major Glory was really surprised that all of that happened and he put on a fighting and serious face while he was shouting out a war shout when heading towards Boomer. Boomer was standing still while Major Glory was saying " Eat this, you little rotten piece of shit!" He was going to head butt Boomer, but he was knocked out when Boomer extended his arm and knocked down Major Glory.

Major Glory was stupefied by Boomer's display of strength and he stood up and told him with dissatisfaction "Well, I hate to admit this, but you've passed our test of combat skills. You are stronger than all of us now, so I have to tell you more about the prophecy."

Boomer was satisfied unlike Major Glory and he said "This was nothing really, and by the way, why couldn't I sense Valhallen's energy before and now I can?" Valhallen stood up and he was shaking from being weak and he explained "A mere mortal can't sense the vital life forces of a god, but without my guitar axe, I am just a puny mortal, now I have to get one from the Pantheon of the Nordic gods."

Boomer was entertained with that and he replied "Well, looks like I did a good job, you're a god and yet you were defeated by a little boy, who is also a mortal, pretty ironic I bet, huh?"

Valhallen was angry about that and he just stormed off to a secret and restricted room that only members of the league could access. He returned a few seconds later with a scroll that was huge and sealed with God's face on it.

Major Glory warned Boomer "We don't really know what to expect when you open up the scroll, but please be careful. You might get killed when you open that thing." Mandingo was the next to speak "Yeah, you better watch yourself in there little dingo. You don't know what to expect."

Boomer was quite sure of himself and he replied "I don't think so, I have already opened one of the scrolls and I turned out to be fine, now give me the scroll, dammit!"

Valhallen gave him the scroll and Boomer opened up, at first it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. But a very bright light covered all of the Rotunda and all of a sudden, Boomer wasn't on the Rotunda of Seclusion anymore.

He was again on the empty black space where he first met God, in fact he was the next person to appear right in front of Boomer. God began by giving a welcoming speech "Welcome again Boomer, brave warrior whom I first met a few days ago. I'm really impressed that you managed to get this far. What business do you have with me now?"

Boomer was being shy, which isn't normal of him to do and he asked "Well, my lord, may I please ask of you, what can you tell me about the rest of the prophecy of the Chosen One?"

God gladly answered with the rest of the tale "Well, dear Boomer, the legend says next that beyond of the fact that the Chosen One has an abnormal amount of power and will one day surpass gods, he also has more than that. He is said to be a kind hearted person, who will be a hero to this universe. And his heroicness will spread across the rest of the universes."

Boomer was confused at the last part and he wanted to know more about the last part "What do you mean universes, do you mean that this is not the only one in existence?" God nodded his head in agreement and he revealed to Boomer "Yes young man. I can tell that you have not heard, you people from Earth don't know almost nothing about this universe, much less about others. There are 22 universes in total, and this universe was the tenth universe to be created. So I guess this is Universe 10."

Boomer was really amazed about all those facts and he asked more "So, are there any strong fighters on those other 21 universes? Can I meet them?"

God tried to be sensitive and he kneeled down, put a hand on his shoulder and explain "Oh, I know of your urge to fight. But unfortunately I can't let you meet them yet. I analyzed you, and even the weakest fighters are stronger than you. Sorry, but don't worry, you will be ready one of these days."

Boomer was sad at first but he turned his frown of sadness into a normal and calm face and he uttered "Okay, if you say so. I mean, you know a lot about the universe, so I trust you, God." God was smiling and he continued with the tale "And the hero will not be lured by evil means whatsoever. He is too pure hearted to do that, I didn't know who he was until now, but to create suspense on this show, I will just whisper it to your ear."

God approached Boomer's ear and he whispered the info into his ear, at the end Boomer was surprised and he faked to be surprised "Oh my, he seems like a really powerful guy, I wonder where he can be right now."

God was standing still and he said "Yes, that's it. Now keep that info to yourself and then it will all be revealed when that time comes, don't worry about that."

Boomer was deducing something about it and he let his ideas out "So this automatically concludes that neither Brick or Butch are worthy of being the Chosen One I hear, they can't be because they're evil in their hearts and despite them being powerful, as you told me, the Chosen One is way stronger than both of them, right?"

God replied in a positive way and he saw more on Boomer and he gave his opinion "Well my boy, before you go, I have to tell that you still have some hidden potential within you, young man. I can make you stronger by awakening the power hidden within you. Want me to try it?"

Boomer didn't say anything, but God saw with the expression on his eyes that he wanted for his power to be awaken, so he put his hand on Boomer's hand and he chanted some words that Boomer wasn't understanding at all.

But when he finished the chanting, a transparent aura was surrounding Boomer and he felt stronger than before, even confirming that "Wow! I feel much stronger now, what do you do with me?"

God answered "I chanted some words in the language of the gods and with this ritual, I've made you stronger, but I fear that my time of communication is almost up, the rest is up to you my friend, be a hero and fight crime along the Powerpuff Girls and then we might talk."

God then uttered these words "Deus Ex Machina" and then he snapped his fingers and a really bright light appeared making the entire scene go white and without realizing, Boomer was already on Professor Utonium's house.

Boomer was suddenly received in open arms by all of the girls who welcomed him and Blossom asked "Hey big man, did you enjoy your visit to Mount Neverest? Please tell us everything."

Boomer sit down to begin "Well, first I met with Major Glory and the other members of the A.W.S.M league. They were not bad people at all, but they all of them thought they could beat me because I'm a kid."

Bubbles was listening and she gave her opinion "They really are fools aren't they? They refused us long ago because we were girls and we should have been doing women stereotypical stuff, but we showed them when we beat an enemy that they couldn't, how did you fare against them?"

Boomer then continued "Yeah, they are all pieces of weak trash, Big Ben thought he was all cool when he lifted two mountains. You should have seen his face when I retaliated and lifted the portion of the tectonic plate on which the mountain were at. E-male ran the world in 7 seconds, and I had time to run 10 laps. I didn't even use my full speed at the time. But then I showed them in one test, and I think you're going to like this Buttercup. I'm talking about combat skills."

Buttercup let out a squeaking scream of excitement and she asked "Well, how was it? What was the worth of those fools, huh? Please tell us all about it."

Boomer was finishing up his conversation and the Narrator interrupted "Well, I'm just going to speak for now on, because what Boomer is about to tell is really boring. But I guess that Boomer has discovered the one that is the Chosen One named in the prophecy that God wrote, who is it going to be?"

The Narrator wrapped everything up and he began his final narration "So it seems that we will see that the days will be saved in the future thanks to the ultimate hero, the Chosen One!" at the end of the announcement a silhouette appeared with a question mark on the body indicating that it was a mystery person, the Chosen One.

The Narrator wrapped everything up by saying "Well, I feel really nervous about all of this, who is the mysterious warrior, savior of this universe? I just wish I knew, but it's not in my hands to question the matters of the gods."

At the end the usual "The End" message appeared and the screen turned black.

* * *

 **Well, I guess this issue is wrapped for now folks, as an announcement I think that the Boomer saga is about to be finished and it will probably end on the next chapter. Tune in with me and you will find out what happens on the final chapter of the Boomer saga. Now all I've got to say is: charizard30 out.**


	15. Where's Professor Utonium?

**Hello everyone, this is charizard30 here to bring you the last chapter of the Boomer saga. But first, on the last chapter while Professor Utonium and the girls were on the bank taking care of some payments to do, Boomer went to Mount Neverest to learn the truth about the Chosen One, the ultimate warrior. Boomer took on the three tests of the A.W.S.M league and he passed them very easily. He learned more of the nature of the warrior and of who he is, but it isn't known to us, yet… But don't worry, all will be revealed in time. On this chapter, the training of our heroes will be concluded and something terrible will happen, stay tuned with me to figure out what, now please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Where's Professor Utonium?**

The Narrator began narrating but with a depressed tone of voice "The city of Townsville, and it's raining… Almost no one is outside because of rain, and there is nothing exciting going on because of training." The Narrator soon changed his tone when the camera approached Professor Utonium's house and he continued "But on the house of our favorite superheroes, really amazing things are going on, our favorite heroes are inside the house, almost. Because they are inside the Professor's training room that leads to the house of Shez Badam!"

The Narrator zoomed even more into Professor Utonium's lab where he was conducting some experiments and the Narrator finished his initial narrative "It seems Professor here is busy, everyone here is busy, so I'm just going to leave them alone and let them do their stuff!"

Professor Utonium was dropping a bit of sulfuric acid with a mixture and after a bit he took down some notes with a pen. He was smiling and he said a few words out loud to himself "Well, looks like this is one of the few experiments that don't go wrong at the first…"

Soon the Professor was interrupted when the mixture was already boiling and it exploded on his face, the Professor lowered his head in disappointment and he finished his sentence from before "… time." He then sighed in frustration and he modified the notes, with a silhouette of the Professor with the usual owned message this time showing "Professor Owned Count: 13"

The Professor remembered to check the how long his girls and Boomer have been in the chamber and it marked two hours in real time, the Professor slapped softly his cheeks with both his hands and he was starting to worry "Oh my, they've been inside that chamber for two days on the time of the chamber, they must be starving. Problem is, I don't have any more food on the fridge, but I can always go shopping! I have to leave a note."

The Professor was writing down a note and after he finished he skipped down the hall and went to Malph's with an umbrella and entering his car he left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the chamber:**

Boomer was training Buttercup in fist fighting, she holding on her own with her hitting Boomer a few times and Boomer himself hit Buttercup on the head and feet. After a minute of brawling, both threw a punch to each other's face and they were not in pain, but tired.

So Boomer snapped his fingers in order to stop and he told Buttercup with enthusiasm "Well done Buttercup! This was not bad at all, you've made some great progress with this training." Buttercup was smiling and was being modest "Oh, it's nothing really, if you think about it. I have to deal with monsters almost every day, so you guess it."

Boomer changed his face expression to one in disgust warning Buttercup "Still, you've got to be careful. I think you farted during our training." Buttercup was with an angry frown now and she tried to unmake his statement "I did not, maybe it was you who farted and didn't notice."

Boomer was also getting angry and he retaliated "You're such a big liar, I totally know you were the culprit. Now admit it." Buttercup also wanted to counter attack and she said "No, you admit it or I'll slap you."

It was true, they started involving themselves on a slap fight until they broke up and started laughing out loud with then a fist bumping with both saying at the same time "You really are wicked aren't you? Let's get to the living room of this chamber and get some rest."

At the living room, Bubbles and Blossom were playing paddy cakes and after a while they were both jumping with joy and Blossom was wondering next "How long are Boomer and Buttercup going to keep at this? It's been half an hour and I want to get Buttercup to see some sense on her moves."

Bubbles was on a little of a disagreement with her sister and countered "Well, I do think that with the help of Boomer she's getting a little better now. Maybe she is as strong as us, or even stronger and we don't know that yet."

Blossom was seeing where Bubbles was getting at, she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile on her face because of the embarrassment and she remarked "You're right, still Boomer has the most overwhelming power of us all, we won't be able to reach him so soon."

Blossom was interrupted when Boomer and Buttercup just entered the living room and Boomer sat down for Blossom to get up and to tell Buttercup "Well, it's my turn to train with you. Now let's go."

Buttercup didn't say anymore words and both sisters left the living room, leaving both Boomer and Bubbles alone.

After the door was closed, both friends were involved in a long silence without anyone saying anything, until five minutes later Boomer brought up an issue "Hey, where is Shez Badam? He wasn't here when we arrived on the chamber."

Bubbles was changing her blank face expression to shrugging her eyes and looking away with a nervous smile and she replied "He left a note for us that I read when we got here, and well…"

The camera turned to show the face of Shez pouring marijuana down a toilet of a restroom in an unknown location and he was saying in panic "Oh crap, the cops are going to figure out it's me selling and dealing all of this pot! I have to dispose of this evidence now, and it isn't working the way I'm doing it."

Then a light bulb who was lit appeared over Shez's head to indicate he had an idea and he took out a lighter to approach the marijuana and he thought to himself " _Yeah, if I burn this literal tone of marijuana, the cops won't have evidence to frame me!_ "

The shot turned around for Blossom and Buttercup who were on a struggle with their two hands, because they were firing energy balls with their respective colors and none of them were making advancements with that.

However they stopped fighting when they saw a smoke coming not from the chamber but a random location. Buttercup was getting worried and she suggested "Hey, it seems there's smoke coming from over there, do you think we should go and see what is the source of that smoke?"

Blossom knew what the smoke was about and she replied "No, there's only five people on this dimension. We are here and Bubbles and Boomer are on the chamber. So that must be Shez over there, he can handle himself, he doesn't need our help." At the last part she narrowed her eyes and made a grudging facial expression.

Buttercup was seeing where everything was going and she asked "Blossom, did you just hold a grudge against Shez?" Blossom was looking with the same expression as before to Buttercup and she responded "Duh, he attacked us with our fears when we got here for the first time, I'm mad with him, so yeah. Let's just continue our training and shut up!"

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and uttered "Meh, okay then." and they both continued with the ranged attacks training from before.

The camera got back to Bubbles and Boomer in the living room and Bubbles finished her sentence from before "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Boomer agreed with her and he also went to another issue "You know something's bugging me, why doesn't the Narrator do anything about the crime or other issues like my brothers?"

Bubbles was giggling about that and she told her opinion "I know, right? You know, if Mojo could make us rob public places and change the weather by kidnapping him that one time… I mean, the Narrator can do that as well, no? He could, I don't know just send Brick and Butch into their deaths."

Boomer also gave his opinion "Yes, I do agree with you. With the right words and then BOOM! Brick and Butch would melt in the Sun, or maybe the Narrator could launch them into space where they would either starve or freeze to death. But if that happened, our existence wouldn't matter, we couldn't fight crime and we would never be powerful."

Bubbles also agreed with that one and she herself stated "We would just be normal little children and our life would be monotonous and this city would be doomed to hell. It's best we do things our way."

They both giggled and a minute of silence went by until Boomer broke the silence again "Hey Bubbles, did you know that if another person rubs my belly and I like the person, I will act like a dog? It's true." Bubbles was still giggling and she said "Really? Well, let's see if that is true then, huh doggy boy?"

Bubbles was then rubbing Boomer's belly and it all happened like he said, he began kicking the air with his right leg and he also barked like a dog, but like a happy dog. Boomer then stopped and he got up to say cheerfully "Wow, this really felt great, you really know what you do."

Bubbles was still giggling about before and she herself implied "It's normal, I deal with animals every day. Besides, you're so much cuter than many boys I've encountered. I really like you a lot." Boomer was blushing and his cheeks got a bit bigger and a smile was forming on his face, he then said "Oh, it's nothing as you know. No one besides you, said that I was this cute. So thanks."

Boomer proceeded to hold Bubbles' hands, that made her blush a bit as well and he confessed "Look, even though your sisters have been so kind to me lately. Still, I think you are the best of the three and I haven't say this to you yet, but I... I love you."

Bubbles was getting red on the whole body and she uttered in questioning "What did you say?" Boomer opened his eyes in a frightened way of what he said and he uttered "Oh my God, I said it too soon." Boomer was still realizing of what he has done and he continued "Oh crap, I said this whole thing too soon! I f**ked everything up! I should have kept my mouth closed!"

All of a sudden, the door for the living room was opened by Buttercup and Blossom who uttered "Wow, what a workout we've been doing. We need to rest!" Then each one told of what they were going to do and Blossom started "I'm gonna wash up our dirty clothes and do some mental work." Buttercup then was the next one to speak "I'm gonna go and lift some dumbbells, but only after eating a juicy steak or such."

Both sisters were seeing Boomer holding hands with Bubbles and Blossom asked "What is that that you were doing? Was it something kinky or naughty?" Boomer saw the embarrassment he was going and through and shyly he let go off Bubbles' hands and he replied "No, it was nothing at all. Anyways, I was wondering how the Professor is doing. It's been three days on the time of this dimension, I know it's been three hours on the real world. However, I thought we should see what happened on the house."

All of the four agreed with each other. Without saying anything they opened a door on the living room where a blank room was seen. On the other side, there was the Professor's lab and everything was as tidy as it could be.

Blossom picked up a note she saw on a table and she read it out loud "Girls and Boomer, I've gone shopping for food and supplies. I'll be back within an hour and on that time I'll have your things, see you later. Professor Utonium."

Blossom was happy when she realized an hour has passed since that and she announced "Well, since it seems that our beloved Professor has arrived home, it would be nice if we all appeared and gave him a surprise, no?"

Bubbles agreed on that one and said all happily "Yeah, let's surprise our daddy. That wil cheer him up and put him in a better mood. Let's open the door of the lab and surprise him." The four friends all agreed and opened the door to the rest of the house.

But they dropped their jaws and their eyes changed to a blank eye color with a petrified look when they saw one of the most shocking things they could see.

A shot turned for the house to be untidy and all destroyed with ashes covering the entry hall, kitchen and living room. The girls went to their bedrooms to see them destroyed, the bed was burning and the mirror of their room was completely shattered. Their clothes were also ripped apart on their dresser room.

They were all worried and wondered who could have caused all that and they heard a shout coming from downstairs. They all went down to see, it was Boomer who was crying in front of the fridge. Buttercup went to see why he was crying by making a step forward and asking him "Hey, what happened. Is it something about the Professor missing, or who did all of this?"

Boomer turned around with sparking and crying anime eyes to say "No… I-I-It's the food. S-s-someone stole all the food and now we've got nothing. It really blows." He was still crying and Buttercup empathized with him and she began crying to say as well "It's true, without food we can't live. I also am the biggest eater from my sisters, and I can't stand a place where there is no food."

Both of them were hugging and crying while Blossom and Bubbles were dropping an anime sweat drop and looking at each other with dull expression on their faces. They both went on to make Boomer and Buttercup stop crying.

They both stopped crying and they stood up to get back to the issue as before "But once again, where is the Professor? It seems that there was a raid on this house." Bubbles said with some tears on her eyes.

Blossom had a kind of a sixth sense and she hurried to fly to the living room where she saw a paper and on it was written " _Dear enemies, we've kidnapped the Professor and we are hiding him on a place you would never know where to search. If you want him back, you have to get past us, meet us at Townsville Plaza in 15 minutes and we will settle things. Signed: Anonymous."_

Boomer saw that note and he put a frown on his face and got angry to confess "I knew this day would come, that's Butch's letter." Blossom was inquisitive about the issue and she asked "What? How did you know it was his letter?"

Boomer was still frowning and he made it clear "I recognized that extremely ugly handwriting anywhere. I mean, Brick and Butch are my brothers, so yeah." Buttercup was also getting angry and she was getting ready to fly off.

Blossom stopped her and she tried to tell her inference "This has got to be a trap guys, I'm the smartest and I know when there are traps. So the only thing to do is to make a search using our new abilities. The power to sense life energies."

Bubbles was seeing the point of Blossom and she gave her opinion "Yeah, but we can't just walk into the Townsville Plaza or the Professor might get injured or worse. We have to search quietly without flying and maybe we will find them."

The sisters all agreed and they looked at Boomer for the three to ask for his opinion "So? What do you think, this is a good idea, right?" Boomer put his hand under his chin and he replied in a positive attitude "Well, I normally want to have a challenge, so why not? Let's get them and make them pay for what they have done."

With the last sentence spoken, they all left and went to begin their search for the Professor. Brick and Butch were hiding beside a random place of Townsville with tall buildings and they were on a very dark alley where there was only visible the two and the Professor who was muffled and Brick let the muffle of the mouth off for a while to hear what the Professor had to say.

The Professor then started yelling insults at them "You little bastards are going to see how the dog bites when my girls get to save you. You little mindless simians, ectoplasms, baboons, buffoons, dopes…"

The muffle from before was put back on the mouth of the Professor by Brick and he scolded "Shut the hell up, Professor Snitchtonium. You're going to give our position easily if you don't shut up."

Butch was thinking about the trap and he was rubbing his wrist with his right hands slowly, he then professed these words with a grin "When they get to the trap we've set, they won't know what hit them." At the end, both brothers laughed in an evil tone until they were interrupted by Buttercup uttering "Stop right there, you maniacs."

When Brick and Butch saw the girls and Boomer standing in front of them, they were astonished to see they were found so quickly.

Brick was the first to let out "But, how in the hell did you find us, I thought you fell for the whole note thing." Butch was the next to add "You were supposed to fall for our trap, and you didn't. Now explain how you found us."

Boomer was the one to explain and he was explaining in a certainty tone "Well, I had the help of my newest three friends. Blossom was the one to deduce that the note was a trap. She suggest for us to find you with our new methods. I mean sensing life energies, it was the Professor's anger moment that gave your position. By making him angry, we could sense his energy rising and that is how we came to find you guys."

Brick was surprised, so was Butch. However they were on their fighting positions and they were letting out their thoughts "You girly heroes are not going to get past us, and we will have revenge on Boomer for betraying us with you as well. We will have his head on a trophy case!"

Boomer was getting on his fighting position and he forming a serious smile on his face and he told them "I wouldn't be sure about that, we've become stronger since the last time you've faced us. And for your record, we are the ones who will have your heads on a trophy case!"

Butch was frowning with seriousness on his face and he retaliated "That isn't true, we will smash you, if you've got the balls to face us, then bring it on, you bunch of pansies!"

Both of the sides were standing without doing anything and frowning, and the Narrator interrupted with his final narrative "This looks promising everyone, both sides are strong and determined to do anything to win, but who is going to triumph?"

The screen changed from the previous scene to the screen of flashing hearts and the Narrator continued "So it seems that once again, the fate of the day will have to be decided and only one side will win, who is it going to be? Find out next time, until then, that's all folks!"

The screen then showed a relevant message with the message written "To be continued".

* * *

 **Well guys, this was pretty much the closing for the Boomer saga. Now comes the third and final major saga of this story, the Transaction saga. It will consist of fighting Brick and Butch and it will have a few awesome moments, don't miss 'em. Now, I have to bid you goodbye, charizard30 out.**


	16. Powerpuffs vs Brick and Butch

**Hey guys, it's me again and this time I will bring you the first chapter of the Transaction saga, the final main saga for this arc of the story. As it was seen on the last chapter, the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer were all training on Shez Badam's dimension. The Professor was doing some work on his lab and he decided to go shopping. On the chamber, Boomer accidently professed his love for Bubbles, which she didn't understand and he corrected making that issue stay astray for a while. They have gone back to the real world, but Professor Utonium was kidnapped by none other that Brick and Butch. Now our heroes have found the two villains and the Professor and they are ready to have a round with them, how will everything turn out? Stick with me to see what happens, but for now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Powerpuffs vs Brick and Butch**

The Narrator began with his initial narration "The city of Townsville, the city is awfully quiet and busy as usual! But one part of the city isn't like how I described. For on a part of the city, our favorite heroes are making a struggle to win against Brick and Butch, the jerkiest villains in the city, let's take a look of how things are going to begin."

The Powerpuff Girls and Boomer were still standing on their fighting positions and also were Brick and Butch. They started by doing nothing until Butch vanished in midair and reappeared in front of Boomer to swing and throw a punch at him.

Butch was counter attacked by Boomer when he also vanished in the air and reappeared behind him, instead Butch got kicked in the back of the head and he was launched in the direction of a wall, only to make a hole shaped like him on it.

Brick was the next to make a move and he was preparing to himself and he made an impulsion with his feet on the sidewalk to fly at full speed against Boomer and in the middle of the flying he changed position and positioned his feet on the front and aimed them at Boomer's torso. However, to his surprise, Boomer grab his feet with both hands and he slammed Brick against the sidewalk two times before throwing him against Butch, that way he hurt both his brothers.

Both of them stood up and Brick began by becoming a little mad and in curiosity asked "What? How did you manage to see and stop our attacks? We were stronger than you, but it seems that you finally decided to train!"

Butch instead was grinning and laughing a bit in a cocky tone and he was the next to speak "Not bad at all, but this isn't the best of our strength. So don't get ahead of yourself, as we said, we are going to cut your head off and we will display it in a trophy case."

At the end of this, they were going to attack Butch, but Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup extended their arms and hands when they stopped in front of them and they yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Brick and Butch obeyed and the girls began with Blossom speaking "If you want to get to him, you will have to get past by us first, you bug heads!" then Bubbles was the next "We're not the sissy, wimpy girls you think we are." Buttercup then finished the sentence by warning them "Listen here Brick and Butch, we are stronger now and we will not hold anything back. I am the one who's going to win though."

Brick and Butch were getting angry and Butch was the first to speak his reasons "We want revenge on our brother, we will kill you later after that bastard is dead! You hear me?" Brick calmed down his anger when Butch said those words and he extended his arm and hand to have his turn and he uttered "Fine… Do whatever you girls want, but that just means that we are going to kill you first and we will make all of your deaths as painful as possible."

Blossom made a hand signal with her left hand to regroup and they all were making a plan together in secret will Blossom elaborating "Here is how it will be, me and Bubbles take Butch, and Buttercup will take on Brick, is that clear?"

They all agreed and Buttercup stated her thoughts "Yeah, it will be good to pound the head of the leader for once. I will so enjoy it.", following Bubbles "Yeah, I don't care if I have to work with Blossom to beat a bad guy. We work as a team, but I fear we may be hurting Boomer's pride."

Boomer heard everything and he spoke not being angry but calm "No, it's fine. I can handle that. Being with you taught me not to be selfish, I have to give my turn to others once in a while. So make me proud girls."

All of the three girls smiled and they went to fight with their opponents while Boomer was smiling behind them.

Buttercup was the first to be seen and she stood on her fighting position and said her fight speech "I'll be your opponent, please don't disappoint me or your defeat will be more painful." Brick also stood on his fighting pose and without saying anything he vanished in midair and he went behind Buttercup to punch her in the back of her head, but she blocked by doing a backflip and kicking Brick in the jaw in the middle of the backflip.

Brick wiped out his chin and he wiped out a little bit of blood from the wound he got. He was looking at Buttercup with a cold and indifferent look and he was the first to talk "Not bad at all. However, you just caught me off guard. And we will get that traitor, Boomer!"

Buttercup was getting angry and she talked loud "I'll be the one who will wipe your own blood with your face. You know what I mean, I will defeat you. And if you come near my best friend, I will make your defeat more painful and the prison sentence will be bigger."

Brick was still indifferent and he spoke slowly "I'm the one Boomer has always talked about. I am the Chosen One that is heard in the prophecy that Boomer read, and a traitor and weakling like him doesn't deserve the title of the Chosen One. Boomer's treachery was so big that I can say that he is the modern Judas between us three."

Buttercup was understanding what Brick was saying but ignored him and she spoke with assertion "Well, it seems like you will be very disappointed. Because you're not the Chosen One and it's unknown who is. And to prove you're not the One, you will suffer by my hands. Prepare yourself."

Buttercup flew at full speed against Brick and he was grinning and not worried at all, before Buttercup managed to approach Brick, the screen went black for a few moments and then Buttercup suffered an injury when a circular hole appeared shining from Buttercup's right cheek and she fell to the road.

She was curious of how that happened and she asked in agony "What… did you… do to me, you bastard?" Brick was grinning with certainty that he would win and he answered "Don't you remember this technique from my last fight with Boomer? The time stopping ability that we and Butch now have is our trump move. We stop time for how long we want and we can move freely in space. It's the perfect ability."

Buttercup was having some trouble with that and she was sweating nervously while standing on her current position and Brick standing there but smiling arrogantly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Townsville's skies:**

Blossom was the one that was currently fighting Butch on the skies, she was blocking all of Butch's barrages of punches, kicks and head butts. After she exhausted Butch a little, it was her turn and she used her ice breath to create an ice hammer and swung it to hit Butch's chest. It tore a bit of Butch's blazer and also bruised him a little. Blossom next swung the hammer a few more times until it broke, but it tore more of Butch's pants and it bruised him a bit more on the face and arms, even making wounds on the forehead where Butch was bleeding from.

Butch was the next and instead of attacking Blossom again, he went for Bubbles instead. Both vanished into thin air and reappeared again, fighting with shots of them first with Bubbles punching Butch, then Butch hand slammed Bubbles in the head and she was going straight for the ground. But Bubbles quickly recovered and before hitting the ground, she vanished again and went behind Butch to throw a series of punches that barely were visible and made the sound of machinegun bullets being fired. Finally Bubbles finished her moves when she karate chopped Butch in the neck and that made him rub the back of his neck in the pain while still floating.

Butch stopped for a moment to take a breath and he yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I AM BEING BEATEN BY SOME SISSY, LAME GIRLS! WELL, IT SEEMS THAT YOU SHNOOKS WILL HAVE TO WITNESS MY BEST TECHNIQUE, TIME STOP, GO!"

After he finished the sentence, Blossom and Bubbles all gasped in surprise and the screen went black for a second until it came back to normal with Bubbles having a light appearing out of her body, and it seems that she suffered a knee attack on her body, because she was in a similar position and she was spitting blood already.

Blossom also had injuries on her leg with a bit of the tights torn a bit on the knee and she also spit blood, but seemed to take less damage because she spit with a blank look on her face. Still, the girls were afraid and panicking as Blossom realized and told out loud shaking "That's right! We were so focused to train both mentally and physically that we forgot that they had this technique. This going to be a hard fight if it keeps on like this, shit!"

Bubbles agreed and told her opinion "Damn it, if we keep getting hit like this. We will die without even scratching anymore these dimwits. We have to think of a way to beat these two brutes."

Butch was smiling in a grinnish way and he also spoke "Well, looks like you are at a disadvantage now, huh? It seems that you didn't remember these techniques, huh? This is only the beginning of a long and painful battle. Prepare yourselves." He stood on his fighting pose and the screen went black again.

Next, a two part screen appeared with Buttercup fighting Brick on one side and Blossom and Bubbles fighting Butch on the other side. Buttercup was seen swinging a punch but her side of the screen went black and she suffered a knee attack on the chin form Brick as it was seen, making her bleed from the chin a bit. On the other side of the screen, Blossom was using her laser eyes to char Brick up, but the screen went black again and instead he appeared in front of her charring her with his laser eye beams. As that happened, Bubbles formed a cyan energy ball on her left hand to launch at Brick, but he sensed it and the screen went black again, to next show Brick holding the energy ball and launch it back at Bubbles, without her dodging it.

After a few more shots of each of the girls failing on their fight, on the end Buttercup was showing a cut underneath her nose, she was also bleeding from her forehead and her arms felt tired and smoke was coming from them, from the attacks that Brick managed to do on her. Buttercup was seen holding her arm in pain while kneeling on the road. As for Blossom and Bubbles, they were kneeling on the air and Bubbles was the one that was more injured. It was evidenced by her cuts she had on her forehead, arms and a few on the legs; with Bubbles also having numerous bruises on the body and she had her forehead swollen and her nose bleeding.

Blossom wasn't looking good as well, as she had burns over her nose and the cheeks and was also bruised on the arms and bleeding on the knees. After a few seconds, Blossom spoke in pain "Gah… You, you are really a tough bunch to beat. But we're not giving up yet, but we will find a way to get past your time stopping ability."

Boomer was hearing everything from the ground where he was standing in a crowded group of civilians where Ms. Bellum and the Mayor were included and Ms. Bellum was saying to herself worried "Stay calm girls, you can't lose yet. You see, if I were you, I would try to predict their movements and then I would make them taste their poison."

Boomer had a light bulb appearing over his head while opening his mouth wide in a smile and he then called "Girls, come here for a minute, I have something I want to tell you." The screen then turned to the sky at the first shot Bubbles and Blossom were hearing Boomer and they got down from the sky to head towards him.

Next was a shot of Buttercup who was also hearing Boomer's call and she flew towards him as well, with Brick asking in a loud tone of voice "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going? We're not done yet, are we?"

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup got all together in front of Boomer and they were standing there to hear him, he then started to give his idea to the girls "Well, you see. Maybe I've found a hint to beat my brothers. They can stop time for a while, but can flow in them, correct?"

Bubbles replied in a positive tone "Yeah, but where are you getting at Boomer? This must help in something." Buttercup continued with a hopeful tone of voice "Tell us what you mean by that, and it will help us."

Boomer took a deep breath and he told them his plan "What I mean is that with the time stopping ability and the predictability of my brothers, you can predict their next moves in the battle ground and this way you can counter attacks, how about that?"

All of the girls were clapping for Boomer's idea and Blossom even remarked "Boomer, you're a genius! Did you think of that plan all by yourself?" Boomer was looking at Ms. Bellum when he heard that and he revealed "Actually, I only thought part of the plan. The main idea is from Ms. Bellum over here." He pointed at her and Ms. Bellum herself was flattered and she said to the girls in a flattered and modest tone "Well, it's nothing. But I do seem to have a few open ideas once in a while, I helped you to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys using your charms."

Ms. Bellum was seeing that Boomer was hearing and she quickly apologized "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive with what I said, I apologize." Boomer was forming a little smile with his mouth and he let out his thoughts "No, it's fine. I was a different person back then, I was evil. But now I've seen the errors of my ways, all of what you said is in the past now."

The girls were proud of Boomer's attitude and they thanked Ms. Bellum "Thanks Ms. Bellum, without your idea we wouldn't be able to think of a way to defeat Brick and Butch. Wish us good luck." At the end, the girls flew off to their opponents and Ms. Bellum was waving her hand at her.

The Mayor also had his chance to speak and with determination he was saying "Go girls, you get those good for nothing punks." While he was saying that, he was punching and kicking the air until without noticing he slipped into a banana peel and fell to the ground, injured a little bit.

With a bit of agony he called Ms. Bellum's attention "Hum, Ms. Bellum. Could you please help me out with this problem I'm having?" The scene ended with Ms. Bellum sighing in frustration and Boomer looking hopefully at the girls to wish them good luck.

Buttercup came back to her previous place while Brick was reading a newspaper with some reading glasses on and when he saw Buttercup, he put down his newspaper and he uttered with impatience "Finally, what took you so long? Did you have to take a bath or something? Because you girls normally take too long in baths."

Buttercup was a little angry about that and being passive-aggressive she told "We weren't taking baths, we only take ten minutes bathing. And we were discussing a hint of how we could beat you guys to a pulp."

Brick was getting more excited and he only said these words with excitement before vanishing into thin air "Interesting, let's continue our little game then, shall we? Hiya!"

After vanishing into the air, he was 10 meters away from Buttercup and he was ready to swing a kick and the screen went black for a second. Brick was astonished to see Buttercup blocked with her hand, the spinning kick that Brick was going to do on her head and he backed down from Buttercup.

Brick was getting more curious and he shouted "Not bad, but let's see if you can dodge this, huh? Time skipping, let's go!" The screen went black for a second again and Buttercup blocked another one of Butch's attacks which was going to hit her on the groin part. Buttercup was blocking the hits with her feet.

Brick backed out again from Buttercup and he told one final time "This is such nonsense, it's got to be pure luck you're having. But I am positive that you will not block this attack, you little bitch. Now taste this!" Brick was opening his mouth and the screen went black for a second again, and Brick thought he hit Buttercup while he was laughing.

Soon his laugh stopped when he saw that Buttercup blocked with her arms, the snot spitball that he formed and that the spitball was disintegrating. Brick was truly shocked because he opened his eyes wide and his mouth was also wide open with him shaking all over the place.

Brick was petrified with all that has happened and he asked with shock "But… How is this… possible? Just a few minutes ago… You couldn't even avoid or dodge our time skip attacks. Please tell me… how could have you improved to the point where you can see my attacks?"

Buttercup vanished into the air and she reappeared in front of Boomer and swung a kick who passed Brick's face and it didn't seem to do anything, but then revealed to make a cut on Brick's right cheek from where he was now bleeding.

Buttercup backed away a few meters and she explained "It's simple, I cannot see your attacks yet. It's funny, huh? However, it's to note that for your satisfaction I will not tell you my methods. You shouldn't tell these details to enemies, but let me tell you. Your pain from now is just the beginning of what I am going to do to you…"

The screen zoomed out from the part of the city where both were fighting and the next result was some of the tallest buildings of Townsville being shown and the Narrator speaking again "Well, looks like our heroes are going pretty well on this part now. The girls seem to have the battle advantage against Brick and Butch, let's just hope they can do whatever they can to stop Brick and Butch! We believe in you girls!"

The screen changed to the flashing hearts screen with the Narrator saying his final words of the narrative "So it seems that once again, the fate of the day will be decided afterwards. Will the Powerpuff Girls be able to save the day and master their counter technique against the time skip, or will something else happen and the villains will take advantage? Don't miss out on the next time."

At the end of that sentence, the usual message from now appeared with these words inscribed "To be continued"

* * *

 **Well guys, this was the first chapter of the Transaction saga. As you might have noticed, this is only the beginning of the big fight, because Boomer will still have his big chance and on the end everything is settle based on one action from Brick and Butch. Don't miss the next chapters and please leave a review! As I normally say, charizard30 out!**


	17. A desperate move!

**Hey everyone, I know that over there on the U.S.A, Donald Trump won the Presidential elections and some of you may be upset, but with this new chapter I'm hoping that it will brighten the day. But anyways, on last chapter the Powerpuff Girls fought against Brick and Butch. They were doing fine until they realized that they had to counter the time skip attack from Brick and Butch. After some help from Boomer and Ms. Bellum, the girls had the advantage on battle again and we still have to see how everything turns out. We will see that on this chapter, now enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A desperate move!**

The Narrator as per usual started with his narrative "The city of Townsville! A devastated and partly agitated city right now. It's all because of our favorite heroes who are having one of the biggest fights of their lives. Let's get there now to see how they're holding. First we will see what is happening on Buttercup's side."

The screen zoomed in to the part of the city where Buttercup was before and she was standing on the same position as before, also Brick as well. Brick was still frowning upset from before and he was the first to open his mouth to say "You think you're better than me just because you countered my time skip attack? Well, I've got one thing to say to you, YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAT ME!"

Buttercup was standing a smiling a bit because of her achievement and she kept quiet, for Brick to keep on ranting "I will show you how wrong you are by showing you one of my best techniques, the Red Hand Sword!" Brick formed a red sword on his right hand with an aura surrounding the sword.

Buttercup this time was a bit impressed but was showing an indifferent face expression with her next words being said in a cold way "That attack is so lame, I will now prove to you that your attacks no longer affect me."

Brick was ginning a bit and he himself was stating "This sword was really strong enough to almost kill our brother, you will fare no better. Now, let me show you how a true fighter fights!"

Brick swung his Red Hand Sword Attack at Buttercup and to his surprise, she blocked it with only one hand. Brick was really amazed by all of that and he couldn't properly dodge Buttercup's next attack. She extended both her hands to poke on Brick's eyes and blind him for a while, then proceeded to spit on his forehead.

Brick then wiped off the spit which Buttercup used to attack and to rub his eyes only to say next "Okay, what the hell was that? This shouldn't have happened like how it did just now." Buttercup was sighing in frustration and she revealed "Well, the truth is that me and my sisters are now able to get past your time skip attack. But we will not tell you how we do it."

Brick was getting tired of Buttercup's talk and he himself counter attacked "You can't possibly see through my time skip, everything is just pure coincidence. I will put you out of your misery, you know! Now prepare yourself for what's about to come to you."

Brick formed his Red Hand Attack on his right hand and he made an impulse to fly towards Buttercup, but just as he did that the screen changed to Blossom and Bubbles facing Butch in the sky.

Butch was currently fighting with Blossom on a hand to hand combat, with Butch making a few hits on Blossom's face, however he was receiving more damage from Blossom when she burned him with her laser eye beams and then threw her bow like a boomerang and it made a cut on Butch's shirt and body, making him bleed from the cut.

Butch was getting enraged from that and with pointy teeth showing and blank eyes of anger he shouted "I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME! I SHOWED MY BEST MOVES AND STILL I FAIL? I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEADS AND I WILL HANG THEM ON A PIKE! LET ME BEAT YOU NOW WITH MY GREEN BRICK-BREAKER!"

On Butch's right hand, an aura was forming and soon after a huge and green fist emerged from his hand. He was swinging himself forward against Blossom. Blossom wasn't worried at all and before the attack could hit her, she vanished into thin air.

Blossom then showed behind Butch and she grabbed him putting her arms under his armpits and making pressure on Butch's arms not to let them go, she was making Butch's fight more difficult.

Butch was struggling to get off Blossom's hold and as he saw how he didn't manage to break off, he said to himself "I can't… move, dammit! How could such pathetic, weak and lame girls get so strong in such little time? May I know that?"

Blossom was lowering her brow forming a cocky expression and she answered Butch "Well, we are better than you, it's because we trained more and we used more our minds to fight, both body and mind have to be balanced. You have the body okay, but your minds are a mess! Now… "

At that sign Butch opened his eyes wide and he was listening and Blossom was grinning and signaled Bubbles "Bubbles! Do it now, attack him and make him wish he was never born out of the prison toilet he came from!"

Bubbles was smiling with her brow down and nodded her head in agreement. She was flying at full speed and she stopped to taunt him by making funny faces like distancing her mouth corners with her hands and swirling her tongue, patting on her butt by showing that to Butch and taunting him with words "Hey baby, here's your real target, do you like it?" following that, Bubbles finished by doing backflips on the air while getting further away from Butch and she continued taunting with making silly dance moves while insulting him "Hey look at me, I'm doing the samba! Are you looking at this, dumbass? You little moron, salami meathead!"

Butch was getting angry about what he just saw and he began ranting "Are you kidding me?! I was afraid all this time just for this show of dumb and silly figures? Well, I guess that now…" Butch was suddenly interrupted by Bubbles' punch to Butch's gut that made him spit while gawking in pain.

She then continued to beat up Butch in the face with multiple and fast punches and then a few kicks to his body until she finished the combo with an electric cyan blue ball forming on her hand and it hit Butch in the chest, making the ball explode and a fog was created around the area of the two sisters and their enemy.

The fog cleared to reveal Blossom letting Butch go and he was more injured than before with his left eye narrowed because of the damage and part of his sleeves now torn, his eyes were showing off their nerves to show he was really furious and he shouted again "DAMN IT, DAMN IT! THIS MUST ONLY BE A DREAM. YOU TWO ARE BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES, OR ARE YOU IMPOSTERS THAT WE DIDN'T NOTICE?!"

Bubbles was smiling with satisfaction and she made a joke "Hey, what's wrong with you? Looks like you haven't been hitting the gym lately. You are so weak that you compared to us are a person who is out of shape."

Butch was calming a bit down and he still spoke his opinion out loud "Really? Well, you two seem to have swollen tigers at breakfast. You were able to get this strong without much physical training?"

Blossom was seeing how everything was going and she uttered "We give up." Butch then calmed down more and he was asking in a normal and calm tone of voice "What? What do you mean with you give up?"

Bubbles completed Blossom's sentence "We give up because we are bored, you're boring us now. So we will now leave the scene and hopefully Boomer will come to give you a lesson and kick your butts to Down Under!"

Butch was getting upset and he crossed his arms to say "I can't believe what my ears are hearing, you're giving up because you're bored? Well guess what, I…"

Suddenly the scene changed to Buttercup vs Brick with the Narrator saying "Meanwhile, Buttercup is having a good time by fighting Brick, she seems to be doing well. Let's all evaluate her performance!"

Brick was fighting with his Red Hand Sword Attack, he was swinging his hand to cut Buttercup on the face, as it was visible, he wasn't succeeding but failing. Buttercup dodged every attack of his Red Hand Sword without a sweat. On one moment of the attack, Buttercup on purpose didn't move and the attack hit her creating a fog.

Brick distanced himself from Buttercup and was sure the attack worked for sure, he was smiling because of that but he stopped and was petrified with shock and fear when he looked at his hand and saw that the aura sword was broken in half.

The fog cleared to reveal a fine and untouched Buttercup. Buttercup had her eyebrow lowered to form a dull expression on her face and she approached Brick slowly to say the same as her sisters "I'm done. I'm tired of playing these little games with you, I don't want to fight anymore."

Brick was curious about it and he asked "What? Why are you leaving this fight? I demand an answer right now, or I will blow you to smithereens!" Buttercup was still dull and she even explained with a dull tone of voice "You're boring us, you know? I guess we will just leave everything up to our new mate, Boomer who will whup your asses to the ground, but before we leave I have one thing to say."

Buttercup in a mocking tone and smiling said "You two are a bunch of whinny bitches, see you later, you dorks!" following that, Buttercup flew off in the direction of the crowd where Boomer was before.

Brick wanted to say something but held his tongue and waited for his next challenge to come.

Boomer was still on the same position as before with his arms crossed with hope on his face but he was broken when he saw Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flying on the direction of the crowd.

A random and angry man appeared out of nowhere and he ranted "What are you girls, cowards or what? You ran off the fight without hesitating." This continued with a woman also ranting "Yeah, you're Townsville's biggest heroes and you were winning, you should have finished them off."

Various people of Townsville were ranting and the girls were crying with the stress they were having, until Boomer shined around the crowd with a shout "SILENCE EVERYONE!" the citizens all did that and Boomer walking between them. When he stopped, Boomer began with a speech "Look good citizens, these ladies must have a perfectly valid reason to get out of a fight, and it's not of cowardice. Now please give them a chance to speak if you would!"

The three sisters all smiled and Blossom explained "Well, we gave up on our little chit chat as we call it, because we were bored." Bubbles continued with the explanation "Yeah, you bet. They are too weak for us, but they might be weaker for you. Because you're stronger than all of us three." Buttercup finished by saying "Well, maybe you'll get bored soon enough as well. But we figured out that maybe you could have your share of the fun."

Boomer was smiling warmly with their statements and he was saying warmly "Thank you my friends, you aren't cowards after all. I'll make sure to beat them until they are black and blue. They will pay for hurting Danny and me and everyone else they injured over the years."

Without any more words, Boomer left off to fight Brick and Butch while the girls and the citizens of Townsville were waving in a cheerful way to support him.

Just before everyone realized, Boomer flew to the sky on the position where both Brick and Butch were. Brick was the first to speak and he introduced his fighting spirit to Boomer "You smug asshole. You're about to see who rocks around here. Bring it your worst, because we will bring our best."

Butch was drooling of the excitement of the fight and he drooled while saying "Yeah… The Powerpuffs may have beaten us to a pulp. But… this time you won't have the same luck. If we know you well, you are too cocky to train. But I accept this challenge."

Boomer also was with a frowning face of anger and he insulted them "You cocksuckers are going to get it from me now, because this time I haven't done any of the things concerning of the lack of training. You will instead pay for what you have done, bring it on."

Brick was smiling a bit of arrogance and he arrogantly replied "Suit yourself, but we won't spare you just because we once considered you a brother. We're ready."

Boomer vanished into thin air as soon as Brick finished that sentence and reappeared behind him only to hand slam Brick on top of the head and then kicked him on the back and sent him to hit a nearby building, Butch tried to attack first by shouting while flying on Boomer's direction, but Boomer even without seeing attacked with an elbow mash to Butch's face and then punched his left eye and sent him to hit the sidewalk and it made a hole on it.

Without saying more words, Brick and Butch both fought Boomer at the same time but Boomer with his two hands blocked all the punches and kicks from his opponents, then he grabbed the heads of Brick and Butch and clashed them one against the other, hurting them a bit and he proceeded to grab their heads with both hands, spinning them and throwing them on another building nearby, making a hole in it and making the building's structure collapse.

Brick wiped his mouth and spit on the floor, so did Butch. Next Butch was the one to talk and in a low tone of voice and smiling evilly "Not bad Boomer, not bad at all. But let's see if you can really counter our next move, ready Brick?"

Brick looked at his brother and nodded his head in agreement, Brick and Butch were preparing their new attacks with Brick's Red Hand Sword and Butch's Green Brick-Breaker. Brick and Butch are now swindling to hit Boomer.

On the other hand, Boomer was just standing on his previous position and he was saying to himself with a cold and serious look "Heh, what a set of dumbass moves, befitting for a bunch of dumbasses like yourselves. I'll show you what you get when you mess with me."

Boomer was standing still for the rest of the attack and he was glaring at both Brick and Butch, Butch was the first to attack and he launched forward his Green Brick-Breaker but opened his eyes and his pupils shrunk with the surprise and shock to see that with one punch from Boomer, the fist that was composed of the aura was starting to break and it finally broke a few seconds later with Butch grabbing his hand in pain. Smoke was coming out of his hand as a sign he was hurt badly and he was mumbling with all the pain.

Next was Brick to make his attack and he lifted his hand and swung it down to make the sword have its effect on Boomer and cut him, instead Brick was surprised because the Sword was cut down because of Boomer's hand enduring the attack and thus only the hand not moving is enough to cut the sword.

Butch was without words to what was happening and he stated in fear "F**k! This was our last hope of killing Boomer! It seems that little rotten shit has some tricks up his sleeves, and we are completely out of options!"

Brick was smiling of seriousness a bit as he was confident and he countered the flaw "Hmph, maybe you are the one who is out of options, but I was already predicting that this would happen, that is why I've decided to proceed with my plan B. Prepare your eyes for this one Boomer, you might not get out alive!"

Boomer was kind of curious and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity to ask "What do you mean by that? You would have to be pretty desperate to say something like that."

Brick was grinning now as he was seen extend his hand to grab the aura of his Red Hand Sword and he wasn't feeling pain but smoke was seen coming from his hand, he grabbed the aura and he extended his attack and took a few seconds for him to form a bigger and stronger sword than before.

Even Boomer was smiling with excitement even though he knew it was trouble, while Brick was also satisfied with his attack, Butch however was amazed and was satisfied that there could be a new hope of beating Boomer.

Blossom and Buttercup were worried and were shaking a bit while sweat drops were falling from their foreheads, then Buttercup was the one to speak first "Son of a bitch! What is he planning to do with that great sword he formed?"

Blossom tried to answer as best as she could "I don't know Buttercup, but we know it's got to be a really bad thing to do such a desperate move, and I'm not wrong."

Bubbles however was pretty relaxed and she stated her opinion "Bullshit, it seems I'm the only one not to fall for that. I trust Boomer's power completely, what Brick did just now must be one of the usual cheap tricks we see from villains, it has a really terrifying aspect. But in the end, it's just a cheap trick that doesn't help the villain win."

Blossom was getting there and still worried said "Well, I just hope you're right Bubbles. But let's just watch so we can see if what you say is true."

The shot turned again to Brick holding with his two hands the great sword he formed and he was pretty confident about himself and he glared at Boomer and said in a threatening tone "Well, you're about to know the price of underestimating your opponents Boomer, I'm going to swing this weapon one time and see if it affects you."

Boomer was still smiling with excitement and he replied "Eeek.. Okay, give it your best shot then, huh? Bring it on."

Brick was ready to attack, and he did attack when he swung the sword and it created a very destructive wave that was moving along the road and slashing it a bit, it all stopped when the wave hit a really nearby building and slashed it in half with a diagonal direction of cut.

Boomer at first was seeing how it turned out and he was very impressed and satisfied and he clapped while saying cheerfully "Yay, that was really fun Brick, and it seems that it wasn't dangerous for me. Can you do it again, please?"

Brick was grinning evilly on what he has just done and he made everything clear on his attack by telling "This wasn't the full potential of my attack Boomer, you are about to see that the attack has drastic consequences after a while. And those consequences are happening, right about… now."

Unfortunately for Boomer the consequences were serious because he suddenly felt a huge sting coming from his left arm, but the sting turned out to be his arm being cut off. A lot of blood was coming out from the amputated arm and the arm fell on the floor while a lot of blood was falling and Boomer was holding onto his stub in pain and he cursed at Brick "Damn you, you little piece of shit! You bastards are going to know what's good for you. I'm going to make you pay for my arm, YOU F**KING RETARDS!"

The crowd of citizens was enraged by what Brick has done and were shouting with anger and encouragement at the same time. The Powerpuff Girls were also angry of what Brick has done, especially Bubbles who was crying of rage and she shouted off anger "BASTARDS! THEY DARE DO THIS TO OUR FRIEND? I'M GOING IN THERE AND HELP HIM PUT A STOP TO THEIR CRAZY PLANS!"

Bubbles was about to fly from the ground, however Blossom grabbed hold of Bubbles' right foot and nodded her head in denial and then advising her next "Don't do anything, I know he got amputated. Still, I sense that he can beat Brick and Butch by himself. Just now, I felt his life force increase. This is Boomer's fight for now, so all we have to do is cheer him up for the rest of the fight."

So they did by shouting encouragement chanting and Boomer hearing that stood crying of commotion. Brick however was tired of the emotions and he tried to get Boomer's attention with yelling "Hey, were we not fighting before? Then why did we stop now, are you afraid that I beat you up badly?"

Boomer wasn't angry anymore and he told Brick "Don't worry, even though you cut off my arm. Because of my anger boost, I'm more powerful now and I can surpass your great sword. Don't get over yourself and let's continue the fight."

Boomer stood on his fighting stance after that, with his right arm ready to be used. Brick also stood on his fighting stance without hesitation while holding his great sword.

The Narrator interrupted everything to tell his final words on scene "Wow, I can't believe our hero just lost an arm to that punk, Brick! You make him pay Boomer! I just hope your increase in power is enough to defeat him, I have hope in you!"

The scene suddenly changed to the flashing hearts screen without anyone appearing and the Narrator telling his final words "So it seems that once again we have to see how the battle turns out! But don't worry, because I have a feeling that everything is going to be alright! We'll see you next time, now let's cut to commercials!"

The usual ending message appeared now with this inscribed "To be continued" after that, the screen went black.

* * *

 **Well guys, I took me a lot of work but I published two chapters in one week. Now for the next chapter, Boomer surprisingly manages to fight Brick and Butch on his own even with the loss of one arm. But the tides turn when both Brick and Butch do a desperate move and they get more powerful. Until then stay tuned, now I have to say… charizard30 out!**


	18. Taking X-treme measures!

**Hey guys, it's me here again and I'm here to bring you another chapter of my story. So, as you guys saw on last chapter, the Powerpuff Girls were having the advantage over Brick and Butch. However, they stopped fighting because they were bored and wanted to give the fight for Boomer to fight. He was doing fairly well against his own brothers more easily than the girls. Unfortunately for him, the advantage suddenly turned back as Brick created a great sword out of his broken sword and chopped off Boomer's left arm and he's now angry, let's just see how this turns out. The only solution is for you to see it for yourselves, now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Taking X-treme measures!**

A shot of Townsville appears and the Narrator as per usual began to narrate "The city of Townsville, is still troubled by the big fight going on between the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer against Brick and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys. Let's go check on them and see the continuation of the last moment!"

Boomer was still bleeding on the place where his left arm used to be and Brick and Butch were all laughing by that happening. Boomer however was still angry about that and he shouted in a way to announce his battle anger "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TWO APART, YOU LOUSY IMBECILES."

The Powerpuff Girls were still blending in the crowd and Blossom was saying to her sisters "Incredible! That boy is absolutely incredible. He just had an arm cut off and he seems that his power is increasing instead of decreasing, I have a good feeling about this fight you guys."

Buttercup was lowering her eyebrow in a serious glance at the fight while smiling at the same time and she also gave out her prediction "I do believe that the victory for this fight will be ours, but we can't really make such hasty statements, can we Blossom?"

Blossom was looking down to the ground in shame and she admitted her own mistake "Wow, you're right. I never thought I would be corrected by you Buttercup. But enough chatting now girls, let's just watch how all of this turns out."

Bubbles also agreed with them and simply nodded her head before tilting her head and torso backwards to see the fight. Until now there was no fight, however Boomer's power was the same as before.

Boomer was talking to Brick and Butch to make time "Listen you two, you're not going to make away with taking away my arm, and besides… You know that everything is lost to you anyways. Why do you even care about this fight?"

Brick was being the spokesman between him and Butch and he announced "Well guess what, I haven't shown you my full potential yet you know? In case you didn't notice, for most of cases you normally can't recover a lost arm. You are the perfect subject to feel my wrath and feel the true power of the Chosen One that God has told to you."

Butch was supporting his brother with more words "We're going to make sure your death and also your friends' deaths are as agonizing as possible. You can't really escape our full-fledged force, can you now Boomer? Now let's go and finish him Brick!"

Boomer was pretty sure of himself but he extended his good hand to utter "Stop, just wait a goddamn minute here." Brick and Butch stopped with their arms crossed behind their back and Brick warned him "Fine, we will give you one minute for you to say what you want, then we'll tear you apart."

Boomer was more relaxed and he began with his speech "I have a confession to make, I've had it with you two for these past few years, you've been treating me badly by slapping me when I tried to fit in your jokes and when you two were training I was mostly a punching bag. If you ask me, brothers shouldn't treat each other like this. So… I have only a few more things to say now. And that is the fact that ever since you hurt Danny I hate and you and you're officially dead to me, so try it as you may, you will never gain my love or respect back."

Brick and Butch were with blank expressions on their faces and Brick was already glaring with anger at Boomer and saying "Well, looks like that was all that you had to say, now let's finish this chump!" Boomer interrupted their movement again to say "Stop! Wait a bit more please, I also want to say that you're stinky and you can't spell the words right. You also have the smallest penises I have ever seen on my life, how does that feel like?"

Brick and Butch were angry instead of sad and depressed and Butch remarked "Nice try Boomer, but that little trick of emasculation making us smaller has been corrected long ago, or don't you remember that it happened to you as well?"

Boomer was smirking at the end of Butch's sentence and he interrupted "That's all I needed. I guess I won't have to hide this fact anymore." Boomer was beginning to shake a lot and he was shouting "AGHHHHHHH!" he kept with this until another arm reappeared replacing his old right arm and water was flowing out of his arm.

Brick and Butch were really shocked by this ability that Boomer had and they were shaking in shock. The girls however weren't shocked, well… except for Buttercup who was disgusted and uttered "Oh my God! That is so gross, man!" Bubbles heard her sister saying that and she slapped Buttercup in the face and reprehended her "Hey! You watch your mouth! I know this is not the best thing to look at, but it's his anatomy that is like this. You already knew that Boomer had regenerative abilities of this caliber, am I right?"

Buttercup was glaring at Bubbles for her slap and she with frustration admitted "Fine, you're right. But still it's a little bit impressive that he spills out water instead of blood, why is that happening?"

Blossom was being the voice of reason as always and she explained "Well, when his arm was cut off before he spilled out blood, correct? So since he didn't get injured and the body is composed with mostly water, it's safe to assume that is the reason he pilled water. Now, shall we continue watching?"

The three sisters kept quiet and looked to the street where Boomer was and the camera panned to Boomer with his arm completely regenerated and Brick was stuttering with the shock from before "But… but… how did you… HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Butch also was curious and he wasn't stuttering but was with his jaw dropped on the floor and he asked "Yeah… I thought you couldn't regenerate. You couldn't have possibly recovered from this."

Boomer was with his eyes open wide and he asked himself "But… didn't you know I could regenerate? I can't believe this, what about the time when we beat HIM and I discovered my new ability?"

Butch was remarking his opinion about that "That's what I though, I thought you could only regenerate with the help of my healing abilities."

Boomer was grinning a bit while glaring to Brick and Butch at the same time and he replied back with a sinister tone of voice "Oh, but I guess you two were wrong then, you really thought you could beat me by cutting down my arm? I'm going to show you who the boss around here is. You always gave me the nickname that I'm the "dumber than the dumbest". Well, FYI, the "dumber than the dumbest" just outsmarted you two with small talk, even Brick who is the smartest of us just fell for my trick."

Butch was offended with this more than Brick and he yelled with sharp teeth showing "Screw what you said just now. I've got three things to say to you: F**k your battle smarts, f**k your regenerative abilities and last but not least... F**K YOU!"

Before Butch could finish the sentence, Boomer vanished into thin air and he reappeared on front of Butch only uttering "Peek-a-boo!" and then he punched Butch's right arm and a crack was heard following a scream of pain from Butch and then Boomer put his hands one in each side of Butch's neck and snapped him it in an instant, seeming to everyone that Boomer killed Butch.

The camera panned in to the girls who were paralyzed of the action that Boomer has just made and Bubbles asked in concern "Oh no, did Boomer kill his own brother? I know that he's the enemy, but I never thought he would do anything like that."

Blossom wasn't worried anymore and she tried to explain "Don't worry, Butch is not dead Bubbles. But he isn't alive as well for now." Bubbles was forming a blank expression on her face and she asked in panic "Does this mean Butch is waking up as a zombie?"

Blossom was sighing and she tried to explain "No Bubbles, I'm saying that Butch is…" however Bubbles interrupted Blossom to panic "Oh God! He's going to be a zombie and he is going to eat our brains! Ahhhh!"

Blossom glared at Bubbles and that silenced her for Blossom to explain "No Bubbles, Butch is just unconscious you doo-doo head. And also according to my x-ray vision, the crack we heard from before is explained because I saw Butch's arm broken. We could never do that with those hits."

The camera panned in again to the fight scene with Boomer clarifying Brick "Don't worry about him, I just put him unconscious. And also broke his right arm, hohohoho! Serves you right for messing with Townsville and my friends. I didn't kill because I didn't want to get as low as you. You might want to kill me, but I don't the same to happen to you. I just have principles that were thought to me."

Brick was steaming from his ears and was red from anger and he countered "Please, give me a break with your moral principles. You weren't like this before, I want you to give me your full potential. I bet I still have some untapped potential as the Chosen One and you are just being lucky, because deep down I could beat you."

Boomer was lowering his eyebrows and he was skeptical about what he was telling him and he stated "You want to know why I defeated Butch so easily back then? It's because I got a small life boost from regenerating my arm. It is as though this situation was the equivalent of a life and death situation. But you're going to see the true power of a real hero!"

Brick was again forming a great sword on his right hand and holding it at the same time with his left hand and he was swinging the sword to Boomer's direction, Boomer wasn't even flinching and before Brick knew it, Boomer grabbed the sword with only one hand and it didn't hurt him at all.

Boomer then fired an energy ball at Brick and he was letting out smoke from the blast. The red fiery leader of the Rowdyruff Boys wasn't going to give up and he kept swinging the great sword making waves as before, but this time Boomer's new arm wasn't being cut off and instead was launching back the waves to Brick, and he was bleeding from where he was hit. He was beginning to bleed from the chest, his right shoulder and his entire forehead.

Brick was angrier than before and he finished with one last strike of the great sword at full speed. Brick wasn't satisfied to see that Boomer blocked his last strike with only his tongue. Boomer later on, broke the red great sword with a series of swipes from his tongue as well.

Brick was looking at his right hand in surprise and fury to see that Boomer with his tongue broke all of it, Brick then was making a tantrum on the ground and he stood up to say in a desperate tone "I can't take all of this anymore. Butch was beaten easily by you, and now my great sword was teared apart with you only using your tongue? You won't be laughing when you see the perfect combination in power, check this out."

Boomer was stating his opinion "You know Brick, a strong person is not a person that has to necessarily beat someone else in any area. Being strong is also about how a person faces victory or defeat. A true strong person stays honest and modest during a victory and if the person is defeated, at least it will have been with the honor of the fight and without facing it badly by continuously trying to fight when they can't beat the opponent. You are not a strong person because you don't face well defeat, you and Butch are both weak and you will never overpower me if you keep having that attitude."

Brick without hesitating made the screen go black again, but instead we got a shot where Brick and Boomer were located in a red flow of wind and Brick was forming his great sword again and he whispered slowly these words "This is what I mean by the perfect combination in power, now get ready to die, you mother******."

Boomer was still with the same face expression from before and Brick stopped having his grin and instead opened his mouth in surprise when Boomer snapped the bones of his neck by moving it.

Boomer then said his own words "That's what you think Brick, but the one who is going to die is going to be you." Boomer then reached the face of his brother and he was repeatedly slapping Brick with no mercy and Brick's face was seen being deformed from each slap until after 10 slap Boomer slapped him so hard that he chipped some teeth out of Brick's mouth and some blood.

After that barrage of attacks Boomer finished with a kick to Brick's belt that shattered his bones a bit and it made Brick scream in agony, made his great sword fade away and make his time stop ineffective and it all stopped, returning to the streets of Townsville.

Brick was kneeling on the ground with signs of pain and he got up shaking everywhere, he was faced with a blue energy ball coming from Boomer's hand and him uttering with a low and sinister voice "I'll put you out of your misery Brick, there's nothing you can do now."

The girls were all within the crowd and Ms. Bellum was already worried and she panicked "Oh no! Don't do it Boomer, if you kill him you will go as low as them and you might return to your old ways!"

Blossom wasn't worried and she explained with her intuition "I don't think he can do it, he's changed over the past few weeks and the old one might have killed him, but this new Boomer will not."

Bubbles was relaxed as well and she calmed down Ms. Bellum "Calm down Ms. Bellum, let Boomer deal with this situation."

Ms. Bellum just stood calm and replied "Okay girls, I do hope he knows what he is doing." The camera panned in to Boomer still holding his energy ball and Brick begging "Oh Boomer please, I beg of you! Please, have some mercy on me!"

Boomer was seeing he was like this and he made the ball vanish and put his arm back to his normal position and he told in a merciful tone of voice "I'm not going to kill you. I learned from the Powerpuff Girls that mercy with bad guys is also important. So I'm letting you go."

Brick was up again and better from before and he asked in a relieved tone "Why is that? Why are you letting us go?" Boomer looked down with his mouth down like he was slightly angry and he explained "Even though you made my life a living hell and you hurt almost everyone I care about, it's not in my moral to kill anyone without any other valid reason. But I will say this once… Leave now, leave Townsville and never come back again. The citizens of Townsville never want to see you again."

Butch was getting up and seeing everything blurry and a few seconds later he was up and seeing normally and he uttered in pain "Gahhh!" and then asked "What happened? Why am I such in pain and what is it that Brick is doing with his cap almost destroyed? Does this mean he tore up Brick apart?" He uttered that last part with concern.

Brick saw that his brother was up and he reprehended him by shouting "You little smug face of yours will get it, how could you… one of the Rowdyruff Boys… lose to Boomer? And you are the most sadistic of us! You are a shame to us!"

Butch was looking down in shame and he tried to explain himself "I'm sorry for this Brick, I know I shouldn't have lost, but Boomer is just so strong. It is as he isn't the same Boomer as before and he traded places with someone who looks like him, but stronger." After the sentence was finished, Butch grabbed his arm in pain and he screamed in agony.

Brick was a bit concerned with that and he asked "So, about that arm of yours… Will you ever recover from it?" Butch was normal again and he announced "I'm sorry, I don't think I will ever recover from this. Everyone in Townsville hates us and I won't get a cast and other means to recover and I can't heal myself. But I swear that I will try to live with his arm and next time I will beat Boomer, I won't deceive you!"

Brick then formed a grin on his face and he muttered in a dark voice "Oh, don't worry about that. You won't disappoint me, especially because there won't be a next time…" Butch was looking at him with an expression of fear and he asked stuttering "Wha… what do you mean by there won't be a next time? It better be that you will take care of the issue."

Brick then formed his normal Red Hand Sword on his right hand and he continued "Now that your arm is incapacitated for as long as you live, and besides that, the fact that you disappointed me… I can't let such a weak life form live anymore, I will put your pain away… brother…" Brick repeated the last part with a more ominous tone and voice and Butch began backing away in terror.

Butch was begging for mercy now as he was backing away "Brick… Why are you doing this? We're brothers, we're not supposed to be killing each other. You're a madman Brick, a madman… Someone, HELP ME!" he began running slowly for his life because his arm was slowing him down.

Brick then appeared in front of him faster than he could run and Butch was already crying of terror and paralyzed with the fear of what might happen to him. Brick was holding his Red Hand Sword above Butch's head and he uttered the final words before he swung the sword "Goodbye, brother… I'm sorry I have to do this, but you're too weak to keep on living."

After he finished, the screen was black for a while and a red slashing line travelled across the screen horizontally and after that, Brick put away his attack and the camera panned to Butch's viewing point.

He was speechless and looking at Brick, who was laughing evilly while Butch's vision was sliding to the right as the time passed one. As it was seen, Butch was being decapitated and his head was moving out of his neck, eventually falling out on the ground and his neck was letting a lot of blood out, it was like a blood fountain. The blood kept getting off Butch's neck until the body fell to the ground lifeless, while the head was still alive.

The Powerpuff Girls were standing on the crowd with blank eyes, a sweat drop on the foreheads and jaws dropped to the ground and sharp teeth with perplex expression with them because of this action and Buttercup's skin was getting green and she muttered "Oh my God! This is so disgusting man, I think I'm going to puke!"

Blossom's pupils were beginning to shrink and she waved her hands to warn her sister "Wait, don't do that, you're going to fill this place…" and the scene changed to the sky where an explosion of vomit was seen on the part of the city where the girls were at and it was covering the area within a kilometer radius.

Blossom was disgusted with that and she yelled "Oh Lord, oh my Lord! It's everywhere, you have to be more careful Buttercup!" The scene changed to the crowd all with Buttercup's vomit over them.

Bubbles who was full of her sister's vomit and with an agonized shock shown she uttered "Holy crap! Soo much blood and then so much vomit, I can't take it, I think I'm going to faint!" she then proceeded to faint and Buttercup grabbed her sister before she fell to the ground.

Then Buttercup still in shock was wondering about Brick's intentions "I can't believe this! I never thought Brick would do something so sadistic, so vile and so inhuman! He's gone too far with his attitude, why do you think this is happening Blossom?"

Blossom without understanding much tried to explain "I really don't know anything about this anymore, but I guess that power must have risen over to his head and he thought he was better than anyone, he has to be stopped."

The camera zoomed in back to Brick and Butch where Butch's still living head was on the ground and with very few forces he said "Listen Brick… Why did you do this, to your own brother? I thought that we were, now I just wish that this would've never happened. I'm talking about all of us knowing about the prophecy. We aren't like this you know, we weren't so evil. But you let power get over your head, I'm so very disappointed in you that I'm glad I'm going to die because I can't stand you."

Brick was smiling evilly and he said with a normal tone "I don't care Butch, you're a weakling that didn't kill Boomer and you could have done that. To me you're just garbage now, now if you'll excuse me…" Brick's foot lifted up and the camera panned out hiding Butch's head and only showing blood going up after Brick smashed Butch's head.

Boomer was looking at Brick with astonishment and he was stuttering "I can't… I can't… I can't feel Butch's life energy anymore. Where did you get the idea of doing that? You're a complete monster."

Brick was laughing evilly and he revealed "Oh, but it's not everything, you see… If something like this would bound to happen… well, I kept a good item on my pockets in case this would happen. Behold, the ultimate juice of power as I call it, more known to us as… Chemical X, of course."

Brick pulled out of his left pocket with his two hands a bottle of Chemical X and Boomer was beginning to be worried and stressed about it and he warned Brick "No, I beg of you not to do that! You wouldn't dare to do it, the consequences of beings like us drinking Chemical X will be catastrophic, your body can tear apart."

Brick being impulsive as he is shown to be, drank the entire bottle of Chemical X and his body was beginning to change, only visible on size though and on the end he is shown to be 10 times bigger as his normal size and he uttered "I would have dared to do it, and I just had. Now I am 10 times bigger than before, and besides being ten times bigger than before, the Chemical X just healed all my wounds and restored my strength. I would like to see you outshine this!"

Boomer just stood there with his hands shaking and sweating a lot from his whole body in anxiety and stress. On the crowd of citizens, Buttercup and Blossom were looking at Brick bigger than before and they were also sweating heavily and very nervous.

Blossom finished by saying "I just have one thing to say about this. I personally think we are all boned until every bone of our bodies shakes and shatters."

The Narrator then finished with his final narrative words in scene "Indeed we are Blossom, but to make everything sound more serious I will improve what you said. WE'RE ALL F**KED! There, I said it, now let's get this shit done with shall we?"

The Narrator then proceeded to go say his words on the pulsating hearts screen "As I've been saying all over again, we have to see if the day will be saved. But we are finding it too difficult with the current events. But I bet something will happen, now as the French say… au revoir mes amis."

Then the end sign appeared and the screen went black.

* * *

 **Wow, I bet that for you guys, the last part was pretty gruesome for what I described. Despite this story being rated T, there are some scenes that are rated M, those contain a lot of blood and it's only appropriate for mature audiences to see. But screw it, on the next chapter we will see how our heroes fight Brick and only him now that Butch is dead. Until then, charizard30 out.**


	19. Boomer powers up

**Hey there everyone, it's me again charizard30 to bring to you another chapter of this story. So as we all read on last time, Boomer was still fighting Brick and Butch and he seemed to have lost without his arm. But he regenerated it whole and got a life boost from it, which he used to fight his brothers. After a while he was with the advantage, until Brick in the most selfish way possible until now murdered Butch for not being strong enough and took a dose of Chemical X to enlarge himself and gain more power from it, will our heroes manage to win this battle, or is Townsville doomed? Find out everything on this chapter. Now enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Boomer powers up.**

The Narrator was beginning with his initial narrative but instead he was worried "Oh no, the city of Townsville! We are all doomed because Brick is now giant with ten times his normal size, even our heroes know their place in terms of power, but let's now check on them to check for hope as well!"

The camera then panned in to the streets of Townsville where Brick with ten times the normal size was glaring at Boomer with a frowny face and Boomer was gulping with his throat, all nervous. He was also sweating a bit and he gulped and pronounced a few words "I'm so dead, but still… Even though me and the citizens of Townsville are in danger, I can't stop being so overjoyed about your power up."

Brick stopped glaring and in a serious tone of voice he asked "Really? Doesn't it bother you the fact that I'm destroying everything and hurting the ones you love most? Butch wasn't one of your loved ones back there, but you know who I'm talking about."

Boomer was laughing lowly a little bit and he then looked at Brick with a relaxed look and admitted "Well, I think this is who I am. Even though I seem to be in a lot of trouble right now, I guess I like the idea of fighting more powerful opponents. I hope you give me a good fight now."

Brick was the one who nodded his head and bowed as well as Boomer before the two started going against each other. Boomer started first by throwing two energy balls at the ground to create a bit of smoke and then he boosted himself against Boomer and he threw a series of machine gun like punches, but they all seemed to not affect Brick. Next thing Brick grabbed Boomer's head with his right hand and threw him to the ground several times swinging to the left and right at all times, he finished the combo while holding Boomer on the air and he kicked Boomer on the head and some blood was coming out of his mouth before being launched and piercing the road creating a deep hole and with him on the bottom now."

Boomer was on the hole and he wiped out the blood of his mouth and he thought to himself " _Not bad Brick, not bad at all. But let's see if I can still survive round two, let's roll Boomer!_ " he then propelled from the hole leaving one even deeper with his destructive blue trail of light and was above the ground now facing Brick and he vanished on the air to kick Brick on the face.

Boomer appeared again in front of Brick's enormous face and kicked him on the cheek, it did a little bit of damage this time, but only with a minor bruising and Boomer opened his eyes wide in surprise and fear while Brick was forming a grin on his face and he blew a strong wind from his mouth against Boomer that made him fly across the sky, fortunately Boomer stopped at the right time and proceeded to beat Brick.

Next we turn at the crowd where the Powerpuff Girls were at and Bubbles was getting up from being fainted before and immediately seeing what was happening with a huge Brick and Boomer effortlessly fighting him asked "What the… Why is Brick suddenly so big? And also, why can't I no longer sense Butch's life essence."

Blossom still as shocked as before explained "You won't actually believe this, but in fact Butch was killed and Brick drank a bottle of Chemical X to get bigger and stronger than before." Bubbles put her hands covering her mouth in surprise and she kept asking "What? Did Boomer kill Butch? I thought he wouldn't kill Brick, much less…"

Buttercup was frustrated by the power that Brick gained and she explained furious "That's actually what is most surprising, Brick was the one who killed Butch for not managing to kill Boomer like he wanted and he then took a bottle of Chemical X and drank it to become this big. I will murder Brick with my own hands!"

Bubbles put on a serious frowned face and she yelled "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go and get this guy, shall we?" she then went flying but Blossom grabbed Bubbles' left foot and she pulled her sister down to the ground to tell "No, even if we all work together we wouldn't be able to beat Brick, Boomer is having trouble with that, so we might as well just stay here and let some miracle happen."

All the three sisters just agreed and stood with their arms crossed and watching the fight in the sky going on. Everything was troublesome for Boomer, even though he was fighting at full power Brick seemed not to make an effort.

Boomer was making vanishes in chain to confuse Brick, Brick however saw Boomer's movements on his vanishing and he waited to make his attack. Brick punched Boomer while moving in the vanishing chain and Boomer was surprised about that happening and still Boomer only had a moss on his right cheek from the punch and a bleeding spot there.

Boomer without giving up kicked Brick several times on the body, face and arms. Still seeing that it had no effect and without giving up he kept punching and throwing energy balls at Brick and everything didn't count much because Brick didn't feel a thing.

Brick was the one that began the next combo round, seeing that Boomer was exhausted. He began by flying at full speed in Boomer's direction, next he threw in a barrage of punches that hit Boomer in the whole body and was breaking with success a few bones and that made Boomer's body look deformed and with the final punch, Brick hit Boomer in the gut and he spilled out blood from his mouth and with a hand slam sent Boomer on the direction of the road.

Boomer could barely move and he was having trouble talking and he cried with a faint voice "Help… me… please…" Of course when they heard Boomer's cry for help, the girls rushed on his aid and Bubbles was the one who was holding his arm and sobbing while stuttering "You… c-c-can't leave us n-n-now… P-p-please don't die!"

Boomer was spitting out some teeth and he said in a weaker voice "I'm sorry, but I… I don't think I'm going to live through it, it was nice to meet you all."

Boomer was slowly closing his eyes and he paused and stopped when he heard Professor Utonium's shouting voice "Wait a minute, don't you go dying on me yet! I have an healing item here!"

Professor Utonium then appeared in front of Boomer and he put a tiny broccoli, the size of his thumb, on Boomer's mouth and helped him to chew by moving his jaw up and down until Boomer swallowed the broccoli.

The camera changed to the first person view on Boomer's point of view and he opened his eyes and saw clearly the girls and the Professor smiling at him to see him feel good and he clenched his fist and opened his eyes delighted to see he was healed and felt no pain and he asked the Professor "Hey Prof., what did you just give me right now? It tasted so good and it made me feel better…"

The Professor explained with care "Well, it's simple. I've been working on this wonderful treat for a few months now, the girls were doing so much crime fighting and I was getting so worried that I decided to work on a treat, as you saw it was a broccoli. It heals all your wounds and restores all your stamina. It even healed your broken bones."

Buttercup was glaring seriously and arrogantly at the broccoli and she even mocked them "Yeah, right. I bet they don't taste so good, I could do better than you Professor, just give me some time."

Blossom of course attacked Buttercup's statement with a past event "Yeah right, remember when we had that lab class at Sciences and we were studying photosynthesis? You tried to spill some sulfur dioxide into the plant to see if it was tough and you failed. We're not letting you touch more acids again."

Buttercup looked to the ground with her arms crossed and with a frown and she blew a raspberry to Blossom with her tongue and muttered "I'll show you who is the one that is forbidden from touching acids." Followed by an inquisitive face expression and asking the Professor "But anyways, how did you get out of your imprisonment?"

Ms. Bellum took a step forward and she explained "Well, we had the Mayor put to work on letting off the Professor, those were some tight ropes and for my great despair, I had put some spray on the rope that was cheese flavored Cheetos spray. The Mayor had to chew the rope and he licked the rest from the floor."

The Mayor was seen waving his hand on the air and he said to his pleasure "It was still delicious, how do you make more of that stuff? I bet Ms. Bellum here will make me some spray so she can spray on the ground for me to lick it."

Ms. Bellum sighed in frustration at the end of his sentence and the camera panned back to Bubbles talking to the Professor and begging him while panting "Well… we could need some of those magical broccoli, what do you call those anyways?"

The Professor then revealed the name "I named these little stuff the Professor broccolini! How do you like it?" Boomer stated his opinion at the end "Professor…. That is the most unoriginal name that you have given so far to any invention of yours."

Professor Utonium was a bit disappointed to hear that from him and he was going to give a response back by raising a finger but he held it to himself knowing it wouldn't work. So with that, the Professor's silhouette with a bandage appeared on the screen and it told with the message "Professor Owned Count: 14".

Then he threw with his hand three of his Professor Broccolini to the girls and each of the girls chewed it and swallowed them, after which they felt cured despite still having blood on their face and bruises on their skin.

The three girls all awed at the same time "Wow, this is amazing Professor. We feel so much better, it's like we never had these minor injuries. And our stamina is all restored and back to normal, you're a real genius Professor."

Professor Utonium was looking shy and modest at his girls and he added "And also crucial information: There's only one broccolini left on the bag. So fight wisely and don't get too injured, because growing 5 of these broccolini took me half a year to do so."

He paused for a moment to think and he stopped when he looked at Boomer and Boomer was being surrounded by a white aura and it was even lifting up his blazer and making his pants wave by the power he was gaining.

It kept like that for about a minute and Boomer was laughing the entire time, when the powering up stopped he clenched his fists and he began to fly up so the Professor and the girls could see him and he began to rapidly punch in the air and then karate kick that air many times until he could see his true potential.

He finished that and he laughed for a bit and he announced to the girls "Hey ladies, I never felt so good in my life before! This is the best Life Boost in power that I've received, but let's see if Brick can handle this new power!"

Boomer then went flying in the direction of Brick again high up on the sky while the girls were waving their arms and wishing him good luck. Bubbles however was the one that was most enthusiastic and she kissed her hand and blew her hand to Boomer, like she was blowing a kiss to Boomer.

The camera panned out to Boomer flying up and stopped on the stratosphere where Brick was located and Brick was already impatient and he uttered "That took you a while, but it's good you're back because I can use you as a punching bag again, don't you agree with me?"

Boomer was crossing his arms and he stated his opinion "Well, I don't think so, you see back to the crowd, I gained another Life Boost from the beating you gave me, and I guess there was another factor because a Life Boost doesn't give me this kind of power. What I'm trying to say is that you've reached the limit of your power, when I'm only beginning to see deeper and tap into my own. I'm using that to my advantage and whup your ass to teach you a lesson."

Brick was doubtful about the issue and he told him "Don't worry, because I am the one who will wipe you out and end all your misery and use your corpse as a face wiper, now prepare to die!"

Brick was ready and flew forward and launched a barrage of punches to hit Boomer, however Boomer was avoiding every punch with ease and Boomer interrupted the barrage with a spin kick and then he did a backflip and delivered a kick to his chin before finishing the backflip.

Brick was already bleeding from his chin a bit and he had a bruise. Brick was wiping out the blood from his chin and he warned Boomer "Oh, you're going to see how the cock clucks now Boomer! I wasn't too serious just now, but now I'm using my full power on you."

Boomer was grinning with a cocky smile and he extended his arm and he contracted and extended his forearm in a taunting sign for Brick to come at him and he then mocked Brick "Well, you are pretty sure of yourself aren't you, Shit Brain?"

Brick was getting red from his anger and he was steaming and he shouted angrily "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Boomer was still with the same face expression as before and he asserted his previous statement "That's what you've just heard, your head is so full of air that you could fly without using your powers. You're just full of shit with your brave talk, but let's see if you have the fighting material, prove it to me!"

Brick without any more thinking launched himself against Boomer and he was cursing and insulting in flight "You little cock sucker, mother******* bastard, I'm going to hit you so hard that you'll never know from which land you're from, you won't know where you were born!"

Boomer was making a grossed out face and he remarked "Ewww, no matter what you tell me, I will never forget the fact that I was born out of a toilet, the same happened to you and Butch you know."

Brick was getting angrier than before and he was bossing over Boomer "SHUT THE F**K UP BOOMER, I'LL MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR WORDS!" Brick was preparing a punch and he extended his fist forward to punch Boomer, but to his surprise it was blocked by Boomer's right hand and he was lecturing Brick "Do you want me to humiliate you that badly? Your arrogance let you get over yourself and now you can't really hurt me on account of you thinking you are the Chosen Warrior."

Boomer stopped for a minute and he continued "You can't win at this rate, you see, I'm not saying I am the warrior, but I have more fighting potential than you do and plus, I have more combat smarts than you and I can control my anger to the point that I don't go as low as you. You let your anger control you and you let your guard down. Your stubbornness isn't helping you either."

Brick was still going on with his plan as he kept trying to punch Boomer, and he blocked every one of his attacks with only one hand and at a moment Brick raised his leg and tried to kick Boomer and he grabbed Brick's leg.

With that done, he spin Brick around the air in a circle and after a few seconds he threw him on the ground where he made a huge hole, he got up and he was dizzy from the spin. He snapped out of it and he was still angry "You dare to hit me this badly? Now you'll see how the dog bites, the dog being me."

Boomer was still as calm as ever and he was teasing Brick again "What's wrong with you Brick? Aren't you supposed to be faster and stronger than me? Then why are you standing there like a brainless idiot? Come at me bro." ´

Brick was still angry and he yelled "CURSE YOU BOOMER, I CAN'T TAKE ANY OF YOUR LOUD MOUTH YAPPERING UP UGLY WORDS, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Boomer was about to speak but a freeze frame appeared with the Narrator saying "Oops, looks like our time is up Boomer, we will continue onwards on the next episode." The Narrator cleared his throat and he was more enthusiastic and he said his final words with the pulsating hearts on the screen "So it seems that once more, the fate of the day is going to be decided and we will see who triumphs on this battle, will Boomer finish his brother off or will something else happen, don't miss the next episode."

At the end of the sentence a message with pink letters appeared saying "To be continued".

* * *

 **Well guys, this is it. I can state that Boomer isn't going to power up anymore of his base form with Life Boosts because he's already too strong up to this point, with it however he managed to handle Brick's bitch ass and now Boomer has the upper hand again, but will something else happen? Find out on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	20. Brick's proposal

**Hello** **everyone, sorry I haven't been able to publish a new chapter in a while, but I had a lot of school work to do. Even though I still have work, I'm taking a few breaks. I won't do a recap of the previous chapter, and sorry if I will bore you now with this one. This chapter has a lot of conversations and you are looking for action, but enough talking. Enjoy the chapter my friends!**

 **Chapter 20: Brick's proposal**

The scene shown is of a ruined Townsville with buildings containing holes and some of them fell over. The Narrator now begins to narrate with an ominous voice tone "The city of Townsville. Once a proud and joyful city who had business going on, however now it is fallen and it has been done by the actions of an exposed monster who we all thought he wasn't like that. That monster is Brick, the ruthless Rowdyruff Boys leader, he even killed Butch his own brother in search of power."

In all of a sudden the Narrator's tone of voice changed to an excited and cheering tone with him talking loudly "This has been changed already, because a new discovered hero named Boomer had the audacity to challenge his two Rowdyruff brothers when he saw a prophecy of a chosen one. That prophecy has caused both to become more evil, but Boomer has changed and is kicking Brick's fatass. We are all cheering for you!".

Brick and Boomer were fighting on the ground and Brick's leg began sweeping the ground to reach for Boomer's body, although he was fast in doing so Boomer had quicker reactions and he grabbed Brick's leg to spin him around and then he threw the huge Brick to the air and procceeded to kick his back and throw a tiny energy ball with a blue color tone and he shouted "Boomer Explosive Surprise Attack!"

The ball hit Brick and it exploded surrounding him in pure energy and a few party hats and ribbons appeared with Boomer appearing in front of a more injured Brick and shouting "Surprise!" , following with him kicking Brick's knee so hard that he dragged him on the ground damaging the road and hitting a building, smashing it.

Brick was moaning in pain after the smoke from the impact cleared out, the enemy tried to stand up but he heard a bone cracking on his leg and he yelled in pain and he saw his leg all useless and he was back to standing down on the ground with only one leg.

The entire city of Townsville was clapping and the Powerpuff Girls were proudly looking at Boomer and giving him a thumbs up. Boomer was standing in front of Brick's nose and he admitted to him and explained "I have to say, I thought the mighty Brick would never be defeated, but I guess I was wrong. If you haven't noticed it, I shattered your femur bone. You will never be able to use that leg as long as this battle goes on." He finished all with a cocky laugh.

Brick was already red with rage that he was losing and was steaming, until he cooled down and thought " _Shit, I'm losing this fight. What the hell am I going to do now? I got it, I can tell that son of a bitch Boomer a story I once heard about fighters!_ "

Brick was very calm now and he suggested in a begging voice "Please, before you bust my ass can you hear a story that I have for you? You will like it and it will be a good suggestion." Boomer raised his left eyebrow in curiosity and mumbled "Go on, I'm listening. You're lucky I am very merciful even to my worst enemies."

Blossom was looking suspicious at Brick and she asked Ms. Keane "What is on that scumbag's mind? I hope he doesn't manage to trick Boomer." Ms. Keane nodded her head in a negative way and she replied to Blossom "You know Blossom my dear, I don't know the new Boomer very well, so it is better for me to stay imparcial to this. You better see what happens instead of asking me what I think."

Blossom reflected on those words and apologized "Right, I apologize. I haven't seen it in that perspective. Me and the girls will just have to trust him and see what happens." Ms. Keane was smiling and remarked "Exactly, you better just use your reason, like you usually do."

The scene returned to the part where Brick was telling the story and he himself cleared his throat and he began "There was once a time when two fighters who fought for justice were really bored with their lives. They kicked many asses of the villains they fought and they thought all of them a life lesson. But one day they decided that there was a way to kill their boredom."

Boomer was more curious and he asked "This oughta be good, what did they decide to do? I am even more intrigued now." Brick was smiling and inside he was radiant that Boomer was getting distracted and he continued "They decided that there couldn't be two fighters with powers like them. The two fighters decided to fight to the death to see who was the strongest. Only one fighter would remain and that one would be acknowledged as the best fighter in the planet."

Boomer responded with a gasp and he was worried "Oh my God, they were going to fight to the death? But friends would never do that to eachother, they are supposed to help one another in difficult times, besides...".

Brick interrupted Boomer and he procceeded "Hey don't worry about that. Anyways, they were about to go all out against eachother when one of them had an idea and he created a method to meet the ultimate fighter and fight him. The method was merging or fusion."

Buttercup was hearing and she wondered "Fusion? I never heard of that before, could anyone please tell me what that is?". The Mayor was rubbing his head and he asked Ms. Bellum in a dumb tone of voice "Fu...sion? Could you please explain to me?"

Ms. Bellum started explaining "Oh well, this fusion as you should know is when two people who are about the same size and power merge together to form an unique and more powerful fighter than both of the composers together."

The Mayor was looking clueless to Ms. Bellum and he asserted "I still don"'t get it. Could you tell me again?" Ms. Bellum facepalmed and she tried to explain again "Okay, I'm going to explain it with an analogy. Imagine two pizzas who are very delicious and then next they merge together to form an even more delicious pizza."

The Mayor looked with a more comprehensive look and he said "Oh, I get it now! But with the fighters they gain more power!" Ms. Bellum turned around to Buttercup and sighed "Our Mayor is such a goddamn idiot, but you understand what the fusion is, right?"

Buttercup nodded her head and replied "Yes, but I'm concerned about Boomer falling for that story. If he falls for it, I swear that I will never trust him again. That and other former villains who turn good.". The last part was said with an angry voice and Buttercup raised her fist to Brick in anger.

Brick continued his story "The two of the friends both liked the suggestion and both agreed to fuse. After both did that their individual personalities ceased to exist and the ultimate warrior was created."

Boomer was jumpy with excitment and he made a question "Even though that was a badass and awesome story, why are you telling me all of this?". Brick cleared his throat again and he made his suggestion "Let's get straight to the point. I said all of this to you because I want you to fuse with me. If you do that, then you will become strong, you and God's chosen one? We will make a perfect team that will spread justice across the galaxy and punish evil doers.".

Boomer put his hand beneath his chin and rubbed it thinking for a moment. Then he spoke his conclusion outloud "Alright, I will do it. But you must promise me that we will only do good and not practice evil again."

Everyone from the Townsville crowd gasped and Blossom and Buttercup were getting angry with Buttercup starting "That rat faced motherf***er, I can't believe that traitor has decided to join with the evil forces again, I'll crush both of them now."

Blossom was also angry and she said to herself "Shit, I didn't predict that Boomer would join the dark side again, I can't believe I trusted him, I..."

Blossom's phrase was frozen when she saw Bubbles with a loose and confident attitude and she said in a low voice "Please don't hate him please, I trust that Boomer didn't really turn evil. I just think that he must have something in mind. But you two jerks aren't trusting him." Bubbles said the last part in a reprehensive tone of voice.

Buttercup was more riled up and she yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LECTURE US? HE BETRAYED US AND YOU EXPECT US TO JUST STAND HERE? WELL I HAVE A THING TO DO ONCE I'VE DEALT WITH BOOMER, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS NEXT!"

Blossom extended her arm to calm Buttercup and she tried to settle the fight "No, Bubbles is right, we two lost our minds now and we didn't think that Boomer might have a B plan. Bubbles isn't falling for this, she is following her heart. And sometimes we must follow our heart instead of using reason to settle things."

Bubbles was smiling now and added "Exactly Blossom, I'm following my heart and it says to trust our new friend and wait to see what he does.". Buttercup regained her mind and lowered her head in shame and tried to excuse herself "Oh my God, you're right. I was the biggest fool of the crowd and I am truly sorry. I will follow my heart and trust him."

With that said the girls looked at Boomer and the camera panned to the part of Boomer and Brick standing together and both of them waving their hand to the crowd and smiling with an evil look. While that was happening Boomer sneaked behind Brick and with a quick sweep of his arm, he made a cut on Brick's neck and a little bit of black goo was pouring out of him.

Then more black goo was getting out of Brick and he was slowly getting smaller and in an instant he had gone back to his normal size. Brick was severely injured in a pool of the black substance and almost unconscious. Boomer walked up to Brick and his brother asked moaning in all the pain "What the hell man? I thought we had a deal. Why did you do this?"

Boomer was lowering his head in a disappointed attitude and he began to speak "Oh brother, when are you going to learn? I never fall for those kind of tricks. Despite the fact that I love to do a fusion, I knew that the dominant personality would be yours since you were the one that was going to do it. I could never accept to fuse with someone that would form a person with evil intentions."

Brick was surprised and frightened that his brother knew his intentiond and he asked one more thing "But... one more thing. What... did you do to me... just now? All the Chemical X... was released from my body."

Boomer was glad with that question and explained "Well, I knew that when you absorved all the Chemical X before, you would turn big. I presumed that it had gone to your circulatory system, the Chemical X would soon go to your blood stream and then the heart would be adapted to it because we are made of Chemical X. With the Chemical X flowing through your body I knew I would have to do something, so I went for your neck to attack your jugular vein. By cutting the jugular, it allowed for you to release all the Chemical X you had and that is why you shrunk."

Brick was getting tired of his explanations and he tried to state "You haven't won this yet, I will stand up and drink more Chemical X and I will kick your ass again." Boomer heard this and slowly started to laugh until he burst into laughter and Brick angrily moaned and asked "What is so funny?".

Boomer stopped laughing and added "Oh no, you don't seem to realize what it is to have your jugular cut. It's an important vein in the body. Once it has been cut, you will die. Since I did it, you are now bleeding to death. You will never escape out of this alive, I might as well kill you now."

The camera turned again to the crowd and Professor Utonium was intrigued about Boomer and started to mutter to himself and the girls "That boy is very cunning indeed. He could have finished Brick a while ago. Instead he chose to pretend to fall for Brick's plan and to cut his jugular. Brick has no chance now, looks like we win.".

Blossom and the girls nodded but Blossom still had one thing on her mind and spoke it outloud "But will Boomer really finish him? Did we truly win this battle, what happens now?"

The Narrator freezed the frame and interrupted by narrating "Well my viewers, I would like to tell you the rest, but unfortunately I have a meatloaf on my oven and the story will have to be continued later. But until then please stay with us and don't miss out on us, see who wins this conflict."

Then the flashing hearts screen appeared and the logo "To be continued" appeared and the screen went black.

 **That is it for now folks, will Boomer have his killer instincts triggered or will he spare Brick? Find out on the next chapter, charizard30 out.**


	21. The unexpected happens

**Hey guys, it's me again. So on the last chapter Boomer was winning his fight against Brick, so in this desperate situation he decided to distract Boomer by telling him the legend of the fused warrior and he hoped it would work so he could join him. He failed however and Brick's jugular was cut and he is now bleeding to deat, awaiting for his brother's judgement. Will he die by our heroes' hands? Find out on this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The unexpected happens**

The still half destroyed city of Townsville was shown standing still on its feet and the Narrator continuing the story "Well, we are back already friends. Sorry I took so long, my meatloaf burned a bit and I had to make a new one and put it in the oven."

He then cleared his throat and with enthusiasm he began "The city of Townsville! A now quiet and patient city who is like this on account of the actions of our hero, Boomer. We are waiting to see what he does to his brother, who is on the verge of death, just look at them!".

Then the camera panned in to the still dying Brick and Boomer who is ready to put him down. Boimer began his speech "Well, your days of practicing evil are over now. Admit it Brick, you've lost this fight Brick."

Brick was struggling to lift his chin up and he painfully asserted "No... I will... never lose... to... you. You are not... stronger than... me.", Boomer wasn't surprised and he sighed " You're so wrong now. Why won't you admit defeat? I outshined you in every way.".

Boomer then began to form his Boomer Explosive Surprise Attack and he uttered "Now before I finish you off let me say one thing. I will never forgive you or Butch for what you have done, I'll see you both rotting in Hell."

Boomer was swinging his attack at Brick and all of a sudden Bubbles stopped him "Wait! Stop this and listen to me!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and glared at Bubbles. Blossom was the first to give her a warning "Bubbles, you interrupted the execution of a villain who is dangerous. If this is not important, then I will take away all of your toys."

Buttercup was the next one rant "That's right Bubbles, if this isn't important then we will have problems later with Mr. and Mrs. Fist. Spit it already."

Bubbles made a bow to all and began her little speech "Well girls, we all know that Brick turned evil and he's an insensitive an cold son of the bastard father he has, which is Mojo Jojo, and that this young man killed his brother in search of power. However, everyone deserves a second chance, even the mean and gruesome people."

Bubbles flew to the Professor and asked him "Hey Professor, can you please give me a magical broccoli?" The Professor hid away the bag and he looked angry and scolded Bubbles "No way missy, are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what will happen if you heal the enemy?"

Bubbles changed her eyes to sparkly eyes about to cry and asked again "Please, I said that everyone deserves a second chance. Are you really going to throw this oppurtunity away?" The Professor was trying to resist the eyes, but he gave in to Bubbles and told her in a caring tone "I can't resist those eyes no matter how many times you do that trick. Here's one broccoli, please use it wisely, okay?"

Bubbles was now happy and she replied with a giggle "Thanks, you're a good listener. I better get going then.". She did and threw the broccoli to Boomer who catched it and still surprised he tried to reason with Bubbles "But... are you really aware of what you are doing? Do you really want things to end badly?"

Bubbles replied back "Don't worry about it, with your negotiation talent you might convince Brick not to do evil things anymore, I trust you enough." Buttercup was staring at the whole situation and she was wondering to herself about one issue and she began to talk with Blossom "Hey sis, clear me out on one question. Lately Bubbles has been strange when we try to talk to her, and she acts even weirder when she is around our male friend, what's going on?"

Blossom giggled a bit and explained "You silly, Bubbles is acting like this because she views Boomer more than just a friend, I thought you had noticed that. Bubbles likes Boomer a lot and she is too shy and embarassed to admit it. This is love Buttercup."

Buttercup acted all grossed out and she spit over the ground to assert her opinion next "Yuck, I always thought boys were icky. They like gross stuff and are rude to girls. They also think we are gross, so there it is, this is my opinion."

Boomer walked to an almost passed out Brick and he showed the broccoli to Brick, to give him his statement and conditions "Listen, this is a magical broccoli that heals all your wounds,wether internal or external and restore stamina. I will give you the broccoli, but you will have to hear a few things before we let you go, okay?"

Brick nodded his head in agreement and Boomer lowered and stood on his knees and gave the broccoli to Brick, then the Popeye tune when he eats spinach plays in the background and Brick gets back on his feet as good as new.

Brick at himself and muttered to himself "I'm all good now, but would he do this to me. Damn, I still have to wait to see what Boomer wants to do with me." Boomer cleared his throat and began "Okay then, there are a few conditions that I have to tell you about. You were lucky that we all gave you a second chance to your life, but hear me out. I want you to get to our former house and get all your stuff and get out of Townsville, also you will be escorted as you do it so you don't try anything funny."

Brick understood all of what he said but he remarked one issue worried about it "But where do you expect me to live now? I don't have any money." Buttercup then responded by being sarcastic "Oooh, I know. How about you live on New York, I recommend best under the Manhattan Bridge, where those trolls live. Want me to get the contract?". Then Buttercup finished by saying "I was being sarcastic to say in a mocking way "That is your f**king problem, not mine".".

Brick was annoyed and he yelled "I got it, thank you!". And then Boomer made his voice deeper and threatening tone "Be warned, although we are letting you go, if we ever see your face around Townsville again or if you do more malicious deeds, we are going to hunt you and kill you!".

Brick got everything right and he replied "Okay, you will never see me around these parts ever again, but before I leave I have to say..." and he did a short pause before saying with an arrogant voice "Kiss my ass, pigs!".

Then a huge cloud of smoke appeared and he faded away laughing, when the smoke cleared out it was revealed that the girls and Boomer were all stuck in fly paper and all of them tried to move, but they couldn't. Then Blossom was shocked and explained "Brick must have implanted a fly paper ground when the smoke bomb detonated.

Bubbles followed up, upset "Shit, we have been hit by one of our biggest weaknesses, oh that rat faced coward, he couldn't just get away from here." Buttercup became enraged and attack Bubbles verbally "What are you talking about, it's all your goddamn fault we are all here. Boomer was about to finish him off, but nooo! You just had to step forward and have to see a shred of decency on Brick. People like him are hard to change from between two moments, now you can think about it and don't know where Brick went to."

Boomer was getting tired and scolded Buttercup "Stop it Buttercup! She doesn't have any fault on this. Bubbles was just trying to see a good side to him, you did that with me even though I was a bad guy before. It worked perfectly, so just shut up and think of a way to get out of here."

Buttercup sighed in regret and she said "Right, I'm really sorry for saying should all try to see the good in people's hearts even when they are evil. Now our arms and legs are useless, but I have an idea."

Then out of a sudden, Buttercup started to close her eyes to concentrate and next she wad shaking her whole body and a huge wind current was flowing through the fly paper and it kept on for one minute until the fly paper dried and all of the four broke free.

Buttercup heard clapping from the citizens and she explained "I trained long enough to learn to control wind with my chi. It was easy, and you are welcome." Blossom even admited "You can be pretty smart sometimes Buttercup, and I also found a clue to where Brick has gone too, look!".

A note was sticked to a jack-in-the-box and this message written was read "Dear jackasses, I have gone to the old abandoned factory where there is a lot of Chemical X, Dick Hardly used to have his base there. See you around, your enemy truly. Brick Jojo."

Following that, the jack-in-the-box opened and revealed a hand flipping the bird. Or as it is know, the middle finger. All of the girls stared and their eyes were wide open from the prank and Bubbles said "He's a joker. And a bad one as well." This was procceeded by a tongue raspberry by Bubbles.

Blossom was also looking with a dull look at the gift and she ordered the team "Okay, enough loitering around here. We have to find Brick before it's too...", and before Blossom could finish she saw the shadow of the huge Brick on the sky and everyone trembled in fear and he then stopped.

Then he began by swearing revenge "You guys, now you will see what street smarts can do. Now I am 50 bigger and stronger than my normal form. You Powerpuffs and Boomer, prepare for a real battle."

The heroes went to their battle positions and stared and formed a facial expression to adequate to the moment. Then the Narrator interrupts by finishing the chapter "Holy smokes, it seems that our heroes got too merciful let their oppurtunity for victory slip by."

As soon as the Narrator finished the sentence, the screen changed to the flashing hearts screen and he continued "Well, that's all for now folks. We'll have to see what happens and how the heroes will defeat Brick. Don't leave the show yet, because we hope that the day will be saved." and the usual "To be continued message appeared and the screen went black.

 **Well guys, sorry that the chapters are getting a bit short and dull, but we are near the end of this arc and I would like to end it so I could begin working on the next arc. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a revirw if you would. See you until then, charizard30.**


	22. A big trouble is revealed

**Greetings again everyone, here we are again,huh? Don't worry, I'm only planning to do a few more chapters of this story. I will probably do this until chapter 25 or 26. I will not do recaps anymore on the beginning of chapters, not to create anymore delays and for now I won't do plot holes. But I hope you keep up with me. At the end of this story I will give you good news. Now please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A big trouble is revealed (literally)**

The city of Townsville was shown before the viewer's eyes and with a really huge Brick this time, the Narrator began explaining the situation "Holy smokes, what is happening you ask? Let me putit this way: Let's say that our main villain there just overdosed from Chemical X and has gotten bigger, faster and more powerful than ever. But I still have faith on the Powerpuffs, they still be able to save Townsville, aren't they? Please let's take a look."

The camera and screen zoomed to the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer staying on the destroyed streets of Townsville and scared like they saw a ghost. In front of them a gigantic Brick with 50 times his normal size was floating on the sky visible to everyone. The hands of the crowd were covering their heads in fear and all the citizens were trembling with fear.

Boomer was even surprised about Brick's enlargement and he even suggested a solution "Hey, maybe there is one way that Brick will calm down and that way is using Antidote X. We know that we, users of Chemical X in our essence have a weakness to it.". Blossom was liking the idea at first, but then put on a frowned face and said her interpretation of the issue "That's likely not going to work, Brick has intensified the molecular concentration of Chemical X on his body. That concentration is so big that even Antidotd X won't work."

Boomer was also desperate and remarked hopeless "Is that so? Then how are we ever going to defeat Brick? I don't know yet how strong he has become, do you?". Brick overheard that conversation and he interrupted "Ha! Well, you seem to have lost all the confidence you had before. You can't win this."

Buttercup reacted to this as an insult and she argued back "What do you know about us? Did someone even give you the right the speak about our own problems? We could have beat your ass back then.", Brick made them think about the issue and underlined it "Exactly, you are right. You could have beat me before, but you got too arrogant and cocky about your own power. You were easy going just before, because you thought you could teach me a lesson without needing to go all out. Well you were wrong."

Bubbles was also getting angry about that attack and she remembered a flaw and decided to attack as well "So you think that, do you? Well, for your information you're not much better than any of us, you also are made from, as I will quote now, the same bark as us. You're also too arrogant and you get easily drunk by power. Am I wrong?"

Brick was making an effort not to laugh, but in the end he burst in laughter and he told them his opiniom "Ha! Ha! Ha! Do you really think you can deceive me by pointing out my flaws? I know very well what I did before, but the difference between my arrogance and yours is that I normally have plans in case things don't work and you don't. You only rely mostly on pure luck, that is not what a professional hero or fighter does, if you hope to defeat a foe you must lose that arrogance, otherwise you will lose one day, but I'll making things easier. Because I will beat you now."

Buttercup was sensing someone wasn't reacting to Brick and she noticed Blossom who was motionless and to whom she asked "Hey, what's your deal? Are you really okay with our enemy saying insults outloud to us?"

Blossom sighed and responded back "Actually to tell you the truth, he's right. We have been so cocky and arrogant thus far, for this reason we underestimated ourselves and just delayed our victory, only to after that we had our chances very slim."

Blossom paused a bit and she continued "I never thought we would actually need this again ladies, but it seems that to beat Brick we have to fight all at once. You too will enter the fight with us, Boomer.", Boomer nodded his head in agreement and he suggested "Buttercup, let's do the combination attack that we have practiced."

Buttercup lowered her brows and smiled a bit before saying "If you say so bro, let's do it. Look out Brick, you zombie breath, we will do our ultimate combination!", afterwards the two put their hands next to eachother and they both uttered at the same time "Powerpuff Spinning Needle Combination!".

With that said, Boomer released a channel of dark blue attack energy, while Buttercup release a channel of light green energy. After travelling a few meters into the air, the two channels tangled together and formed a one way attack, which looked like a needle with the two previous colors on it.

The attack was getting thinner each second and it got Brick off guard, but the attack bounced off his blazer and he felt a small pain, but only that. Then followed Blossom preparing her heat vision and Bubbles preparing her Wonder Unicorn Beam and both yelling "Wonder Heat Attack!". After that said, Bubbles fired a light blue energy beam with flowers blooming from it this time with images of unicorns. With that, Blossom's heat vision was combined and the beam changed to a bright red color with the previous images still blooming. The bright was blinding and made Brick cover his eyes. Brick put his hands forward to block the attack, but he failed and the attack trespassed him and stopped on the troposphere and desintegrated, releasing heat energy and making the battle scene's temperature rise.

On Townsville's roads and streets, the population was feeling hotter and with the Professor seeing the fog around Brick, he said "Well, I didn't expect for Blossom and Bubbles' attack to rise the temperature when stopping on the stratosphere, they must have found a way to make the attack's heat spread through this exact spot. But I wonder if it finished off Brick."

Mitch Mitchelson poked the Professor and he pointed stating in fear "No... Look Professor Utonium... He's not done yet, unfortunately.". The fog was dissipating to reveal Brick with only small burns on his cheeks and he laughed out loud to then brag about himself "Well, looks like your attack did almost nothing to me, huh? I'm the greatest fighter that there is. You see, the extra Chemical X that I have absorved endured my skin, your attacks did almost nothing to me."

Boomer was filled with guilt and he professed "Okay, I admit that I lowered my power so I could match Buttercup's and then make the attack work.", Bubbles then began talking "Hey, why didn't you attack him then? Doesn't matter now, but I have an idea. Let's attack all four of us at the same time.". The others agreed and they boosted themselves to fly upward and attack Brick.

Everyone attacked the giant Rowdyruff with a barrage of punches that on screen are seen as blurry. Even though the punches were hitting Brick he wasn't hurt at all. Instead, when our heroes stopped their hands were hurting. Brick was emotionless and then he expressed himself "Very good, you know, it isn't any good to let your arrogance aside now. You have been too patient with victory. Ergo, you let me go and I took more Chemical X. Ergo, I am practically invincible and therefore, your chances for victory are zero."

Boomer was clenching onto his hand in sign of pain and he thought of something and said it outloud "I have a plan. Just transfer your chi onto me. With our life essences combined we can't possibly fail, what do you say?"

Blossom being the more rational asked him "But wait... Won't that just translate into transfering all our vital forces to you? We will die if we give all our energies to you. What will you do then?"

Bubbles was concerned and she told him "Please, I couldn't stand and bare the burden if something bad happened to you, I don't want you to die.", Buttercup then cleared her throat and she remembered hers and Blossom's existance and she remarked "Hey, what about us? We also exist and we are your sisters. Don't you feel like saying that to us?".

Bubbles then changed to an emotionless face to express more her care for Boomer rather than her sisters for purposes of irony and replied "Yeah, yeah. You'll be fine, but please take care of yourself. I really like spending time with you.".

Boomer understood that and he smiled, after kissing Bubbles' cheek he asserted "I'll be fine, I just need you to transfer your battle forces to me and then I can use them to fight Brick, for the good forces to triumph over evil forces."

The girls all extended her hands to touch Boomer's back and Buttercup announced with a smile on her delighted face and emotional state "Here is my energy, please use it with care and give it a good use."

Blossom also had something to tell "Boomer, please take not only my energy but also my rational energy. With my intelligence you might be able to make him fall for tricks and maybe defeat him.", then it was Bubbles who spoke "Well, I don't have much to say. Well, just give him hell and protect all life, even my best friend Octi appreciates it, save all stuffed animals as well. Just good luck.", then she kissed him on the cheek and they both were a bit red from blushing and Boomer said "Oh stop it. You're embarassing us both, but I'll try my best.".

As soon as the girls transfered their chi to him, he felt more powerful and flew straight to meet Brick. Brick clapped sarcastically and he also spoke to Boimer sarcastically "Very good sir, you certainly are the big man here. Would you care for a cup of tea, your Highness? Because it looks like you are a very interesting person.".

Boomer was looking dull and he warned "Please cut the crap Brick. Stop it with your sarcasm and let's see who has the bigger balls.", Brick opened his eyes wide and he asked in an awkward tone of voice "What? Why the sexual slang for testicles, are trying to hit on me, your own brother? That's disgusting. That's incest.".

Boomer was also embarassed and he said "No, that was an expression you know. I was comparing our powers, but let's forget that this has happened and let's fight.".

Brick was already on his fighting stance and he had glowing hands with energy, preparing to attack Boomer. However Boomer asked Brick to stop and he suggested "Wait, I don't want to fight here, there are too many innocent people here. I don't want for us to hurt anyone. Do you?".

Brick lowered his brows in anger and he said to Boomer "F**k you! Why would I ever listen to your requests, you're my enemy and enemies to listen to one another. Plus, I think I like to kill people besides my allies." , Boomer was panicking because of that and threatened Brick "Oh yeah? If you don't do what I want, then I'm not fighting you, and besides are you afraid of me, kicking your ass?".

Brick was choking on Boomer's words and he shouted his request "No, don't you dare to do that. Killing others wouldn't be fun without fighting a strong foe, besides I am God's chosen and you can't beat me. Just tell me where you want to go and I'll follow."

Boomer didn't say anything but was delighted and flew off Townsville. Brick followed him at full speed and they stopped on the Atlantic Ocean, the two stood still without talking and Brick proposed "Okay Boomer, here's the thing. This will be a fight to the death. Everything is permitted by the way and only one of us is getting alive out of this.".

Boomer was preparing for what was coming and he challenged him "Bring it on booger breath, I'll wipe your decapitated head with the water from the ocean.", a gust of wind then blew between the boys and the Narrator interrupted "It looks like everything will be settled above the ocean. Who will emerge as the victor? Will it be our beloved hero or our hated villain? Don't miss out on us next time."

The screen then changed to the flashing hearts screen and the Narrator added "You know, I always wonder how our heroes don't grow phisically but the others do. I mean, is there some kind of outside force from outside the universe and we don't know what it is?", finishing that the usual "To be continued" appeared and the screen went black.

 **Well guys, the final joke I wanted the Narrator to tell just now was a satire reference to how the creators of the show don't make the characters grow phisically. This time the satire applies to the main characters and it doesn't apply now to the others, it was a clever satire, correct? How ironic it is to be applied only to our main heroes. Anyways, the real battle with Brick begins on the next chapter. Please don't miss the fight, until then, charizard30 out.**


	23. Boomer vs Giant Brick

**Hello my fellow readers, here we are meeting again. So as we saw on the last chapter, our heroes tried everything they had against Brick with each attempt failing. Until Boomer decided to absorve the battle energies of the Powerpuff Girls and he is now eager to begin his brawl with the even bigger Brick, will he make out of it alive? Please don't miss out on this chapter, now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Powered up Boomer vs Giant Brick**

Instead of the usual scene being Towneville, this one was different. This time the camera was pointing at the ocean and the Narrator began, introducing the set "Well my friends, I'm about to inform that sadly we aren't on Townsville, but on the Atlantic Ocean.", the Narrator then paused and he continued with a normal voice now, like a normal person's voice "An Ocean, which doesn't seem like it, but is overflowing with living beings underwater. But the underwater life is not the reason why I came to show you the ocean, rather it's because of those guys over there."

After finishing the sentence the Narrator move from his place and panned the camera on Boomer and Brick, and he suddenly changed to an enthusiastic tone of voice and he continued "Yes my viewers, it's exactly because of our beloved new hero Boomer that we are here, you see... he is about to fight his brother Brick, again. But this time both of them powered up and I predict that this fight should be interesting, let's now watch as it begins."

Both of the two were standing still for a few seconds until boomer spoke "So, are you ready for your doom, you big wicked, ugly, smelly and rotten guy. I'm going to beat that wickedness out of you, bitch.", Brick gave his response next "You're about to see that I'm not just wicked but also strong. You have lived long enough, I only wished I could've killed you back when we heard the prophecy for the first time, I was too kind."

Boomer was already boosting himself with a punch ready and he shouted "Just shut up and fight me you big mouth.", the punch hit Brick in the chin and it bruised him a little bit, then without saying anything Brick came up with a bright red fiery ball and blew it on Boomer's body, burning him a bit and setting him on fire. Boomer luckily managed to put out the fire and he came up with a dark blue energy ball full of electricity, it was also unexpected for Brick and he was caught on the blast and was electrocuted slightly.

Both of them stepped back and panted a bit from both attacks, Boomer's shirt was charred a bit and Brick's shirt was also a bit torn from the electricity, both of them were smiling in a serious manner and Brick admitted "Not bad at all, I wasn't expecting that from you Boomer.", Boomer the replied back "Neither was I, but your luck will have to stop at sometime, take this!".

Boomer was shouting as he was preparing to do a spinning kick to Brick's head. His leg was almost touching Brick's head until Brick lowered his entire body, like he was doing limbo and then he used his heat vision to burn Boomer a bit. With his opponent dizzy, Brick announced his melee attack "Gatling Gun Punches" to which he performed a series of blurry punches that were almost unseen and were faster than machine gun bullets to our eye (Note: Despite the purpose of the fight to be seen, they are fighting practically faster than the speed of light.).

After our blue hero took the blows of his brother, smoke was starting to come from his entire body and when the smoke was cleared we saw Boomer's entire body with mosses from the punches of Brick, his face and body were deformed, but he solved it by regenerating his entire damaged body parts. After he regenerated he was having difficulties to breath and he asked fearfully "What the hell was that? That really hurt you know, you weren't hurting us so much when I still hadn't had absorbed the energies of my friends.".

Brick crossed his arms and he told with a smirk on his face "If you really think about it, it wasn't really necessary for me to be serious as of before. But now with this battle to the death you wouldn't expect me to go easy on you. I hope you are also fighting at your fullest.", Boomer was grinning with arrogance and he admitted "I am my fierce enemy, and with my full strength I will eliminate you.".

Boomer then floated down to the point where he was with his feet stepping on the water, Brick saw that and he deduced witn no surprise on his eyes "I see, so you can also use your chi to stay on top of the water. I can do that as well, for your information.".

Brick proved his point by also staying on top of the water of the ocean. Then both brothers began to go against each another. Each performed a flying kick against the opposite faces and both of them got some of their teeth torn and blood came out of their mouths.

They separated and each of them held their hand against their injured mouths and procceeded to attack eachother again. Each of the boys was preparing a spinning kick, but Boomer managed to dodge. While Boomer was holding Brick's leg he got his right hand closer and a few seconds later he did his One Inch Punch. The punch really hurt Brick, because he was spitting a huge amount of blood and he flinched, our hero finished his combo by grabbing Brick's long hair and throwing him into the ocean.

Brick eventually got up and was surprised when Boomer had a light blue lighting bolt on his right hand and shouted "Lighting Bolt Slicer Attack!", following this the lightning bolt was advancing at a high speed towards Brick and he opened his eyes wide before a flash covering the scene and the world map appeared.

On the world map a shot of the Atlantic was shown and the uncommon characteristic was that a black line where Boomer and Brick were was covering most of the ocean. The black line extended into at least 1000 kilometers into the north, where it was covering all that was ocean.

Back on the fighting scene, the waters where Boomer struck his attack were separated and Boomer descended to look for Brick. He found him and Brick was still standing, except he had a huge cut on his left arm and his sleeve was cut wide open as well.

Brick was trembling and he was stuttering "T-t-that was u-u-unnatural, what the hell was t-t-that? Please, answer m-m-me n-n-now!", Boomer was showing a smirk on his face and he explained "Well, this attack is one of my best thus far. I can control electricity as you know and with the power of the attack, it can slice through almost anything on this planet. You must admit, it's very good, right?".

Brick was clenching onto his arm in pain and he replied angry "I almost lost my arm to you, you big dimwit! Luckily I saw that on time and dodged it, now you'll pay!" , Boomer stood still for a few moments and he said in a deep voice that he forced "Well, I lied to you when I said before that I was using my full strength. Now you will see a real fight.".

Brick wasn't impressed at all and he also confirmed "I wasn't going all out before either, looks like we are already two who were supressing themselves. But playtime is over pal. I had a good fun fighting you not only now, but also since this day began. It is time to end this."

Then the two began to brawl with melee attacks that hit eachother, but not on vital parts. Instead the attacks clashed and after a few hits, Boomer made the first move and hit Brick with a punch, still he felt nothing. Unfortunately for Boomer, Brick was flying and attacking even faster than before, to the point when Boomer couldn't see almost any of his hits.

Brick was attacking Boomer with his Gatling Gun Punches and was leaving mosses on his opponent. Next he swept Boomer's leg and in an instant he performed ascendant upward kick that hit Boomer on his chin and launched him to sweep the ocean and drag water everywhere. Boomer managed to get up and before Brick slammed his hand he grabbed both hands and procceeded to use his heat vision on Brick and left a burn bruise on his forehead.

Then Brick formed a red crumson energy on his right hand and caught Boomer off guard, only to then slash his face a bit with his Red Hand Sword attack. Then Boomer wiped the blood of his tiny nose from where the cut was made and then he acted like Brick's attack was nothing "Is that the best you can do? Because I can also par with that trick.", to make sure his comeback was true he summoned a light blue lightning bolt which was his Lightning Bolt Slicer attack. Brick was kind of surprised again and he challenged his brother "Very well, you want to dance you son of a bitch? Then I will give you the dance of your life, the Foxtrot of death...".

After Brick whispered the final words the two brothers began their clash of their slicing attacks. They were being deflected on both of the sides, it was becoming so repetitive that Brick told him "I have something to tell you. On the times when we were working together despite the fact that you were my brother, Butch and I always hated you. We only saw you as an annoyance to out crimes, are satisfied now that I confessed this?".

Boomer was keeping calm and was silent so he could focus his attack, Brick realized that it didn't affect Boomer and then he pointed to the sky and tried to trick Boomer "Hey Boomer, look on the sky. There's a really curious fly looking at you.".

Boomer was getting excited and he asked "Where? Hello there Mr. Fly, can you please tell me where you are?". Brick then grinned evilly and with his Red Hand Sword he cut off Boomer's right arm and by that time Boomer felt a huge and stingy pain and he clenched onto his cut and he shouted with anger "You bastard! How could you do that, you just cheated.".

Brick was now laughing with satisfaction and he remembered Boomer what he had told on the beggining of the fight "Don't go bitching around with that now. I told before thar everything was valid. So try to do better now."

Boomer was rubbing his chin with his hand and he thought " _Everything is possible, you say? Then I would love for you to take this trick!"_. He revealed his thought when he used his left leg to kick Brick on his crotch. But for his bad luck that he was having Brick resisted the attack, instead Boomer's left leg broke with that blow.

Brick was even more satisfied and he put a rethorical question "So, you tried to hit low this time, huh? Did you really think that was going to work?". Boomer was shaking and he put up a theory "Dammit, I think that didn't work because of what you did before. When you cut my arm off, you made me use my chi to mantain myself stabilized, without this chi keeping me up, I would have problems standing still to fight you. So part of my chi from my leg was used and it made the leg have less force and resistance to your skin. That is why my leg broke."

Brick was glad and he assumed it "Good, I'm glad to hear that you know about chi control and body anatomy. Sadly it's time to finish your pathetic existance, now do you have any last words to say?", Boomer was about to speak when suddenly he was impaled by Brick's Red Hand Sword and he spit blood, replying "Guh, why? You didn't let me say my last words.".

Brick explained everything "I don't need to, killing my enemy with my own hands is enough to make me satisfied, I impaled your right lung and now you can't breath properly. Now I only have to do one thing.".

Brick let go Boomer's lung and slapped him so hard that he was launched from the ocean into the city of Townsville. When he got there, the girls were standing still and Blossom wondered "Is Boomer really okay? It's that I can fell him come here and his chi is getting smaller by the moment.", Buttercup didn't listen to Blossom and she said "Well, at least he had some attention. We only appeared on this episode now. I mean, this show is called the "Powerpuff Girls", we are the main heroes and should appear more often.".

Before Buttercup finished however, she saw a huge dark blue trail and light and she got hit by Boomer, then the two hit the Town Hall's dome, making a huge hole with the shape of their bodies. Then Buttercup lifted Boomer and gasped seeing him near death. She shook him and asked "Oh God, are you okay bro? Boomer, answer me please. Don't die just yet, you bastard."

Boomer lifted his head up and he asked for a favor twitching in pain and having struggle to breath "Please... get me... a magical... broccolini. I can't... regenerate... my lung.", Buttercup launched herself flying at full speed and asked Bubbles "Where is the bag with the broccolini? I need to give one to Boomer.".

Bubbles reached the bottom of the bag with her hand and she realized "Holy shit! We have no more broccolini. I gave the last one to Brick, dammit. I knew that before I made a mistake, but I never thought it would be this bad! We're done for.".

Blossom was worried this time and remarked "Well you better be. Because Boomer's going to die because of your past action and so are we. But what if Brick decides to come here? We have to keep him busy.".

Bubbles spoke what was on their mind "Well, I know that we are no match for Brick, still we have to keep him busy, there must be a way to save Boomer.", Blossom with her clever mind stated "Well, we do know that we can sense Brick's chi, but he can't fell chi nor can he hide his own. So we will meet him somewhere else away from the Town Hall and we will use every trick to distract him.".

After that speech, the girls flew off. Meanwhile Brick was at the ocean and he said to himself "Well, normally I would be sure that I killed Boomer with my strike. Because of my arrogance I've let him power up too much, I better search Townsville for him to see if he's really dead."

Brick also flew and in an instant he arrived to Townsville. Brick was flying on the city and he was received by the Powerpuff Girls and he joked "Whoa! This seems like a very nice welcome party, but where is the comitee?".

The girls looked at him with a serious mad look and they replied "You know why we are here. We won't let you find Boomer, he's dying but he can be saved. Only over our corpses you will reach him.".

Brick took the challenge willingly and also challenged them putting his hand up and taunting them "Really? Then come at me and try to kill me. Let's party, if you can hit me I will recognize you guys even more."

The Narrator stopped the story and finished it "Oh my! Looks like the girls will be facing a big and problematic foe, all to protect their friend. Will they delay their inevitable defeat or will a miracle happen and victory is assured?".

The screen was changed to the flashing hearts screen and he continued "You will soon find out my people, but only on the next episode. Until then, have fun my noble viewers!" and then the usual "To be continued" message appeared and the screen went black.

 **That's it for now my fellow readers, indeed the question is if Boomer will be okay, but nothing too bad will happen. Sorry for this message being short, but until then please enjoy yourselves, charizard30 out.**


	24. Disaster strikes

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapters. So, as you saw last time, Brick and Boomer were fighting on the sky away from Townsville, the battle was heated so and Boomer seemed to be with at an advantage but he was surprised by Brick's power and he was impaled in the lung and is now on the verge of death. However, the Powerpuff Girls will try to distract Brick and see if there is still a way to save Boomer and the day as well, stay tuned and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Disaster strikes the Powerpuffs**

A shot of Townsville's City Hall appeared with the Narrator describing the scene as per usual with a gloomy tone "Townsville's City Hall, where a recent tragedy happened. Boomer was impaled in the lung by his infamous brother Brick while they were fighting. Boomer, to our eyes, had seemed to have gained the upper edge of the battle until he was naive enough to fall for Brick's traps and now he is on the verge of death. Will he be saved, I hope so!" and he underlined the last part with a nervous voice.

Soon enough a shot of the sky was seen with four tiny people on the air, those are the Powerpuff Girls and Brick on the sky floating. The Powerpuff Girls were glaring with angry eyes at Brick standing for battle, the silence lasted for about 30 seconds. After that time passed, Blossom and Buttercup were the first ones making a move, Buttercup swinged a punch and yelled outloud "Green Meteor Punch", to which every moment her hand would be covered in green energy and formed an aura like a meteor. The punch hit Brick, making smoke come out of the hitting spot, however he wasn't injured.

Next was Blossom who blew ice with her ice breath and froze Brick, after freezing him she grabbed Brick by his frozen arm and threw him on the ground. When that happened, the ice shattered and a huge cloud of smoke came out of it. Blossom was glaring at the cloud of smoke and Buttercup was smiling of victory with her sister. But Buttercup broke up her smile when she looked at Blossom surprised and she whispered "It's not over Blossom, look down there.", the cloud of white smoke cleared up to reveal an unhurt Brick and before he could say anything, Bubbles attacked him with electrical Powerpuff balls which made impact and sparks, but didn't hurt him.

Brick braced himself for the three girls and he saw Bubbles attacking him first, he was dodging every attack from the girls and when Blossom was preparing her heat vision, he bit Blossom in the head and left her head smashed and dented, her skull was also cracked a bit. Then he sprinted on the air and slided on the air, and propulsed his legs upward and ascended to make an upward kick to Buttercup's chin and chip some of her teeth, followed by a slam with his two hand to Buttercup's neck and then he with his right index and middle finger pressured her heart and knocked Buttercup to the ground.

Bubbles was getting mad at this and she began to form a spiral sphere colored sky blue and she yelled "Spiralling Water Pressure", to which afterwards she launched her ball and it hit Brick, splashing water all over the area and making a little pressure like the name said. However, Brick wasn't injured by the attack. Like he wasn't injured by other attacks. Then it was Brick's turn and he formed a kunai with his red energy that he had and threw the kunai at Bubbles, fortunately she dodged it and other incoming ones. But she couldn't predict that the last kunai was a distraction and forced her torso to bend behind and she performed a flip to dodge. Brick took the chance and slipped behind Bubbles to strike her three times on the spinal cord hitting her vertebrae, he hit the ones that paralyzed her temporarily.

Brick was seeing his foes standing on the ground and he was laughing to himself and he teased them at the same time he told things of the past "Look at you bitches, you used to pound me and teach me and my brothers lessons in the past, but you actually never won with brute strength, you only used strategies which lowed our power. But I learned to use my smarts as well, but you never did. Boomer could've actually have killed me before and so could you, but you hesitated and now you're standing here, pathetic. What happened to the great heroes of Townsville?"

Blossom stood up to face him, but she was hurt and with scratches of blood and she insulted him with few forces "Shut...up, you inconsistent... douche! We know you can't possibly match our teamwork, this was just a glitch. We will get stronger in a few minutes. But all we can do is wait, just you wait and see!", Blossom fainted after saying her last words and Brick looked to Bubbles who was also hurt, but with less visible damage. Brick bended on his knees and he let go his thoughts "Heh, you don't look so bad on the outside, but as you probably didn't notice I caused you hemorrhaging as well. Let me see you better.".

Brick then turned Bubbles around and saw her coughing blood and forming a puddle, also her eyes were bleeding and she had brain damage as it was seen from a few difficulties with speaking "Says who? You are... a bud bay, mooster. You..." and before she could speak more, Bubbles mumbled a bit before Brick continued " Well, my strategy and M.O worked perfectly. Now, are there any last words that you might want to pronounce before I send you to hell?"

Bubbles lifted her head and tried to speak "Yeah... Behund you, there's a deg.", to which Brick turned around and he saw Buttercup launching herself with her teeth out and she bit Brick on his right pointer finger. Then she bit it off, releasing a bit of Chemical X infused with blood and making Brick shout in pain. Then he looked at his right hand now without his finger and he was stunned and asked "What? How did you do this, I thought I had put you unconscious before. How could've recovered?".

Buttercup grinned a bit and revealed what happened "Well, it was part of Blossom's plan. When she fainted by your beatings, she took them because of her tough skin, like all our skins that have great durability she had the chance to ask the Professor to heal me with his new machine. That's right, she only pretended to be knocked out.". Brick dropped his mouth and he continued to be curious and asked "But how were you guys healed then?", Blossom came over to him and she told in a sinister tone "We'll never tell you. You are the enemy, and soon the Chemical X will weaken you and we can kick your ass again, you are getting weaker and you know it.".

Brick was clenching on to his essence and he was in panic "Oh no, what will become of me? I can't believe that I, the invincible God's Chosen One, Brick Jojo, got defeated by the looks of you girls, this is an outrage and it's infuriating.", all the three girls tried to stand and they smiled but stopped and looked surprised and gasped when Brick passed his face expression to an evil smile and he told them with an evil laugh " Hahahaha! You fools, I'm not weakening. In fact, I am not changing at all. I will tell you. You see, when I oversaturated my body with the extreme quantity of Chemical X, I got new abilities.".

Brick the paused a bit and the girls all stopped and were blinking and waiting for his explanation, then he continued "Well, when I'm oversaturated with substances that make me stronger, like the Chemical X, I have regenerative abilities on the individual reagents.", Blossom understood it and tried to explain in her scientific language "Oh, I get it. It's like a chemical system. When the products decrease, the system will try to return the original concentration back to normal and then the reaction will be at balance, only with you it's with regenerative powers.", Blossom put her hand over her mouth gasping and she whispered to herself "Oh God, this is very bad, indeed. I just hope that with this talk and/or fighting I can get the Professor to the Town Hall. I already told him where Boomer is, let's just hope that everything will be fine.".

Just as Blossom predicted, Professor Utonium was already in Townsville's City Hall and he brought with him a strange machine that had the aspect of a capsule covered with iron and stainless steel. The Professor saw Boomer almost lifeless and he almost instantly got a hold of him and put our hero in the capsule. He then pressed a few buttons and talked to him worried about him "Please my son, rest. You will recover in no time, but you must not speak nor move much, or your injuries will not heal. Are you listening?".

Boomer was barely conscious and he was looking at the Professor and replied back with difficulties to speak "Oh, what... happened? Why... am I... in a... capsule?", the Professor was better in spirit and he explained "Glad to hear you're fine, but you were almost dying here. So in antecipation to these kinds of situations, when you can't regenerate to heal, I have prepared the Ultraregenerator.".

Boomer was still listening as the Professor procceeded "This sweet machine here can regenerate every limb you have, even the ones you can't regenerate naturally. But it only works if you are near death and it takes a while to take effect. According to the machine you need 10 minutes to regenerate your lung. This speeds up the regeneration of body tissues, but not so fast, capito?".

Boomer was focused only on one thing, to take Brick down and he narrowed his brows and told "Yeah, okay. But you know, this takes time. I want to beat that crook of a brother I have and then we can go home, and one more thing, I...", Boomer had breathing difficulties and the Professor warned him "Well, you kind of overdone yourself now. It looks like you extended the recovery time by 5 minutes, you have to wait 15 minutes until you are as good as new.".

Boomer closed his eyes and thought " _Dammit, my friends and the city of Townsville are in danger. I have to listen to the Professor's orders. But I can still feel their vital energies, hang in there!"._ Boomer's thought were right, the Powerpuff girls were getting their asses kicked and were not faring well on their fight. The camera turned for Buttercup getting pounded constantly on the head by Brick's left foot and then she was launched into a nearby lake, and the impact made so much water being splashed that it drained the entire lake. Brick was also kicking Blossom's ass as we were seeing him grabbing her hair and beating her without having any regrets and then finished her by pulling out some of her hair. Blossom was in clear pain as she was screaming and twitching and Brick put his weight on top of her and propelled her down to make her hit the road. They smashed the road, along with Blossom now having her right arm broken and leaking out huge amounts of blood. Then Brick punched her again and chipped off some of her teeth and thick blood along them, that put Blossom out of combat.

Boomer sensing this disturbance thought to himself and with a venomous and raging tone of voice " _F**k. Damn you to hell, Brick. Hand in there Blossom, I'm going there with the Professor so he can help you out. And I will save you too, Buttercup and you, Bubbles, my sweetheart. Just survive, I'll get you all.",_ the Professor was quiet until now until a saw a red light beeping and he pressed some buttons to make the beeping stop. The Professor then looked a bit upset at Boomer and he warned him again with facts shown on the monitor "Hey, your vital signals were shooting down just now, just try to keep a calm mind. You'll eventually recover, but it has just been 5 minutes, you have to wait 10 more minutes.".

Boomer heard that and he thought to himself " _Alright then, I will... Ten more minutes?!_ ", Boomer opened his eyes to a huge width and he was coughing and then continued to think " _Dammit, I'm not gonna recover if I keep up like this. I know! I think I recovered enough to able to transfer chi to the rest of my body. If I do it, then my regeneration will make me better again, I don't have to wait much longer._ ", then a vision with Boomer's body appeared. His body was underlined in white and inside it was black. Then his circulatory system appeared in white and a dark blue chi was making its journey to his heart. When the chi reached Boomer's heart, the heart pumped the chi through his whole system and then this scene was cut and the real Boomer was now present and normal. Then he was a little better and he thought again " _Wow, I feel like a new warrior. In his prime and in flesh and blood. Now I just have to wait a little bit longer, I'm coming now, girls!_ ".

Then the fight between Bubbles and Buttercup vs Brick goes on still, our girls are doing their very best but are being defeated. Brick is now fighting Buttercup and she is now forming waves of energy in her right hand. She then releases the waves as destructive sound waves, Buttercup managed to shake Brick a bit and took advantage of his weak moment and prepared a punch with waves of light green lines surrounding Buttercup's fist and then she yelled "Toughest Fighter's Devastating Wave". To which she tried to hit her enemy, but unfortunately he grabbed her fist and Buttercup switched from a serious fighting look to a scared look as she was being burned by Brick's laser eyes. After all the burning, Brick blew her away with his super breath and when his opponent was on the ground, she got knocked out.

Boomer felt that disturbance and he narrowed his eyebrows and thought to himself one more time " _Not Buttercup too, she and Blossom are both knocked out, Bubbles won't make it, but just wait and hold one for two more minutes, please. Just two minutes is what I need._ ", Boomer's concern was necessary as Bubbles too was getting nearly killed in combat. Bubbles wall all bruised in her left eye and she had a large cut on her forehead and she had part of her cranium still broken with Brick's attack from before and she could barely stand up. then she tried to insult Brick " Brick, your brook well is going duun. I can still send you to speece with my pewir.", Brick blinked for a second and then he lifted one of his eyebrows up and he contained his amusement and he spoke "Please, you are truly amusing girls, especially you Bubbles. You really are tough for the one Powerpuff who is the cute and bubbly one. But I'm feeling generous, if you surrender now and turn Townsville's presidency over to me so I can rule everything, I will let youlive. Hell, you can even be my elite servant, along with your sisters and my brother. So, do you prefer to live and serve under me or to die and me killing every person who disobeys me?".

Bubbles still stood up and she yelled in anger "You got a lots of narves to say that. I will never surrender to ye. I would rather du than be your moonion.", Brick passed from a normal to an upset and serious look after hearing that and he began talking in a sinister and ominous tone of voice "So I see you're acting like a total whining bitch, who doesn't give. Well, then I'll give you what you want, a quick and painless death. Don't worry though, because this will be quick and I will use my whole nergy to wipe out all three of you.", with that Brick began forming a huge fireball on his left hand and it was getting bigger by the minute.

Boomer was inhaling and exhaling very quickly and he was already in panic and sound like having a stroke. Then with his power he broke the glass of the chamber and he stood up and told Professor Utonium "It's time for me to end it all, I must go now.", the Professor was scared with the whole scene and he reminded Boomer "But listen, you haven't been in the chamber long enough to recover from your injuries, You still have to stay inside!". Boomer turned around, ducked and explained to the Professor in a calm tone of voice "I know, I have internal body mechanisms that answer my injuries when I'm good enough and I can heal myself from then. I now am perfectly fine, more than that, I feel stronger than before, but I can't talk anymore. See you later prof.".

With that spoken, Boomer left the Town Hall and the Professor switched to a happy and cheering smile and said to himself "Well my son, I have faith in you. Please save my girls and the city of Townsville.".

Brick was finishing with his fireball and he said to Bubbles "Well, looks like this is the end for you, goodbye Powerpuff Girls! See you in hell!". However he was interrupted when Boomer appeared and kicked the fireball into nothingness. Brick was amazed by all this and before he could say anything, Boomer punched Brick. This action was strange because Brick disappeared into a black liquid. Boomer opened his eyes wide and suddenly he turned around to see Brick behind Bubbles and Brick was being creepy by saying in an ominous voice "Hello, glad to see me, brother? You may ask how I managed to trick you.".

Then Boomer raised his hand and before speaking he was shushed by Brick "Shut up, I want to be the one to tell!", then he proceeded "As you watched right now, you just teared apart a clone of mine. I created the clone by transfering my fighting energies to the clone, even though I can't control mi chi properly I can manage. That is why you were so easily tricked.".

Brick then was pumped and with a crazy and creepy smile he pulled out his hand for his Red Hand Sword and put it almost against Bubbles' throat and he told in a menacing voice "Now, to get on with business. I will kill the girl here and now in front of you, it's the first step to induce pain in you.", Boomer reacted badly to that and began to talk with an exaggerated loud voice "Don't you dare to do that, do it and you'll have serious consequences.", Brick was still smilling and he spoke "You think I won't do it? After her, you'll be next and then the other girls. Do you still think you can take me on, you're pathetic! This is the end for you!".

Then, of course, Brick slit Bubbles' throat and then she was left with huge blood losses and before falling, cursing at Brick "Damn... you! You... will... die!". With Bubbles lying apparentely dead on the floor, Boomer had a sudden snap on his brain. A black cover appeared and a red line was pulsating on the screen as Boomer was having an impulse of rage. As the red line was rising compared to its position of balance Boomer was cursing "How dare you, you huge coward, infamous and heartless monster. You have no idea of how serious your actions are. I tried to spare your life this whole time because if I beat you, then you might be afraid of me and you would make a redemption. BUT I WAS WRONG! YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU'RE TOO DANGEROUS TO BE LEFT LIVING AND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!", at the end of the sentence, he was shouting and a crimson red aura was surrounding his entire body and he had rage even visible on his eyes and facial expressions.

With him bursting into anger visible by his crimson red aura and his menacing and enraged look he assured Brick in a venomous voice "Prepare yourself, I will make you suffer!". Then the story was cut by the Narrator stating in a trembling and scared voice "Please, don't kill me. I'm really close to you and you might hurt me, please calm down and deal with the enemy in a more calm way.".

The Narrator then calmed down and continued "Sorry, I didn't realize you guys were here. Anyways, Boomer can't hear my plead. But he's really angry now and he might win, with the loss of a loved one he has gained strength to face his brother, who will win? The furious and explosive anger, Boomer or the malicious and cruel Brick? Stay with us and you might find out. But for now, the fate of the day remains to be seen, see you next time!", the Narrator conclued with strong emotions and the usual "To be continued" message appeared.

* * *

 **Well, this is it for the chapter, folks. As you can see, the plot thickens and Bubbles is seemingly dead, with her face turned to a pool of her blood. Is she really dead, and will Boomer finally triumph on his fight, find out on the next chapter. You don't have to wait too long, I'm planning to end this soon. Until then, stay cool you guys, charizard30 out.**


	25. The battle is concluded

**Hello everyone, hope you liked the last chapter. You got to see boomer really angry now and I made him like Bubbles when she's really angry. Fearful and not to be messed with, it's usually the most kind hearted people that you don't want to see angry. So anyways, this will probably be the last chapter that contains fighting scenes, there is one more to go after this one. But for now, we must see who wins this battle. Stay with me to find out, now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The battle is concluded**

The scene is turned to Boomer and Brick's final fight, both of them were glaring at eachother, Brick was glaring with an intrigued villainous smile and Boomer was glaring with the angriest and most furious look he has ever showed, seeing everything red and Brick standed out as his target. The Narrator then introduced the scene with an exalted narration "The scene of the battlefield, where two foes are about to settle their differences right now. Boomer's true power was awakened by Bubbles dying in front of his eyes.", then the Narrator was sobbing and he dramatized "Oh poor sweet Bubbles! You didn't deserve to die, that vilainous bastard did this to you, go and avenge her death, Boomer. I have faith in you! Kick his ass!".

Boomer was standing on his fighting pose and he made the first move by grabbing Brick's arm and biting it so hard that Brick felt a stinging pain and not only blood was flowing out of the teeth marks, but also opened his flesh. Brick covered his wound and he cursed "You little shit, what gives you the right to do this? I will make you the same thign, don't think that just because you got a large boost in power, you're good enough to beat me. I am God's Chosen Warrior and I can't be defeated that easily.".

Boomer was getting a rage breakdown and he began yelling "Shut up, you little warmonger. You only care about mayhem and chaos. You weren't like this before, but power has made you a crazy person. You killed Bubbles and you're endangering the lives of the Townsville folk, time to die!", Brick smirked and he revealed his technique "We'll see about that, this isn't over yet. Take on my clones, bitch!".

Then Brick's eyes sparkled and he divided into about 10 clones of himself, there were now 10 Bricks and Boomer's couldn't sense their life energies, their chi was not emerging. Boomer looked with frustration and thought to himself " _Damn, how am I going to figure out who's the real one if I can't sense their chi?"_. One of the clones attacked first by performing an uppercut and then a hand slam to Boomer's head. Then the next clone went ahead and did the same thing as the other one. Surprisingly every clone was doing the same thing as the other except for one apparent clone performed the Red Hand Sword and tried to cut Boomer, however he kept avoiding every blow.

Out of his sight, a clone of Brick stalked Boomer and grabbed him from behind, clenching our hero with both arms. Boomer struggled to shake the clone and he did so, but there was another who came behind and did the same thing again. Boomer shaked him off again and he said to himself in a low voice suspecting something "Something is not right, but I didn't figure it yet. I have to pay attention.".

So Boomer prepared for the next wave of attacks and he let himself be attacked, one of the clones came to Boomer and he performed an upper karate kick to Boomer's chin and he only felt a little pain, following by other clones doing the same thing and all the clones taunted "Well, little Boomer can't stand us, eh? Why won't you just give up then?", then Boomer saw one of teh clones coming straight at him with a fist prepared and Boomer had a little idea "Got you, I now know what to do, you better lose that arrogance soon.".

Then to everyone's surprise, Boomer stopped Brick with his hand and procceeded to punch his enemy's jaw and after the attack, all of the clones disappeared and there was only the real Brick who was sweating and nervously asked "But, how the hell did you see through my clones? I thought you couldn't sense my chi after all that.", Boomer in all his rage was laughing like a maniac and explained "You think I wouldn't in the end pay attention to your attack pattern? I discovered you by the different approaches you made comparing to the clones. All I have to say is better luck next time, right?".

Brick was using a fake smile to hide his frustration because he was discovered and he spoke very calm and relaxed "My, I've been figured out. But I need not to be worried, for I haven't used all I have for now, but I see that I have no choice. You've forced my murderous hand to attack you.", then Brick drew out his energy from his hand to form his Red Hand Sword and he pronounced a phrase "Let's dance now, a last dance of death then. Only one of us is walking alive, and that's going to be me.".

Boomer was fueling with rage and he himself and pronounced "Alright, but you're not the one who's escaping. I will, and if I kill you here I will avenge my friends for what you've done to them, it's unforgivable, and your head will be the price, bitch!". When Brick was insulted like that, he became even more angry and he first of all swinged his sword and created a slash targeted at Boomer, however he dodged it and instead stopped on the top of a building. The slash cut the tip and it fell to almost hit Townsville's citizens who were screaming in panic for what was happening.

Then Boomer was the next and he started by lifting his right arm and then he made circle patterns with his arm until somehow it was electrically charged and was sparking with lightning, then Boomer shouted "Supreme Lightining Arm", to which he pushed his arm forward and with the momentum he gained more raw strength and when the arm hit Brick he was horrified and in pain to see that Boomer's attack techniques had no bounds.

Now the two brothers were clashing with their attacks at each other, first it was Boomer who slashed the air because Brick dodged the attack, and Brick managed to hit Boomer with his sword, then the clashed continued and the two opponents were hurting and hitting one another, until one drastic change occured. Boomer managed to pierce Brick's neck, to describe more, his jugular. Which left him to bleed out and he wouldn't accpt his defeat and asserted his pride "I'm too prideful to admit defeat. I will come up with a way to defeat you, you just wait. This battle isn't over yet, since I'm bleeding to death I won't fight you, so goodbye for now.".

Boomer still with the enraged boost stepped in front of him as he was about to leave and gave a speech "Not so fast, this will end here and now. I've been too soft with you, I went easy on you before and now I see that I must kill my own brother to ensure safety to the citizens of Townsville. You've done acts that are morally incorrect, like murder, deceit to my person and using your power to do evil. Your acts are so heinous that it is justified that I end your life right here, now prepare to die.".

Brick tried to lift his head up and yelled "The hell I am, take this with you, pig!", then he was preparing his laser vision, but Boomer dodged it as it was millimeters from hitting him and he then grabbed the lasers with his hands and sent them back to Brick, burning him a whole lot. Then was outraged even more and he spoke his last words "This is not possible, I am God's Chosen. I should be invincible without any support or other instruments. I am the strongest and I'm escaping alive out of this.", Boomer was narrowing his brows in fury and he grabbed Brick's neck and bashed him against the ground telling him in a serious and confident voice of anger "You're wrong shit head. You are not God's Chosen, from what I know God would never allow his chosen one to practice evil. I don't know the principle or proof that you used to say that, but you're not invincible, because you lack true friends and allies who can help you. You only have yourself, I mean.. You killed your own brother because he was useless. I had some friends who were kind to me and helped me find my true self, a good guy who keeps order in the world. If it weren't for them I would still follow your ways and would've never gotten stronger. I have love, confidence and friendship from them that fueled me and that will make me finish you off. Goodbye Brick, I hope that with time future generations will forget your selfish acts.".

Boomer then approached his hands and began forming a huge 2 meter diameter sphere by firstly adding little spheres of dark blue energy, then he moved the sphere and put it very close to Brick's face, followed by Boomer's final words to his brother "This is my ultimate move, the Mass Effect Buster!", to which the sphere exploded when touched with Brick's face and it created a very massive and energetic explosion. All focused in one place only, and it created a blinding light. Only Boomer could see well now and as for Brick, he was slowly dying and he thought " _This isn't over Boomer, you may have won this battle. However, one day HIM will revive me again like he did a few years back. And then I will kill you, because I will be training for the day we meet again._ ", followed by this thought he was slowly desintegrating and then he was truly dead.

About one minute after the explosion, the light cleared out and Boomer stopped with his power up and he felt so tired that he fell to his knees, then walking over to the Professor. Then the Professor still impressed and filled with joy congratulated him "Well done, congratulations. You've vanquished a great evil from this city. Aren't you happy? We can live thanks to you.", Boomer began crying and he remarked its reason "Yes, but it came at a heavy price. I mean, Brick killed my sweetheart Bubbles and he mortally wounded Blossom and Buttercup. How will they survive without their sister working with them?".

The Professor wasn't worried and Boomer asked "Why are you still smilling? Aren't you devastated that one of your daughters died and the other two are about to die of blood loss and internal hemorrhaging?", then the answer came "Well, you see. Bubbles isn't dead, I had the time to analyze and saw that she was still breathing, then I took out a syringe and saw that Brick only injected her with a poison that would kill the opponent at a certain time. Luckily I was there, if not she would be really dead now, this poison seems to supress the chi of a living being.".

Boomer had another question answered and he told "Oh, so that's why I couldn't sense Bubbles' chi and thought that she was dead, that's a relief. But what are you gonna do now?", he asked wiping his tears with his left hand. The Professor had the answer to all and pronounced with a smile "You see, I can still use the recovering chamber that I built. I have three more on the lab, we can go home now and heal the girls. However, the injuries are so bad, that it will take about 48 hours for them to heal completely, even with my machine.".

Boomer nodded with his head and before he headed home, he walked to the Mayor and reached for his hand to go for a handshake and he proposed "Let's give a proper shake of hands, and no hard feelings Mr. Mayor?", the Mayor was considering of refusing with the crimes that he has done for years, but forgot about it with the heroic and selfless action he has done and extended his hand to reply "No hard feeling, let me and the citizens of Townsville give you a proper welcome to our community. Starting today you are making part of it, tomorrow you will make the registry as an official citizen and then on the following day we will host the ceremony of the hero, now let's cheer for him, people.".

The people followed the Mayor and the entire crowd clapped, cheered and whistled for Boomer's heroic act. He himself felt moved by this and this time cried tears of joy and muttered to himself "This feeling, the feeling of performing a good deed. It feels way better that my previous evil ways. The applauses are like a million times better than booing and alarms going off with robberies and such. I'm now truly happy, thank you Powerpuff Girls, I am forever in your debt.".

Boomer bowed as a farewell for the time, and he grabbed the Professor by his back and flew home with the Powerpuff Girls on his back. Back on the house, Boomer and Professor Utonium descended into the lab and put the girls in the recovery chambers. Professor Utonium signaled Boomer to come upstairs, and when he saw that he wasn't coming, he was curious and asked for his motives "What is it? Aren't you coming upstairs? We have so much to talk about, and we can know each other better. Come on.", Boomer didn't listen and uttered "No, I have my reasons. I want to stay here and wait for them to wake up. I will be fine.".

Professor Utonium was smiling warmly and he replied "I see, I understand you completely. So be it, I will come here once in a while to check on you, bring you food and remind you to take a bath. You don't mind, don't you?", Boomer remained in silence and Professor Utonium assumed it was a yes and closed the door behind him quietly, not to disturb him.

Two days passed, Boomer got his citizenship and he was hailed as one of the city's greatest heroes and received the City Hall Key, to go there whenever he felt like necessary. Then came the hour when the girls would recover and the chamber opened, leaving the girls dropped on the floors. But seconds later they got up and Blossom was the first to speak "We're back in our house, what happened?", then Bubbles followed "We're okay, and I'm not dead. For a whiel I was almost seeing the light, but I'm okay.", she finished by skipping with joy and then Buttercup was the last "It was thanks to you Boomer, we 're fine because of you. But what of Brick, what happened to me?".

Boomer with a strong voice told the truth "Dead, by my hand. He will never bother us again!", all the girls then cheered for him. Then Blossom had an idea and he whispered to Buttercup something, after hearing she smilled and showed a thumbs up to Blossom and both told to Bubbles and Boomer "Well, we have to go upstairs. Whenever you want to come upstairs, we will meet in the bedroom.", Bubbles spoke "Oh okay, then we'll see you la...", she was interrupted when the door was locked with a key, and with her x-ray vision saw that Blossom and Buttercup were blocking the door. Bubbles got mad and yelled "You big immature sissies, you have three seconds to open the door before I knock it down with you, I will..".

Boomer catched Bubbles' attention and he advised her "Cool down, please. You're being too rough, we don't want to make a bad impression out of the chamber, do we?", Bubbles turned around and gave Boomer the reason "Right, besides this is not who I am. I'm also being immature like my sisters, but it seems they are locking us tight and we won't get out soon, but what do they want with us?".

Boomer turned a little bit red on the cheeks and he gave his opinion "I know just as much as you, don't ask me.", then on Boomer's mind was this tought " _I know very well, what they are doing. But I'm too embarassed to tell my feelings to Bubbles. But those jerks won't let us out until one of us professes to another. I have to do this, I can't back down._ ". Boomer was still blushing and asked "What... are... we going to do... now?", then Bubbles was looking and seeing that he was red asked "Hey, you're starting to flow in chi, are you okay? You look like you're getting sick. Want me to get the thermometer?".

Boomer was even reddening more until was face was totally red and he begged "No, this isn't an illness. I'm just tired from what happened these last days. I just got the city key from the Mayor, and I got my citizenship and all that has left me tired, along with the fight, I apologize.", Bubbles smiled and replied "Not to worry, you're just experiencing a drastic change of sides, it can cost but if you get used to it you will get less tired. Until then you can rest for a week.".

Boomer looked at Bubbles and gave a little smile as a comeback, then an awkward silence was installed for about 10 minutes. Until Bubbles decided to speak and she asked "So, what's it like being with us now? Pretty cool, huh?", then Boomer was still red and he replied "Y..yeah... so, what do you really like besides animals and cute things?".

Bubbles was making conversation and answered "Heh, I like taking long flights around the orbit of Earth, I like to feel the void. I also like to walk once in a while. It's good for our health, and it's really fun. Don't you wanna try it?", Boomer was struggling to speak and was choking "Well, the fact is... Well, I... I can't hold in the truth anymore!", he scared Bubbles by rising his tone of voice in the end and he continued talking "I have to be honest with you, I know why Blossom and Buttercup locked us in here!".

Bubbles was curious "Really? Because I want to know why those punks locked us in here. If you think you know, I wanna know as well!", Boomer took a deep breath and he confessed "I... I've always loved you. I mean it, you're very pretty, and you can be smart at times, and the thing I love most about you is your caring attitude, even though the villains you face are scumbags, you even had the compassion against Brick, I love you because of that!".

Bubbles opened her eyes and like an anime characters, a white star appeared on her eye and she was radiant "Really? This isn't any joke, is it? You're serious, right?", then Boomer looked and he replied "Yes... I hope you aren't mad... if you say no, then I will leave this city and go on a world trip and... ", then he was surprised when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek and she said "Well, you won't get a negative response. I've waited all this time for you to say that.", she smiled and he also showed a huge smile back.

Then the two finally did the thing that both wanted for a long while, to kiss very hard and long on the lips that lasted for about 30 seconds before both said "I have always loved you, I hope our time together lasts for eternity. I know that there are several ways to go, but let's try.", then Buttercup and Blossom opened the doors and both said satisfied "That was all we ever wanted, for you two love turtles to join together.".

Buttercup was grining to Blossom and she asserted "This was very good, don't you admit it, sis? This was a good prank.", then Blossom agreed and laughed a bit but with a more normal laugh and she also spoke "We were only caring for our sister, if Boomer makes her happy. Then we're happy.", Bubbles interrupted everything and she was mad and talked with a sinister and squeaky voice "Well, this wasn't very funny. Locking us in here and making us do all of this, but you will get what's coming to you. Get them Boomer, my sweetie. I will allow you to use any means to teach them a lesson.".

Boomer joined in and he was slowly laughing and replied "It will be my pleasure, because I also didn't think this was funny!", both of the other sisters looked at eachother and then shouted "F**K! We're screwed.". Boomer then sprinted and the scene was cut to the next one.

The next scene had all of the girls and Boomer on their room and both Blossom and Buttercup were slightly bruised, had both their right eye black and were sore. Bubbles and Boomer weren't injured but Bubbles was regreted and remembered everyone "Dammit, if I ever knew we would be grounded for the night, I wouldn't have suggested all of this.", Blossom also added "Yeah, I don't remember us being grounded for chasing one another, we were grounded because we almost destroyed everything inside the house. We should be ashamed.".

Buttercup was looking hurt and agreed "I see your point of view, we better watch out where we "play" from now on, but look... We now have one more friend with us and now he will be officially taking the Powerpuff ceremony tomorrow. From now on you will be fighting evil with us, are you happy Boomer?", Buttercup was actually cheered up at the end of the sentence and Boomer stated his opinion "Yeah, this is a really drastic change, but I can handle it well, I mean.. I just saved the world and I've gained the respect of Townsville's citizens, new friends and a girlfriend, so I'm in heaven.".

Bubbles giggled and she said "It's really great to hear that from you, honey pie.", Boomer smiled and he replied "Me too, but guess what. Tomorrow I'm going to have my hair cut, I like my old hair better. What do you say?", Blossom was thinking and she advised "Do it then, it would be good to have your old hairstyle back. It was better than the one you have now.".

Boomer laughed and he fought back "Oh really? Well, it seems your know it all attitude is still there, Mrs. Einstein.", he bursted in laughter and so did everyone in the room after a while, even Blossom and Buttercup themselves. This scene ended with the laughing and giggling still being heard. Then the Narrator interrupted "Yay, our heroes did it. It seems that Boomer is now the newest hero in Townsville and he's gained new friends and defeat big enemies, what will become of his path, now that he is with the Powerpuff Girls? I really wonder.".

Then flashing hearts screen replaced the scene and the Narrator was starting to become excited and he ended with his finishing touch of voice "And so, it seems that once again, the day has been saved and it's all thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, and their new member Boomer! I'm already beggining to see where this goes, what a rush!", then it all ended with the message "The End".

* * *

 **Well guys, this is the end. This was the last chapter of this story, but about the special surprise I told you on a previous chapter, is that this isn't the end to it all. This was just the first arc of the series, Boomer will have lots of adventures next time. This was just the beggining and I have a lot more to show you. Just sit tight and read, but anyways I hope you enjoyed. I will probably publish the first chapter of the next story next week. Until then, I bid you goodbye, charizard30 out.**


End file.
